


Crimson and bare as I stand

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is her alien self, Lillian wants to end vampires and aliens, Maggie doesn't have a kid just to be clear, Maggie is a cop, Maggie is sort of hunting vampires, Some angst, Vampire!AgentVasquez, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Carter, Vampire!Cat, Vampire!Eliza, Vampire!Lena, Vampire!Lucy, hidden identities, they live in a town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Maggie is a cop who hunts vampires. Kara and Lena run into her in the forest.It doesn't go smoothly, but then Alex interrupts to take Maggie to a hospital.Falling for Maggie was not what Alex expected to happen. Vampire AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shhh,” Maggie hushes while watching where she steps, trying not to snap any twigs. “We have to be silent.” She glares at the two men from her team who were talking to each other in a normal volume. If anything they should be whispering, but preferably they shouldn’t talk at all because it’s not safe.

A minute later a twig snaps, followed immediately by a second twig snapping.

“Watch out where you step,” Maggie warns whisperingly. “To those bloodsuckers it’ll sound like shouting directly into their ears.” That may sound like an overstatement while it isn’t, considering those bloodsuckers’ ears are highly developed.

Going into the forest in the middle of the night is a risk, but as a cop she doesn’t mind that one single bit, considering she’s merely trying to do her job. This time she’s only a hair away from finding out where they live and she’s determined to find a way to capture them.

“Dammit,” Maggie mutters when her flashlight goes out. It was the last working one they had on them. She sighs and reaches into her pocket, pulling out her cell to use it as a flashlight when she hears leaves rustling nearby. “On our right,” she whispers to her men behind her without looking at them.

Maggie frowns when there’s no response, no confirmation whatsoever. She turns around slowly on the ball of her foot, trying to be as quiet as possible, only to find out that her men are gone. That’s odd because they were right behind her just moments ago.

“Boo!”

Maggie hears the word with a laugh added, as if she’s suddenly supposed to scream and run away. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot, knowing that she can’t outrun a bloodsucker and she’d be damned if she’d be scared because she isn’t. “Show yourself,” she says challengingly, no longer bothering to whisper. Sneaking up on them is out of the question at this point anyway.

More rustling of leaves follows, along with distinct voices she can’t make out.

“Hi,” Kara says with a chipper tone. She flashes a smile at the cop, which reveals her fake fangs, shining in the moonlight and the light coming from the cop’s phone.

Maggie doesn’t back away upon seeing the vampire. Instead, she dares to take a step closer and that’s the moment she hears another voice and sees another vampire appear.

“I like her,” Lena says as she shows up behind Kara and slides her arms around her waist. She kisses her mate’s neck, who responds with an approving hum. “This one’s not a screamer.” Screaming hurts her ears so she appreciates it when people don’t scream.

Maggie tilts her head to the side, studying the two vampires in front of her who look like lovers, though it’s possible they’re trying to distract her. She snaps out of it and pulls out her gun because to them she’s nothing more than food they’re playing with.

Kara laughs, fully amused to see a human preparing to fight a vampire and an alien. “Those bullets won’t work,” she comments. For her they’ll simply bounce off while Lena will have to pull hers out, but at least neither one of them can be harmed by bullets.

“They’re not regular bullets,” Maggie retorts, noting how the vampires stop smiling and look genuinely concerned for a split second. “This ain’t my first rodeo.” She’s been onto those bloodsuckers for the past five years and she knows regular bullets have no effect, hence she uses wooden bullets. Her various studies have taught her a thing or two.

Kara sees the cop aiming her gun at Lena and there’s no way she’ll let anyone hurt her mate. She bares her fake fangs threateningly and picks up a thick branch before the cop can blink. With a strong swing she smacks the branch against the cop, knocking her out. The bullets won’t hurt her one bit, but they could harm Lena and she’d rather die before letting her mate get hurt.

“That was close,” Lena says, slightly surprised by what just happened. “This cop isn’t like the others we encountered.” Wooden bullets can cause her pain and if enough of them are shot through her heart, she can die, permanently.

Kara nods in agreement. She bends down and grabs the cop by her collar, lifting her off of the ground with her right hand. It’s cute that the cop is wearing an armor around her chest, but that won’t help. She could easily crush her and dispose her body. Which vampire hunter is dumb enough to leave her neck exposed? Not that she’d bite her since she isn’t a vampire, but her family could if they’d want to.

“Wait,” Alex says hurriedly, suddenly stepping in from behind a tree. She had been nearby and heard what happened. “She’s different.”

“Yes, she is,” Kara confirms, not going to deny that. “She’s dangerous for our kind.” She knows she’s not a vampire, but she is considered one of them regardless.

“Don’t hurt her,” Alex half-pleads.

“Alex, you can’t be serious,” Kara replies shocked. “She was aiming to shoot Lena.”

“The Kara I know always tries to see the good in people,” Alex says, trying to convince Kara to spare the cop’s life. “She could have a family or people who will miss her and look for her. I’ll take responsibility for her.” She knows she’s taking a leap by covering for this human she doesn’t know, but she can’t stand the idea of having that cop killed.

Kara reluctantly drops the cop, agreeing not to kill her or at least not for now. She takes Lena’s hand and disappears with her, leaving her sister to deal with the cop.

Alex gently puts the cop down into a position that she hopes is comfortable. She rips off a piece of her shirt and wets it in the small creek that’s about a mile away. When she returns she dabs the wet cloth softly against the cop’s temple, where blood is leaking out. “I’m sorry about this,” she whispers, more to herself since the cop is unconscious. She knows that Kara and Lena usually try to scare people away without actually harming them. Her thirst complicates this situation, since she has to bite her bottom lip to try and fight it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is relieved when she takes the fake fangs out of her mouth, moving her jaw a few times to get rid of the feeling she had when she was wearing them.

“You know,” Lena comments casually. “You don’t need to wear those.”

“I do,” Kara replies sighing. “I’d rather have people think I’m a vampire than an alien.” She grabs a handful of Lena’s shirt and roughly pulls her close.

“You’re still stronger than I am,” Lena grunts, reminding Kara of that little fact. Even though vampires have a lot of strength, Kara has more.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips.

“Thank you for reacting as fast as you did,” Lena whispers gratefully, recalling their encounter with the cop.

“Thank you for leaving your family to be with me,” Kara retorts. “Even though you didn’t have to do that.”

“They weren’t my real family,” Lena says softly while tucking a lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “My family is you.” She kisses her mate again, lightly nipping at her bottom lip. Kara is the only family she wants and needs.

Kara pulls back and runs her index finger over her bottom lip, smiling and shaking her head at yet another futile attempt of Lena to make her bleed a little. She met Lena a few years ago and it was pretty much love at first sight especially from her mate’s side while she was oblivious for the first six months, give or take.

“It was worth a try,” Lena says, thinking of how eventually she’ll try again. Not with the intention to hurt Kara, of course not, she would never. All she wants is a taste from her mate’s blood, who is kind of 99% indestructible. She leaves one percent out since kryptonite can hurt Kara.

Kara was thirteen when she landed on earth and the first person she met was Alex, a friendly vampire with a big heart who took her in as a sister. It was clear from the very first minute that they were both different, not human and they have always loved and accepted each other for that. Even when she couldn’t be harmed, Alex did all she could to protect her. Eliza didn’t seem too happy at first about Alex bringing her home like a lost puppy, but that changed throughout the first year where she grew on them both.

“I almost killed someone tonight,” Kara says sadly, feeling defeated as she sits down on their bed.

“You’re not a murderer,” Lena says while she sits down next to Kara. She places her hand under her mate’s chin, urging her to look into her eyes. “You were protecting me. You weren’t going to kill her.”

“Yes I was,” Kara replies, disagreeing. “If Alex didn’t step in, I think I would have.”

“My sweet sunshine,” Lena whispers affectionately as she pulls Kara close, hugging her tightly. “You wouldn’t have. You’re not violent. I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiles and hugs Lena back tighter, careful not to crush her. “By Rao, I love you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Maggie wakes up, she vaguely recalls being hit against her head by a branch or something. It all went so fast that she thought she was done for, but instead she still appears to be alive. She’s on the ground and her head hurts like she just got a migraine on top of a migraine. There’s a woman hovering over her, someone she doesn’t know.

“Careful,” Alex whispers, gently holding the cop down who was about to try and get up. “I think you might have a concussion, but I’m not sure.”

“Who the hell are you?”

Alex is taken aback by the sharp edge in the cop’s voice. This one sure is special, thinking she could take vampires out on her own. “I’m Alex,” she says with a neutral tone, introducing herself. “Alex Danvers.”

Maggie slowly sits up, even though the woman – Alex – had tried to urge her not to move. “I’m Maggie Sawyer,” she says, introducing herself as well. “I work for the local police of this town.”

“I can tell,” Alex replies earnestly. She points at the uniform Maggie is wearing.

“What are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?” Maggie asks curiously. “I never saw you before.”

It sinks in for Alex that Maggie doesn’t know she’s a vampire. “I’m new,” she says, slightly nervous this time. “I uh, was going for a walk to clear my mind,” she half-lies, since she does often explore the forest at night and thinks while she’s at it. “Then I found you.”

“This forest is dangerous,” Maggie warns the newbie.

“Says the one who was unconscious,” Alex replies with an amused smile, barely managing to hide her fangs to keep the illusion alive that she would be human.

“Touché,” Maggie says, giving Alex that much. “You should know it is best not to walk around here, especially not in the middle of the night.” She considers having the area closed off, but at the same time she doesn’t want to cause a panic with the town folks. So far the bloodsucker incidents have been minor enough to keep them under the radar.

“I’ll keep your words in mind,” Alex says while lightly tapping the side of her head. “Can I help you get to the hospital?”

Maggie nods, but regrets it immediately when her head hurts more, causing her to cringe.

“I got you,” Alex says while she softly helps Maggie to stand up and lets her lean on her shoulder. She can’t let it show how easy it is for her to support Maggie’s weight who is like a feather to her, so she pretends it’s difficult and slumps through the forest with her, letting out a breath every now and then, even though she technically doesn’t need to breathe. “You can lean more on me if you want,” she offers kindly.

Maggie smiles and glances at Alex for two seconds. “I don’t want to crush you,” she admits, not wanting to put too much of her weight onto Alex, which could lead to the both of them crashing down onto the ground.

Alex realizes it’s far too late now to tell Maggie that she’s a vampire, because if she would tell her it wouldn’t help at all and Maggie would probably try to shoot her. Her kind tries very hard to abstain from killing people, since yes they are vampires, but they are not monsters. They drink blood which they need to survive, although they rarely ever kill for it. 

“I was close to take down those bloodsuckers,” Maggie says begrudgingly.

“Bloodsuckers?” Alex asks, pretending to sound confused and clueless. She prefers the term vampires, although she has to admit bloodsuckers sounds fair.

“Yes,” Maggie confirms while slumping out of the forest with Alex. “The monsters I was after suck blood.”

Alex has to refrain herself from saying ouch, because hearing the term monsters hurts. “How do you know they’re monsters?” she asks, trying her darn best not to sound too defensive.

“Because they’re murderers,” Maggie explains, understanding that Alex is new, although she’s surprised how naïve the newbie appears.

“Many people slaughter and eat animals,” Alex says calmly. “I don’t see how different those um, bloodsuckers, would be.” She doesn’t approve of humans being killed for their blood, but at the same time so many humans kill animals to eat, to survive. In the end vampires and humans are not all that different.

“Huh,” Maggie says with a small smile, letting Alex’s words sink in. “I never looked at it that way,” she admits. “Are you from this planet?” she asks jokingly, although there’s a serious undertone.

“Last time I checked, yes,” Alex replies. She wants to change the topic now, before she draws even more attention to vampires and the likes. “The hospital is not far anymore.”

“Do you always help damsels in distress, Danvers?”

Alex enjoys seeing Maggie smile the way she does, illuminating her night. “It depends,” she replies thoughtfully. “If they’re cute, sure.”

Maggie wonders where the two vampires she saw earlier tonight went off to after she had been knocked out by one of them. It seems surreal that she encountered two of them and is still alive to tell the tale, which is rare. She has yet to find out where her men disappeared off to and if they’re dead or not. Of course she hopes to find them alive, considering they have families.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex frowns when Maggie hands her a card. “What’s this?”

“My number.”

“Oh,” Alex replies, a bit confused as to why Maggie is giving her number to her. “ _Oh_.”

“I know a place nearby,” Maggie says while slipping off the table she had been sitting on. She picks up the glass of water with one hand and the painkillers with her other hand. “We could grab some drinks sometime.” She swallows the painkillers with a big sip of water. “My treat,” she adds to clarify. “To thank you for your help.”

“Drinks,” Alex says, repeating the word. She can drink, but to her it will taste like nothing and it’s quite pointless for a vampire to drink anything other than blood. In the past she has done it a few times, to pretend to be human, although she rarely ever mingles amongst humans. Pretending to eat is so much worse, since that tastes like eating ashes, so it’s a relief Maggie isn’t inviting her to lunch or dinner.

“Yes?” Maggie asks unsure, waiting for an answer. “No?”

“Yes,” Alex decides. “Drinks would be nice.”

“I could pick you up at your place,” Maggie offers.

“No!” Alex replies faster and harsher than she meant. “No,” she repeats, softer this time. “I could meet with you there. You can text me the address.”

“Okay,” Maggie agrees. “There is one problem.”

“Problem?” Alex asks confused. “What problem?”

“I need your number to text you, Danvers.”

Alex smiles nervously, making sure to keep her fangs hidden as she retrieves her phone. She will thank Kara someday for convincing her to get a phone. Her fingers tap nervously as she saves Maggie’s number into her phone and sends her a text. “Now you have my number.”

Maggie smiles at Alex’s old school text. “Nerd,” she comments.

Alex decides that nerd sounds a lot nicer than bloodsucker and monster, but that’s only because Maggie doesn’t know the truth. “Are you okay to go home by yourself?” she asks concerned.

“Not going to carry me home, are you?” Maggie asks teasingly. She’s distracted when she sees her two men passing by, one of them with crutches. “What happened?” she asks, calling out to them.

“The bloodsuckers gave us a fright,” the one without crutches replies. “We ran and he tripped, twisting his ankle.”

Alex can’t believe her own ears, to hear that those men ran off, leaving Maggie to fend for herself. Kara is probably the one who spooked them away, considering her sister handles it playfully. It’s always been a foolproof technique, until Maggie that was.

Maggie has no words for how cowardly her men acted tonight, but at the same time she doesn’t blame them because they probably wanted to make it back to their families in one piece. She waves them off to dismiss them, planning to have a proper talk with them later when she isn’t having a painful headache while being in the company of an attractive woman who is new in town.

Alex figures that she shouldn’t overdue staying out of the forest, considering Kara will be worried sick about her whereabouts if she doesn’t return home soon. Not to mention how it’s the middle of the night and most people are fast asleep and she doesn’t need Maggie to start interrogating her, which she isn’t prepared for yet anyway.

“It’s late,” Maggie comments. She smiles when Alex seems a bit startled.

“It is,” Alex agrees, well aware of that fact. “I should go. You need to get some rest.”

“I will,” Maggie promises. As soon as she’s home she’ll crawl into her bed. “I’ll see you around, Danvers.”

“Yeah,” Alex replies, nodding her head at the same time. “You will.” It would be too late to backpedal now and as long as Maggie thinks she’s human, everything will be perfectly fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are!” Kara says worriedly as she walks up to her sister who just walked into their castle. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“Maggie needed to go to the hospital,” Alex replies calmly, hoping Kara will understand why she is home this late. Not that she needed to stay until the very second Maggie was about to go home, but anyway, that’s a detail her sister doesn’t need to know.

“Who?”

“The cop,” Alex clarifies. “Her name is Maggie.”

“Oh,” Kara says, now feeling guilty for injuring the cop. She did hit that cop quite hard and it wasn’t her intention to harm her, although she was trying to protect Lena which caused her to act impulsively. “Is she okay?”

“Her head hurts a lot, but she’s alive,” Alex replies. “She’ll be okay, she’s tough, I can tell.”

“She didn’t try to shoot you did she?” Kara asks concerned, recalling how fast the cop pulled her gun on Lena. For as far as she can see her sister doesn’t appear harmed, but that doesn’t mean the cop didn’t try anything funny.

“No, she didn’t. I brought her to the hospital and that was it,” Alex explains, hiding a few details. “That’s all. Nothing else happened.”

“It’s good to see you back unharmed,” Lena says with a genuine tone in her voice as she walks in. “Kara was worried about you and so was I.”

“You both worry too much,” Alex comments, referring to all the times they worried for nothing. “Especially you, Kara,” she points out.

“It’s what family does,” Kara responds lightly to defend herself. “I’m going to bed,” she says as she grabs Lena’s hand. “Goodnight, Alex.”

Alex smiles at the two lovebirds and she’s happy that Kara met Lena, even though she was rather wary at first when she met Lena. “Goodnight, Kara,” she replies with a warm smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Danvers, you’re here,” Maggie says, smiling as Alex walks up to her. “For a moment I thought you weren’t going to show up,” she confesses.

“Hey,” Alex says nervously, fidgeting with her shirt. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she apologizes. At the last moment doubt overwhelmed her and she did consider not showing up, but she didn’t want to be rude either.

Maggie catches Alex ogling the bar behind her in the dark alley they’re at. She imagines that Alex may have had some trouble finding it, being new and all. “This bar is different than every other bar you’ve probably been to,” she warns.

Alex hasn’t been to many bars and she doesn’t know what Maggie is talking about. She nods, to let Maggie know she heard her. It surprises her when Maggie takes a hold of her hand out of the blue, considering nobody ever really does that.

“You’re freezing,” Maggie points out, almost pulling her hand back at the cold touch. “It’s warm inside,” she says as she walks in with Alex, hoping she’ll warm up.

Alex lightly bites her bottom lip, following Maggie inside the bar. She looks around, not seeing anything odd at the first sight.

“Look closely,” Maggie whispers near Alex’s ear. “What do you see?”

Alex looks around again, paying closer attention to the people at the bar this time whilst feeling mildly impressed Maggie seemed to know what she was thinking. Now she can see why Maggie told her that this bar is different because now almost everyone she sees is an alien. “Oh, uh, aliens,” she says, sounding a bit unsure. “Maybe,” she adds, even though she’s more than sure there are aliens at this bar.

“Yes,” Maggie confirms. “Harmless aliens who come here to have a peaceful place to drink, where they don’t have to hide.”

Alex nods slowly and takes a seat at a small table across from Maggie. It doesn’t bother her that this place is different.

“You don’t seem surprised, Danvers,” Maggie says, noticing how easy Alex’s response is. “Not that I want you to freak out, I just had no idea you’d be so neutral about this.”

“Well, there is one thing I can’t put my finger on,” Alex admits, sharing a piece of her thoughts. She brushes her hand loosely through her hair while Maggie signals the bartender for two drinks.

“Beer?” Maggie quietly asks Alex, who nods at her. “Two beers,” she says to the bartender.

“You’re okay with aliens being at this bar?” Alex asks, deciding to start with that to build up to her point. “You don’t mind that they’re different?”

Maggie smiles and shakes her head, putting her hands down on the table. “I grew up around here as a non-white non-straight woman, I might as well be an alien,” she explains.

“Fair enough,” Alex says, seeing Maggie’s point. “I do wonder why you have a problem with the people you call bloodsuckers and, _monsters_ ,” she continues, barely choking out the word ‘monsters’ as it still hurts that Maggie called her kind that. “While you don’t seem to have a problem with the aliens here,” she finishes.

Maggie understands Alex’s confusion on that one. “Not all aliens are good, but the aliens here at this bar are harmless,” she explains calmly, to give Alex a look at her view.

“You’re saying that some aliens are good and some are bad?” Alex asks casually, agreeing that some aliens are good while others aren’t.

“That’s right, Danvers.”

“But you say,” Alex says while pointing her index finger around as she talks, “that all the vampires are bad?” She doesn’t see it as fair how Maggie can have an open mind about aliens while having such a closed one when it comes to vampires and yes she used the term vampires in the faint hope that Maggie will do the same and thus refrain from terms such as bloodsuckers and monsters.

“I suppose vampires is what they are,” Maggie says, thinking of how Alex likely connected the dots. “I never really thought much about it,” she admits while shredding her jacket off. She has been guilty of brushing all vampires over the same comb and viewing them all as bad, but that’s because all the information she has on them is bad.

“Look,” Alex says, putting her hands up in surrender. “All I’m saying is that some people are good and some are bad. Some aliens are good while others are bad. The same goes for vampires and whoever else exists.” She briefly pauses to acknowledge the bartender who brings them their drinks, before continuing on. “And sometimes someone does something bad while still being good, because everyone can make a mistake.” Despite being biased towards vampires, she’s keeping it real and honest, not pretending as if they’re all good because she knows better than that. She’s not a monster or the devil, but she knows she’s not a saint either and she has made her fair share of mistakes.

Maggie has to let Alex’s words sink in, because it makes a lot of sense and maybe she judged bloodsuckers too fast. It did seem like her men weren’t harmed by them and after she had been knocked unconscious she wasn’t killed and being knocked out only happened after she pulled her gun at them. Alex is the first person to ever correct her when it comes to those vampires.

Alex empties her beer rather fast, since it doesn’t taste like anything anyway and she can’t get drunk either. It’s one of the privileges of being a vampire, although not tasting anything makes it pointless. 

Maggie chuckles considering she has yet to sip from her beer. “You’re not an alcoholic, are you?”

“I assure you I’m not,” Alex promises. “I normally don’t drink.”

“Could have fooled me on that one,” Maggie points out, surprised Alex doesn’t drink when she was so fast to empty her beer. “Would you like another?”

“Okay, but this round is on me,” Alex insists, not wanting Maggie to pay for all of it. She has a lot of money to spare, enough to last for decades and she rarely buys anything anyway.

“Tell me, Danvers,” Maggie says curiously. “What’s your job?”

“I’m a scientist,” Alex says earnestly. She wouldn’t want to spend eternity doing nothing significant and besides, thanks to her job she’s always quite close to a blood supply.

“Do you like it?” Maggie asks, intrigued.

“It keeps me on my toes,” Alex replies, leaving it at that. “Do you play pool?” she asks, changing the topic upon noticing the pool table.

“The loser can pay the next round,” Maggie suggests.

“That’s unfortunate,” Alex comments, seeing Maggie smile at her. “I was planning to pay the next round, but it looks like you’ll be going to.”

Maggie chuckles and shakes her head. “We will see about that, Danvers,” she says with determination, not planning to make it easy.

Alex pauses, taking a second to appreciate Maggie’s company and how she feels more at ease around her than she did the first time, when her head was full of concerns. She can’t stay out too long, because Kara doesn’t know about this. Not that she needs to have anyone’s permission, but she’s not in the mood for a lecture. This is probably a one-time thing anyway, since Maggie wanted to thank her for helping her get to the hospital during that unfortunate night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t pout at me like that,” Lena groans, trying to look away, but she can’t bring it in her to look away from Kara and of course her mate only pouts more. “I’m sorry I forgot to bring potstickers.”

“We’ve been dating for three years,” Kara points out matter-of-factly. “How could you forget my potstickers? You know I love those.”

“You’re adorable when you pout,” Lena whispers, pulling Kara close. It’s impossible to resist her mate and she can’t help herself when she kisses Kara, licking her lips in a silent plea for entrance.

Kara places her hands on Lena’s hips, losing herself into their kiss, deepening it as her lips part to allow her tongue to dart out and dance around Lena’s. “I still want my potstickers,” she says as she pulls away, causing her mate to chuckle. “Will you go out with me to get some?” she asks sweetly.

One look into Kara’s eyes and Lena knows she can’t possibly say no. “I’ll grab my coat,” she replies, agreeing to go with her. The tiny squeal she hears causes her to smile. It’s similar to the sound she heard when Kara had hugged her the first time she brought her potstickers.

Sometimes Kara wishes Lena would be able to enjoy food the way she can, rather than having to drink blood, but it’s partly her fault that her mate is stuck to being a vampire.

Lena is buttoning up her coat when she sees the sad look on Kara’s face. “What’s wrong?” she asks concerned.

“I should have been there sooner that night.”

“Kara, you didn’t know,” Lena says softly, wrapping her arms around Kara. She never has and never will blame her mate for what happened that night, because it wasn’t Kara’s fault. “Let me take you out to dinner and we’ll talk about this, okay?”

“Okay,” Kara relents. “Do you need a bag first?” she asks, wanting to be considerate so Lena doesn’t needlessly suffer with her blood thirst.

“My flask is in my coat,” Lena replies, being prepared. She often has her flask on her, just in case she needs to have a sip of blood. During her work at L-Corp it often comes in handy, although she has to be careful with it so it doesn’t look as if she’s an alcoholic. “I know it freaks you out when you see me drinking blood out of a bag.”

“What, no, it no,” Kara says, disagreeing. “Okay, maybe a little,” she admits. “I need to get used to it.” She knows that’s a serious understatement since she has seen Alex drinking blood out of a bag countless times and she never quite got used to it. When the blood is in a flask so she can’t see it, it’s easier for her.

“It’s okay,” Lena assures Kara, not offended at all. In the beginning it seemed gross to her as well, until she had her first sip and found out how delicious it was, easing her thirst which was making her throat burn up. Blood thirst is awful, a hundred times worse than regular thirst, because the burning sensation is incredibly painful and doesn’t stop until she drinks blood. She can go a few hours without drinking blood before the burning sensation appears.

Kara makes a mental note to work harder on keeping her facial expressions under control when Alex and Lena drink blood around her. “I’ll give you a ride,” she offers whilst already lifting her mate up in her arms.

“Don’t drop me,” Lena warns gently, even though she knows Kara wouldn’t do that. She closes her eyes and when she opens them, they’re high up in the air.

“Isn’t the view breathtaking?” Kara asks excitedly, enjoying it every time she flies.

“Yes,” Lena agrees while only having eyes for Kara. “You are.”

Kara blushes deeply and tries to look away, wondering how blind she had been during the months where she had no idea how Lena was feeling about her. “Hold on tightly,” she whispers with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lena wraps her arms securely around Kara’s neck and the next thing she knows, her mate is freefalling with her and she would scream, if it wasn’t for the epic rush when Kara latches her lips onto hers.

Kara slows down before crashing onto the ground to land safely instead. She puts Lena down like a delicate flower. Her nostrils sense the food she will be putting into her mouth soon. She is surprised when Lena orders food for the both of them, aware that it’ll taste like ashes for her mate and how painful it’ll be to see her disappointed again.

Lena glances hopefully at her meal, wasting no time to have a taste. As always, ever since she became a vampire, it tastes like ashes.

Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s, squeezing softly to offer her support. She wishes there would be a way for her mate to enjoy meals and not have to be bound to drinking blood, but there isn’t. Alex had tried to create a new kind of food, but it made her sister and Lena vomit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Twice in a row,” Maggie says, impressed with Alex’s pool skills.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Alex retorts with a smile. Maybe someday she can tell Kara about this bar, so her sister can have a chance to meet harmless aliens.

“How about a rematch?” Maggie asks, putting her hands on her sides.

“Okay, but I want to pay the next round of drinks,” Alex replies, since she doesn’t want Maggie to keep paying for her drinks each time she wins.

“Not tonight,” Maggie clarifies, to halt Alex from starting a new game.

Alex didn’t saw that one coming and it didn’t cross her mind that Maggie would want to see her again after tonight, but she had a good time. “Um yeah, sure,” she answers hesitantly.

Maggie grabs her jacket and puts one arm through it. “I should go home,” she says apologetically while putting her other arm through her jacket. “Molly is waiting for me.”

“Molly?” Alex asks curiously. “Your girlfriend?” She sounds jealous, even though she doesn’t mean to.

“No, I’m not seeing anyone,” Maggie replies. “Molly is my sister.”

Alex laughs nervously, feeling silly she implied that Maggie would have a girlfriend. “I have a sister too,” she blurts out before she can think about it. It hits her that Maggie technically already met Kara in a not so pleasant way, considering her sister was the one who smacked that branch against Maggie’s head. “How uh, how old is your sister?”

“She’s ten,” Maggie replies. She walks out of the bar, followed by Alex. “Molly is actually my half-sister. Same father, different mother,” she explains casually. “My father walked out on the both of us six years ago and her mother passed away a few months ago, so I took her in.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says shocked to hear that. “That must have been tough.”

“It was,” Maggie says, slipping her hands into her pockets. “What about your parents?”

“I lost my father a long time ago,” Alex replies truthfully. It’s been a couple centuries since she lost her father, who didn’t survive the attack. Not all vampires are good. “My mother is still alive.” She wonders if saying that holds a lot of truth, considering vampires don’t even have a pulse.

“Why did you move to this town?” Maggie asks, wanting to know more about Alex as they walk and get some fresh air. She doesn’t have to walk much further anymore, but it’s nice that Alex is walking her home, even when it’s not necessary.

“It’s peaceful here. I can’t imagine living anywhere else,” Alex says, leaving no doubt that she’s fond of this town. Her home is here, with her family and it’ll always be that way.

“Those are some serious words for someone who recently moved to this town,” Maggie points out.

“That’s true,” Alex admits, feeling a hint of guilt for having to lie about certain things and keeping a big part of her life hidden. “Sometimes something clicks and when you know you just know, you know?” she asks, glancing at Maggie and hoping she’s making sense.

“Yeah, I think I get what you mean,” Maggie answers, nodding her head. “My place is around the corner.”

Alex takes it as her cue that it’s time for her to go, plus her throat has that burning sensation warning her that she needs blood as soon as possible. “You can call me or text me,” she says eagerly. “I had a nice night.”

“So did I,” Maggie says with a smile. “Thanks for walking me home, Danvers.” She leans in and kisses Alex’s cheek as a way to say goodnight. It’s not that cold and they’re both wearing a jacket, yet Alex’s cheek felt like ice.

When Maggie disappears around the corner, Alex touches her cheek and suddenly her throat isn’t the only place that’s burning. If her heart would be able to beat, she bets it would be racing right now. “Maggie, wait,” she says, running after her at a human speed.

Maggie is placing her key in her lock when she hears Alex calling out for her. She lets go of her key, leaving it in her lock and turns around. “What’s up?”

Alex can’t contain herself and in a rush she pushes Maggie against the door, maybe a little harder than she should have, and kisses her softly, barely managing not to bite Maggie’s bottom lip. She has never kissed a woman before, not once. When she pulls away, Maggie’s lips are swollen from the kiss and she would lean in to kiss her again, if it wasn’t for the surge of panic overwhelming her.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers. She sees Alex’s eyes go wide and she doesn’t need to ask to know that she’s panicking. If she can have a few seconds to catch her breath which Alex stole, she can tell her it is okay.

Alex’s thirst for blood grows stronger, getting more painful with each passing second. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes. She doesn’t quite regret kissing Maggie, but she does regret how wild she reacted and how badly she wanted to bite Maggie’s bottom lip. Mostly she’s sorry for what she could have done, for how she could have harmed Maggie due to her sudden lack of self-control.

In the blink of an eye Maggie watches Alex running away, leaving her breathless and confused. She has had many women kissing her, but no woman ever kissed her the way Alex did. Alex’s lips felt cold against her own and yet they left hers burning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Sanvers feels, sue me. 
> 
> Ah Alex, now you've done it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara is sitting next to Lena on the stairs when she hears Alex approaching their castle, already thinking of what she’ll say to her sister about having been gone for so long, while she had no idea where she was and it wasn’t the forest because she checked. “Alex,” she says as she gets up while Alex walks in. “Where have you-” The rest of her words die at the back of her throat, noticing how upset her sister appears to be.

Alex brushes past Kara and is surprised when Lena stands up and captures her in a hug. Her shoulders slump down as she sinks into the hug and feels her sister hugging her from behind, effectively sandwiching her.

Lena shares a concerned look with Kara while Alex cries in her arms. In the five years she has known the Danvers sisters, this is the first time she’s witnessing Alex crying.

Kara says nothing for the time being, gently stroking Alex’s back while watching Lena stroke her sister’s hair. She wants to know what or who made Alex cry, because it’s absolutely heartbreaking and she’d do anything to make her sister feel better.

Alex’s tears slowly but surely reduce to a quiet sniffle until she stops.

“What happened?” Kara asks when Alex pulls away from their hug, now facing her.

Alex sucks in a deep breath, feeling like she needs it even though vampires don’t need air. “My self-control wavered,” she whispers with a crack in her voice. It has upset her deeply how thin her control was wearing around Maggie and how she could have potentially ended up killing her.

“Oh Alex,” Kara says empathetically with a soft tone. She knows Alex doesn’t condone murdering people, but she also knows mistakes can happen and she’s sure her sister didn’t mean to.

“I didn’t,” Alex says quickly, wanting to clear that up. “I almost did,” she corrects.

Kara is more confused now than she was moments ago, unsure of why Alex seems so deeply affected by this particular encounter. It sounds more like something that would happen when it involves someone who means a lot to her sister. “Alex,” she says softly to pull Alex’s attention to her. “What matters is that you didn’t.”

“Kara is right,” Lena says, agreeing. “Your self-control wavered and you didn’t let it get the best of you, because you’re strong.” She knows for a fact that Alex is strong because she has been strong for her when she was dying and there was blood everywhere during that time.

When a vampire bites a human, some sort of venom is released, but it doesn’t actually kill people. The only way a human would die from a bite is if all their blood is drained and when someone is at the brink of dying, the venom wins and turns them into a vampire. Alex only needed to bite her once when she was dying and it must have taken so much willpower to stop there. The venom could be compared with a cold, although it’s different, but when a healthy human gets a cold their body fights it easily and when a weaker human gets a cold they can die because their antibodies are not strong enough to fight it. Creating vampires is difficult due to the fact a human has to be at the very brink of dying, most vampires who even try to turn someone fail due to crossing that fragile barrier whether they wanted to or not.

“Yes, Alex,” Kara says approvingly. “You’re strong,” she confirms. “And I admire you so much for that.”

Another tear rolls down Alex’s cheek, a happy one this time. “You two are the best,” she says while reaching out for them both. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“Only about a million times,” Kara muses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maggie,” Molly whispers while shaking her sister to try and wake her up.

Maggie rises with a gasp for air and composes herself when she sees her younger sister standing next to her bed. “Good morning,” she whispers sweetly.

Molly sits down on the edge of Maggie’s bed. “What’s wrong?” she asks concerned. “You were moving around a lot. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Something like that,” Maggie replies. She’s still processing certain memories that washed over her like a tidal wave. “I’m okay,” she promises, giving Molly her brightest smile to let her know she means it.

Molly crosses her arms over her chest and gives her sister a quizzical look. She is distracted when Maggie tickles her.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Maggie asks as she gets up from her bed.

“Pancakes!”

Maggie chuckles at Molly’s excitement for pancakes, which is the answer she always gets when she asks her what she wants for breakfast. “I’ll make some eggs and toast.”

“That’s not fair,” Molly says with a pout as she follows her sister to the kitchen. “Why do you ask me what I want if I don’t get to choose anyway?”

“If you turn that frown upside down you can have pancakes tomorrow.”

“Deal,” Molly agrees eagerly, ceasing to pout immediately. “Are you going to see that lady again?”

“Who are you talking about?” Maggie asks, putting butter on the pan for the eggs.

“That lady who brought you to the hospital, the one you told me about,” Molly answers. “Are you going to see her again?”

“Yeah maybe,” Maggie says indecisively. She has a few things to think through, including the fact that Alex kissed her, and then looked like a deer caught in headlights and ran. “Plates,” she instructs.

“When are you going to introduce her to me?” Molly asks curiously as she opens the cupboard to grab two plates.

“I just met her, Molls,” Maggie replies. She cracks the eggs open, wondering why Molly is thinking about meeting Alex when she barely met her herself.

“But you’re dating her,” Molly retorts, putting down the two plates on the table. She walks over to Maggie, opening the drawer for cutlery. “I saw you with her last night.”

Maggie freezes for a second and turns her head to look at her sister. “I’m not dating anyone,” she assures Molly, turning her attention back to the eggs.

Molly smiles knowingly. “Is that why she kissed you?” she asks teasingly.

“The next time you peek through the window I’ll board it up,” Maggie warns with a light tone and a smile. She has a feeling Molly is far too curious for her age and much too interested in her love life. When she took her sister in, she put a halt on her dating life, wanting to create stability for Molly rather than having random dates walk in and out. Nobody ever stuck around long which became tiresome and disappointing.

“Can I stay at a friend’s place for an hour today after school?” Molly asks hopefully. She pulls out her chair and sits down.

Maggie turns around with the pan and carefully slides the eggs onto Molly’s plate. “Which friend?”

“Katy,” Molly replies. “I can make my homework at her place.”

“I will drop you off at her place after school,” Maggie promises, wanting to meet Katy’s parents to make sure Molly isn’t secretly going to another place.

“Okay, fine,” Molly sighs. “But don’t embarrass me, she’s my best friend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Three years ago._

_Kara is flying around the town, high up in the sky to stay unseen because all she wants is to clear her mind for a bit. She’s thinking about Lena Luthor, remembering how at first she wasn’t sure if she could trust her due to Lena being a Luthor, but the first time she met her she was welcomed by a warm smile and sincerity. The Luthors have had a bad name for well over a decade, always up to things they shouldn’t be, so it’s not her fault that she was cautious at first._

_The Luthors, aside from Lena as far as she knows, have tried to take down vampires and aliens. Anyone who is anything other than a basic human is hated by them, sickeningly so. Alex was extremely worried when she told her Lena is her new friend and she can understand her sister’s concern, but Lena isn’t like the rest of the Luthors._

_It’s been a few months since she met Lena and they’ve been out a few times to grab lunch or dinner. Earlier today she had an awkward moment when Alex commented that Lena might be into her. That’s just ridiculous and not possible, no, just no way. Why would Lena like her out of all people? It’s making her question and rethink every second she spent with Lena, the looks and smiles they shared._

_She decides to go see Lena right now to talk to her, to look into her eyes and find out how she feels because she needs to hear it from her personally. Alex could be right, but she wants to be absolutely sure that Lena is into her so she doesn’t end up making a fool out of herself. She’s flying down when she hears a lot of a noise and when she hears a cry of pain from Lena, she’s more than alarmed._

_As fast as she can, she lands near Lena, only to see the attacker running away in the distance. She would run after that bastard, but first she’ll make sure Lena is okay._

_“Lena,” Kara says, shocked as she kneels down and sees all the blood. Lena is hurt, badly so._

_Lena’s eyes flutter open. “Kara,” she chokes out, reaching her right hand out to touch Kara’s cheek._

_Kara’s eyes fill with tears because Lena is dying._

_“It’s okay,” Lena whispers. Her thumb caresses Kara’s cheek gently._

_“No,” Kara replies sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s not okay.” She refuses to accept that this would be okay, because it isn’t, far from it._

_Lena gestures Kara to lean down more, closer to her._

_Kara obliges, wondering if Lena wants to whisper something in her ear, but next thing she knows, Lena is kissing her. She has no idea how long the kiss lasts because in this moment nothing else than the two of them exists._

_Lena has a content smile. Her last gesture is squeezing Kara’s hand before her eyes close._

_“No!” Kara screams. “No, no, no!” she shouts angrily, slamming her fist down so hard on the floor it leaves a hole. There’s a faint beat of Lena’s heart and she knows exactly what she needs to do. Without a second thought she lifts Lena up in her arms and flies her away to the only person she knows can help._

_“Kara, I can’t,” Alex says after hearing Kara’s request. She holds one hand in front of her mouth, trying to control her thirst upon smelling Lena’s blood._

_“Alex, please,” Kara pleads. “She’s dying!”_

_“Turning her into a vampire would be permanent,” Alex says calmly, wanting Kara to think this through. Not everyone would be okay with ending up as a vampire and in this case she can’t even ask Lena what she wants. “I can’t, Kara.” She has never turned anyone, ever, and it worries her that she might not be able to stop which will lead to Lena dying anyway._

_“Alex, please,” Kara repeats herself. “I’m begging you,” she says desperately._

_Alex shakes her head and looks away. “Why do you want me to do this?” she asks with a serious tone. “Other than the fact that she’s dying.”_

_“Because…,” Kara says hesitantly, contemplating Alex’s question. “Because I love her!” she blurts out._

_“Oh, Kara,” Alex says softly. She can’t stand seeing her sister cry and she doesn’t want Kara to be heartbroken. “Okay.”_

_Kara holds Lena’s hand tightly while watching Alex turning her into a vampire. She hopes Lena will forgive her for being so selfish, for refusing to let her die and thus condemning her to an eternity as a vampire._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex smiles when she sees Kara crinkling her nose up for a few seconds as she sips from her cup of blood. Her amusement is replaced by concern when she sees her sister frowning deeply whilst putting a hand in her hair, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Hey,” Kara says weakly when she feels Alex rubbing her back.

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asks, getting to the point.

Kara sighs and stirs her coffee. “Nothing,” she sighs, not even believing herself as she says it.

“I know you, Kara,” Alex says softly. She takes the seat next to Kara to look at her, waiting to hear what’s going on.

“It’s about that night,” Kara explains. “You know, that night, with Lena.”

Alex wishes Kara would stop feeling guilty, since Lena has always made it clear it’s not either of their faults and that she doesn’t mind being a vampire.

“That was the night I realized I love her,” Kara says. “You know, like, love-love her.”

“It was clear you felt something for Lena before that night even happened,” Alex replies, recalling the times Kara was gushing about Lena.

“Alex,” Kara says with a tone that indicates she means business. “I- I want to be more than just Lena’s girlfriend.” She blushes furiously and tries to tuck her hair behind her ear, even though it’s in a ponytail. “So I um was hoping that maybe if you don’t mind, if you want to, maybe you um, want to go with me to get her a uh, ring,” she mumbles, her nerves on edge.

Alex is endeared to see Kara so in love and of course she wants to help with anything she can. “I’ll go with you,” she replies, smiling. “On one condition.”

“C-condition,” Kara repeats hesitantly. “What’s the condition?”

“Breathe.”

“I can do that,” Kara says excitedly. “I want to get her a pretty ring and when I propose it has to be right. Maybe I should take her to a special place that she likes and I could get her flowers and some music and I could carry her or fly with her and-”

“Kara,” Alex cuts in, interrupting her sister. “Breathe.”

Kara relaxes and listens to Alex, for five seconds that is. “I miss her.”

“You’re seeing her for lunch in a few hours,” Alex points out. “You’ll live until then.”

“Very supportive,” Kara retorts playfully. “I should get going I have a lot to plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex paces around outside the restaurant, looking at Maggie’s text again and again. She knows Maggie is in there and that there is an open invitation for her to join her for lunch. Not only does she struggle with what she’ll say about how she ran away last night, but also with what she would do. Lunch is not going to taste good for her at all and the more she would eat of it, the more she’ll have that taste of ashes in her mouth which will only increase her blood thirst.

“Hey,” Alex says, attempting to sound relaxed. “I got your text.”

“Danvers,” Maggie says, looking up with a smile. “Take a seat, we should talk.”

“Yes,” Alex agrees as she takes a seat in front of Maggie. “We should.”

The waitress cuts in for a moment, writing down their order of red wine and two salads.

“About last night,” Alex begins, struggling to look into Maggie’s eyes. “I didn’t know what got into me.” Well truthfully she does sort of now, but not entirely because she’s still trying to understand why she kissed Maggie and what’s scarier is that she feels like kissing her again.

“It’s okay,” Maggie says softly. “It’s not your fault you’re gay.”

“I’m not,” Alex replies fast.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Maggie apologizes. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Alex is getting more nervous when their salads and wine are brought to their table. She eyes the salad and pokes her fork in it. When she sees Maggie glancing at her suspiciously, or at least she thinks it’s a suspicious look, she takes a bite from her salad.

Maggie tilts her head and studies Alex, who looks like she’s eating food that she resents.

“Mhm, yummy,” Alex lies, rubbing over her stomach and pretending to like it.

“You don’t like it all, do you, Danvers?” Maggie asks knowingly.

“Pft, what?” Alex half-laughs, denying the truth. “It’s not bad.”

“Tell that to your facial expressions.”

“I will,” Alex says, deciding to humor Maggie for a bit. “So, you wanted to talk as well?” she asks, hoping to change the topic so they can concentrate on something else.

“I invited you here to see if we are on the same page,” Maggie admits, revealing her intention behind this lunch. “The thing is, I don’t want to upset you, but I’m not open to date anyone.”

“That’s fine, yeah, me neither,” Alex replies, shaking it off.

“Can we be friends?” Maggie asks. “I could use a friend and someday I’d like to beat you at pool.”

“For the first part, definitely,” Alex says with a small smile, hiding her fangs. “About the last part, keep dreaming.”

“Ouch,” Maggie replies. “You sure know how to give a pep-talk.”

“How do you feel?” Alex asks. She can see the cut on Maggie’s forehead from the hit she took last night and hopes her head doesn’t hurt so much anymore.

“Better,” Maggie answers honestly. Her head is no longer pounding so much, thanks to the painkillers.

Alex watches Maggie smile and suddenly she doesn’t mind eating the salad. She wants to kiss those cute dimpled cheeks and her forehead, because Maggie is so smol. The moment is ruined when the burning sensation in her throat occurs, warning her she needs to feed and fast.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks concerned. She can see Alex is in pain.

“Yeah,” Alex says, nodding at the same time. “Too spicy,” she says as an excuse.

Maggie frowns at that, since they ate regular salads, but she’ll let it slide. “I can get you a glass of water,” she offers.

“No, it’s okay,” Alex replies. Only blood will help her and that’s something she can’t ask for. She should do what Lena does and keep a flask on her, although that would look odd at a restaurant and she already told Maggie before that she normally doesn’t drink so posing as an alcoholic with a flask is a no go. “I should go, I have some things to do,” she says vaguely. She stands up to leave and pulls a few bills out of her wallet. “Lunch’s on me.”

“Danvers, wait,” Maggie says, placing her hand lightly on Alex’s arm. “You’re not running away from me again, are you?” she asks with an amused glint in her eyes.

“Of course not,” Alex replies easily. She doesn’t mean to leave so soon, but she needs blood to avoid accidents. “I’ll make it up to you,” she promises. “Can you ice skate?” There’s no way she’s going to suggest lunch or dinner, because she’d rather not taste ashes again and it’s been a while since she went ice skating.

“Not really,” Maggie admits, only having tried ice skating once or twice in her life.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Alex concludes. “This weekend,” she suggests. “I’ll teach you.”

“Okay,” Maggie agrees. “I’ll see you there, Danvers.”

Alex hears a small gasp from Maggie when she brushes her lips lightly over her cheek in what she hoped would have been a friendly way to say bye. It allures her how warm Maggie’s cheek is and how she feels her hot breath against her ear. She bets Maggie’s blood is warm and delicious, an aphrodisiac she’s not allowed to taste.

Maggie is speechless as Alex walks away, the cold sensation of Alex’s lips still on her cheek. Alex is unique and that makes her special, all the more than any other woman she ever met.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena eyes the thermos Kara is holding out to her, which contains warm blood. “Where did you get this?” she asks curiously. Usually she drinks cold blood, although warm blood tastes far better. Cold blood is like eating a hotdog while warm blood is like eating at a five star restaurant. She knows warm blood is not easy to come by, unless she can drink someone’s blood by biting them or drinking their blood the moment they bleed.

“I swung by at the hospital,” Kara explains. She didn’t kill anybody or hurt someone, all she did was collect the blood from someone who was already bleeding. “I wanted to surprise you,” she says with a smile. “Sooo, surprise.”

“Thank you,” Lena says gratefully. She leans in and kisses Kara to thank her even more.

“Aren’t you going to drink it?” Kara asks curiously, seeing how Lena has put the thermos down and seems to make zero attempts to drink from it. “It’ll be cold if you wait.”

Lena wanted to be considerate so Kara wouldn’t make weird faces. “I have something for you as well,” she says, pulling out a box from under her desk. “Don’t use your x-ray vision,” she warns.

Kara pouts and waits for Lena to open the box. “Crullers!” she says happily. “You’re the best.”

“I know what you like,” Lena says proudly. She would blush three shades of red if she would still be able to blush. It makes her smile how Kara enthusiastically stuffs her mouth with a big piece of the first cruller. “I have a meeting in half an hour.”

“Half an hour?” Kara questions. “I thought we had an hour to spend together,” she says, slightly disappointed.

“Meet me later after work?” Lena asks, not wanting to spoil the next surprise she has for Kara. She would love to spend an hour with her mate right now, but that meeting is very important and she’s positively sure Kara will understand why soon enough.

“I’ll be here,” Kara promises. She bites into another cruller and glances at Lena, who is drinking the blood she brought her. “Do you like it?”

“AB-positive,” Lena muses, taking another sip.

“Okay, that’s a bit creepy,” Kara comments. She must admit she’s slightly impressed Lena has such a refined taste that she can differentiate the blood types. To most vampires blood is just blood, aside from it being warm or cold. Alex can point out blood types as well, but not all the time.

“Would you mind…?” Lena asks, letting her question linger as she points at a wine glass.

“No, go ahead,” Kara replies, waving her hand.

Lena pours herself a glass of blood, enjoying it better that way. “Think of it as red wine,” she says, knowing it looks quite a bit different.

Kara decides to keep her eyes on her crullers rather than on Lena’s glass of blood. She groans when she hears a fight in the distance.

Lena kisses Kara’s lips tenderly, understanding that she has to go because that’s the way her mate is. On the plus side of Kara leaving early, she will have more time to plan out how she wants to propose to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, Alex,” Kara says shocked as she walks into their kitchen and sees Alex sitting on the floor in a pool of empty blood bags. She runs up to her and kneels down, taking both of her hands into her own.

“I was in town without blood,” Alex says, slightly embarrassed that she emptied several blood bags by herself. “My throat was burning up, so I ran home and then this happened.”

“You must have been really thirsty,” Kara comments, still processing all the empty blood bags.

Alex doesn’t know how she could possibly explain that her blood thirst is so much worse around Maggie and she doesn’t want to needlessly worry Kara, who would probably advise her to stay clear from Maggie for both their sake. “I will go get some more supplies.”

“I’ll go,” Kara offers. She’s worried that Alex isn’t stable enough to go get supplies when her blood thirst is this bad.

“Together,” Alex suggests instead.

Kara puts her glasses on and ties her hair together. “I’m good to go.”

Alex gets a text while she’s walking through the forest with Kara. She smiles reading it, because it’s from Maggie of course.

“You’re going ice skating this weekend?” Kara asks, reading over Alex’s shoulder.

“Kara,” Alex groans. “Don’t do that.”

“You’re seeing that cop?” Kara asks and when Alex smiles she knows she’s on the right track. “I thought you stopped seeing her after you dropped her off at the hospital.”

“I saw her once for drinks,” Alex explains. “Okay, I saw her twice,” she confesses when Kara gives her a glare.

“Now I get it,” Kara says, realizing why Alex has suddenly been suffering with her blood thirst, ever since the night her sister helped that cop. “I can’t believe you’re going ice skating with her and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” She playfully smacks Alex’s side.

“I had my reasons not to tell you,” Alex retorts, this particular situation being one of them. “It’s not a date, she’s my friend.”

“Alex, you met her less than two days ago,” Kara points out, astonished how fast Alex is considering that cop a friend. “She doesn’t even know you’re a vampire and she hunts vampires for a living.”

“Well that’s…not all she does,” Alex says defensively. “She catches bad people.”

“Would she still be your friend if she’d know you’re a vampire?”

“I don’t know,” Alex says, having no clue. Sadly she fears that Maggie would never want to see her again if she’d know, or worse, would try to kill her, although for some reason the former sounds worse. “Listen, Kara, I need to tell you something.” She decides to confide into her sister.

“Okay,” Kara says, all ears.

“Last night I was out with Maggie for drinks,” Alex begins as the words form in her head, trying to make sense of it all. “I walked her home and she kissed my cheek, but then I uh, ran after her and I well, I kissed… her.”

“On her lips?” Kara asks, wanting to check if she heard Alex right.

“Yes,” Alex confirms. “That kind of kiss.”

Kara tries to repress for a moment that Maggie had aimed a gun at Lena to be thoughtful of Alex’s feelings. “So you’re telling me you’re gay?”

Alex swallows hard. “Yes,” she whispers, struggling that she’s different as if being a vampire wasn’t complicated enough already and of course out of all people she happens to like the one who hates vampires. If this is the universe sending her a big fuck you, it worked.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kara replies happily, pulling Alex into a hug she clearly didn’t expected since her sister stumbles, but she catches her easily and steadies her. “You like Maggie?” she asks, respectively calling the cop by her name, for Alex’s sake.

“I do,” Alex admits, biting her bottom lip. “This is all new and I just, I don’t know, I shouldn’t have been so impulsive.” She kicks a rock away, regretting that she lacked self-control. “She wants to be friends.”

Kara feels for her sister and she hopes it will work out for her. “I want to meet her,” she says with a serious tone. “Lena and I could go with you when you go ice-skating.”

“No way,” Alex says sharply, dismissing Kara’s idea. “Maggie saw both of you in the forest and not to forget that you’re the one who smacked her with that branch.”

“We both had our hair down and it was dark,” Kara counters. “I had my fake fangs in that night. She won’t recognize us.”

“I don’t want you to hijack my date.”

“Oh so it’s a date now, huh?”

“You know that’s not how I meant it,” Alex says, rolling her eyes at Kara. “It’s a friends date.”

“Okay,” Kara says, holding her hands up in surrender. It could be nice to get to know that cop a bit without her pulling a gun at her girlfriend.

“Be nice to her,” Alex warns. Kara and Lena can go ice skating this weekend as well if they’ll be polite towards Maggie. “I know she shouldn’t have pulled her gun at Lena, but you already got even smacking her with that branch.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Danvers,” Maggie says surprised as she sees Alex walking by with some woman, about to enter the hospital.

Kara glares at Maggie as she jogs up to her and Alex, until her sister elbows her, making her face soften somewhat. “You must be Maggie,” she says to greet the cop. “Alex told me about you.”

Maggie looks at Alex, who ducks her head, which tells her enough. “Yes, I’m Maggie,” she confirms. “And you are?”

“I’m Kara, Alex’s sister,” Kara replies, introducing herself.

“We should get going,” Alex cuts in, feeling the tension rising from Kara’s side and she can tell it is confusing Maggie. “I’ll see you this weekend,” she says to Maggie.

“My girlfriend and I will be there too,” Kara announces with a big smile, although a part of her still feels like smacking Maggie for her little stunt at the forest.

Maggie wonders why Kara seems to have a passive aggressive undertone, but it could have something to do with what happened with Alex. She’s not quite buying it that Alex is okay with being friends, since her body language is telling her the opposite. Maybe she’ll take Molly with her to go ice skating, especially now that she knows it’ll be a group hangout thing and finding a babysitter isn’t always easy.

“Wooden stakes?” Kara asks curiously when she sees Maggie opening the trunk of a police car, filled with wooden stakes. She shares an I-told-you-so look with Alex.

Maggie thought Alex and Kara had already walked away, but apparently they didn’t. “Yes, wooden stakes,” she confirms. “They are necessary to take down bloodsuckers when needed.”

Kara crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes. “I’m sorry, what?” she asks. “Bloodsuckers?”

“Vampires,” Maggie clarifies.

When Maggie turns around, Kara stares at her sister. “She nicknamed vampires in an insulting way,” she whispers quietly. That cop better not utilize that word around Lena and upset her because then she’ll have a whole tree coming at her. “I don’t even want to know what her stance on aliens is.”

Alex figures that now is not a good time to try and explain that Maggie is cool with aliens and even goes to a bar where aliens go while having a problem with vampires. Besides, she’s working on showing Maggie that not all vampires are bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this blindfold really necessary?” Kara asks while allowing Lena to blindfold her anyway.

“Yes, because I don’t want you to peek,” Lena explains calmly. “I’ll hold your hand,” she promises.

Kara jumps up and down. “This is so exciting,” she says, looking forward to the surprise Lena has for her.

Lena smiles and tries to stop Kara from jumping up and down. “I need you to stand still for a moment,” she says softly, smiling even more when her mate obliges immediately.

Kara takes a deep breath and when Lena’s hand slips into hers, she holds on tightly. She listens to her girlfriend guiding her so she knows where to step.

“Close your eyes,” Lena whispers, about to remove the blindfold. “Don’t open them until I say so.”

“Okay,” Kara agrees.

Lena removes the blindfold slowly and kisses Kara’s cheek. She stands behind her mate, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Open your eyes,” she instructs.

Kara opens her eyes and sees that they’re standing in front of a small bakery. “Planning to get me more crullers?”

“Yes and no,” Lena replies. She smiles when Kara turns around to face her, confusion evident in her eyes. “This bakery has a new owner now.”

“Who is it?” Kara asks curiously.

Lena smiles mischievously. “You,” she answers. “The deal was sealed today.”

“You bought me my own bakery!?” Kara replies excitedly. By Rao, she will marry Lena someday. “I love you,” she says, lifting her girlfriend up.

Lena smiles into their kiss while Kara spins her around. She bites her bottom lip warningly when she feels their feet are not on the ground anymore. “I love you too,” she whispers.

Kara giggles and puts both their feet back down on the ground. “You’re amazing,” she says, full of love. “My own bakery!” she cheers enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to tell Alex.”

“You can work here during the days, whenever you want,” Lena explains. “But you don’t have to,” she adds, not wanting Kara to feel obligated. “Winn will handle customers. He is a guy who works here, unless you would want to fire him. It’s all up to you.”

“I’ll see if he’s nice or not,” Kara says, not wanting to fire some guy out of the blue. “Oh by the way, we’re going ice skating this weekend with Alex.”

“That sounds lovely,” Lena says. It’ll give her an excuse to use some more of her winter clothes, just to hold up the façade that she’d be human.

“She’s bringing someone,” Kara reveals, since it won’t be a secret much longer anyway. “That cop we had an encounter with.”

“Your sister has a date with the woman who wanted to shoot us?” Lena asks surprised. She knows Alex is the one who pleaded to keep that cop alive, but she had no idea Alex is dating her.

“They’re friends,” Kara clarifies, before Alex kills her for giving Lena the wrong information. “Meanwhile that cop doesn’t know Alex is a vampire and she seems to be stocking up on wooden stakes.”

Lena frowns since it’s clear that the police are seriously planning to kill vampires, even though they haven’t committed a crime. She wonders why people are so out to kill vampires and view them as enemies, but she has a feeling fear could have to do with it. The police may be worried that vampires would turn against humans, which would end in a gruesome bloodbath.

“I hope Alex knows what she’s doing,” Kara says worriedly. “If that cop finds out the truth, she could be the first to attempt driving a stake through Alex’s heart.”

“Someone’s origin does not determine who they are,” Lena says calmly. “People used to think I was bad, for being a Luthor, until they got to know me,” she continues, pausing to see Kara nodding. “If people would give vampires a chance and get to know them, they would see that not all of them are bad just because they’re vampires.”

“You’re right,” Kara wholeheartedly agrees. “I wish more people would have your mindset.”

“I changed your view when we met, perhaps Alex can change someone else’s,” Lena says, referring to the police.

“I love how you see the good in people,” Kara says admiringly. “Even for the cop who was about to shoot you.”

“I picked that up from you,” Lena admits. “It’s one of your best qualities.”

“You always have had that quality in you, Lena,” Kara says, truly believing that it’s simply the way Lena is, beautiful in and out.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks, kissing her slowly. She moves down to kiss her neck, nipping at her supple skin, knowing she isn’t capable of leaving a mark.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You didn’t say she has a kid,” Kara whispers in Alex’s ear upon seeing Maggie approaching with a child. That would have been an interesting detail to know.

“She doesn’t,” Alex deflects. “Molly is her sister,” she explains, assuming Maggie brought her younger sister. “I didn’t know Maggie would bring her.” It’s not that she minds it, it’s merely unexpected.

“Hey,” Maggie says as she walks up to Alex and her company. “I brought Molly, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, no problem,” Alex says with a small smile. She’s getting better at smiling while keeping her fangs hidden and she may or may not have practiced that a few hundred times before going out the door.

“Hi,” Kara says with a chipper tone. She decided to give Maggie the benefit of the doubt and get to know her a little before seeing her as an enemy. “This is Lena,” she says whilst pointing to Lena. “My girlfriend.” It seems better to make that very clear because she’s slightly possessive over her girlfriend and she knows Lena is a looker.

“Lena Luthor,” Maggie says knowingly. She has heard Lena’s name plenty of times from the company Lena owns and she’s familiar with the history the Luthors have.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lena says politely. “Both of you,” she adds, nodding slightly in the little girl’s direction who doesn’t even acknowledger her presence.

“Are you single?” Molly asks Alex. “Maggie is.”

Kara claps her hands together. “Let’s go get our skates,” she suggests, hoping she doesn’t sound as awkward as this situation was getting.

‘Thank you,’ Alex mouths to Kara, appreciating how she cut in at the right time.

“I’m sorry about that,” Maggie says to Alex as they try on skates. “She has been curious about you.” She had hoped that Molly would behave and not ask Alex any uncomfortable questions or questions that aren’t her concern.

Alex can tell that Molly seems curious, but it’s still a surprise. “You told her about me?”

“She saw you kissing me that night,” Maggie explains. After that she pretty much couldn’t avoid Alex being a topic with Molly. She didn’t know Alex would run after her and kiss her that night, or that her sister was watching. Before that she had already mentioned how Alex took her to the hospital when she was hurt, but that’s a minor detail she won’t bring up.

“Oh,” Alex says, not having anticipated that answer. Maybe she was silly to even think for a split second that Maggie might have talked about her. She’s relieved she didn’t end up biting Maggie that night, because it would have been horrific if Molly would have witnessed that.

“Molly is only staying for an hour,” Maggie announces. “Her friend, Katy, is picking her up soon.” She agreed to let Molly sleepover at Katy’s place for this weekend, considering she met Katy’s parents and they seem to be nice people.

Alex stands up the second her skates are on properly. Now that she has to wear gloves, Maggie won’t have to feel her cold hands. She holds one hand out towards Maggie, ready to help her up and she has to remind herself not to use too much of her strength.

“Thanks,” Maggie says gratefully as she accepts Alex’s hand and allows her to pull her up.

“It’s quite easy,” Alex says, although that’s easy for her to say since she can ice skate just fine. “Hold on to me and I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“You better not, Danvers,” Maggie warns with a smile. “Or I’ll pull your ass down with me.”

With that knowledge, Alex wouldn’t mind dropping Maggie.

“Not so fast, Kara,” Lena pleads when Kara skates past her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, stopping carefully. She grabs Lena’s hand, planning to skate at her pace.

Lena pulls Kara’s arm, making her spin towards her, causing their lips to crash together in a heated passionate kiss.

“They’re cute,” Maggie says to Alex. “How long have they been together?”

“Three years,” Alex replies. When she feels Maggie is about to stumble down, she slips one arm around her waist to make sure that doesn’t happen. “Are you trying to fall on purpose so you can pull me down with you?”

Maggie smiles and shakes her head. “I would rather not hit my head falling down.”

“This is fun,” Molly says as she tries to skate past Maggie and Alex.

“Be careful, Molls,” Maggie warns. “I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

“You’re doing well,” Alex says with an impressed tone to encourage Maggie. “You’re only wobbling a little bit.”

“One tip, Danvers,” Maggie replies as she struggles to keep her balance. If it wasn’t for Alex holding her hand, she’d fall in no time. “Pep-talks aren’t your strong suit.”

“Ooooh, cotton candy!” Kara shouts excitedly, noticing a small stand nearby the ice skating rink that sells things such as cotton candy. “Coming through,” she says while dragging Lena along with her.

“I want some too,” Molly says. She gives Maggie a pleading look.

“Aw of course, sweetie,” Kara says, hurrying to order some cotton candy for Molly as well before Maggie can even say something. “Here you go.” She thrusts the cotton candy in Molly’s hand, smiling at her.

“You’re nice,” Molly replies, taking a bite out of her cotton candy.

Maggie reaches for her wallet. “I’ll pay you back,” she says to Kara.

“No, no, it’s on me,” Kara insists.

“Thanks,” Maggie replies politely as she puts her wallet away.

“Today you don’t have to pay for anything,” Alex says to Maggie. “It’s all on us.” Her family has more than enough to afford anything Maggie could possibly desire.

Lena smiles while Kara enjoys her cotton candy and even though she doesn’t have to spend money anymore to buy herself food, she is spending more money than ever on food due to all the food she buys for Kara. Not that she minds one single bit because she takes pleasure in spoiling her mate in every way possible.

“I have to go,” Molly says suddenly, waving as she spots Katy near the rink. She gives Maggie a tight hug.

Maggie is surprised to see that Katy is early to pick Molly up, but it’s better than late she supposes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Molls,” she says, hugging her sister back. “Have fun with your friend.”

“Oh,” Alex chokes out when Molly hugs her as well, surprised by the sudden affection. She awkwardly pats the little girl’s back. “It was nice to meet you, Molly.” She hopes she doesn’t sound as stiff as she feels.

Molly smiles and skates off to catch up with Katy. She turns around one last time to hold her thumb up to Maggie.

“Unbelievable,” Maggie whispers. It’s quite obvious that Molly seems to encourage her to have a dating life while personally she had decided to hold the boat off on that one to create a stable environment for her sister. Maybe she should reconsider what it is she wants and pick her dating life up again, although she’s not sure if she’s interested in loose flings.

Alex chuckles, having caught Molly giving Maggie a thumbs up and she heard Maggie whispering.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re missing out, Danvers,” Maggie says, humming as she eats her waffle. “Are you sure you don’t want one?”

“I don’t really like sweets,” Alex lies. Back when she was a human she did enjoy sweets, but now it would taste like ashes and she won’t put herself through that unless it’s absolutely necessary.

“Hmm,” Maggie says. “You don’t like spicy food and you don’t like sweets,” she continues, recalling the situation with the salad which wasn’t even spicy. “What do you like?”

Alex can’t say she likes blood and she can’t make up an excuse she’d like alcohol, since she already shut that door for herself. “Coffee,” she lies. It’s an easy lie given how fluids taste like nothing and it’s rare for any fluids to make her vomit, unless she would overdo it.

“Which food do you like?” Maggie asks, clarifying that she meant food.

If Alex would name anything then she could risk Maggie wanting to go eat it with her and regardless of how nice Maggie’s company is she will try to avoid food. “There are burgers I like, but they don’t make them in this town,” she says, hoping that will save her. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Maggie says, sitting down next to Alex on a bench to rest for a moment. “I’m listening.”

“I uh, I’m,” Alex begins, but her nerves take the upper hand. Now seems like a good time to bring it up considering it helps her to change the topic and she did mean to talk to Maggie.

Maggie’s eyebrows rise up in surprise to hear what Alex is so nervous to admit. She waits patiently, not rushing Alex and thus allowing her to take her time to puzzle her words together.

“When you implied I’m, you know, gay,” Alex says while making big gestures with her hands, waving them around. “I told you I wasn’t, but I’ve been thinking and you’re um, not wrong.” She didn’t lie when she said she wasn’t gay the first time around, because she had no idea of the truth it held, but kissing Maggie made her realize a lot and slowly but surely she’s coming to terms with being gay.

Maggie already had a feeling Alex wasn’t straight, especially after Alex kissed her which confirmed her assumptions. “Does anyone else know?” she asks, wondering if Alex came out to anyone else yet. It gives her a good feeling that Alex is confiding in her.

Alex nods slowly. “I told Kara,” she answers. “She was positive about it.” Telling Kara was not that hard considering her sister is in a relationship with a woman.

Maggie gives Alex’s knee a squeeze. “I’m proud of you, Alex,” she says with a bright smile.

“It’s new, but I think it’s good,” Alex says, running a hand through her hair.

“We should celebrate,” Maggie suggests. “Drinks are on me.” She’s not going to let Alex pay for everything and this is something she wants to do for Alex, as a friend.

“Okay, but if I win at pool I’m buying,” Alex replies, well aware she would win at pool.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’re new in town,” Maggie retorts. “The loser is supposed to buy the drinks, not the winner.” Of course she knows what Alex is trying to do, but if she even as much as tries to take a bill out of her wallet, she’ll kick her ass.

“I’ll be right back,” Alex promises, planning to quickly let Kara and Lena know she’s taking off with Maggie and that she’ll see them later.

“I see the way you look at her,” Lena whispers to Alex while Kara is distracted with buying hot chocolate and a waffle. “It’s the same way Kara looks at me.”

“Tell Kara I’ll be home tonight,” Alex says, not wanting to admit anything.

“It’s mutual you know,” Lena adds before Alex leaves.

“Mutual?” Alex asks confused. “What do you mean mutual?”

“Open your eyes,” Lena says softly. “You’ll see.”

Alex frowns while she lets Lena’s words sink in. She shakes it off and returns to Maggie to go to the bar with her. Her stomach flutters with the knowledge that maybe Maggie likes her more than she has led on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is kind of romantic,” Kara comments as Lena carries her and walks through the door with her. She has gotten used to the fact that her girlfriend is strong enough to carry her with ease.

“We have the whole castle to ourselves,” Lena says suggestively.

“Wait,” Kara says, pausing and jumping out of Lena’s arms. “I hear something in the distance.”

Lena pulls her hair tie out and shakes her hair loose. “Would you like a hand?” she asks, offering to help.

“I’ll go alone,” Kara decides. “It’s not dark out and people could recognize you, the risk is too high.”

Lena understands that. “Come back to me safely,” she whispers, kissing Kara tenderly.

“Always,” Kara replies, reassuring Lena.

Lena casually grabs a blood bag and a glass to pour it in. She hopes Kara will return home soon so she doesn’t have to miss her too long. After a sip from her glass she walks up the stairs to their bedroom to toss some rose pedals around so she can surprise Kara when she’s back. In the giant hallway closet she finds a stock of candles. She puts a bunch of them in their bathroom, not lighting them yet because she isn’t sure how long Kara will be gone for.

She considers talking Kara and Alex into getting a pet and she’s quite positive she can get her girlfriend on board, but Alex might not agree. It’s not usual for vampires to keep pets, but if anything, they’re unusual.

Two hours later, Kara returns.

“I’m sorry that took so long,” Kara apologizes. She rubs her forehead, feeling a bit dizzy.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena replies with a smile. Her smile falters however when Kara stumbles down. “Kara,” she says concerned, helping her up.

“I’m tired,” Kara replies, hoping to ease Lena’s concern. “I fought two aliens with strange weapons. It wore me down more than I thought it would.”

“I can get you to bed so you can rest,” Lena offers, wanting to take care of Kara.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Kara says, smiling weakly. “Give me five minutes.”

Lena waits as Kara disappears into the bathroom, allowing her to have five minutes.

Kara blushes when she sees all the candles Lena placed in the bathroom. Her girlfriend is such a romantic cheeseball. She takes her costume off and frowns when she sees her knees. “Scraped?” she whispers confused to herself. It’s not possible for her to get her knees scraped because not even bullets can hurt her. She searches through her toiletry, retrieving small scissors and to experiment, she traces it across her arm, gasping when she bleeds.

Lena hears Kara screaming in the bathroom, so she rushes in immediately. “Kara,” she whispers, seeing her girlfriend sitting on the bathroom floor, knees pulled up under her chin. “Hey,” she says, gently tilting Kara’s chin up to look at her.

“Kiss me,” Kara whispers. She moans when Lena kisses her passionately, licking along her lips. When her girlfriend pushes her back, she falls down faster than she meant, noticing her strength is gone. “Lena,” she whispers while caressing Lena’s cheek. “Bite me.”

Lena smiles and leans down, kissing Kara’s neck and she’s about to bite her neck when she smells blood, causing her to pull away fast. “You’re bleeding?” she asks shocked, locating where her mate is bleeding. “That’s impossible,” she says, running her fingers along the cut on Kara’s arm.

“It should be impossible,” Kara says calmly. “I think I’m just depleted like an empty battery, I don’t know.” She can’t form another decent explanation for this.

Lena’s eyes fill up with tears. “You asked me to bite you,” she whispers. “If I had bitten you and got lost in it then I…” She stops, mortified by the mere thought of how this could have ended with her killing Kara. To turn someone into a vampire, they have to be brought to the very brink of dying and it’s challenging because vampires can fail to turn someone and kill them instead, even unintentionally. In her case Alex managed to turn her, since all it took was one bite as she was already at the brink of dying.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara apologizes, hugging her girlfriend. “I’m so sorry.” When she realized her powers are gone, thus making her human, all she could think about was that she could become a vampire so she and Lena could be happy together, as vampires. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you,” she says earnestly. “I thought I could become like you.”

“Kara, I love you so much the way you are,” Lena whispers softly. “I love that you’re different. It’s okay that you’re an alien and that I’m a vampire,” she continues, hoping Kara can see it that way too. “People need supergirl and I need you, Kara Zor-El.”

Now it’s Kara’s turn to cry, but not because she’s sad or upset. These are happy tears for Lena’s undying love towards her. “You are everything to me, Lena,” she says earnestly.

“I was planning to do this another time and plan it all out,” Lena says as she slides her hand into her pocket. “But I realize that some things are better unplanned, to happen when the moment feels right and this moment feels right to me.” She slowly opens the box she took out of her pocket, thankful that she kept it close.

Kara gasps and stares at the ring in the box Lena is holding out to her, and she can’t believe this is really happening right now.

“Kara Zor-El,” Lena says, suddenly quite nervous because there’s always a chance Kara wouldn’t say yes. “Will you marry me?”

“Nooo,” Kara replies, drawled out. “I mean, yes,” she corrects herself when she sees Lena’s shocked look. “I was going to propose to you, silly,” she laughs.

Lena slides the engagement ring around Kara’s ring finger and laughs along with her. “Dork,” she whispers, her voice laced with affection. For a moment she thought Kara had actually said no for real and she had no idea Kara had plans of her own to propose, but it only confirms their love for each other and how much they both want this.

“Does that mean I’ll be a Luthor soon?” Kara asks curiously, smiling instead of cringing because even though the name Luthor is linked to some bad people, it’s also linked to Lena.

“Well actually if you don’t mind I was hoping I could have your last name.”

“Only if you’ll kiss me again,” Kara replies, bribing Lena for more kisses which she’ll get anyway.

“Deal,” Lena says, already leaning in to meet Kara’s lips halfway. “I could kiss you forever.” It feels good to know that she can have forever without it being some kind of cliché phrase people use and not mean because they’re mortal. Being immortal sure has perks.

“About that bite I asked, maybe one w-”

“Not going to happen, Kara,” Lena says, not planning to budge on that one no matter how much Kara pouts.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Enjoy ;)
> 
> \-----------------------------------

“One last round,” Alex says, agreeing to have one more but to quit after that. Personally she can’t get drunk so it doesn’t matter to her, but it does matter how much Maggie would drink and she doesn’t want to drink her under the table.

“This one is on me,” Maggie insists. When she sees Alex reaching for her wallet, she places her hand on top of Alex’s hand to stop her. “I mean it, Danvers.” She smiles and strokes her thumb over Alex’s hand, feeling the cold touch of her skin, always icy so it seems.

Alex glances down at Maggie’s hand and regrets it when Maggie pulls her hand away. “Okay,” she relents, letting Maggie pay this round. It’s the last one anyway so she can settle for it.

Maggie slowly finishes her beer and of course Alex already finished hers before she was even halfway. “I’m going to get some fresh air,” she says, getting up to walk towards the exit.

Alex follows Maggie outside. “We could go for a walk,” she suggests. It’s dark by now but they’ll be perfectly safe and she’ll make sure nothing bad happens to Maggie.

“Sure, yeah,” Maggie agrees.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Alex asks, seriously wondering and not trying to mock Maggie in any way. She knows Maggie was using a flashlight that night in the forest.

“No,” Maggie answers. “Are you?”

“Never,” Alex says honestly. “We could go for a walk in the forest.”

“My last experience in the forest wasn’t a good one,” Maggie says, smiling at Alex.

“I’ll keep you from harm,” Alex with a light tone, although she really means it. “The place where I live is somewhere in the forest,” she confesses, aware that she’s taking a risk by letting a cop know that.

“I didn’t know there were any houses in the forest,” Maggie says surprised. She knows the forest stretches quite widely and she hasn’t seen nearly half of it.

Alex watches Maggie closely when they enter the forest. Not so much to watch out for possible danger, but to see how Maggie reacts and preparing to return the second Maggie would want to.

“It is nice being here when it’s not work related,” Maggie admits, relieved that she’s not looking around for vampires. She stops nearby a tree, watching how Alex leans against it. “Maybe I was wrong,” she whispers. “About dating,” she clarifies.

“Oh?” Alex asks surprised. “You want to date someone?” It hurts to have been turned down and to hear now that Maggie is thinking about dating. Even with the illusion that she’d be human she doesn’t seem to be good enough.

Maggie licks her lips and doesn’t answer Alex’s question. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to return to you,” she says as she places her hands on her sides, pushing her jacket back.

Alex frowns since she doesn’t recall losing anything, but she could be wrong. “What’s that?”

Maggie takes a step closer towards Alex and cups her cheeks. Her eyes flit from Alex’s eyes down to her lips. “This,” she whispers.

Alex closes her eyes when Maggie’s warm lips melt on hers.

Maggie doesn’t care that Alex’s lips are cold because all she wants to do is kiss her more.

Alex tangles her hands carefully in Maggie’s hair, not wanting to hurt her. She does use a bit of her strength when she switches positions, pushing Maggie against the tree.

One of Maggie’s hands trials under Alex’s sweater in the heat of the moment. She flinches back at the icy feel of Alex’s skin, but a second later she’s leaning in again, kissing Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but notice Maggie flinched for a moment and she doesn’t blame her, considering how cold her skin must feel for humans. Sadly that’s a downside of being a vampire, to be coldblooded. She grabs Maggie’s hand and leads her deeper into the forest.

“Your place must be far,” Maggie comments, realizing they’ve been walking for at least an hour. At this point she feels like she’s walking through a part of the forest where she’s never been before.

“It is a little bit,” Alex admits. For her it’s easy because usually she always uses her vampire speed which gets her home a lot faster, but now that Maggie is with her she can’t do that. “You could hop onto my back if you’re tired,” she offers, secretly really wanting to carry Maggie and it would be easy for her to do so with her vampire strength.

“I can keep going,” Maggie says, not feeling that tired yet. It’s a sweet offer of Alex to make, but she’ll pass it up. “Your place is not on the other end of the forest, is it?” She can’t even imagine how many hours it would take to get to the other side of the forest, if not a whole day.

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. “No,” she answers reassuringly. “It’s not that far.”

Maggie doesn’t agree that it’s not far when they’ve already been walking for an hour, but it’s a relief to hear it’s not on the other side of the forest. A car would be helpful if there would have been a path for it.

Alex’s castle is about halfway into the forest, about a three hour walk for humans if they pick up their pace that is. When she uses her vampire speed it hardly takes her ten minutes. Humans never got close to her castle because most humans don’t wander off that far and those who try are spooked away to assure they wouldn’t return. Even though guiding Maggie to her home is a risk, it is dark and it is unlikely Maggie would be able to find it again in the future. She remembers how Lena needed Kara’s help to find the way during Lena’s first month of being a vampire, because Lena ran around criss-cross.

“I can see now why you were in the forest that night,” Maggie says, breaking the silence again. If Alex lives somewhere in this forest then it wasn’t such a coincidence that Alex found her, although that doesn’t take away the fact how big this forest is which tells her it wasn’t a coincidence at all.

Alex swallows hard and smiles nervously. “Right time right place,” she says quickly, hoping that Maggie will think it was pure luck.

“If that was true you would have found me before I got hit,” Maggie replies amusedly. She still wonders why those vampires let her live or if they assumed she was dead or dying, although they must have known her heart was still beating. Plus she kind of thought they’d feast upon her blood.

Alex does wish on one hand that she would have found Maggie a bit sooner, but at the same time she doesn’t because then Maggie would have known she’s a vampire and she can’t stand the thought of Maggie hating her. “You have a point,” she says, laughing lightly. She stops walking and wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist, kissing her.

Maggie places her hands on Alex’s cold cheeks, feeling the touch of her icy lips on hers. “At this rate we will never get to your place, Danvers,” she whispers. She slides her hands under Alex’s sweater, ignoring how cold her skin is and rests them on Alex’s stomach. A soft moan escapes her when she feels Alex’s muscles flex under her touch.

Alex can’t stop herself when she places her hands under Maggie’s thighs, lifting her up with ease. She smiles into their kiss when she feels Maggie wrapping her legs securely around her waist.

“Wow,” Maggie whispers breathlessly when their kiss breaks. She tilts her head down to rest her forehead against Alex’s forehead. Even in the dark of the night she can see the way Alex’s eyes sparkle, the same way they do when Alex smiles. “Are you going to put me down?” she asks when Alex makes no move to put her feet back onto the ground.

“No,” Alex replies before kissing Maggie again. She walks deeper into the forest with Maggie still hoisted up.

Maggie wriggles a bit until Alex finally puts her down so she can walk for herself. She’s curious to see what Alex’s place looks like and since it’s in the forest it could be a cozy little cabin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No heroic acts tonight, Kara,” Lena warns, not wanting Kara to get hurt now that she’s human for the time being.

“What if someone crashes this party?” Kara retorts. She can’t just do nothing if something bad would happen and she’s sure her powers will kick back in soon enough.

“The security will handle it,” Lena says, trying to sound sure of that. The odds of someone crashing this party are small, since it’s not exactly an important party. She doesn’t expect anyone to shoot around or something when this is a party to introduce a new phone.

Kara pulls at her dress to adjust it a little. “Do I look okay in this?” she asks nervously.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lena says earnestly. “As always,” she adds.

Kara blushes deeply and glances away, hoping she doesn’t look like a tomato now. “Well that doesn’t really count,” she says when she looks at Lena again. “You’re biased.”

“You underestimate yourself,” Lena comments. It’s true that she’s biased, but anyone with eyes can see how beautiful Kara is.

Kara melts when Lena intertwines their fingers, letting everyone at the party know clearly that they’re an item. Lena is quite the catch, wearing a black dress, red high heels, cherry red lipstick, her hair bound in a tight pony tail and a delicate pink blush on her cheeks. The blush is makeup, but it adorns Lena nonetheless and her jawline looks like it’s carved by Rao himself.

“Ladies, welcome,” Maxwell says, greeting them as he walks up to them. “Please, help yourself to some drinks,” he continues, gesturing at one of his people to bring over a few. “Château Margaux.”

Lena picks up a glass, bringing it up to her nose. She sips from it and of course it tastes like nothing for her, but she can see Maxwell is waiting to hear her say something about it. “Château Margaux, a blend of elegance, purity of fruit, harmony and finesse,” she muses, recalling from her memory of how she drank this particular wine when she was still human. “I appreciate the rich taste it offers, with an undertone of truffles and a haunting scent of violets.”

Kara will never not be impressed by Lena’s skills and her memory to describe things poetically. She takes a sip from her own glass and the taste is not up to her liking, but she doesn’t want to be rude. “Did you invite people to appreciate the wine or the new phone?” she asks Maxwell, considering she doesn’t want to form an opinion about the wine. Okay, maybe she’s rude after all.

“Both,” Maxwell replies dryly. “This phone will take over the market, mark my words.” He winks at them and turns around to greet other guests.

Kara rolls her eyes, relieved Maxwell walked away because she can hardly stand him. Overall he’s not a bad guy, but he’s full of himself and he asked Lena out once. “Do you have ears on all of this?” she asks Lena, bugged that she doesn’t have her superhearing now.

“Yes, I do,” Lena says softly. She brings Kara’s hand up to her lips and presses a tender kiss to it. “Everything will be okay, Kara.” In the distance she hears Maxwell talking to guests about the wine and the new phone he created.

“I love the way your lips feel,” Kara whispers. She’s used to the cold touch because it doesn’t bother her, every kiss she receives from Lena is perfect.

Lena is tempted to kiss Kara when warm and soft lips press a kiss against her cheek, but they agreed to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum. She will not hide the fact that Kara is hers and she will not broadcast it either, to keep everything within appropriate limits. Coughing lightly, she casually walks towards the restroom.

Kara waits precisely ten seconds before walking to the restroom as well, where her back is met by a wall. “Careful,” she groans as Lena pins her wrists above her head. “It’s your turn not to break me.”

Lena watches Kara shiver as she runs the back of her index finger over her cheek. “I may have hurt your back a little,” she whispers, realizing she did pin Kara against the wall quite roughly. “How about I make it up to you with a massage when we get home?”

“Now that you mention it, my back isn’t the only place that’s hurting,” Kara replies with a smile. She knows Lena is onto her, but that’s okay. It’s their fault that every room at their home is soundproof, because Alex wanted to wash her ears out with bleach the first time she heard them. Not that she blames Alex and it was a good call to grant them all more privacy.

“We could leave in an hour,” Lena suggests. It would look strange if they’d suddenly run off when the party has just begun. In an hour they can excuse themselves to go home in a polite manner.

“Hmm, half an hour,” Kara tries.

“This is not a negotiation,” Lena replies, endeared by Kara’s attempt. “Forty-five minutes.”

“Deal,” Kara says, grinning.

Lena is no match for Kara’s kryptonian charms.

“My neck hurts a bit,” Kara lies. “It’s itching, actually,” she says, feigning that it does as she puts her hand on her neck. “Maybe you could scratch it for me, with your teeth.”

“Kara,” Lena says sternly. “No.”

“Lena, yes.”

“This is what I’m getting myself married into,” Lena whispers with a soft chuckle. She shakes her head and leaves the restroom. When it comes to biting, she can resist her mate after all because she’s not planning to harm Kara. If a vampire bites someone’s neck to drink their blood, stopping is nearly impossible. It would be like a human trying to stop a speeding car in traffic. Alex would murder her if she’d hurt as much as a single hair on Kara’s pretty head, not that she’d dream of it, but she knows older vampires are stronger.

Kara huffs as she leaves the restroom to catch up with Lena. “Please don’t tell Alex,” she whispers. Although it wouldn’t be fair if Alex would lecture her about this while she’s pining after a human, who is a cop, who wants to kill vampires.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s jaw drops when they stop in front of a castle. “This,” she says while pointing at it, “is your place?”

“Yes,” Alex answers, nervously nodding her head. She opens the front door so Maggie can enter.

“Do you live here by yourself?” Maggie asks curiously as she drinks her surroundings in. If she’d have to take a rough guess she’d say this place is big enough to house twenty people.

“No, my sister lives here too,” Alex explains. “There are a few rooms upstairs.”

Maggie is entranced by the various paintings on the walls, the woodworks and the crystal luster on the ceiling. Yet there’s a chilled feeling attached to it all and she can’t put her finger on the chills that roll down her spine with a gut feeling that tells her not to be here. She jumps up when Alex kisses her neck out of the blue with those cold lips of hers.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologizes as she pulls away. It saddens her that she caused Maggie to jump, because that was not her intention. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t,” Maggie says. She turns around to look at Alex, seeing the flash of pain in her eyes. “I was distracted.” She leans onto her tippy toes and catches Alex’s bottom lip with her lips. The next thing she knows, she’s being hoisted up again.

Alex laps her lips over Maggie’s and tilts her head to the right to improve their angle. She carries Maggie up the stairs, breaking their kiss for two seconds with the realization that Maggie needs to breathe. She uses her tongue to caress Maggie’s lips while opening her bedroom door with her foot, but when Maggie bites her bottom lip she loses it and pulls Maggie’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Maggie is speechless when Alex puts her down and when she touches her finger to her lips she feels that her bottom lip is bleeding. “Al-” she’s cut off by Alex grabbing her and kissing her roughly.

Alex sucks onto Maggie’s bottom lip, moaning at the exhilarating taste of her blood. She pushes Maggie onto her bed and when she feels Maggie trying to pull away, she freaks out because oh my god she was drinking Maggie’s blood.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers. Her hand is shaking when she reaches out to touch Alex’s wrist.

“I’m sorry,” Alex chokes out, feeling like maybe she’s a monster after all. “I scared you.”

Maggie leans away from Alex and pulls the blanket towards herself. “Alex, I’m freezing,” she whispers.

“Oh,” Alex replies, processing Maggie’s words. “Oh, oh right, it is cold here.” It didn’t cross her mind that her room would be too cold for Maggie. She walks up to her closet to grab more blankets and hands them over to Maggie while studying her face, expecting a reaction for how she bit her bottom lip and sucked her blood.

Maggie notices Alex swallows hard. She leans in and pecks Alex’s lips lightly. “Slow,” she whispers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a slightly unrelated note, I love listening to 'Bloodstream' by Transviolet as I write. It's a suitable song for vampires, if you ask me. 
> 
> Ah Alex... Now you've done it.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks,” Maggie says thankfully when Alex turns the heater up that she brought into the room. “Do you always sleep in the cold like this?”

“I do,” Alex replies honestly. “I have a lot of blankets though,” she adds as an afterthought. It’s a good thing that Kara has heaters in her room for when she’s cold and if her sister asks her later about the missing heater, she’ll make something up for it.

Maggie takes her jacket off, now that the room is warming up.

“You can borrow pajamas from me,” Alex offers, already opening her closet to select some. She picks out black sweatpants and a grey shirt. “Here,” she says, handing them to Maggie.

“Thanks,” Maggie replies, accepting the clothes.

If Alex would be human, she’s sure she’d be breathless now, seeing Maggie stand up and unzipping her pants, slowly pushing them down.

“You’re staring,” Maggie comments, a smile plastered on her face. She unbuttons her blouse and shakes her head when she sees that Alex’s eyes are glued onto her.

Alex hungrily licks her lips when Maggie takes her blouse off, leaving her in red lingerie. It makes her want to commit a lot of sins, but she has to behave and take things slow because she should be happy that Maggie didn’t run for the hills yet after the little stunt she pulled. She turns around to give Maggie some privacy and while she’s at it, she changes into grey pajama shorts and a black crop top.

Maggie gulps when Alex turns around and this time it’s her turn to stare. “Looking good, Danvers,” she says approvingly.

“Yes,” Alex replies. “I mean, you look good too,” she stammers nervously. “My clothes suit you.” As soon as she says it she sees the mistake in her phrase because her sweatpants are too long for Maggie and so is the shirt she gave her.

“Come here, you’re cute,” Maggie says with a dimpled smile.

Alex doesn’t need to be told twice. She walks up to Maggie immediately and slips under the covers with her. Only now it occurs to her how cold Maggie could get if she’d hold her due to how much of her cold skin is revealed. She wants to get back up to put more clothes on, but when Maggie places her head on her chest she can’t. Her sensitive nostrils smell the dried up blood on Maggie’s bottom lip.

Maggie feels Alex’s hand stroking her hair tenderly. She moves her head to kiss Alex.

Alex’s mind is racing with a million thoughts as Maggie kisses her while resting a hand on her chest. She has to make sure that she appears as humane as possible, which means she should pretend to breathe, so she does.

Maggie’s hand slips lower when she feels the sudden rise and fall of Alex’s chest. “I was worried for a moment you weren’t going to breathe,” she whispers near Alex’s ear. She puts her head back on Alex’s chest, amused to feel her breathing when she doesn’t hear her heart beating.

“Are you warm enough?” Alex asks, considering stealing a second heater from Kara’s room if needed.

“Yes,” Maggie answers. Alex’s skin may be cold, but the heater and the layers of blankets keep her warm. She nuzzles closer towards Alex and closes her eyes, smiling when soft cold lips kiss her forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to pout all the way home?” Lena asks Kara while they walk through the forest.

Kara is pouting because she got her powers back, which means that she’s stronger than Lena again, just as she was enjoying not being the stronger one for once. She turns her pout into a smile. “I’ll race you home,” she says teasingly, taking off before her fiancée can protest.

Lena looks down at her dress, which isn’t designed to run in. Using her vampire speed is difficult when she’s wearing heels and a tight dress. Kara must realize that because all of a sudden she’s up in the air.

“Sorry about that,” Kara says. She looks forward to take Lena home so she can help her out of that dress. Her fiancée looks beautiful in it, but she’ll look even better without it.

“Thank you,” Lena says gratefully when Kara puts her down near the castle. “It would have taken a while if I had to walk all the way.”

“Don’t thank me too fast,” Kara says, pressing a kiss to Lena’s lips. “I did this so you can give me that massage you promised me.”

“I have a feeling your back doesn’t hurt anymore,” Lena retorts to tease Kara.

Kara chuckles and opens the door so she can walk inside with Lena. Tomorrow she wants to tell Alex all about how Lena proposed to her and how at first she accidentally made it sound like she was saying no, only because she wanted to propose too.

Lena pulls her hair tie out of her hair and ruffles it lightly. She’s ready to get rid of her high heels and her dress to slip comfortably under the sheets with Kara. After discarding her shoes, she follows her mate up the stairs to their room.

Kara stops abruptly in the doorway.

“Kara?” Lena asks quietly, wondering what the matter is.

“One, two, three,” Kara says, counting. “Where’s my fourth heater?”

“Behind you,” Lena tries as she kisses Kara’s shoulder.

Kara wants to comment that Lena’s body is as cold as ice, but she doesn’t because she doesn’t want to hurt her feelings. Tomorrow she’ll ask Alex if she knows what happened with her fourth heater. She pulls her fiancée inside their bedroom and shuts the door. With trembling fingers she unzips Lena’s expensive dress, carefully so she doesn’t rip it.

Lena grabs her flask to drink some blood, easing the burn in her throat. When she’s done she puts it down and helps Kara out of her clothes. Knowing that her mate has her powers back, she nips at Kara’s neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie quietly tiptoes out of Alex’s bedroom and makes her way down the stairs. The castle appears brighter now that it’s daytime. Her gun is tucked under Alex’s shirt that she’s still wearing, always having protection on her. She hears some noise coming from what could be the kitchen, so she walks up there to check it out. It could be Kara who is already up, since Alex did mention her sister lives here with her.

“Lena,” Maggie says as she steps into the kitchen, where Lena is sitting on a chair with a glass in front of her.

Lena is shocked to see Maggie and accidentally knocks her glass with blood down, spilling it all over the table. She had heard someone walking towards the kitchen, but she assumed it would have been Kara or Alex. “Maggie,” she says, trying to look composed as she gets up to clean the table. “I was having an early glass of red wine,” she adds quickly as an excuse.

“I didn’t mean to startle to you,” Maggie says, not having thought that Lena would knock her glass over.

“M-Maggie,” Kara stammers as she shows up behind Maggie. “Hi.” She wonders what on earth Alex must have been thinking to bring this cop into their house. What pleases her even less is that Maggie has a gun on her. She walks past Maggie to grab herself some breakfast. “Do you want anything?” It makes sense now that she’s missing a heater because Alex must have taken it to keep Maggie warm in that frosty bedroom of hers.

Maggie narrows her eyes and watches how Lena is cleaning the table while Kara bites into a croissant. “Yes, breakfast sounds good,” she says.

“I own a bakery,” Kara announces proudly. She flew up there about twenty minutes ago to collect her breakfast.

Maggie takes a seat at the table, across from Kara who slides a box towards her with freshly baked goods. She’s swallowing the first bite of a croissant when Alex walks in.

Alex awkwardly sits down as well, frowning when she smells blood on the table. She should have paid closer attention and gotten out of bed before Maggie did.

“Aren’t you two hungry?” Maggie asks, noting how Alex and Lena aren’t eating.

“I already ate,” Lena says, excusing herself so she doesn’t have to eat food.

“Yeah she did,” Kara pitches in fast. “She ate all my croissants so I had to get more!”

Alex is relieved for Kara’s quick thinking to make Lena’s excuse stronger and more believable. “I don’t eat breakfast,” she says, aware that it’s a weak excuse.

“You must have gotten up early,” Maggie comments to Kara, although that would be an understatement given it takes a few hours to walk to this castle, but she assumes that’s not what Kara did.

“I’m an insomniac,” Kara clarifies, slightly irritated that Maggie is pricking through her words. “And it’s my bakery, so I can get anything I want from it 24/7.”

“You must eat breakfast early,” Maggie says to Lena. If Kara claims that she got more breakfast in the middle of the night because Lena ate hers, then it would mean that Lena eats breakfast at night. They’re obviously hiding things, but their charade humors her.

“On some occasions, yes,” Lena replies politely and composed. She can feel Kara’s hand nearly crushing hers under the table. “It was a late snack.”

Maggie drops it at that, silently giving Lena kudos for her poker face.

Lena grabs a thermos with blood from the refrigerator, so she can drink in peace without Maggie seeing that she’s drinking blood. “My morning isn’t complete without coffee,” she says with a small smile to hide her fangs.

“You keep your coffee in the fridge?” Maggie asks, tilting her head to the side.

“It’s iced coffee,” Lena explains without faltering.

Alex ignores the glare that Kara is giving her and yes she knows what a risk it is to have Maggie here. She feels Maggie resting her hand on her thigh, stroking her skin gently. It helps her to feel more at ease and it’s quite ridiculous that she’s the most nervous one while Maggie is the fragile human. She bites her bottom lip hard, feeling the burning sensation building in her throat.

Lena slowly walks up to the refrigerator and grabs a second thermos. “Your iced coffee,” she says to Alex as she puts the thermos down in front of her.

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex says gratefully as she opens the cap and honestly she’s never been more thankful for Lena’s help. She takes a few sips of the cold blood, humming as the burn in her throat dissipates.

“I’m going to make hot chocolate,” Kara says, pushing her chair back. “Do you want some, Maggie?” she asks, to stop Maggie from ogling Alex’s thermos.

Alex was so lost that she didn’t see the ring on Kara’s finger until now. In a reflex she reaches out to grab her sister’s hand to have a closer look at the ring.

Kara’s cheeks turn crimson red. “Lena proposed yesterday,” she announces with the biggest smile she can muster. “And I said yes!”

“You said no first,” Lena corrects Kara purely to tease her.

“But I didn’t mean to say no,” Kara says, baffled. “I said no because I was surprised she beat me to it.”

Alex chuckles lightly, because she knew Kara wanted to propose. “I’m happy for you,” she says sincerely. “Both of you.”

“Congratulations,” Maggie says. She hopes she’s not intruding by being here, but originally it wasn’t planned to go to Alex’s place.

“Thanks,” Kara says with a chipper tone. She’s too excited now to be bothered by Maggie sitting at their table.

“Thank you, Maggie,” Lena says politely. “I must be the luckiest woman on earth.”

“Try again,” Kara says, leaning in to kiss Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhm,” Maggie hums, sipping from the hot chocolate Kara made for her. “Would you like a sip?” she asks Alex while sliding her cup towards her.

“I don’t like chocolate,” Alex says regretfully. Drinking warm drinks is tougher for vampires than it is to drink cold drinks. She might vomit if she takes a sip from that cup, which makes pretending not to like chocolate easier. “Iced coffee is my go to.” She empties her thermos, fearing Maggie might ask to have a sip if she doesn’t.

Maggie retrieves her cup and takes another sip from it. She glances at Kara who has an appetite that’s out of this world, having eaten through an entire box of baked goods, aside from the one croissant she ate.

“We have to arrange some things,” Kara says while vaguely gesturing towards Lena and herself. It’s not that it’s urgent, but for now she wants to give Alex some alone time with Maggie and she wants to get away from further interrogations. “I’ll see you later,” she says to Alex, feeling a bit sorry for her, although her sister did say she’d take responsibility for Maggie. “It was nice to see you again, Maggie.”

“Likewise,” Maggie replies politely. She flashes a smile at Kara and Lena, and is met by Kara giving her a bright smile while Lena’s smile is modest.

“It has been a pleasure,” Lena says civilly. “I will cover our dinner for tonight,” she says to Alex, purely to spin a lie for Maggie.

Maggie turns to face Alex when Kara and Lena are gone. “It’s sweet to see them together,” she says, referring to Kara and Lena who are totally smitten.

“They’re so sweet I got cavities just from seeing them together,” Alex replies, chuckling lightly.

“Your teeth are perfect,” Maggie says, truly meaning her words. The way Alex ducks her head away makes her smile and wonder if she gets the compliments she deserves, because of how shy Alex appears each time she gives her a compliment.

Alex covers her hand over her mouth to hide how much she’s smiling because at this point her fangs must be visible. It’s unfortunate that she has to hide like this, but she can’t risk ruining what she has with Maggie. There’s a flicker of guilt for building this upon a lie, for not telling Maggie that she’s a vampire. She’s selfish for hiding her true identity out of fear that Maggie won’t want her, not having forgotten how Maggie thinks vampires are bloodsuckers and monsters.

“You don’t have to hide your smile, Danvers,” Maggie comments. When she wants to move Alex’s hand away, Alex leans back, away from her.

Alex forces herself to press her lips together and drops her hand, her fangs now safely hidden again. “I can walk you home,” she offers, changing the topic and figuring that Maggie would get lost in the forest without her.

“Is this your way of telling me you want to kick me out?” Maggie asks, knowing that’s not how Alex meant it, but she likes seeing her a bit nervous sometimes.

“If you keep teasing me like that you can walk yourself home,” Alex warns, no anger whatsoever in her tone. It would be interesting to see Maggie getting lost in the forest, so she can help her out again.

Maggie’s eyes drop down to Alex’s crop top, liking what she sees.

Alex brushes a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, leaning in and kissing Maggie. Her kiss is gentle and soft to avoid hurting Maggie’s bottom lip. She can hardly fathom she really bit Maggie’s bottom lip last night and tasted her blood. It’s unaffordable to lose her self-control, especially with Maggie.

Maggie brings her hands up and rests them on Alex’s shoulders, kissing her back because it feels good and the coldness of Alex’s lips helps with the wound on her bottom lip. “If I can get dressed first you can walk me home,” she says while getting up.

“I’ll show you where my bathroom is, unless you’d like to use one of the other bathrooms,” Alex says, wanting to let Maggie take her pick. There is one that’s for guests, although it’s rarely used since having a guest over doesn’t happen every year.

Maggie raises one eyebrow up. “How many bathrooms do you have?” she asks while they walk up the stairs.

“Only three,” Alex answers. “One is mine, the second is Kara’s and Lena’s, and the third is for guests,” she explains.

“This castle must have cost a fortune,” Maggie says, sharing her thoughts aloud.

“A little bit,” Alex admits, chuckling. “What can I say? Perks of living here with Lena,” she says, using that as an excuse. It’s not farfetched since everyone knows Lena Luthor can afford an expensive place and she told Maggie she’s a scientist, so counting those two together helps. The truth is that she has owned this place for over a century now.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s okay if we do this without cake,” Kara says. All she wants is for Lena to feel comfortable and it is fine if their wedding wouldn’t include food, since she knows Lena can’t eat it or at least not without tasting ashes.

“No, we should have cake,” Lena replies, wanting their wedding to be like it should be. She will make an exception that day to eat some food, no matter how much effort it will take. “You can choose which one you’d like.”

“I’ll have it made in my bakery,” Kara says, excited to put flavors together. She’ll let Winn work on it, after she meets him. “You can select the rest of the food, if you want.”

“I’ll call a caterer,” Lena promises. “I will rent a place for the party after our wedding.” She grabs her pen and her agenda to write down a few important notes. “Tomorrow I will announce our engagement.”

“I’m so excited!” Kara says happily. She knows it will go public since the whole town knows Lena and it is better if they reveal the news themselves. People know her as Kara Danvers, not that many people in this town know her, but they do know her through Lena. “Tomorrow I might not make it to have lunch with you,” she says sadly. “I want to drag Alex along to pick out a wedding dress, if that’s okay.” She’s definitely going to need Alex’s help because she’s a disaster at picking out outfits and she really doesn’t want to screw this up.

“Of course,” Lena replies, feeling like that speaks for itself. “We can send out invitations together. You should call your mother.”

Kara hadn’t thought about calling Eliza yet. “I’ll call her tomorrow,” she promises. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen her.”

“It has been,” Lena agrees. She met Eliza two times, which isn’t much, but she knows Eliza doesn’t live in this town. “I hope Alex won’t mind helping me to pick out a wedding dress as well,” she says hesitantly. “I know she’s not fond of being in town too much.”

“Alex will love to go with you,” Kara says, feeling sure that Alex won’t mind. She’s aware that Lena’s friends are few and thin, which is unfortunate since she’s oh so lovely. “Plus I bet she’ll be hanging out in town a lot more, thanks to Maggie.”

“We should invite her as well,” Lena suggests. “Half the town will be attending and she is Alex’s friend after all.”

“Oh I think they’re passed friends by now,” Kara points out. “But you’re right, we should invite her. As long as she doesn’t go all vampire hunter it’s okay.”

“That won’t happen,” Lena replies quite surely. So far Maggie seems to buy that Alex and she are humans, and the same will happen with Eliza and their other vampire guests. “I will arrange plenty of security guards, in case something goes wrong.”

“Supergirl will keep an eye on things,” Kara says, winking.

“Not on our wedding you won’t,” Lena replies, having none of that. She can’t let Kara play a double role like that when they get married. “You can take one day off.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll take a day off,” Kara grudgingly agrees.

“On paper I will become Lena Danvers,” Lena says softly, considering people can’t know Kara’s real last name. Of course for the people who matter, she will be Lena Zor-El.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, mom,” Alex says, greeting her mother. “It’s good to see you.” She’s a tad nervous because Lena told her Maggie will get an invitation as well and that’s really nice, but she has so much she needs to tell her mother. Not only does she have to come out as gay, but she also has to explain that the woman she’s seeing is human, which makes coming out so much harder. She’s worried that her mother will not accept her for being this way and even more worried that her mother might hate Maggie. Hopefully nobody will mention a single word about the whole vampire hunting thing.

“My sweet Alex,” Eliza replies, pulling Alex into a hug. She feels that her daughter is tense and nervous, which confuses her. It looks like she might have missed a few things, so now that she’s around she can catch up.

“Eliza,” Kara says, walking up to Eliza to hug her. She was going to call her tomorrow, but ended up calling her tonight instead. “I didn’t know you were coming over so soon.”

“One of my girls is going to get married, of course I came over as soon as I could,” Eliza says, not wanting to miss this for the world. She gives Kara a tight hug and rubs her back. “Where is Lena?”

“I’m here, Eliza,” Lena says, walking in to greet Eliza. She would call her Mrs Danvers if it wasn’t for the fact that Eliza insisted to call her by her name the first time they met. “I am so glad you could come over on such a short notice.”

Eliza smiles as she looks at them. “My three beautiful daughters,” she says admiringly. She hugs Lena, happy that she’s the one who is making Kara happy. “I know it’s a bit early, but you’ve belonged into this family since the day you and Kara got together,” she says as she pulls away from the hug. “Welcome to the family, Lena.”

Tears brim in Lena’s eyes, having never felt more accepted into a family. Eliza may be a vampire, but she has a warm heart while her mother has always been cold. “Thank you, Eliza,” she whispers.

“Oh, honey,” Eliza says softly as she wipes Lena’s tears away.

Alex and Eliza frown when the doorbell rings.

“I called someone,” Kara says before they can ask. She smiles and opens the door, hoping Alex and Eliza won’t mind.

“Hey, little one,” Astra says, immediately pulling Kara into a hug. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Heyyyy,” Kara says happily. “Of course, you’re family.” There’s no way she would want to have her wedding with many strangers while not having her aunt there, so she talked with Lena and called Astra.

“Astra,” Alex says, surprised. “Welcome.” She tries to mean it because for Kara’s sake she’s been trying to get along with Astra, but her experiences with that woman weren’t exactly the best.

“Alex, the vampire,” Astra replies meekly. If it wasn’t for the way her dear little nice grew onto Alex, she would still be furious that a vampire took her in. Her fury diminished somewhat when it became clear the Danvers mean no harm to Kara.

Kara clears her throat and gives Astra a pleading look to please behave. The last thing she wants is an argument to take place because this is supposed to be a happy moment.

“It has been a long time, Astra,” Eliza says, speaking up. She can understand that Kara wants Astra around and of course for her she’ll tolerate Astra. In the past that woman was especially hard on her, but partly she deserved it because at first she didn’t want Kara in her family and she’ll always regret that she didn’t welcome such a sweet girl right away.

Astra found Kara when her niece was sixteen and had already spent three years living with the Danvers. Her pod was supposed to land in the same area Kara’s would land, but something went wrong and her pod got knocked off-course, causing her to arrive on earth three years later. When she finally landed, she immediately searched for her niece.

“You’ve met Lena,” Kara says, moving things along.

“I have,” Astra replies, smiling. “You are gorgeous, Lena,” she says earnestly.

Lena is relieved when Astra hugs her and it feels good that Kara’s aunt has no ill will towards her. “Kara and I are happy to have you here,” she says politely, hoping Astra will feel welcome.

“I wouldn’t want to miss it for anything,” Astra says wholeheartedly. “Not even if all the kryptonite in existence was trying to stop me.”

“You can take one of the guestrooms upstairs,” Alex offers. “If you’re staying that is,” she adds so she doesn’t assume.

“Yes, please stay,” Kara pleads Astra with a big smile.

Alex awkwardly claps her hands together. “So, anymore guests I should expect to drop by?” she asks Kara, wanting to make sure. “I’ll be upstairs to prepare two rooms.” If she keeps busy doing that for her mother and for Astra then she can avoid the awkwardness for a while.

Kara notices a hint of pain in Lena’s eyes and she has a feeling why. Alex has her mother here and she has her aunt, while Lena doesn’t have anyone, not in that way.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara takes a deep breath and slowly spins around. “What do you think of this one?” she asks, biting her lip as she tries to stand still.

“It looks better than the first one,” Alex says pensively.

“Really?” Kara asks, looking at Maggie for a second opinion. She and Alex ran into Maggie on their way to the bridal shop and on a whim they invited her along.

“Yes,” Maggie says, agreeing with Alex’s opinion. “That dress compliments your curves.”

Alex feels slightly jealous that Maggie is checking Kara out, but she pushes it away because it’s ridiculous. She needs to control herself because Maggie is merely helping with picking out a dress for Kara, that’s all.

“I’m going to try on the next one,” Kara says excitedly.

Maggie glances at Alex when Kara is gone to change into the next dress. “Are you okay?” she asks, worried.

“Yeah, my eyes are a bit sensitive,” Alex answers, not really lying about that. The sun is brighter today than she expected, which means that it hurts her eyes. Vampires don’t go up in flames in the sun, like some people would think, but it does hurt their eyes. “I should have brought my sunglasses.” She has a special set of sunglasses, which she created herself, to protect her eyes from ultraviolet radiation.

“Here,” Maggie says, holding her own sunglasses out to Alex.

Alex can tell they’re regular ones, but it’s sweet that Maggie is offering them to her. “Thank you,” she says with a small smile. “Is it okay if I, can I…?” she asks vaguely, hesitating. They’re sort of in public after all and she doesn’t want to risk crossing a boundary.

Maggie smiles and leans in, placing her hand under Alex’s chin and kissing her briefly. The longer she knows Alex, the more she realizes how cute she is.

“What about this dress?” Kara asks, showing up to show off the next dress.

“Beautiful,” Alex says approvingly. “You look stunning, Kara.”

“I agree with your sister,” Maggie chimes in.

Kara smiles, happy that she found the right dress. “Okay, this will be the one,” she says, squealing a little bit. “I’m going to change, I’m starving!”

“We could have lunch together,” Maggie suggests. “Nothing that’s spicy or sweet,” she says to Alex, remembering she told her she doesn’t like those.

“I’m not that hungry,” Alex says apologetically. “I’ll just have some iced coffee.”

“It’s our mother’s fault,” Kara cuts in, wanting to help Alex out with an excuse. “She’s visiting and she brought breakfast, which Alex normally doesn’t eat,” she continues, keeping in mind that her sister told Maggie she doesn’t eat breakfast. “But today she did and it was a lot. I’m just hungry often,” she concludes with a laugh.

“I understand,” Maggie says with a warm smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Year 1666._

_The screams in the village are chilling and abnormal. It’s the middle of the night and a couple of houses are on fire._

_“Alexandria, where are you!?” Jeremiah calls out from downstairs._

_Alex opens her drawer and grabs her revolver, the one her father gave her a month ago on her birthday, when she turned twenty-eight. She struggled to accept such an expensive gift, considering a revolver is a luxury only few can afford, but her father insisted she should have it for protection. It must have cost her parents all they had, because she noticed they ate less ever since._

_“Alexandria!” Elizabeth calls out, sounding very worried. “Honey, where are you?”_

_“I’m right here!” Alex replies as she runs down the stairs. “What is happening?” She clicks the cylinder of her revolver open, seeing that she has a full round of bullets in it._

_“We have to leave, now,” Jeremiah says sternly, leaving no room for a debate about whether they should or not. “The fire is spreading.”_

_“Your father is right,” Elizabeth agrees. “We have no time.”_

_Alex gasps when they exit their house, seeing how her father is right. The fire jumps from one house onto the next, the flames angrily licking the wood. She sees people running around, screaming and something is very wrong._

_“Jeremiah, watch out!” Elizabeth screams, horrified when someone jumps on top of her husband and bites him._

_Alex points her revolver and sees another thing like that attacking her mother. She doesn’t know what those things are, but she can see at least five of them in their village. There is blood, so much blood. She pulls the trigger, shouting at the strange creatures that are killing her parents. The whole round is empty in no time. Her shots were well-aimed, having hit those creatures in their chests and heads, yet they didn’t die. They look human, but they’re not._

_“Alexandria, run!” Jeremiah shouts, gargling a bit as his mouth fills up with blood._

_But Alex doesn’t listen, she doesn’t run. Instead she walks up to the creatures, fearless, and tries to pull them away from her parents. The one who was killing her mother turns around and pins her down onto the ground. She tries to break the creature’s nose with the palm of her hand, but the creature grabs her wrist and snaps it. Tears spring into her eyes from the pain, but she keeps wriggling and fighting. From the corner of her eyes she sees houses that have burned down to the ground, and bodies, so many bodies. Men, women, even children._

_“I love you both,” Jeremiah says to his wife and his daughter, hoping they can still hear him. He knows he’s done for, his eyelids feel heavy. Death is beckoning him._

_Alex feels sharp teeth sinking into her neck. She flails, but she’s no match for the creature. Everything begins to slip away and then suddenly the creature is not on top of her anymore. She tries to look up, just enough to see another one of those creatures pushed the other away._

_The creature leans down near Alex’s ear. “You will be okay,” she whispers._

_Alex has no energy left and can’t do anything when the creature tosses her over her shoulder. The last thing she sees before her eyes flutter shut is how the creature tosses her mother over her shoulder as well._

_When Alex wakes up, trees are all around her, indicating she’s no longer in the village and appears to be in some forest instead. Her throat is on fire, she needs water, fast._

_“Here, drink this,” a woman says. She thrusts a metal cup in Alex’s hand with a thick red liquid in it._

_Alex recognizes the woman as the creature who carried her after stopping another creature from killing her, only now the woman looks like she cleaned herself up a bit. If she didn’t know any better she would think the woman is human. She eyes the cup warily and smells it, and oh god that smell prickles something inside of her. In the blink of an eye she empties the cup and just as she realizes it is blood, the burn in her throat eases._

_“There is more,” the woman says, holding out another cup._

_“Why did you help me?” Alex asks, confused. “What do you want from me?”_

_The woman chuckles lightly. “Murder is not necessary to feed, there are other ways,” she says calmly without batting an eyelash. “Some vampires have no control. I do not wish to be exposed by their stupidity.”_

_“What do you want from me?” Alex asks again, repeating herself._

_“Give and take is that what you have been taught?” the woman asks, shaking her head. “You are strong, a survivor.”_

_Alex looks around further and is relieved when she sees her mother near a tree, but her relief is washed away when she doesn’t see the usual rise and fall of her mother’s chest. She runs up to her and checks her pulse, but hears none. “Mom,” she whispers, caressing her mother’s cheek. “What did you do to her?” she asks the woman, turning around to glare at her._

_“She is alive,” the woman replies dryly._

_“She doesn’t have a pulse!” Alex shouts angrily._

_“We need to work on your anger,” the woman says, seemingly unbothered. “You don’t have a pulse either.”_

_“I what?” Alex asks, utterly confused. She grumbles as she checks herself for a pulse and when she doesn’t find one, she puts her right hand on her heart. No heartbeat, nothing. “I… I’m dead?”_

_The woman rolls her eyes, clearly starting to get bothered. “You are a vampire and so is your mother,” she explains._

_“A vampire?” Alex asks. “I thought… I thought vampires were a myth.” She has so much more questions she needs an answer to and the only person she can ask is that woman. “I’m Alexandria, Alex,” she says, preferring to be called Alex. “What’s your name?”_

_“Catherine,” the woman answers. “You can call me Cat.”_

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi, I’m Kara,” Kara says with a friendly tone in her voice. “You must be Winn.”

“Yes, hey, hello,” Winn replies, nearly tripping over his own feet as he walks up to Kara from behind the counter. “I’m Winn, but you already know that.” He laughs nervously. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara’s nose crinkles up at the odd formality. “Just Kara,” she says, correcting him. The whole last name thing sounds weird. “I need you to bake a cake, well not today, but eventually, for my wedding,” she babbles.

“Tell me what kind of cake and when, and I’ll make sure to have it ready,” Winn promises. “Oh, and congratulations on your engagement with Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you,” Kara replies. Winn seems kind so far which means she likely won’t need to replace him with someone else. “Have you met Lena?” she asks curiously.

“Yes, a few times,” Winn replies, sliding back behind the register when a customer walks in.

Kara waits a moment until the customer is gone again. “What do you think of her?” she asks, to hear how he sees Lena. “And be honest.”

Winn paces around. “Miss Luthor is smart, powerful and she is a beautiful woman.”

Kara can tell Winn is trying to be cautious. She crosses her arms and sees him avoiding eye-contact with her while swallowing hard. “And?” she asks, prodding on.

Winn walks past Kara and shuts the door of the shop, turning the key to close it. He looks sideways and leans against the counter. “I know… things,” he says nervously.

Kara wonders if Winn is going to faint because it looks like he’s going to any second now. “What do you mean?” she asks, now feeling slightly nervous as well. “Which things?”

“I know she’s a vampire and I know you’re supergirl,” Winn blurts out. “Please don’t kill me.”

“What, h-how? Pft, Lena a vampire and me, supergirl?” Kara says, laughing nervously. “No, no. Why?”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Winn promises. “I’m an ally.”

Kara rubs her temples, she can’t believe this and she wonders if Lena knows that Winn knows. “If you tell anyone I’ll…I’ll do something,” she says in a weak attempt to threaten him.

“As if I want to be vampires’ and supergirl’s enemy,” Winn splutters. “And I like this job. I don’t want to get fired.”

“I don’t know which cake I want for the wedding,” Kara sighs, changing the topic again. “Maybe you can help me bake a few simple things so I can taste them and you could taste them too,” she continues. “It would be great if I’d have your opinion as well, because you know, I’d ask Lena, but um yeah.”

“If we close the shop then we have plenty of time,” Winn suggests. “Or I could stay late.”

“We should close the shop,” Kara decides. “I want to pick out a good cake.” She knows that it doesn’t make a difference for Lena, but their human guests will be able to taste it so it has to be good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex knows she shouldn’t follow Maggie around like this, but when Maggie got called in for work, she got curious and decided to secretly follow her, from a distance. From behind a car she sees a body in the middle of the street, with Maggie hovering over it and some other cop. Rage builds inside her when someone with a gun shoots around in the middle of the street and she knows Kara will probably show up soon, but Maggie is right there in the line of danger. She doesn’t think when she runs out into the middle of the street.

Maggie tries to take out the shooter when she hears bullets flying around. Even though she’s wearing armor, if one of those bullets goes through her head she’ll be dead. It’s the risk she’s willing to take doing her job.

Alex pushes Maggie out of the way, cursing when Maggie falls down. Okay, she didn’t mean to push her _that_ hard. A bullet hits her left ear because she was too distracted to catch it. She is ready to rip that asshole’s throat out when Supergirl shows up and gives her a subtle nod.

“You’re hurt,” Alex whispers to Maggie, kneeling down next to her. Fuck, the smell of Maggie’s blood is driving her mad. She carefully touches Maggie’s shoulder, where a bullet grazed her. If she hadn’t pushed Maggie out of the way that bullet could have gone through Maggie’s head.

Kara sees that Maggie is wounded and that Alex took a bullet through her ear. Nobody messes with her sister dammit. She twists the shooter’s arm, causing him to drop the gun and she has to take a deep breath to leave it at that so the cops can take it from here.

“So are you, Danvers,” Maggie says. She accepts the hand Alex is holding out to pull her up. “I thought you went home. You weren’t stalking me, were you?”

“I uh, no, of course not,” Alex replies nervously. “I was walking by and I got… worried.”

“You stepped right into a line of fire,” Maggie says. She gently touches Alex’s left ear, but there’s no wound, only dried up blood. “You have some blood on your ear.”

“It’s not mine,” Alex blurts out. Okay truthfully it is hers, but she doesn’t know how to explain that her wound healed the moment the bullet passed through. She is about to panic because she doesn’t know how to talk herself out of this one.

Blood splatters all over Alex and Maggie.

“Sorry!” Kara calls out. “Second time this happens,” she lies. “Sorry about your ear,” she says to Alex, hoping she sounds like she doesn’t know Alex. “And about all the other blood.”

Maggie grabs tissues out of her pocket, handing one to Alex and using one for herself to wipe the blood off of her face. “This is new,” she says, definitely not smiling now. Thanks to supergirl she needs to go take a shower, right now.

Alex shares a look with Kara. Splattering blood all over them was quick thinking, she has to hand her sister that, but it was also a bit much and now her thirst is screaming at her. When she’s sure Maggie is not looking, she licks around her lips, tasting some of the blood that’s on her face.

Kara shrugs right before taking off. She’s not sorry for helping Alex out to keep her secret and she’s also not sorry for covering a vampire hunter with blood. Besides, the dead person won’t mind that his blood is all over them now.

“Your place is far,” Maggie says to Alex. “You can take a shower at my place,” she offers. “I can’t let you walk around with all that blood over you.” After all the things Alex has done for her, this is the least she can do.

Alex hopes that the blood isn’t all dried up by the time she reaches Maggie’s place, so she can lick up some more of it when she’s alone. “Thank you,” she says sweetly. “I can’t wait to get this blood off of me.”

“What just happened was weird,” Maggie says as she walks home with Alex. “Supergirl, splattering us with blood, and for what purpose?”

“Yeah, really weird,” Alex says, nodding to agree. “I have no idea.”

Maggie sighs at all the strange looks they’re getting from people they pass, not that she can blame them. She’d look that way as well if she would see someone walking by covered in blood. “I look like a vampire who went on a rampage,” she muses.

“That’s one hell of a rampage then,” Alex replies. She would say to be covered in blood like this it would be like slaughtering an entire village, but she doesn’t say that. Drawing negative attention towards vampires is not a good angle. She wants Maggie to see positive sides, but it’ll take time.

Maggie opens the door to her place to let Alex in. “The bathroom is the first door on the right,” she says, pointing with her index finger. “There are towels in the closet.”

“I’m sorry for dripping onto your floor,” Alex apologizes. She would have gone to her own place, but of course at human speed that’s supposed to take three hours.

“Don’t worry about it,” Maggie says. She grabs a plastic bag and hands it to Alex. “For your clothes,” she explains. “You can borrow some of mine.”

Alex takes her jacket and her shoes off while Maggie picks out clothes for her. Knowing that she’s alone for a moment, she licks her arm to taste some more of the blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sweater Alex is wearing smells like Maggie. She knows she’s staring when Maggie walks out of the bathroom, her hair still damp.

“Danvers, you’re staring again,” Maggie comments.

“I can patch you up,” Alex says, chewing the inside of her cheek as she looks at the small wound on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I thought you’re a scientist,” Maggie retorts, surprised.

“I’m a woman of many trades,” Alex says earnestly. “Can I?”

Maggie retrieves her first aid kit from her bathroom closet and hands it over to Alex.

“Sit,” Alex says, pointing at a chair. “Please,” she adds quickly.

“You look good in my clothes,” Maggie says approvingly. She sits down so Alex can have a look at her shoulder. “I had to wash my hair three times to get the blood out properly.”

“I’m so sorry,” Alex says, her guilt growing more and more. Kara wouldn’t have splattered them with blood if she hadn’t needed an excuse.

“It’s not your fault,” Maggie replies softly, touching Alex’s hand to add sentiment to her words.

“I mean, I’m sorry that happened,” Alex clarifies. “This is going to sting a bit,” she warns, hoping it won’t sting Maggie too much.

Maggie sits back, confident that Alex knows what she’s doing. It’s sweet that there’s someone who wants to protect her. So much even that Alex walked into the line of fire, ready to take a bullet for her.

Alex kisses the band-aid she just placed on Maggie’s shoulder. “A kiss so it’ll heal faster,” she whispers and there Maggie goes again, with that beautiful smile of hers. “I haven’t told my mother yet that I’m gay,” she says suddenly. She wants to tell her mother soon, but it makes her nervous.

“Are you going to tell her?” Maggie asks. “Your sister is about to marry a woman, I would say it’s a safe bet that she will be okay with you being gay.”

“You do have a point,” Alex chuckles. She wishes she could be honest with Maggie and let her know it’s more complicated than that, but she can’t. Kara is going to marry a vampire, which is nothing like dating a human and Maggie isn’t just any human. “Maybe I’ll tell her tonight.”

“We can hang out together once you’ve told her,” Maggie offers. “I can take you to the movies, my treat.” She knows Alex told her she normally doesn’t drink and dinner dates don’t seem great either, so it’s easier to go to the movies.

“I’ll text you,” Alex promises. She grabs the plastic bags with her clothes, which she’ll have to burn once she’s home. The blood thoroughly ruined them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to your clothes?” Eliza asks as she watches Alex burning them. She can smell the blood on them, wafting through the air. “Did you have an accident?”

Alex can hear that there’s no sharp tone in her mother’s voice and no accusing either, only a simple question. “Kara splattered blood all over me,” she answers calmly, watching her clothes burn. She sucks in a deep breath, merely for the purpose of catching Maggie’s scent that hangs in the clothes she’s wearing.

“Why did she do that?” Eliza asks, confused. “Did you two have an argument?”

“I was in town and someone was shooting, a bullet went through my ear,” Alex explains, leaving out a few details that her mother doesn’t need to know. “There was dried up blood on my ear and a human saw, so Kara, as supergirl, splattered blood over me and pretended that’s also what happened about the blood on my ear.”

“I wish you two would stay away from trouble,” Eliza says sadly. “I can’t lose either one of you.”

“You won’t, mom,” Alex says reassuringly. “It was a small thing, won’t happen again.”

“Whose clothes are you wearing?” Eliza asks, picking up on an unfamiliar scent.

Alex pokes into the fire, her nerves are rising. “Maggie's,” she says, barely a whisper. “I’m going to feed.” She walks past her mother to get blood bags inside, avoiding further questions.

“She is hiding something,” Eliza says.

“How do you know?” Astra asks, only now saying something since nobody else is around so Eliza must be talking to her.

“A mother knows,” Eliza answers. “I wish she would tell me.”

“Give her time,” Astra says. “When she wants to let you know, she will tell you, on her own terms,” she advises.

Eliza nods, agreeing with Astra’s reasonable advice. “Do you think we can bury the old hatchet?”

“We can try,” Astra says unsurely. She sighs deeply and leans against a tree. “I missed three years of Kara’s life,” she says sadly. “Then I found out she lived with vampires and it didn’t feel right. By then my dear niece had already formed a close sister bond with Alex. The toughest part was learning that you were cold towards her at first and I disliked you for that, because if I would have been here then, I would have given her the love she deserved.”

Eliza looks down, wishing she could turn back time. “I should have loved Kara from the beginning,” she painfully admits. “It didn’t seem safe to have such a special child around. I was worried we would end up getting exposed, but she grew on me.”

“Are you two done with your sentimental pity party?”

“Who are you?” Astra asks, looking at the woman. “Vampire,” she whispers, not hearing a heartbeat.

“Cat,” Eliza says, shocked.

Alex walks back out, a blood bag in her hand. “Cat, we haven’t seen you in… a long time,” she says, surprised to see Cat in front of her doorstep.

“News travels fast,” Cat says, picking her sunglasses up and placing them in her hair. “Supergirl and a Luthor, who would have guessed.” She snaps her fingers at Alex and holds her hand out, ignoring the way Alex rolls her eyes as she hands that bag of blood to her. “Speak of the devil,” she says with an emotionless tone when Kara and Lena approach from within the forest.

“Hi, Cat,” Kara says surprised. She only met Cat once, shortly after she got here on earth and even then Cat was intimidating. “This is Lena,” she says, happily introducing Lena to Cat.

“I know that, Kiera,” Cat replies coldly. “The real question here is who the hell are you?” she asks, pointing at the other alien.

“I’m Astra,” Astra says, glaring coldly at Cat. “Kara’s aunt.” She narrows her eyes a bit and takes a step closer towards Cat. “Kara, not Kiera, understood?” She will not tolerate someone disrespecting her dear little niece.

“Astra, please,” Kara pleads. It’s fine if Cat calls her Kiera, it’s really not a big deal and it doesn’t bother her, but she can tell it does bother Astra. “Don’t fight.” She knows Cat is a very old vampire, which makes her exceptionally strong and she knows Astra has a lot of powers as well, but she really doesn’t want them to tear each other apart.

“We should all be civil,” Lena suggests, although her tone indicates it’s not so much a suggestion but more a command. “If not, you’re welcome to pack your bags and leave.”

“Get off your horse, Luthor,” Cat says, waving her hand in dismissal. “I’m not here to fight.”

“Don’t talk to my fiancée that way,” Kara snaps. Cat can say to her whatever she wants, but not to Lena, oh no, that’s where she draws the line.

“This is bound to be interesting,” Alex mumbles, realizing too late they can all hear her anyway. “I’ll prepare another room.” After this she’ll only have one room left, since she only has six bedrooms in her castle. Having her mother, Astra and Cat share the guest bathroom might not be a good idea, but they’ll figure something out to make it work.

Lena squeezes Kara’s hand softly, to let her know she’s thankful for defending her. “I’m going to pour myself a glass of blood,” she says, making her way inside.

“Make it two,” Cat says. “Please,” she adds when everyone gives her a cold look. It feels like she’s in Greenland all over again, but cold never bothered her, perks of being a vampire.

“You can call me Lena,” Lena insists as she pours out two glasses of blood. “Luthor is too formal and I don’t plan to be a Luthor for long.”

“Good call,” Cat comments, sipping from her glass of blood. “Luthors are poisonous,” she says with a sharp tone. Her glass shatters in her hand from the pressure she placed on it. “Unfortunately I am not only here for this family mumbo jumbo.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, perking up.

Cat notices that she has everyone’s attention now. “Your mother is on the hunt again,” she says to Lena. “She killed two of our kind with new weapons and I have suspicions to believe she is on her way to this town.”

Lena’s jaw drops, but she composes herself quickly. “She is not my mother,” she says coldly. Lillian never loved her, never actually cared for her the way a mother would.

“A vampire hunter with a vampire daughter,” Cat muses. “Now that’s a headline I would read.”

Kara scoffs at that. “Try a vampire hunter dating a va-” she’s cut off by Alex’s elbow in her ribs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a happy family.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara apologizes for the tenth time. “It slipped away from me.”

Alex sits down on the edge of her bed, staring at Kara. “The whole thing with Maggie, it’s just, fresh,” she whispers. “I want this to be a secret, for now.”

“I won’t tell,” Kara promises. “I’m sorry I almost did.”

“Next time I’ll cut your tongue out,” Alex warns.

“You can’t cut my ton – you would find a way, wouldn’t you?” Kara asks knowingly, aware that Alex doesn’t joke about threats. “I’ll just grab my heater and I’ll be out of your way.” She needs it back and not for herself, but for Astra who would like some warmth in the guestroom she’ll be sleeping in.

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Alex says, sympathy laced through her voice. Kara would never purposely hurt her, her sister is too much of a cinnamon roll for that.

Kara nods, because she knows that Alex knows that. “I’ll tell Astra she can share a bathroom with Lena and I, so she doesn’t have to argue with Eliza and Cat about who uses the guest bathroom first,” she says, knowing Lena won’t mind.

“I’ll share mine with mom,” Alex says, deciding it’ll be better that way. “I won’t be able to help much with planning the wedding,” she says apologetically and she can see Kara is confused. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but I’m going to work on creating a special armor.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, still confused. “Special armor? Is this for Maggie?”

“For vampires,” Alex clarifies. “If Mrs Luthor has new weapons, they must have wood in them and the firepower must be powerful, for the wood to reach a vampire’s heart,” she explains. “I can create special armors that can be worn on the down low to protect vampires, but I will need a few weeks to create them.”

“I can find out where she is,” Kara says, wanting to do something useful.

“It’s too dangerous,” Alex says, not wanting Kara to risk her life. “You know she hates aliens just as much as vampires. She could have kryptonite.” She wonders if the police will be any help, since Maggie has no issue with aliens so she might want to protect aliens, but when it comes to vampires it could spin the other way and it would be a nightmare if Maggie would work together with their enemy.

There’s a loud knock on Alex’s door. Alex walks up to her door to open it.

“I brought food for Kara,” Lena says, smiling when Kara runs up to her and peppers her cheeks with kisses. “It’s downstairs.”

Alex nods at Lena the second Kara is gone to eat her food, letting her know she can enter her room.

“I’m worried,” Lena confesses. “I know Kara and I don’t want her to get hurt.” She sits down on Alex’s bed after Alex gestures her to sit down. “I know you want to protect her too.”

“Yes,” Alex says. “I should make some kind of armor for her as well.”

“I can help,” Lena offers. Her company can be used to create special armors privately, away from prying eyes.

“It was sneaky to trick Kara with food so the two of us can talk,” Alex comments.

“Yes and it worked,” Lena says proudly. “Even as supergirl she can get hurt.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It smells like rotten eggs in here,” Cat grumbles, crinkling her nose up in disgust.

“Do you mind?” Astra replies coldly. “We’re having a meal here.” She takes another bite from her chicken, quite enjoying being able to have dinner with her niece.

“Would you like some more blood?” Eliza politely asks Cat. “I was just about to have some anyway.”

“No, not now,” Cat answers, passing the offer up.

“I have my own bakery,” Kara says happily, hoping to bring some positivity to the table. “Lena bought it for me.”

“I’m all for free breakfast,” Astra says, licking her lips now that she knows she can have freshly baked goods. “How did you become a vampire, Cat?” she asks curiously.

Eliza halts her movements, not sure if Cat will answer that question because she doesn’t know the answer either. She will always be thankful that Cat saved Alex and her, even though it means they’re vampires now. Sadly it was too late for Jeremiah.

Cat folds her sunglasses and places them down on the table, giving Astra a stern look. “That is irrelevant,” she finally says.

“It could be an interesting story,” Astra comments. If she can figure a few things out about Cat it would help to know if she’s a good or a bad vampire. “Now you’re suddenly deciding to keep your mouth shut,” she says when Cat doesn’t respond.

Kara can feel the tension rising again. “Maybe we should talk about som-”

“If you were on fire and I had water,” Cat says coldly while looking directly into Astra’s eyes, “I would drink it.”

“If someone would try to throw a wooden stake at your heart and missed,” Astra retorts, “I wouldn’t be surprised because you don’t even have a heart.”

“Ladies, please,” Eliza tries. “We need to get along just this once.”

When the table falls into silence, Kara feels awkward about the sound of her cutlery scraping over her plate. On the plus side, Astra and Cat aren’t clawing each other’s eyes out, yet.

“I have something to say,” Alex says as she walks in with Lena. She’s nervous when she sits down, but she wants to get this over with so she can have her movie date with Maggie. “The thing is that I um, I’m, I found out that I… I’m gay.”

“Who isn’t,” Cat says, being the first to comment. “I will be in my room.”

Eliza takes both of Alex’s hands into hers. “I know,” she whispers. She has known for centuries, it always seemed so obvious, even Jeremiah knew. “I’m proud of you, Alexandria, and your father would be too.”

“You knew?” Alex asks shocked, feeling like she was nervous for no reason. This is unbelievable because she didn’t know until recently and it’s not fair that her mother knew.

Eliza smiles and nods. “Back in our village you could hardly keep your eyes off of Isabel,” she recalls.

“I didn’t know you’d remember her,” Alex replies, remembering the girl who used to be her best friend. She didn’t think about those things back then, but there could be truth to her mother’s words. “I’m going for a walk for a while, I’ll be back later.”

Eliza says nothing while her daughter sneaks off, because as her mother, she knows. She will take Astra’s advice on this one that Alex will tell her when she feels ready.

“Has Cat always been so cold?” Astra asks curiously, now that she finished her food.

“She can be,” Eliza says honestly. “But you should also know that without Cat, Alex and I would have been dead,” she explains calmly, not wanting to cast any stones. “She’s not heartless.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew you could do it,” Maggie says proudly. She’s happy for Alex that her mother reacted positively. “You can pick a movie, Danvers.” She’s not sure what kind of movies Alex likes and this date is a way to celebrate.

Alex isn’t sure what kind of movie Maggie would like. “Any movie is fine,” she says, not wanting to make a choice. “I’m here for you.”

Maggie has her usual dimpled smile again when she shakes her head. She buys two tickets and walks in with Alex, taking seats all the way in the back.

When commercials start to play on the screen, Alex doesn’t have the heart to tell Maggie that it’s far too loud for her ears. She’s never been to the movies like this and now that she knows how loud it is, she will never do this again. At home she has watched several movies with Kara, but the volume had always been reasonable.

Maggie digs into the right pocket of her jacket and holds her hand out to Alex. “I always bring earplugs,” she says as she plucks a pair from her hand with her other hand. “I brought an extra pair, just in case.” She smiles softly having a feeling Alex needs earplugs if the look of pain on her face is any indication of that.

“Thank you,” Alex says as she eagerly accepts the earplugs. She will still feel some pain from the noise, but it’ll be less loud than it is now and thus less painful. “You’re thoughtful.”

“I figured since your eyes are sensitive, your ears may be too,” Maggie explains. She intertwines her fingers with Alex’s.

Alex wants Maggie closer, so she pulls her onto her lap and wraps her arms around her waist. She can feel Maggie shiver when she kisses her neck, but she doesn’t plan to bite her. That night when she bit Maggie’s bottom lip could be passed off as having been too rough, but if she bites Maggie’s neck then her secret will be revealed. It would be too fast to tell Maggie the truth and there’s too much going on with her sister’s wedding coming up and with Lillian Luthor being a problem.

Maggie gasps when Alex’s icy hand slips under her clothes, touching her bare back. “Alex,” she whimpers.

Alex pulls her hand away and gives Maggie the chance to move away from her lap if she wants to.

Maggie moves back to her own seat, but she does lean her head against Alex’s shoulder to let her know it’s not a rejection.

“Which movie are we going to watch?” Alex asks curiously. She’ll be more occupied with Maggie than the movie, but still, it would be nice to know what Maggie selected.

“Dracula,” Maggie answers. “They’re playing old movies this week.”

“Dracula?” Alex asks. She vaguely recalls having heard about it, but she doesn’t remember what it’s about. There are so many movies in existence it would be crazy to keep up with them all. “What’s it about?”

Maggie smiles and turns to face Alex. “You sound like you’re an alien from another planet, Danvers,” she comments amusedly. “It’s about a vampire.”

Oh crap, Alex thinks, but then again, maybe that’s a good sign. Maybe Maggie is opening her mind for vampires. It will depend on how the movie goes. She’d be okay with it if Maggie would think she’s an alien, since Maggie seems cool when it comes to aliens.

“I was kidding,” Maggie says when Alex doesn’t respond. “You can breathe,” she whispers, adding a wink.

Alex laughs lightly. “I knew that, I was just thinking,” she says. “I’ll breathe now.” She inhales and exhales a few times on purpose, hoping Maggie picks up on that. It’s not easy to have to remember all the time that she needs to breathe around Maggie when as a vampire she doesn’t need to.

They’re halfway into the movie when Alex decides she doesn’t like it.

“It will be late when you’re home,” Maggie says suddenly out of the blue. It’ll be close to midnight when the movie ends and that castle where Alex lives isn’t nearby.

“I don’t mind and it won’t really be that late,” Alex replies, but she realizes she can’t reveal how it only takes her minutes to get home with her vampire speed. “There’s a shortcut, which cuts off about half the time,” she lies. “And I run a little bit to get home faster.”

Maggie sure could have used that shortcut when she walked to Alex’s place and then back home. “So that is why you’re in such a good shape,” she says, complimenting Alex’s abs and her legs, and well, the rest of her body.

Alex smiles so much that she looks away to the other side, worried Maggie would see her fangs otherwise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra stomps out of the guestroom she’s supposed to sleep in. “Someone destroyed the heater,” she says with a frustrated tone.

“I wonder who,” Cat says indifferently as she exits the guest bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. “Such a mystery, isn’t it?”

“Heyyy, come on you guys,” Kara groans. “That was _my_ heater,” she says, really not happy with this situation. “If you two want to play war with each other, fine, but leave my stuff out of it.”

Lena crosses her arms over her chest. “You will buy a new heater,” she says to Cat.

“Don’t upset my niece again,” Astra warns Cat. “Can I borrow another heater?” she asks Kara.

“Yeah, you can grab one from my room,” Kara answers, allowing Astra to get it herself. She sighs and frowns when Cat walks into the room she’ll be sleeping in, only to return with a spear.

“Did you think this spear would fly its way into my chest by itself?” Cat asks Astra, snarling before snapping it in half with one hand. That spear is not good enough to end her vampire life.

“That’s a neat trick,” Astra says approvingly. “Now try it with your neck.”

“Will you two cut it out already!?” Alex shouts, walking up the stairs. She heard everything as she was coming home and she’s tired of it. “I will kick you both out if you keep this up, don’t test me,” she growls, holding her index finger out threateningly.

“I’m going to my room,” Kara says, feeling bummed out that Astra and Cat are being so bitchy to each other.

Lena follows Kara, disappointed that Astra and Cat can’t seem to behave.

Alex stays in the hallway, waiting until Cat and Astra have disappeared into their rooms.

“How was your night, honey?” Eliza asks softly, rubbing Alex’s back.

“It was good,” Alex answers. Nothing went wrong, so it was good and so far Maggie still seems to be interested in her. “If there’s anything, I’ll be downstairs.” She needs to have some blood because her throat is burning.

“I hope I’m not disturbing,” Astra whispers as she shows up in the kitchen next to Alex. She makes herself a cup of coffee and glances at the blood Alex is drinking.

“No, you aren’t,” Alex replies. She sips slowly from her glass, relaxing for a bit. “I would appreciate it if you’d try to get along with Cat. Fake it until you make it, if you must.”

“I’ll try,” Astra says, feeling like that’s not an easy challenge. It does sadden her when Kara is upset, which is partly her fault.

“Your supply is not properly labeled,” Cat says to Alex as she walks in with a bag of blood. She has certain preferences when it comes to blood. “Do you have AB-positive?”

“I think Lena has some,” Alex says, assuming Lena could have it. She knows Lena has a small private supply in her bedroom. “If you knock on her door and ask nicely, she’ll help you out.”

Cat nods and walks back upstairs, only looking at Astra for a second, noticing how she’s sipping coffee. Warm drinks are insufferable and the smell alone nearly makes her vomit.

“How old is Cat?” Astra asks curiously.

“I have no idea,” Alex answers honestly. “She never told me how long she’s been a vampire or how old she was when she got turned.” All she knows is that Cat seems quite set on her privacy, which is not a crime. “Look wise my guess would be that she’s probably in her forties.”

“That sounds about right,” Astra says, agreeing that Cat is probably in her forties, without counting her vampire years.

“You seem quite curious to know things about her,” Alex comments. “Seems odd when you seem to hate her, unless you don’t actually hate her at all.”

“Bad first meeting,” Astra explains. “Time will tell.” She empties her cup of coffee and puts it in the sink. “She has quite the temper.”

“So do you,” Alex points out.

“That’s fair,” Astra agrees. She needs to keep her anger better under control. “I heard Kara already picked out a dress but Lena hasn’t and I know you’re going with her,” she says. “Perhaps I can go along if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I think Lena would like that,” Alex replies. She knows Lena will be happy if she feels welcome and it is kind that Astra wants to tag along to help Lena find a wedding dress.

“I wouldn’t have recommended a vampire for my dear niece,” Astra confesses honestly, “but Lena is precious and she treats Kara well, which is all the reassurance I need.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning!” Kara says with a chipper tone. She hopes to put some pep in everyone’s step.

“My ears are ringing,” Cat grumbles as she puts her hands to it.

“Pick up then,” Astra comments. She takes a seat at the table for breakfast, shrugging when Kara glares at her. “Good morning,” she says sweetly, meant for everyone, but not Cat.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes. “I’ll keep my volume down.” She should have kept it in mind that her voice would have been too loud and she can see it was loud for Lena, Alex and Eliza as well, but they’re not commenting on it.

If looks could kill Cat would have killed Astra a couple dozen times by now. “When is your wedding?” she asks Kara and Lena.

“In a few weeks,” Lena answers. “It takes time to arrange everything.” She has to talk things through with caterers and get her hands on a decent location, plus there are lots of invitations to send out.

“It is all so modern now,” Cat says, sitting down and accepting a glass of blood from Lena. “Back in my days payments were necessary to become betrothed.”

“You must be old,” Astra says, not intended as a snarky comment, just a guess.

“I have an old soul,” Cat replies, only giving Astra that much. She watches as the alien grabs a cup of coffee and waits for the exact moment Astra takes a sip. “Eight centuries is not bad.”

Astra chokes on her coffee and coughs hard. “You’re eight centuries old?” she asks when she’s done coughing. Okay that’s a lot older than she would have guessed, because she thought maybe four or five centuries tops, although that’s a lot too. She can tell that Cat did that on purpose, to tell her while she was drinking her coffee.

Cat raises her glass and winks. “You wanted to know, curious bird,” she says, loving it even more when Astra has that look of realization on her face that she overhead her conversation with Alex last night. She’s a vampire and she was upstairs in the hall, what did Astra expect? Of course she heard. She even heard someone fall out of their bed last night with a loud smack, despite the rooms all being soundproofed and she hopes it was Astra.

Eliza is surprised to learn that fact, because that means Cat is over four-hundred years older than her and Alex, in vampire years. She could always tell Cat was far older, but she had no idea how far precisely. It seems best not to comment on it to avoid setting off an argument.

“Astra is going to come with us to go shopping for your wedding dress,” Alex says to Lena.

Lena is happy to know that Astra is interested in doing that. “I have,” she begins as she checks her watch, “four hours, starting now and then I have an important meeting I need to attend.”

“Let me finish my glass and I’ll be good to go,” Alex says.

“You’ll have to fly,” Lena says to Astra, given that’s the only way for Astra to arrive as fast in town as Alex and she will. “If you land near the road we will meet up with you there,” she continues, referring to the road they cross when leaving the forest. It’s not like she can suggest Astra to land in the middle of the town or something.

“Okay,” Astra agrees. With Lena’s tight schedule she already figured it wasn’t going to be a walk through the forest. She grabs a croissant from the box Kara has, planning to leave once she’s done eating her breakfast.

“I’ll bring an extra supply of blood home,” Alex announces, aware that they’ll need more blood now that her mother and Cat are staying over for what could be a few weeks.  She can’t risk running out of blood and it’s possible she’ll have another craving at some point. When a vampire has an extra craving to drink more blood than usual and they don’t have blood around, they become all the more dangerous and tempted to drink from humans. “Any requests?”  she asks, now that she’ll make a blood run anyway.

“Twenties, warm, AB-positive,” Cat says. “Negative will do as well. Gender is irrelevant.”

“I’m not going to bring home a human for you to drink,” Alex says indefinitely. “Nobody is going to get murdered in my castle and I don’t want any bodies in the forest or in town either.” It would be tough to get Maggie see a positive side of vampires if attacks would take place and she’d prefer to continue to live in this town for a long time rather than having to flee. Vampires fight when they must when they’re hunted, but there’s no way she would kill Maggie and she won’t stand for anyone else killing her either.

“So dramatic,” Cat replies apathetically. “Warm blood can be supplied when you get it from the source and waste no time in drinking it, and no, by source I do not mean biting their neck.”

“I can fly some over,” Kara suggests helpfully. She’s done that for Lena before, so it’s not impossible and at least nobody will have to die for their blood.

“I bet you can’t even tell human blood from animal blood,” Cat comments sharply. She’s not going to have an alien bring her blood, because that’s a task for vampires only.

Kara looks down at her hands, thinking how she shouldn’t have said anything. She’s not going to mistake animal blood for human blood, especially not at the hospital. It’s not like she’s planning to get it at a vet or anything. Okay, she can’t tell the different blood types if there isn’t a file or a label, but that’s not a fair argument either because some vampires don’t have that down either.

“Run and get it yourself,” Astra says to Cat, displeased with the vampire’s cold attitude towards Kara.

“I’ll get you a dictionary while I’m at it,” Cat retorts. Then Astra will be able to look up what the word request means, since Alex did ask if there were any requests.

Astra glares daggers at Cat. “Your name must be in the dictionary a lot,” she says without taking her eyes off of Cat. “Right next to cold, icy, bitch,-”

Kara slams both her fists down on the table, breaking it in half upon impact. Everything that was on the table spills onto the kitchen floor. “I am sick of you two bickering!” she shouts angrily, since she can’t take it anymore. “Why are you both so… mean!?”

“For the love of god, stop shouting,” Cat says with a frustrated tone. She stands up and grasps one of Kara’s wrists to calm her down, but she’s roughly pushed away by Lena.

“Don’t touch her,” Lena says coldly.

Cat stands up from the chair she broke with her fall caused by Lena’s push. “I will go for a walk,” she says, brushing the splintered wood from the chair off of her clothes. She looks at the broken table and the chair. “I’ll return later with a new table and a chair.”  She stares Lena up and down, nodding. “Not bad for a newbie,” she comments, slightly impressed. Something tells her that Lena will turn out to be a powerful vampire someday.

Astra leaves as well, to go and wait near the road until Alex and Lena arrive there.

“I’d pack their bags and change the locks now that they’re gone,” Kara comments, being full of Cat’s and Astra’s nonsense.

“Keep that idea in mind,” Alex replies. “It’s tempting.”

“They just… they… fuel each other on like a fire that doesn’t end,” Kara sighs.

“If they continue to cause trouble I can have them moved to a hotel,” Lena offers. She doesn’t want to see Kara stressed out and they have more important manners than the bickering of two stubborn women.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for meeting up with me for lunch,” Alex says, never having thought she’d say that. “Things at home have been stressful.”

“It’s no problem,” Maggie replies. She slides her arms around Alex’s waist to hug her, feeling how Alex fully leans into the hug. “What happened?”

“The family visit is not going well, too much bickering,” Alex explains tiredly. “I feel like I need to get away for a little bit, to get some space.” If everything in her castle remains as tense as it has been, she’ll suffocate.

Maggie can see that Alex is worn down and needs a small break. “Molly won’t be home for a week,” she says while still hugging Alex. “She has a camping trip with school. You can stay over at my place if you want.”

“Really?” Alex asks as their hug breaks. “You would let me stay over at your place?” Her eyes have a little sparkle in them as she smiles, hopeful that she could spend more time with Maggie and avoid the fights at home. Maybe the arguments will cool down after a few days.

“Yes,” Maggie answers, to let Alex know that this is real. “You can sleep in Molly’s bed.”

Alex swallows nervously because she had hoped to share a bed with Maggie, but either way this is huge and she doesn’t want to say no. Even sleeping on the couch or on the floor in Maggie’s place would be amazing. “I’d love to,” she says, kissing Maggie softly. Kara can cover for her and say she’s staying at a friend’s place or something because it was getting too crowded at her castle.

Maggie enters the diner for lunch, picking up a menu-card. She’s curious to see what Alex will order for lunch and what type of excuse Alex will have this time.

“I haven’t been in this diner before,” Alex says as she glances at the menu-card. “What do you recommend?” she asks, pending if she should copy whatever Maggie orders or if she should take a guess about what the smallest thing to eat is. Humans cannot imagine how disgusting it is for a vampire to eat food when it taste likes ashes in their mouth. Even dirt would taste better and that’s sad. She’ll never have a proper lunch or dinner date with Maggie.

“The tomato soup,” Maggie says, planning to order that for herself.

Alex inwardly cringes because soup will cause her to vomit. She can’t stomach warm drinks whatsoever, she just can’t, it’s impossible. While she stays at Maggie’s place, she could keep a flask on her and if Maggie catches her sipping from it she could say it’s some sort of medicine or something. Her lies and excuses have been building up and it doesn’t feel right. Someday she’ll have to tell Maggie the truth, but for now she needs more time. Staying with Maggie means she’ll have to eat food several times, but at this point she might as well not care less to taste ashes if it means she doesn’t have to be in the same space with Cat and Astra.

Maggie stops looking at the menu-card and looks at Alex instead. “You look nervous, Danvers,” she says, although she can understand why considering what Alex told her. “If you’re not hungry you don’t have to order food.”

Alex hears her way out, but at the same time she doesn’t want to draw suspicion by avoiding eating all the time. “I hope the eggs are good,” she says, feigning interest in it.

“They can be a bit on the spicy side,” Maggie says, giving Alex a fair warning.

Alex frowns for a moment, but then realizes she told Maggie once she can’t stand spicy food. This is bad, because she can’t permit forgetting the lies and excuses she has made. It’s all piling up and if she keeps going, she’ll have to write down notes merely so she’d remember. “Can you excuse me for a moment?” she asks politely. “I have to call my sister.”

“Take your time,” Maggie replies, smiling at Alex.

Alex grabs her phone and stands up, deciding to have her call outside where she can go into an alley for some privacy. As soon as she’s there, she dials Kara’s number, who picks up after the first ring.

_“Is everything okay?”_

Alex smiles at Kara’s immediate concern. “I need you to cover for me,” she says, getting to the point. “I’m going to stay in town for a few days. I need a break from Cat and Astra fighting all the time.”

_“Okay, I um, of course. I’ll cover for you. What should I tell them?”_

“You can say I’m at a hotel or something,” Alex replies. She hears Kara breathing, but not responding. “Kara?”

_“You’re going to stay over at Maggie’s place.”_

Alex can hear that it’s not a question. It’s clear that Kara knows exactly where she’ll be staying. “Yes,” she admits. “It’ll be fine, she doesn’t know that I’m, you know,” she says, deciding not to say the word just in case prying ears are around.

_“Please be careful. If anything goes wrong, text me or call me and I’ll come get you.”_

“Whatever you say, don’t tell them who I’m staying with,” Alex instructs. “I mean it, no slip-ups.”

_“I won’t slip-up. Be safe. Love you.”_

“Love you too,” Alex replies before hanging up and dialing the next number.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shoot,” Lena whispers when the sudden sound of her ringtone causes her to knock over her glass, spilling blood over the paperwork on her desk. “Smooth, really smooth.” Now she’ll have to start with that paperwork all over again and clean up the mess on her desk. She didn’t expect a call while she was relaxing with a glass of blood for lunch. “Alex,” she whispers as she picks up.

_“Lena, I need to ask a favor.”_

Lena gets up from behind her desk to clean it while she’s on the phone, before it dries up and becomes even messier. “What’s the favor?” she asks calmly. “Tell and it will be done,” she promises without hearing what the favor is first. Alex is Kara’s sister, so of course she’ll grant her a favor.

_“I can’t do the supply run I said I would. You know Cat might start a war if Kara has to arrange it and you’re good at it, so that’s why I’m asking you.”_

Lena smiles at the compliment. “Okay,” she answers. Once her day is done, she will get a supply of blood to bring it home.

_“I won’t be home for a few days and I kind of have a second favor, because I need a flask.”_

Lena can tell Alex is in public due to the whispering and her careful choice of words. “Swing by at my office,” she says, so she can give Alex a flask.

_“I can swing by in an hour, give or take. Is that okay?”_

“Yes, it is,” Lena answers. “I’ll be here.”

_“Okay, I’ll see you then. Thanks, Lena.”_

“Anytime, Alex,” Lena says kindly. She hears a click, telling her the call has ended and smiles when she sees five missed calls from Kara. Shaking her head, she is about to call her fiancée back when a whoosh of air carries her paperwork from her desk to the floor. This really isn’t her lucky day, first blood all over it and now it’s on the floor.

“I called you five times,” Kara says as she puts her feet down, having just flown through Lena’s window. She notices the papers on the floor and the blood that’s spilled. “I’m sorry!” she apologizes loudly, but then cringes as she realizes her volume is too loud. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Lena chuckles when Kara eagerly collects her paperwork from the floor. “It’s okay,” she says softly. “I spilled the blood because I was startled by the ringtone of my phone,” she explains, to let her fiancée know she didn’t spill it. “My paperwork was already ruined before you flew in.”

“Oh, Alex must have called you too then,” Kara concludes. She should have thought of that when Lena did pick up, because it’s very much unlike her, but of course she got really worried. “She’s going to stay over at Maggie’s place.” Okay Alex told her not to tell, but her fiancée is obviously an exception.

“I know,” Lena replies, composed as the blood is cleaned up and calmly pouring herself a new glass.

“She told you?” Kara asks surprised.

“No,” Lena answers honestly. “It’s obvious, that’s all.”

Kara agrees with that, since it would be unlikely that Alex would stay elsewhere. She places her hands on Lena’s elbows and presses her lips against hers, softly at first but then harder. Her tongue traces her fiancée’s bottom lip as she parts her lips, waiting for Lena to do the same.

Lena hears Kara moan and when she parts her lips too, to allow her mate entrance, she moves her tongue gently around Kara’s. Their deepened kiss doesn’t last when her mate pulls back, but she doesn’t blame her. “I will pour you a glass of water,” she says, reaching for a bottle of water she always has around for Kara.

Kara tries, she does, but a deeper kiss is strange when Lena has been drinking blood. The metallic taste is something she can’t get used to and afterwards she always needs a glass of water.

“Hey,” Lena whispers softly, tilting Kara’s chin up when she sees her downcast eyes. “I would have pulled away if you would have eaten food.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Kara retorts with a smile. She knows that Lena never minds to kiss her, no matter if she ate and she knows that means her fiancée put up with the taste of ashes multiple times.

Lena’s eyes light up mischievously. “With potstickers I would,” she says teasingly.

“WITH POTSTI-,” Kara replies shocked. “Take that back. Lena, I mean it. Don’t give me those twinkling eyes. You take that back right now… Lena, I’m serious… stop laughing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Astra are such a joy.


	12. Chapter 12

“I have a spare key,” Maggie says as she holds her key out to Alex.

“You’re giving me a key to your place?” Alex asks surprised. “What happened to slow?” It’s not that she minds receiving the key to Maggie’s place, but it seems quite fast to do that.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much, Danvers,” Maggie replies with a smile. “I do have to work while you stay over at my place and since you’re a scientist, I assume you’ll be out the door often as well,” she explains. “The key is so you can let yourself in and out. I’ll need it back once you go home again.”

“Oh,” Alex says, feeling stupid that she actually thought it was more. “I knew that,” she adds, trying to laugh it off. She puts the small suitcase down, which contains some of her clothes that Kara dropped off at Lena’s office for her.

“It is kind that Lena gave you a suitcase with clothes,” Maggie comments, nodding towards the suitcase. “That was fast, even with a shortcut,” she says, knowing it takes hours to get to Alex’s castle and even more hours to and from. Alex had collected it an hour after she had walked out the diner to make a call, so it’s surprising Lena did that in an hour, unless she didn’t of course.

“She always keeps clothes at L-corp,” Alex lies. “Sometimes it gets so late that she practically sleeps there.”

“Interesting,” Maggie says.

“Yeah,” Alex says, slightly nervous. “Lena is a hard worker.”

“Her clothes look nothing like yours,” Maggie says dryly, pricking through Alex’s excuse. “You wouldn’t think she’d have a suitcase with your clothes.”

“Mixed up laundry,” Alex explains, lying herself further into it. It’s not like she can tell Maggie that Kara flew them over for her because she’s supergirl. “I laughed with Lena about it.”

Maggie shakes her head, but doesn’t comment further because she has a feeling that Alex’s excuses will only get more ridiculous. She wonders when, for once, Alex will tell her the truth. It was amusing at first and sometimes it still is, yet at the same time it isn’t because it makes her feel as if Alex thinks she’s not worth hearing the truth. Knowing that someone is lying and still not having that person tell the truth is painful.

Alex wordlessly follows Maggie, who is showing her where she can put her suitcase. When it comes to her flask with blood, she can drink during the times she’s alone or at night.

“I’m going to order pizza for dinner tonight,” Maggie announces. She looks closely at Alex to gauge her reaction.

“Okay,” Alex says with a small smile. “Pizza sounds delicious.”

Maggie grabs her phone to call the pizza place. “Which pizza would you like?” she asks, still watching Alex closely.

“Um,” Alex says hesitantly. “You can choose. I’m fine with any.” It’ll all taste like ashes anyway, so it really doesn’t make a difference.

Maggie calls the pizza place who are familiar with her. “It’s me,” she says when they pick up. “Number nine, tonight,” she orders, purposely using the order-number instead of saying she wants a hot ‘n spicy pizza. It’s bound to be an interesting night.

“I really appreciate this,” Alex says after Maggie hangs up. “I’d go crazy if I’d have to go home.” She’s only a little bit sorry for leaving her mother, her sister and Lena to deal with Cat and Astra.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The new table looks good,” Eliza says approvingly, hoping it’ll set a positive tone.

“Thank you for bringing a new table,” Kara says to Cat. “And a new chair,” she adds.

“It was no trouble,” Cat replies. It’s an empty weight for her anyway and didn’t cost her much energy at all. “Consider it an early wedding gift,” she says to Kara who broke the table and to Lena who broke the chair.

“We appreciate it,” Lena says politely, speaking for Kara and herself. “Here is your AB-positive,” she says as she hands over a bag of blood to Cat. “I have a few more.”

Cat eagerly accepts the bag, deciding to keep it for when her throat gets that burning sensation. “It is good to know someone around here knows how to treat a guest,” she says coldly.

Astra has to bite her tongue to refrain from saying something.

“Where is Alex?” Eliza asks. “It’s getting dark out and she has been gone all day,” she says, letting her motherly concern seep through her voice.

“She’s going to stay in town for a few days,” Kara says as she tries not to fidget so it doesn’t look like she’s lying. “Alex needed to get away for a bit, so she went to a hotel.”

It saddens Eliza that her daughter felt the need not to come home since she only just got here to spend some time together, but at the same time she understands and it’s tempting for her to stay elsewhere as well, especially if Cat and Astra keep bumping heads. However, she doesn’t quite believe that Alex is at a hotel because Kara is blinking too fast and her heart is beating faster than usual, which tells her she’s hiding something for Alex. Her motherly instinct tells her that her daughter met someone and is currently staying with that person.

“It reeks in here,” Cat says with disgust.

Astra, who is cooking dinner for Kara and herself, turns around. “Maybe it’s your breath,” she says, already fed up with Cat’s comments about food.

“Vampires don’t breathe,” Cat replies as she sits down at the table. “Are you always this ignorant or are you making a special effort today?” she asks rhetorically.

Astra switches the kitchen hood off, so the smell of the food she’s cooking can spread better throughout the kitchen.

“This is the best you can do?” Cat asks coldly. “How petty.”

Kara rolls her eyes and turns the kitchen hood back on to stop this stupidity and also for Lena and Eliza, who also have to put up with the smell. She knows that for vampires it can smell like rotten eggs or soot, or both. “From now on we’re going to have a jar,” she says as she puts a jar down on the table. “If anyone says something mean then you have to put money in the jar, so then maybe nobody will say mean things anymore.”

Cat looks at the jar that’s about ten inches tall. “You will need a much bigger jar,” she says indifferently, considering she has a few millions stored in different banks under different names. She skims through a newspaper she bought, to pass the time.

Kara grumbles in frustration and she has to admit that her idea won’t work, because Cat and Astra would just keep going anyway, not caring if they’d have to put money in a jar. If Alex was here she’d suggest kryptonite and wooden stakes to use it as a threat.

“We should work together,” Lena says, calm as ever. “There is a threat that regards all of us. Instead of being divided, we should join forces.” She takes Kara’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips for a tender kiss. “Vampires and aliens have a common enemy. We are stronger together than we are separately.”

“I agree,” Kara chimes in, feeling proud of Lena.

Cat puts her newspaper down. “Tell me, Lena, how did your mother’s visit go?”

Lena’s eyes harden.

“Lena?” Kara asks, confused. “Did Lillian visit you?”

Lena doesn’t answer and looks away.

“It’s true?” Kara asks, still confused. “She visited you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lena doesn’t know how Cat knows about that, but if she has to take a guess she’d say Cat spotted Lillian and took a wild guess or Cat may have been nearby and eavesdropped. She wasn’t planning to talk about her adoptive mother’s visit.

“She is in town and visited you, and you didn’t tell me,” Kara says, feeling betrayed. “I thought we told each other everything,” she continues as tears spring in her eyes. “You talk about joining forces, but you just… you… I don’t understand.”

Lena swallows hard, hearing the pain in Kara’s voice. “Kara, wait,” she says when her mate storms out the door.

Kara doesn’t listen and flies up so she can be alone and think about why Lena didn’t tell her.

Lena falls down onto her knees, looking up at the sky. She can’t even run after Kara.

“I got this, darling,” Astra says gently as she squeezes Lena’s shoulder before flying up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Four hours ago._

_Lena stacks her paperwork neatly, relieved that she finally managed to get it done when her secretary lets her know there is someone here to visit her. She doesn’t expect anyone and Alex already stopped by a while ago. Kara would use the window, so it’s not her either. She gives her secretary permission to allow the visitor up._

_“Hello, Lena,” Lillian says indifferently. “It has been a long time.”_

_Lena stiffens, not pleased by Lillian’s unexpected visit. “Hello, mother,” she replies coldly. Calling Lillian her mother makes her want to vomit. “To what do I owe your visit?” she asks, wanting to know what the hell Lillian is doing here in her office._

_“I missed you,” Lillian says, smiling._

_“We both know that’s a lie,” Lena replies sharply. She’s not going to fall for Lillian’s fake affection, because it doesn’t even sound close to believable. “What do you want?” she asks, getting to the point because she was about to go home soon._

_Lillian places a briefcase of sorts on Lena’s desk and opens it, revealing a weapon. “I need you to manufacture more of this,” she says, holding it out to Lena. “You are a Luthor. This is your chance to make me proud.”_

_Lena picks the weapon up and studies it. “What is it for?” she asks curiously._

_“To keep this town safe,” Lillian answers._

_Lena sees that the ammunition in the weapon contains some sort of wood and what looks like kryptonite. “I will be on it,” she promises._

_Lillian smiles devilishly. “A Luthor after all,” she says with a small hint of affection._

_“Of course,” Lena says, tilting her chin up. “Once a Luthor, always a Luthor.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“It looks yummy,” Alex says. She licks her lips as Maggie opens the box of pizza, to make it sound like she really means it. The truth is that she doesn’t have the slightest idea what any pizza would even taste like, since she didn’t have pizza during her life as a human, but since Maggie ordered it she assumes it must be good for humans.

“It has a special taste,” Maggie says, not revealing how incredibly spicy this pizza is. She smiles when Alex takes a slice, watching her closely and waiting for her to take a bite.

Alex is mindful of her fangs as she takes a bite, to make sure they don’t show. “Mhm,” she hums as she takes the first bite. She tells herself that soon she’ll excuse herself to go to the bathroom, so she can drink from her flask.

“There is plenty if you want more, Danvers,” Maggie says, seeing that Alex is really getting into the slice she’s eating. “It’s a plain pizza without spices, but I hope you don’t mind,” she lies, going on a wimp.

“I don’t mind,” Alex replies, taking another bite. “It’s my favorite.”

“Good to know,” Maggie says, knowing that she has caught Alex for sure this time. This pizza is far from plain because it’s so spicy that she can’t eat it without having water nearby. It’s amusing for her to see how Alex nearly inhales the pizza, since Alex hardly chews on it and just swallows, without even sipping from the glass of water in front of her once.

Alex slows down when she notices that Maggie didn’t start yet, wondering if she’s too fast and maybe even rude for diving in so quickly. “I was hungry,” she says with a short laugh.

Maggie takes a bite out of her slice and immediately puts it down dramatically, waving one hand in front of her mouth while reaching for her water with the other. By now Alex is looking at her with wide concerned eyes as she gulps down water generously. “They brought the wrong pizza,” she lies, since Alex isn’t the only one who can play that game. “This is the hot and spicy one.”

“Oh, wow, really?” Alex asks, surprised, shocked and nervous at the same time. “I was so hungry I didn’t even notice it’s spicy.”

Maggie crosses her arms and stares at Alex, who is still lying to her even now that she pretty much called her out on it, in her own way.

“Okay, I lied,” Alex relents, seeing that Maggie isn’t falling for it. “Spicy food doesn’t matter.” At least that’s half a truth since all food tastes like ashes, so it doesn’t make a difference which food she’s given. “That day when we were eating a salad, I felt unwell, so I lied about the spicy food.”

Maggie can tell there’s more that Alex isn’t sharing with her, but this is a start and for now she’ll leave it at this. “You don’t have to lie to me, Danvers,” she says, leaning in. She kisses Alex softly and smiles at her. “I won’t bite.”

Alex’s whole body goes rigid while her mind is screaming at her, wondering if Maggie knows. She has to snap out of it to stop looking so suspicious. “That’s unfortunate,” she says with a forced small smile. “The biting I mean,” she clarifies, mentally cursing herself a little for going with that topic. “Maybe I’m into that.”

Maggie hasn’t forgotten that night at Alex’s castle, when she bit her bottom lip lightly and was rewarded by Alex biting her bottom lip roughly, so rough that she broke through her skin. It would be safe to say that Alex is very much into biting, very much indeed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You could have told me she visited you,” Kara says, still sad, but also worried.

“I should have,” Lena admits. “I’m sorry I kept it from you. It was never my intention to hurt you,” she whispers as she tries to make eye-contact with Kara.

“I’m shocked that I had to hear from Cat that she visited you and you just stood there, standing, not saying anything,” Kara rambles. “We’re engaged and we always tell each other things, so I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“If she stops by again, I will tell you,” Lena replies, feeling guilty.

Kara nods slowly, but a part of her still feels like Lena betrayed her. “Why did she visit?” she asks curiously.

“To talk,” Lena answers. “She claimed she missed me, but I knew that was a lie.”

Kara sighs and softens a bit, now feeling bad that Lena had to go through that. “Did she say anything else?” she asks, wanting to know the whole story.

“She wants to have a drink with me, to catch up,” Lena explains. That was the last thing Lillian said before leaving her office. “That was all.” She hopes that someday Kara will understand why she is doing this and forgive her for it, because she only has Kara’s best interest at heart.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kara whispers. She knows that the only people who know that Lena is a vampire are Alex, Eliza, Astra, Cat and oh right, Winn! “Did you know that Winn knows you’re a vampire?” she asks, now that she remembers to mention it. It’s a change of topic, but not an intentional one, since she had completely forgotten to mention it before, thanks to everything that has been going on.

“Yes,” Lena replies, well aware of that fact. “I should have told you and I would have, if I hadn’t forgotten,” she explains, hoping Kara won’t think she was trying to hide it. “He won’t tell anyone, he values his human life quite a bit,” she assures her mate. Winn won’t be a problem, she made sure of that.

Kara doesn’t blame Lena for forgetting to tell her, but it was quite a surprise to find out. “You threatened him, didn’t you?” she asks with a smile.

“I may have scared him somewhat,” Lena admits, recalling how she had her hand around Winn’s throat. “When I was positive he would not tell a soul, I bought him new pants,” she explains to let Kara know she handled it.

“New pants?” Kara asks confused. “Why did you buy him new pants? Oh, oh, wait, never mind,” she continues, realization sinking in. “Don’t answer that I don’t want to know.”

“How was I to know he scares easily?” Lena comments, in her defense. She didn’t squeeze Winn’s throat that hard and she only revealed her fangs for a second or two.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Kara suggests, pushing the mental image away.

“Or we could not talk at all,” Lena suggests instead. “As much as I enjoy hearing you talk, there is something else you can do with your mouth that I enjoy more.”

Kara blushes deeply as Lena eagerly rips her shirt open with her deft fingers, not even ruining the buttons. She gasps when her fiancée kisses her neck and nips at her skin, and in this moment she wishes she could be human for a while again so Lena would be able to bite her.

Lena groans in pleasure when Kara floats through their bedroom with her and smacks her back roughly against the wall, just the way she loves it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Alex drinks gingerly from her flask, easing the burning sensation in her throat. She nearly lost her self-control again when Maggie kissed her before she entered the bathroom, because she wanted to taste her blood and it doesn’t help that she already knows what Maggie’s blood tastes like. Her choice of pajamas is better this time, revealing less skin since her skin is cold for Maggie to touch.

It’s a relief that Maggie hasn’t questioned her about her cold skin, so she can work on finding a decent excuse or even have enough time to bring it up when it’s safe to tell Maggie the truth. She’s not going to get away with an excuse such as that she’s freezing, since her skin is always cold, no matter the temperature where she is. Her pajama pants are black and long, a bit loose around her hips, but comfortable. The top piece she’s wearing is blue with long sleeves.

Alex runs a hand through her hair and puts her flask away before opening the door. She sees Maggie sitting on the couch, randomly zapping through channels as if she’s not actually interested to watch anything.

Maggie looks up when Alex sits down next to her and she notices that Alex appears jittery, which is not the first time. “What’s on your mind, Danvers?” she asks as she puts her remote down, fully concentrating on Alex.

Alex huffs out a laugh and pulls her knees up under her chin. “I wouldn’t know where to start,” she says honestly. “There’s just so much at once,” she says sadly. This whole situation is tough for her because lying doesn’t feel right, but she’s so scared that Maggie will hate her for being a vampire. To not even think about how she’s falling for Maggie, someone who is mortal, who she will lose. “I don’t want to lie to you about anything, but I just… there are things I can’t, I just can’t… not yet.”

“Whenever you’re ready to share, you know where to find me,” Maggie says softly, understanding that Alex wants and needs time.

“I’m a bit tired,” Alex says, excusing herself. “Would you mind if I… go to bed?” she asks, her voice breaking as she does. Before she can stop it, tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Maggie wraps her arms around Alex and pulls her close, quietly caressing her cheek as she lets her cry. The burden that Alex is carrying doesn’t need to be carried alone.

Alex wipes the back of her hands over her cheeks and leans back. “Would you still go out with me if I… have strange habits?” she asks worriedly. She can’t outright ask Maggie if she’d still date her when she drinks blood.

“Yes,” Maggie answers. “You’d be surprised how many weird habits I’ve dealt with,” she says with a laugh. “One of my exes kept buying cat food.”

Alex frowns, not understanding why Maggie is tagging that as a weird habit. “What’s so strange about buying cat food?” she asks curiously.

“She didn’t own a cat.”

“Oh,” Alex says. “So she…?”

“Yeah,” Maggie confirms. “She ate the cat food herself.”

Alex laughs at that. Humans can be such strange creatures with certain habits and quirks. “What else?” she asks, feeling intrigued.

“Well, there was one woman who screamed hallelujah at the top of her lungs when she,” Maggie explains, vaguely gesturing. “You get the picture.”

“I’m lost,” Alex confesses, not getting the picture at all. She tries very hard to keep up with the time, but some things simply slip past her and leave her confused. “Screaming that word is a weird habit?”

Maggie smiles at Alex’s honest confusion. “I think I read you wrong,” she says softly, sharing her thoughts out loud. “You didn’t strike me as innocent.” That ship sailed when Alex roughly bit her bottom lip.

Alex is even deeper confused now. So she’s lost and that means she’s not innocent?

“She screamed it each time she had an orgasm,” Maggie clarifies, so Alex can stop suffering with confusion.

“Oh, oh um, okay,” Alex says shyly. If she could blush she’d be blushing a lot right now, but she’s thankful she can’t because that would be embarrassing. Her shyness makes room for jealousy when she pictures another woman being _that_ close with her Maggie. Okay, Maggie is not really hers, but the thought of anyone else touching Maggie makes her blood boil.

Maggie picks up on the mix of feelings on Alex’s face and how conflicted she appears. “What about your exes?” she asks, since it only seems fair now. Talking about exes is not a great topic when dating someone, but dabbling a bit into it should be fine.

That question makes Alex self-conscious because as a vampire she hasn’t been with anyone. There was a man back in her village from when she was human, who allegedly wanted to marry her, but something always felt off. “There used to be a man,” she says hesitantly. “I didn’t know at the time that I was, am, gay. Each time he kissed me, I just didn’t feel it and I didn’t like his beard,” she continues, nervous how Maggie might react. “That’s all, just kissed a few times, with one person. You know, before I met you.” Back in her village it was tradition to save intimacy for marriage, which she was fine with, but it never happened.

Maggie cocks her head to face Alex better. “So you’re saying that you’re a…,” she says carefully, letting the last word linger in the air as Alex nods and bites her bottom lip, before Alex ducks her head away. “Hey,” she says softly, reaching out to cup Alex’s cheeks so she can look at her. “There is no shame in that.”

“I never told anyone that before,” Alex admits nervously.

“Your secret is safe with me, Danvers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Rao,” Kara curses as she shuts her eyes quickly. “I’m sorry,” she says, turning around. When she got up and left her room, she had no idea she’d see Cat walking around in the hall, naked.

“Eight centuries old, hm?” Astra comments as she leans against the door of her room and sizes Cat up.

Cat has never minded to be seen without clothes, because it’s not a big deal. “Enjoying the view, are we?” she retorts as she raises one eyebrow.

There’s a dark glim in Astra’s eyes. “I would have guessed ten,” she states coldly.

“Jealousy is not a good color on you,” Cat says calmly before disappearing into her bedroom to grab her clothes. The color she would recommend for Astra is red, preferably her blood.

Kara turns around again and opens her eyes, now that it’s safe. “You’re supposed to try to get along,” she whispers to Astra. “That was not trying and Cat looked… okay,” she says, a bit disappointed with the situation. “She looks fit for her age. I mean not that I know her age, but I just, argh. Stop taunting each other.”

Lena walks out of the bedroom and glances between Kara and Astra, trying to get a read on what’s going on. Her mate looks incredibly flustered with her cheeks reddened. Astra has a look in her eyes that she can’t quite place because there is so much hidden in her eyes.

“They weren’t getting along again,” Kara says to Lena, as if she’s talking about children. “And I sort of kind of accidentally saw Cat naked, but I didn’t know I was going to! She just walked around like that and I was here, and I didn’t mean to look! I closed my eyes as fast as I could,” she rambles.

“Kara, breathe,” Lena whispers, cupping Kara’s cheeks. “It’s not your fault that Cat walked around naked and that you happened to catch a glimpse of her,” she says softly as she caresses her thumbs over her mate’s cheeks. “About Cat and Astra not getting along, the option to pack their bags is available.”

Kara slows down her breathing and looks into Lena’s eyes. It makes her happy that she’ll be seeing those eyes for a long time. “Are we going to send invitations for our wedding today?” she asks, changing the topic to something more pleasant. “I want to help,” she offers. “I could fly them around.”

“Supergirl playing mailman,” Cat says as she walks out of her room and puts her sunglasses in her hair. “That won’t look odd at all.”

“The whole town knows supergirl is close with Lena,” Kara replies defensively. “I want to help her out, there’s nothing strange about that.”

“The same town of people who know Lena is about to marry Kara Danvers,” Cat says, sounding rather concerned than mean. “People are not blind. It would be bad publicity for Lena if she would be seen as a cheater.”

“Well I… guess you have a point,” Kara nervously admits. Maybe she has been a bit too affectionate around Lena when she is being supergirl. If she thinks about it, sometimes there were small touches as a token of affection and Cat is right that people might rumor that Lena has something with supergirl. “I’ll be more careful,” she decides, heeding Cat’s warning.

“I want to help with the invitations as well,” Astra speaks up. She would enjoy spending some time with Kara and meanwhile it won’t hurt if they fly invitations around. “We can wait until it is dark, so we can stay hidden better than we can now.”

“That is a lovely idea,” Lena says encouragingly. “I will have the invitations ready by nightfall,” she promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex walks out of Molly’s bedroom, towards the kitchen where unfortunately she smells food, although Maggie is under the impression she doesn’t eat breakfast so she should be safe. “Good morning,” she says softly.

Maggie who is making toast hadn’t heard Alex approaching her and jumps up a little. “Danvers,” she says as she turns around. “Good morning. I didn’t hear you get up.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Alex says, deciding that tomorrow she’ll try to walk louder or something so she doesn’t spook Maggie. She takes a seat when Maggie gestures she can sit down. “How was your sleep?”

“It was good,” Maggie answers as she turns back towards her toast. “I feel refreshed. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you,” Alex answers, still grateful she can stay over at Maggie’s place. Her eyes widen when she sees Maggie grabbing a big knife to cut the toast and she wonders if it’s really necessary to use such a big knife. She sees it happening before it does as the blade moves down and Maggie’s finger is too close to it.

Maggie drops her knife and pulls her hand back, looking at the cut on her index finger. “I’m clumsy sometimes,” she says with a laugh.

Alex grips the table, hard, because the smell of Maggie’s blood is overwhelming. In the blink of an eye she’s next to Maggie. Maybe she even walked too fast, she’s too distracted to pay attention to those details to appear human.

Maggie sees a hungry look flashing through Alex’s eyes one second, but it’s gone the next when Alex turns her tap on in her sink and gently holds her index finger under the stream of the water.

“I’ll get your first aid kit,” Alex says as she rushes to the bathroom, remembering where it’s placed from the first time she patched Maggie up a bit. “You really need to stop getting hurt,” she says with a small smile as she returns to Maggie’s side.

Maggie says nothing when Alex takes care of her finger. It’s only a small cut that caused barely a drop of blood and yet Alex worries as if she needs to go to the hospital. She wonders if Alex is going to freak out when she reveals her motorcycle and hopes Alex won’t.  

“There,” Alex says as she’s done. “All patched up.”

“If you plan to use a band-aid for every small cut and scratch I get you will be busy for a while,” Maggie replies without kidding. “I have to go, work.”

“Are you going to hunt vampires?” Alex asks, knowing that’s something Maggie has been trying to do. “I’d rather not have you be unconscious in the forest again,” she adds, to draw any suspicion away.

“No vampires today,” Maggie answers. “I have another case I’m working on.”

Alex is relieved to hear that, but also curious. “What case are you working on?”

“If I tell you I have to kill you,” Maggie says teasingly. She sees Alex stiffening and adds, “I was kidding, Danvers. It’s another body, an alien.”

Alex thinks about the texts Kara has sent her last night and it doesn’t feel good to know that Lillian is in town, and that there is a dead alien now. “Can I come with you?” she asks, interested to see the body to determine the cause of death. “I could be helpful.”

“You might not like the ride I have,” Maggie replies thoughtfully. If Alex already runs around with a first aid kit when she gets a scratch, then she has a feeling Alex is going to freak out about her ride. “Have you ever been on a motorcycle?” she asks as she grabs her keys.

“No way,” Alex answers. “I mean, yes, but… wow,” she explains, stunned. “You have a motorcycle? That’s awesome!” She cringes slightly at her own volume. “Can I drive? I’m good at it.”

Before Maggie gets the chance to let it sink in that Alex doesn’t mind her motorcycle at all, her keys are being snatched away from her and Alex marches out the door. “Unbelievable,” she whispers as she starts walking after Alex.

“Is this yours?” Alex asks while pointing at the only motorcycle she sees. Without waiting for an answer, she tries the key to see if she has the right one. “Ah, it is.”

“You’re taking a huge risk there, Danvers,” Maggie says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. “When people touch my motorcycle I cut their fingers off.” She hopes she’ll sound intimidating enough so she can actually drive her motorcycle. It’s not like she actually cuts people’s fingers off, but she does glare at them.

Alex smiles because it’s amusing that Maggie said that. “I’ll take my chances with it,” she says, almost smiling more when Maggie huffs, but she has to keep her fangs hidden. “Are you going to hop on?”

“I will,” Maggie says as she walks up to Alex. “After you show me your license first.”

Alex swallows hard, because she did used to have a license when she learned how to drive a motorcycle, but that was a century ago. “Okay,” she says with a hint of disappointment. “You can drive.”

Maggie leans up to kiss Alex, bringing one hand around Alex’s neck to pull her closer. “Scoot over, Danvers,” she says with a wink.

Alex quietly obliges and when Maggie isn’t looking at her, she touches her lips tentatively. She can’t believe that Maggie kissed her, right here, on the street, in public. The whole public display of affection hasn’t been brought up and it didn’t cross her mind that it should have, until now. This is new and as much as she enjoys Maggie kissing her, she’s not sure if it’s okay that she’s being kissed in the middle of the street.

“Hold on tightly,” Maggie says before starting her motorcycle. She waits for Alex to wrap her arms around her waist.

Alex panics when Maggie grabs her hands and wraps her arms around her waist. It’s not that she doesn’t want to hold Maggie, but she’s worried that she would hold her too tightly and break her ribs in the process. Each time she has been on a motorcycle she was the one driving, not the one to sit on the back. She pulls her arms away and stubbornly places her hands behind her.

“You have to hold on to me, Danvers,” Maggie says, refusing to take off if Alex doesn’t. She doesn’t want Alex to fall and stumble down the road.

Alex slowly brings her arms around Maggie’s waist. “Can I drive next time?” she asks hopefully.

“Do you have a license to show me yet?” Maggie retorts to shut Alex up. Her motorcycle is her pride and joy, even with a license she’d hesitate to let Alex drive.

“I’ll bring it next time,” Alex sighs. If she needs to go get a new license so Maggie will ease up on her then she will and while she’s at it, she might as well buy her own motorcycle.

Maggie smiles and starts her engine, letting it roar as she takes off. She feels Alex’s arms wrapping tighter around her now, so tight that she struggles to breathe, but Alex must realize it because the next thing she knows Alex’s grip on her is loosening up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiles as she works on the invitations to keep up on her promise, so Kara and Astra can fly them around tonight. There will be vampires from other countries who will receive an invitation as well, old friends from Alex, Eliza and Cat apparently. She is okay with that, as long as nobody causes a bloodbath or anything. To make boundaries clear, she will put the invitations for the vampires in red envelopes since those while have a special note attached to it.

Some vampires are mostly harmless and still prefer to drink directly from the source, so they have to be warned that they can’t do that in this town. What they do in other places is up to them, but she can’t have things go wrong here. This town is her home, and not only hers, but also Kara’s and Alex’s. It wouldn’t be pretty if they’d have to flee.

There are three knocks on her door and then her secretary walks in.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Miss Luthor,” Jess says politely, minding her place since Lena had made it abundantly clear she did not want to be bothered for the next few hours. “Miss Danvers is here to see you, she said it is urgent.”

Lena straightens up in her seat. “Let her in,” she replies calmly.

“It’s an emergency,” Alex says as she waltzes in and shuts the door behind her.

Lena is alarmed by the panicky tone in Alex’s voice, because she knows Alex is strong and would not randomly freak out. “What’s the emergency?” she asks, invitations forgotten for a moment.

“Okay so… you’re gay,” Alex says as she paces around. “How is a woman supposed to… you know...,” she continues, moving her hands around. “With a woman.”

Lena smiles a bit, relieved that it’s not bad news. “You want me to tell you how I have sex with your sister?” she asks, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby gay Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you sure women like it when you do that?” Alex asks hesitantly.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena answers, completely serious. “Kara likes it.”

“Lalalala, I didn’t hear that,” Alex says as she places her hands over her ears.

“Okay, I’ll try not to mention Kara anymore,” Lena chuckles. It’s a tough challenge, but Alex is here to ask for her expertise, so she’ll be nice and help out as best as she can. “You and Maggie seem to be moving fast.”

“No, we’re not,” Alex replies, wanting to clear that up. “It’s going slow, I just… want to be prepared,” she explains nervously. “I’ve never been with a woman and you have so that’s why I’m here.” She hides the detail that she hasn’t been with anyone, not in that way.

“I can give you tips, but the best way to find out what she likes is by asking her,” Lena says earnestly. “There are things that Ka- women I’ve been with like, but that others didn’t like.”

Alex finally stops pacing around and sits down in front of Lena. Being a woman of many trades, she’s not used to being this inexperienced about something. “You have to promise me not to tell Kara,” she says with a serious tone in her voice. “I mean it, not a word about this.”

“Not that I think Kara would want to know about her sister’s sex life, but if it eases your mind, I promise I won’t tell her,” Lena says calmly. “As a matter of fact, I have to ask you to keep a promise as well.”

“You’re probably right,” Alex admits, but she wanted to be sure. “Okay, what promise?”

“It is about Lillian,” Lena says, leaning back on her chair. “I’ll inform you after our talk.”

“I still have time to have that talk with you,” Alex says. Her mind isn’t really on that anymore, now that Lena mentioned Lillian. “Talk.”

“I need you to work with me,” Lena says calmly, diving to it. “I’m creating weapons.”

“Okay, I’m listening,” Alex says, noticing that this is serious.

“On a side note, I don’t think continuing to pose as human will help,” Lena says, sharing her thoughts. She knows that when Alex plans to get intimate with Maggie, there’s no way Alex could possibly hide her true nature. If her experiences with Kara are any indication, Maggie will shiver against Alex’s skin. “Maggie is a wild card, given she hunts vampires, but I don’t fault you for feeling drawn towards her.”

“I know,” Alex says sadly. It’s not like she wants to keep lying, but there’s so much at stake. “How much time do you have? It sounds like we have a lot to talk about.” Personally she has a few hours, since Maggie is busy with her work and she told her she had to go to work as well.

“Plenty if you help me with these invitations,” Lena comments as she points at all the notes and envelopes on her desk. “The red ones are for vampires.”

“How suitable,” Alex says. “Okay let’s do this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How is everything in Greenland?” Eliza asks, showing some interest and picking up a conversation.

“Cold, as usual,” Cat answers.

“I know you might not like to hear this, but Alex and I missed you,” Eliza confesses. “The last few decades I haven’t been around much, but I always keep my family in mind,” she says as she sits down in front of Cat to join her for a glass of blood. “You’ll always be family.”

Cat sips from her blood and looks up at Eliza. “I may have missed you and Alex once,” she says indifferently. “Maybe not,” she recoils. “I don’t quite remember.”

Eliza takes it as a start, a step Cat is taking to show that she does have a heart, because she knows Cat has one. “You gave my daughter and me a second chance to live,” she says warmly, letting her appreciation seep through her voice. “I know you could have picked anyone you wanted back in the village and you chose to save us.”

“It was your lucky day, for the both of you,” Cat replies dryly. “Nothing more but a coincidence.”

“I know you’re lying,” Eliza says, seeking out Cat’s eyes. “I’ve wondered for a long time why you chose us and I know that day, you were feeding too.” She will never forget the memory of seeing Cat feeding and then when Alex got tackled down, she saw that flicker in Cat’s eyes, something in Cat shifted and she saved them.

“Very well,” Cat says. She empties her glass and puts it down. “I saw Alex fighting, fearless, brave. She had potential I could not let go to waste,” she explains with slight admiration. “You however, did get lucky,” she says coldly, not concealing the truth. Eliza wanted to know, so now she’ll know. “I would not have saved you. All you were was a walking bag of blood.”

Eliza swallows hard to hear Cat say that, but she is happy to know Cat saw that Alex deserves to live. “I’ll always value my daughter’s life more than my own,” she says earnestly. “Even if you wouldn’t have saved my life, I would have still been thankful you saved hers.”

Cat views Alex as the daughter she never had, but even if someone would threaten to stake her, she would not admit it. She doesn’t regret that she saved Alex’s life and granted her a life as a vampire. “I am not a hero, I do not go around saving people,” she says, letting that be clear. “When I see potential, I consider it.”

Eliza can tell that Cat cares deeper than she’s willing to admit, but she won’t try to get it out of her. She has heard what she wanted to hear, although some parts were unexpected. “How many vampires did you acquire during your travels?” she asks curiously. Even though Cat seems to be spending most of her time in Greenland, she’s aware that Cat travels around a lot.

“Two this year,” Cat answers. She is selective and when her kind drinks from humans, she prefers they end them completely and burn their body to hide the evidence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is all of it,” Lena says proudly as she shows Kara and Astra the invitations, neatly stacked. “The red ones are for vampires.”

Kara excitedly rubs her hands together. “I’m ready,” she says as she grabs half of the stack and hands the other half to Astra.

“I’m going with you,” Lena says, reaching out for Kara’s hand. She knows that the invitations for the vampires will mostly be handed over personally rather than through a mailbox and she thinks it’ll be better if she tags along, considering she is a vampire. “There are vampires on the list none of us are familiar with.”

“They can’t hurt us,” Astra cuts in. “Only kryptonite can and it is doubtful vampires would have it.”

“We’re just going to give them an invite, not fight them or anything,” Kara says, a bit surprised. “It would be strange if they’d attack when I’m supposed to let them know they’re invited to our wedding.”

“I want to make sure you’ll be safe,” Lena says, concerned. “Plus, I quite enjoy the view at night.”

Kara wraps one arm around Lena’s waist and smiles when her fiancée’s arms wrap around her neck. “I won’t go slowly,” she warns. “You want to go along, so you’re warned.”

Astra chuckles when Kara jumps through the window with Lena, plunging down until her niece nearly hits the ground, only to fly up at the last second. She flies down to follow Kara so the invitations can be delivered.

“I have to fly to Greenland?” Kara groans as she glances at the list.

“Thank Cat for that,” Lena replies.

“Well at least we have a few weeks to get them to our town,” Kara reasons, looking at the bright side of it. “I hope Alex will handle Maggie, especially if several vampires will be arriving in the upcoming weeks,” she sighs worriedly. “Do you think the vampires will accept our invitations with this whole vampire hunters stuff going on?”

Lena can tell that Kara is no longer referring to the police alone. “It will make our invitations more tempting, if anything,” she guesses. She can imagine vampires will jump at the chance of ridding their enemies. “We should keep it on the down low, to avoid exposure.”

“I have the town covered,” Astra says to Kara. “You can go ahead to Greenland, I will catch up.”

Kara holds Lena tighter to make sure she doesn’t drop her as she flies faster. “Do you trust me?” she asks, adding a bit to her volume.

Lena knows that means Kara is up to something. “Yes, I do,” she answers honestly.

Kara aligns herself horizontal, with Lena underneath her, one arm still wrapped around her. If she would pull her arm away it would send her fiancée freefalling.

Lena spreads her arms and enjoys the way the wind blows through her hair. She trusts Kara with her life and she hopes her mate does the same. “It is beautiful, watching the lights underneath us,” she whispers, knowing Kara can hear her. “Being able to travel anywhere like this is amazing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Danvers, what happened?” Maggie asks, coughing as she walks through the door.

“I wanted to make dinner for you,” Alex explains. “It kind of went wrong.”

Maggie opens her windows to let fresh air in.

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” Alex apologizes. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I take it you can’t cook,” Maggie assumes.

“Not really, no,” Alex admits. “Kara usually cooks,” she says to excuse herself. “Although we do order food a lot.”

“Ordering food to a castle in the forest that’s hours away,” Maggie replies disbelievingly. “I doubt people even know that castle is there.”

“We don’t go for home delivery,” Alex adds. “Just takeouts.”

“Were you making soup?” Maggie asks, looking at the food on the fire.

“Spaghetti sauce,” Alex corrects Maggie. “I… burned it, but I didn’t mean to.” She’s not used to cook and she can’t smell a difference between regular food and burned food. Sadly Maggie might as well feed her burned food and it would taste like ashes just the way pizza would or any other type of food. “I ruined it, this was pointless.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Maggie says with a smile. “Nobody has ever tried to cook for me before.”

“Since I burned the food I’m guessing you won’t risk eating anything I cook,” Alex says, laughing.

“Not likely,” Maggie replies honestly.

“You sure know how to spare my feelings,” Alex points out. “No more cooking attempts it is.”

“You could keep trying. Practice helps,” Maggie says. “Not in my kitchen though,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Duly noted,” Alex replies, nodding a little. Maybe someday when Maggie knows the truth, if that will ever happen, they can sit around the table with Kara and laugh about how the first few years, her sister pretty much lived on take-out food because otherwise Kara would have starved.

“I will cook us something,” Maggie says as she tosses the burned food. “What would you like?” she asks curiously.

“Surprise me,” Alex replies, feeling like that’s a decent answer.

Maggie puts the plastic bag down with groceries that she brought home. “I was hoping you would let me choose,” she says, already having anticipated it was unlikely Alex would choose. “I’ve brought a few things I’d like you to taste.”

Alex watches as Maggie reveals things she bought and she doesn’t know what some of those things are or what they’re supposed to taste like. Sweet, sour, spicy? She has no clue. It makes her nervous about what to say if Maggie would ask her how it tastes.

Maggie holds out a jalapeno pepper and she hopes she won’t actually cause Alex to end up in the hospital with it. The look on Alex’s face tells her that Alex doesn’t even know what it is.

Alex decides to get this over with as soon as possible, so she accepts the strange food from Maggie and eats it up as fast as she can, trying not to cringe at the taste of ashes filling her mouth.

Maggie’s jaw drops a little when Alex doesn’t even sweat or reaches out for water, but then again, Alex is not who she appears to be. As time passes, she is surer that Alex is not human and she has a positive feeling about what Alex is. Wanting to experiment further, she grabs a bowl and fills it with ketchup, applesauce and cheese. If Alex says something this time, she could say she’s just kidding, but that doesn’t seem to happen.

Alex grabs a spoon and eats a few bites, hoping that will do. “This is amazing,” she lies when she sees Maggie looking at her expectantly. “You’re a much better cook than I am.”

“I almost forgot,” Maggie says suddenly as she reaches into her bag again. “This is a smoothie I brought for you.”

Alex glances at it and is relieved that it’s a cold drink, which means it should taste like nothing for her. She sips from it, but instead of tasting nothing, she does taste something. Oh no, there is blood in this cup. That taste is familiar. It’s not just any blood. It’s Maggie’s. She puts the cup down and pulls Maggie close to her, nipping at her bottom lip. The burn in her throat screams for more blood.

Maggie gasps when Alex lets go. Her bottom lip is bleeding, she can even taste it in her mouth. “We should talk, Danvers,” she says as she nods towards her couch.

Alex knows that there’s no turning back now, because Maggie knows. She should have been smarter and hid her true identity better. Feeling defeated, she sits down on Maggie’s couch. “How did you know?” she asks, no longer trying to lie herself out of it. That cup was a clear indicator that Maggie knows and biting her bottom lip again didn’t help.

“There were a lot of things that didn’t add up,” Maggie replies calmly. She grabs her gun that was tucked in her waistband and places it down on the table. “The forest is large and yet you found me that night. You claimed to be new here in town, yet you seem to know the forest like the back of your hand,” she continues, seeing that Alex is silent and not looking at her. “You said you bought that castle with Lena, who has been in a relationship with Kara for three years. Everything you said about food didn’t add up. When I stayed over at your place that one night, you bit my bottom lip and drank from my blood. Your skin is as cold as ice and you don’t have a heartbeat.”

Alex nods sadly and she feels bad for all the lies she spun.

“Lena spilled blood all over the kitchen table when I startled her with my presence,” Maggie says, recalling that moment. “I’m human, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what blood smells like. When that shooter was on the road, you ran up to me faster than humanly possible and pushed me aside with a strength humans don’t have. You’ve been defensive about vampires and insistent to make me see another side of them.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex chokes out through her tears. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to keep lying, but a part of your job is hunting vampires and I was scared,” she reveals. “At first all I wanted was to get you safely to the hospital. I’ll understand if you hate me now.”

“I don’t hate you, Alex,” Maggie says earnestly. “I’m not happy that you lied to me, but I know you wanted to protect your family and I know that you’re not bad.” She cups Alex’s cheeks and looks at her. “You’re a vampire, Lena is a vampire and Kara is supergirl, and I’m okay with that.”

Alex is shocked that Maggie knows about Kara too. “You don’t… hate me?” she asks unsure. “I’m a vampire,” she concedes.

“You’re not the one who hit me with that branch,” Maggie says with a smile. She’s happy to see that Alex is smiling now too and for once, Alex is not hiding her fangs. “Now that’s the smile I wanted to see, Danvers.”

“Do you still want to um, date… me?” Alex asks nervously. “Or maybe you would rather be friends or um, I don’t know.”

“You’re not the only one who has been scared,” Maggie confesses. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, feeling scared that Alex will freak out and run away. “I’m falling in love with you, Alex.”

“L-love…?” Alex asks, shocked. “You, Maggie Sawyer, are falling in love… with me?”

“Yes, Alex Danvers,” Maggie replies, smiling again. “You’re different and I’d really like it if we could give _us_ a chance.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kara crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Cat walk out of Astra’s room. “Did you, um, do something?” she asks, trying to sound like she’s reprimanding Cat, but it’s tough to do that. With her aunt it’s a bit different and easier. “I hope you didn’t wreck my heater again,” she says with a serious tone. Cat has yet to replace the heater she ruined and she’s not going to let it go.

“Your heather is very much intact,” Cat assures, barely sparing a glance in Kara’s direction. She hopes Kara isn’t going to whine about that heater she accidentally on purpose destroyed because she will replace it. “Astra however,” she continues dryly, “not so much.”

“What did you do to her?” Kara asks worriedly. She’s about to burst into Astra’s room to check up on her when her aunt walks out, seemingly unharmed. It’s confusing what Cat meant when she said Astra isn’t really intact, because her aunt appears intact unless she’s overlooking something.

“Kit-kat,” Astra says coldly to Cat, who rolls her eyes at the nickname. “If you’re in my way again I will fling you into space,” she threatens.

“You’re welcome to try,” Cat retorts, humored by Astra’s threat. “It has been a while since I fought someone, although that’s no flaw of mine,” she muses. “The last one to fight me was a vampire. His limbs are spread all over Greenland,” she explains, smiling at the memory. That was a glorious day for sure, showing that bastard that he was messing with the wrong person. “You’d be amazed how convenient it is to have an arm lying around to scratch your back.”

“Your claws need to be trimmed,” Astra says as she takes a step closer towards Cat. “I could start with your hair,” she comments, threatening to use her laser eyes. Although maybe she should try Cat’s heart, since that needs to be warmed up.

“It would be wise to do something about yours first,” Cat advises. “That white streak screams witch,” she says as she twists it around her index finger. “On second thought, it suits you. Keep it.” She smiles devilishly and lets Astra’s white lock go. Now if Astra had a broom, the picture would be complete.

“Touch my hair again and I’ll break your finger,” Astra grits through her teeth.

There is no way Astra will change her hair because it’s a part of her identity. Twins were incredibly rare on Krypton and the white lock in her hair is what helped everyone to tell her apart from Alura. She already catches a glimpse of her sister each time she looks into the mirror and if she would remove the white streak out of her hair it would break her, because then it would be like looking at Alura and she can’t bear that.

Astra wanted to save Krypton so Krytonians could live on, but it was all to no avail. Her sister was stubborn as always and didn’t listen to her, didn’t give her a chance to explain. When Kara was sent to earth in a pod, only one pod was left. She begged Alura to take it, but her sister couldn’t see past the flaws she made and urged her to go to earth in her place. Alura felt like she had failed and wanted to pay the price for that, while giving her a second chance on earth. Kara is the only family she has left, together they are the last living Kryptonians. Every other Kryptonian died during the explosion, along with Fort Rozz, where prisoners were kept, because the blast stretched far.

“I’m not listening to this anymore,” Kara says, holding her hands up in annoyance. If she has to listen to them bitching to each other for another second then she will be spending her days and nights elsewhere, just like Alex is doing. She walks into the bathroom where Lena is getting dressed, leaving Cat and Astra to their nonsense.

“Are they at it again?” Lena asks before pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips.

“They are,” Kara sighs. “I miss Alex and at this rate she won’t come home until Cat and Astra are gone,” she says, taking a wild guess. Even though it hasn’t been that long yet, she misses her sister and wants to have her around again. They’ve always been nearly inseparable.

“I doubt she would stay gone that long,” Lena replies. “If she does, it would probably be for Maggie and not to avoid Cat and Astra.” She knows that if it wasn’t for Maggie, Alex would still be around and she understands that Alex was eager to accept Maggie’s offer to stay at her place.

“I’m worried about her,” Kara admits sadly. “Alex didn’t respond to any of my texts last night.” There’s a slight possibility that the battery of Alex’s phone died, considering she sent her about a hundred texts. At least she refrained from flying to town to go around looking for her sister.

“I’m sure she will respond in due time,” Lena says, giving Kara a reassuring squeeze.

“I hope so,” Kara says, still worried. She spins around, quickly changing into new clothes. “I’m going to eat something, I’ll be downstairs.”

“I’m done here,” Lena says, following Kara into the hall.

“Hey,” Kara says as she sees Astra has Cat pinned against the wall. “Let her go.”

“Kara,” Lena says softly, touching Kara’s shoulder. “I don’t think they’re fighting,” she whispers, urging her mate to have a second look at what’s happening.

Kara frowns and takes a closer look, only now seeing that Cat’s hand is under Astra’s shirt and that Cat’s blouse is missing the first two buttons. “Are they… oh Rao,” she says as she glances away. “I’m so confused.” She thought they were enemies, always bickering and at each other’s throat.

“They do say that opposites attract,” Lena comments, relieved to see Cat and Astra like that, rather than fighting.

“Ah,” Eliza says as she exits her room. “Another alien being into a vampire.” At this point something like that doesn’t surprise her anymore. Not that much can surprise her after all the few centuries she’s been around for.

“It sure is a unique combination,” Lena muses. “I’m not surprised to see a vampire falling for kryptonian charms, if I may say so,” she says, smiling fondly in Kara’s direction.

“Please,” Cat says coldly as she walks away from Astra. “Astra has no charms, let alone Krytonian charms.”

“You’re the one who walked into my room first,” Astra huffs. “I have… what was it called again? Game?”

“Who is to say I didn’t walk into your room to strangle you?” Cat retorts sharply.

“That is not what your hands were doing at all,” Astra replies, half-offended. “You were all over me,” she recalls truthfully. Not that she objected, but still, she isn’t the one who started it and it’s not like they’re a thing. More a fling, as humans would call it.

“I really don’t want to hear this,” Kara says, cringing. She doesn’t need to know about the game her aunt has and what Astra gets up to with Cat in their private time.

“It is a natural process, Kara,” Cat comments indifferently.

“Let’s go downstairs,” Lena whispers to Kara.

Kara tunes out from the conversation Cat and Astra are having, choosing to concentrate on Lena instead who offers a perfect distraction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You seem nervous,” Alex comments as she sets foot in the forest.

“I am nervous, Danvers,” Maggie replies with a nervous smile. “You told me how your family has been bickering and now you’re going to introduce me to them,” she explains, to let Alex know why she’s nervous. “I feel like I’m going to enter the lion’s den.” This is a big step she’s taking in their relationship and it’s a bit unnerving.

Alex laughs lightly. “They’re not that bad, not always,” she says, trying to be honest because from now on she doesn’t want to lie to Maggie anymore.

“That’s reassuring,” Maggie says wryly.

“I haven’t told them about you yet,” Alex says, realizing how strange this could turn out and how that won’t help to reassure Maggie either, but it’s the truth. “Lena and Kara know something has been going on between us, because they know I’ve been staying at your place.”

“They’re not going to bite me, are they?” Maggie asks with a smile. “I want to know what I’m getting myself into.”

“I wouldn’t let them bite you,” Alex promises, teasing aside. It would devastate her if someone from her family would attack Maggie, although it’s unlikely they would be that stupid and ignorant. “Fair warning, their tongues can be sharper than their teeth.”

Maggie had a long talk with Alex last night and they stayed up almost all night long. She has a positive feeling that this time Alex has been fully honest with her and told her everything.

“Do you want to hop on my back or would you prefer it if I carry you?” Alex asks with a serious tone in her voice. “It will save us a lot of time.” She wouldn’t mind walking for three hours if Maggie would insist, but she prefers to move faster.

Maggie reluctantly decides to hop onto Alex’s back and holds on tight. She is amazed when Alex starts running incredibly fast. Trees zip by them on their left and right. She feels Alex’s strong arms holding her up under her thighs. In the past she has dated a few aliens, but dating a vampire is a whole new level and a new experience. She has to admit that she has been wrong about vampires because before she met Alex, she saw them all as bad. Alex is exactly the wakeup call she needed.

Alex enjoys feeling Maggie’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck. It feels like a dream that the most amazing person she ever met is giving her a chance, even after all the lies she told and excuses she made. Now she only has to hope that her family will be friendly towards Maggie or at least not mean and rude. She stops a few feet in front of her castle, so they can walk the last bit after Maggie steadies her feet.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks as she grasps Maggie’s elbow so she doesn’t fall down.

“I’m a bit dizzy,” Maggie says as the view slowly but surely swims back properly.

“Maybe I should have slowed down a bit,” Alex replies, wondering if that would have stopped Maggie from getting dizzy. “I run fast.”

“I’ve noticed,” Maggie replies as she follows Alex to the castle.

“Thank you for not bringing your gun by the way,” Alex says quickly. She knows Maggie usually always keeps a gun on her, so it’s a huge sign of trust that she didn’t take any weapons with her. “I’m right here,” she whispers, lacing her fingers together with Maggie’s. “I would never let anything happen to you.”

Maggie smiles and leans in to kiss Alex. She squeezes her hand to let her know she’s ready.

Alex opens the door, hearing that everyone is in the kitchen. They’re probably having their breakfast and so far it sounds like they didn’t kill each other yet.

“Alex!” Kara shouts, forgetting to lower her volume because she’s happy to see her sister. “I was so worried. I texted you many times,” she says, slapping Alex’s arm. “Hi, Maggie,” she says when she sees her sister is holding Maggie’s hand.

“Hello, Kara,” Maggie replies politely.

“You still worry too much, Kara,” Alex says.

Eliza walks up to them and smiles cautiously, hiding her fangs. “You must be the woman who lent Alex clothes,” she says, recalling the time her daughter was burning bloodstained clothes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maggie. I’m Eliza, Alex’s mother.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Maggie replies politely. “Alex has told me all about you.”

“I’m sure she has,” Eliza says, looking at Alex and seeing her nod.

“It’s good to see you again,” Lena says to Maggie with a genuine smile, revealing her fangs.

“Hah,” Kara laughs nervously. “Lena, you’re still wearing your fake fangs,” she lies and then looks at Maggie. “She likes to wear those sometimes.”

“Kara,” Alex says softly. “Maggie knows.”

“What does she know?” Kara asks Alex, as if Maggie isn’t standing right there.

“I know you’re supergirl,” Maggie answers in Alex’s place. “Your secret is safe.”

“So you’re the human who caught Alex’s eye,” Cat says indifferently as she eyes Maggie. “What’s your blood type?”

“Ignore her,” Astra comments. She holds her hand out to Maggie. “I’m Astra, Kara’s aunt.”

Maggie accepts Astra’s outstretched hand and shakes it, feeling a strong grip.

“Maggie is my girlfriend,” Alex officially announces. She pulls Maggie a bit closer towards her, as if she’d disappear otherwise.

“If you’re happy then I’m happy too,” Eliza says, wanting nothing but the best for Alex. She can tell that Alex has been smiling more than she used to.

“I want a word with her,” Cat says, referring to Maggie. “In private,” she clarifies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie frowns when Cats closes the door, wondering what the older woman wants from her. She knows Alex is right outside, ready to break through the door if she would scream loudly in distress. It’s actually thanks to herself that she’s here because Alex kept saying no when Cat asked to see her privately and she told Alex it would be okay. If she had said no, Cat would have sought her out sooner or later, so it seems better to get it over with now.

Cat sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Maggie. “Do you care about Alex?” she asks, tilting her head a bit. She needs to know that Maggie isn’t merely fooling around and trying to have some fun because if that’s the case, then Alex is not the right person for her to be with.

“Yes,” Maggie answers truthfully. “I care a lot about her.” She frowns, wondering if Cat is planning to give her some sort of talk that parents do. Alex told her that Cat is family because Cat is the one who turned Alex and Eliza into vampires to save their lives, so it makes sense that Cat would want to speak her mind about her relationship with Alex. “Why am I in here?” she asks, getting more to the point to avoid staying in this awkward position. She had been nervous to meet Alex’s family and she didn’t prepare for a shovel talk, not this early in at least.

“Alright, I won’t dabble,” Cat replies coldly. “Alex is like a daughter in my eyes,” she says as she stands up and walks towards Maggie with an intimidating look into her eyes. “If you cause her pain, I _will_ make you bleed.”

Maggie doesn’t blink upon hearing Cat’s words. Being threatened isn’t new, but it’s the first time it’s coming from a vampire. “It’s good to know you care about her as well,” she points out. “Maybe you’re not as cold as I was told.”

“Brazen,” Cat says, a bit surprised. “You are on thin ice,” she adds as a warning. Maggie can get a point for bravery, but it is deducted immediately for her stupidity of defying a vampire. She can hear the steady beats of Maggie’s heart, her even breaths and her blood flowing through her veins.

“Alex taught me how to skate,” Maggie retorts with a wink. She knows she’s not helping herself to make the ice less thin and it wouldn’t be ideal if Cat would become her enemy, aside from the whole vampire thing. It could be hard on Alex if she doesn’t get along with Cat.

“Interesting,” Cat says, slowly nodding in approval, although she’s not talking about the skating. What interests her is that she can see why Alex feels drawn towards Maggie and she sees potential in Maggie, the same way she saw it in Alex back in 1666. “Alex has put a great deal of trust in you.”

“I don’t plan to make her regret that,” Maggie says as she daringly takes a step towards Cat, to let her know that she’s not scared of her. “Alex has had a positive influence on me and my life is better with her in it. I won’t toss this away for just anything.”

“You wear your heart on your sleeve,” Cat comments. “I admire that.” She smiles and lightly brushes a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t break her heart,” she whispers, more a plea than a threat.

Maggie catches a fragile glimpse flickering through Cat’s eyes and laced into her voice, but she decides not to comment on it and simply nods. She doesn’t always carry her heart on her sleeve, but with Alex things are different than they used to be and she allows herself to be vulnerable. Alex is precious, despite the rough lip bites and she can’t imagine breaking Alex’s heart, not intentionally at least.

“You aren’t tall,” Cat observes as she studies Maggie. “Your looks can give you an advantage when faced with enemies,” she assumes, sharing her thoughts aloud. “You have that whole ‘my smile will tell you I’m a puppy but I could kill you with my pinky’ down quite well.”

Maggie raises one eyebrow. “Is this some sort of shovel talk with an interview attached to it?” she asks while placing her hands on her hips, pushing her jacket back a bit. It’s strange that Cat is observing her looks, which are irrelevant.

Cat narrows her eyes at Maggie’s unfazed reaction. “No,” she replies, disagreeing a bit since this is not a regular shovel talk and that so called interview is merely her way of pointing out Maggie’s potential. “This is the ‘hurt Alex and I’ll bury you with a shovel’ talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Cat has made her point.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex frowns when she sees Astra moving to sit down next to Cat. “What did I miss?” she asks Kara and Lena, although perhaps she shouldn’t ask.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Kara replies, still trying to push the mental image away.

“That answers my question,” Alex says, now having all the confirmation she needs.

“It smells delicious in here,” Maggie points out.

“Astra and I made chocolate chip pancakes,” Kara announces with a smile. “There are plenty if you’d like a few,” she offers. In her excitement she practically drags Maggie along to let her sit down next to her and places a plate in front of her.

“Kara,” Alex whispers quietly, not loud enough for Maggie to hear. “Be careful.” She doesn’t want Maggie to get dragged around from one place to another because she doesn’t want to overwhelm her. It’s a mystery what Cat said to Maggie while they were speaking in private, but it’s a start that Maggie wasn’t bleeding or otherwise harmed.

Maggie rubs her shoulder since Kara nearly popped her arm out of its socket, while Kara apologizes profusely for having used too much strength. “It’s nice to know someone can cook around here,” she says teasingly as she looks at Alex who plops down next to her.

“Hey, I tried,” Alex pipes up, defending herself. “I’m not used to cooking.”

“Alex cooked for you?” Kara asks Maggie, thoroughly surprised.

“Tried,” Maggie corrects. “She burned spaghetti sauce.”

“It’s endearing that Alex tried to cook for you,” Lena points out, smiling warmly. At a later point when Maggie isn’t around, she could teach Alex to cook a few things. She may be a vampire, but she does remember how to cook and Kara is always willing to test it. With enough practice, she’s sure she can teach Alex plenty of things, so she can surprise Maggie someday.

“It was sweet,” Maggie says, agreeing. The burned smell at her place wasn’t pleasant, but all of that is forgiven because what mattered is that Alex wanted to surprise her. It’s a shame she can’t have proper meals with Alex, which is something she’ll have to get used to.

Lena stands up for a moment to grab four wine glasses and a big thermos with blood, hoping it’s still a bit warm. “Would it bother you if we have a drink?” she asks Maggie out of politeness. She knows it can be gross for humans and if Maggie would rather not see it, she can drink out of a smaller thermos.

Maggie shakes her head and watches how Lena pours four glasses of blood. Her first thought is if anyone died for that blood, although Alex informed her that they don’t do that and generally collect blood bags instead. She could have been worried she’d turn into a vampire when bitten, but it was already proven she didn’t when Alex bit her bottom lip twice.

Cat brings her glass up to her nose and smells it before taking a sip. “O-positive,” she muses, taking another sip. “Fifties,” she adds as an afterthought. “You can do better than this, Lena.”

“You can tell all that from blood?” Maggie asks, surprised. It sounds like a nice skill to have, in a creepy kind of way.

Cat puts her glass down and stares at Maggie as if she is offended. “Humans can differentiate fish from meat, pasta from potatoes and so on,” she says sharply. “So yes, I can tell all of that from blood.”

“Some vampires are still improving that skill,” Alex cuts in. “And some don’t really care what type of blood they drink, as long as it’s from humans.” They don’t drink animal blood, unless it is their very last resort to survive, because it tastes gross. Lena once tried it as an alternative and she compared it with raw eggs.

Kara ignores Cat’s disgusted look as she bites from her second pancake.

Maggie looks around to observe them, seeing how Kara who is sitting on her right is thoroughly enjoying the pancakes. Lena is sitting next to Kara on the other side, sipping from her glass of blood as if she’d be drinking wine. Astra is sitting on the opposite side of Lena, cutting her pancake into smaller pieces with Cat next to her, drinking blood and crinkling her nose up at the pancakes. Eliza is sitting right in front of her, smiling warmly with a look that says she knows she’s observing them. Alex is sitting next to her, staring at her glass of blood without touching it, like she’s afraid to do so.

“Every invitation has been delivered,” Lena announces happily. “It might become crowded the next few weeks,” she says, giving everyone a fair warning, but especially Maggie.

“The vampires received a warning,” Kara adds, wanting Maggie to know that. “They’re informed that they’re not allowed to kill anyone, just in case.”

Maggie tenses a bit at the thought of more vampires entering this town. Alex may have changed her view upon vampires, but that doesn’t take away the truth that some are bad. She will attend Kara’s and Lena’s wedding with special guns, considering she can’t take risks. There will be too many human lives on the line and if something happens, she needs to be prepared to take them down.

“We have bigger concerns,” Cat cuts in, deflecting the importance of the note the vampires received. In all fairness she wouldn’t bat an eye over a body or two, since human casualties can happen. “Lillian needs to be brought down.”

Lena gulps faster from her blood and for once she wishes there wouldn’t be any issues.

“Aren’t you thirsty, Danvers?” Maggie asks Alex when she can’t take it anymore to see her staring at that glass of blood as if she’s trying to drink it with her eyes.

Alex smiles sheepishly and reaches for her glass with a shaky hand because Maggie is watching her. She’s extremely worried that Maggie will find it disgusting that she drinks blood and possibly end up changing her mind about their relationship.

Cat glances at Alex from the corner of her eye, never having seen Alex quite that nervous. On some level she can relate to Alex, which makes her heart ache. She once loved a human too. Everyone makes mistakes and that one was hers.

Maggie peels her eyes away from Alex, hoping she will relax a bit. Aside from the glares and disgusted looks between Cat and Astra, she can hardly tell those are the two who would have been bickering so much that Alex needed to get away.

“You are doing great,” Lena whispers to Alex, not loud enough for human ears. “Slowly,” she continues when she sees Alex is about to move her hand to touch Maggie’s. “If she can see you are about to touch your hand she won’t flinch of jump up at the cold touch.”

“Okay,” Alex quietly whispers back, ignoring how everyone aside from Maggie is looking at her. Of course everyone else heard what Lena said and seriously, she wonders if this can get any more awkward. She pushes her glass away a bit, just enough until Maggie is looking at her and then she slowly moves her right hand and places it on top of Maggie’s left hand.

Maggie is growing accustomed to Alex’s cold touch and it helps when it is not unexpected so she doesn’t accidentally hurt Alex’s feelings by flinching away. She smiles at Alex and when she turns her eyes, she can see everyone else is moving their lips, clearly talking, but she doesn’t hear what they’re saying. It’s obvious that she’s at a disadvantage around them and it slightly pains her that once again, she feels like an outcast, like she doesn’t fit in.

Alex can hear Maggie’s heart suddenly beating faster and faster, as if she’s about to panic. In that same moment her family stops whispering, clearly picking up on that fact too. “Maggie,” she says softly, squeezing her hand carefully. “What’s wrong?”

Maggie takes a deep breath, feeling a bit ridiculous that this is bothering her as much as it does. “Everyone was talking,” she explains. “I couldn’t hear a single word of what was said, which made me feel like… an outcast.”

“I’m sorry we made you feel that way,” Alex apologizes, speaking for everyone. “We won’t whisper like that again. It’s rude and not fair towards you,” she says, reprimanding her family at the same time. “I don’t want you to feel like an outcast.”

“We’re an odd bunch,” Kara says, speaking up. “I mean look at us,” she continues, chuckling a little. “Vampires, aliens and you, a human. We’re all different here.”

“We were discussing the guests who will be attending the wedding,” Cat says, clarifying that for Maggie. “Vampires, more specifically,” she continues unbothered. “It would be wise if we collect blood bags from other places, to avoid robbing this town dry.”

“You don’t have to steal blood,” Maggie replies, appreciating that she’s being included now. “I can hook you up with a dealer so you can buy it instead.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Lena says approvingly. “I wouldn’t mind paying for it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is a bit amused to see that Alex is the one who is pouting lately instead of her and she knows it’s because Maggie has been busy with work and taking care of Molly.

“Hey,” Alex says with a warm smile as she opens the door. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.”

“I know,” Lucy agrees. “It’s been too long.”

Alex pulls Lucy into a tight hug and chuckles when Lucy groans a bit.

“You know you’re older,” Lucy comments as she pulls herself loose from their embrace.

“Only by five decades,” Alex retorts.

Alex won’t forget 1716, when they found Lucy in England as she was passing through with Cat and her mother. There was an outbreak of fire and houses were burning down to the ground, but what humans didn’t know was that the fire was intended to cover up the bodies. When a vampire kills a human, they often burn their entire house to avoid exposure. Lucy was one of the few humans who spotted the vampires and tried to fight them until she was attacked by two of them. Cat broke up the fight and they left England with Lucy, Cat being the one who turned Lucy.

“Five decades is plenty to be stronger,” Lucy points out. “Where is Lena? I’m dying to meet her.”

“I’m here,” Lena says as she walks down the stairs, having heard every word. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.”

“Likewise,” Lucy replies with a smile. “I must say, being a vampire becomes you, you’re gorgeous.”

“And taken,” Kara speaks up as she wraps her arms around Lena with a bright smile on her face.

“Supergirl,” Lucy says as she lightly touches Kara’s cheek. “The last time I saw you, you were still a child.” It’s unusual for her to see Kara now as a woman, while the others haven’t aged a day since the last time she saw them. Vampires never age, whether they have lived a year as a vampire or a century.

“I dug a piece of the path so far,” Alex says. “If we work together we can get it done in an hour.”

“If you’re sure about this, then I’ll help,” Lucy replies calmly.

“I’m sure,” Alex says confidently. She wants that path from her castle to the road to be created so Maggie can use it to get here on her motorcycle if she’d want to. “It doesn’t have to run all the way down to the road, we can stop it a few feet from it,” she decides, thinking that Maggie will be okay with pushing her motorcycle for that small distance.

“I made a few boards,” Lena says, hoping to be helpful. “Mostly as a warning for humans to spook them away.”

“That depends on what you wrote down on those boards,” Alex says, wanting to see those boards first before approving to have them put up throughout the forest.

“Simple beware warnings,” Lena explains. “In case humans set foot on the path they will see the boards, warning them for bears and wolves.”

“We can put them up,” Alex says, nodding slowly. “I could get some tape from Maggie, to mark the path as a scene of crime.”

Cat walks through the door and slams it shut. “Your motorcycle is here,” she says to Alex as she hands her a piece of paper. “This is your new license.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll need this now that Maggie knows the truth,” Alex replies, wondering if Maggie would still care to ask for her license, although another cop might. “Thank you, Cat.” She hugs Cat briefly, despite Cat not being one for affection. “You didn’t have to get me all of this.”

Cat awkwardly pats Alex’s back, although a part of her wants to hug Alex tighter, but she doesn’t. “Nonsense,” she replies casually, “it is a small gift for letting me stay over at your place.”

“Another vampire,” Astra says as she walks in from the kitchen. She changes her tune when Kara gives her a warning look. “I’m Astra,” she says, politely introducing herself. “And you are?”

“Lucy,” Lucy answers. “You must be Kara’s aunt, the alien,” she says amusingly. She wouldn’t have used the word alien if Astra hadn’t used the word vampire. Of course she is a vampire, but she prefers the term soldier, which is a title she more than earned after all the years she served in the army.

“You arrived here alone?” Cat asks Lucy. She is proud to see Lucy in her military uniform and in her eyes Lucy is like another daughter she has. Back in England in 1716 Lucy showed the same potential Alex showed in that village in 1666.

“Vasquez is busy in England,” Lucy explains. “She told me she will arrive here as fast as she can,” she says, relaying the message. “Worry not. She will be here for the wedding.”

“I look forward to meet her,” Lena says politely.

“Am I the only one here dating a vampire?” Lucy asks, further amused because Lena is with an alien and she heard that Alex is seeing a human.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Kara answers.

Lucy is the one who turned Vasquez after she found her badly wounded about a decade ago in England. Vasquez was one of her closest friends and they didn’t realize their mutual feelings until she saved her life. Saving a loved one seems to run into their unusual family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I could get cement,” Kara offers. “It’ll be easier that way to pass through on a motorcycle,” she reasons.

“You have a point,” Lucy agrees.

“Alex would agree if she was here,” Lena assumes. It’s ironic how they’re working on making that path, while Alex took off because Maggie texted her, but she understands.

“I’ll be right back,” Kara promises. She pushes her feet off of the ground and flies up, planning to return with supplies.

“What are you doing with my sign?” Lena asks Cat when she sees her writing something on it, but she can’t quite see what because Cat is standing in the way.

“Improving it,” Cat answers as she finishes her writing. “There you go.”

“Rabies,” Lena reads aloud. “I suppose that is an improvement,” she hesitantly agrees.

“Are those traps necessary?” Eliza asks Lucy, seeing how she’s busy putting traps up throughout the forest.

“It’s an extra precaution,” Lucy explains. “Maggie will stay on the path,” she says, assuming. “Humans who stray into the forest will risk ending up in a trap. I doubt any would, but perhaps throughout the years a few might. I will place signs, to make it clear the traps are meant for animals, as a cover-up to hide the fact that they are to trap humans.” She moves up a tree to install a net and notices that Eliza is still watching her. “They will not kill humans, merely trap them,” she explains further to ease Eliza’s mind. “There will be a handle to pull them down.”

“Extra safety won’t harm anyone,” Lena says, agreeing with Lucy’s idea to install those traps.

“It’s bulletproof,” Astra comments, agreeing with the traps as well. “My dear niece won’t mind rescuing poor humans who end up in a trap.”

“Exactly,” Lucy replies. “Supergirl will hear them, get them out and give them an extra warning.”

“If we can move along with this chit chat we can finish the path,” Cat grumbles.

“We could place you near the road,” Astra says coldly. “It would save us the trouble of putting up signs and traps. Your face will do fine to scare humans.”

That comment makes something in Cat snap. She runs up to Astra and tackles her down, feeling her resisting and trying to tackle her down instead. Her fangs reach Astra’s neck, but she can’t break through Astra’s skin, no matter how hard she tries to bite her. The harder she tries, the more it feels like she’s trying to break her fangs on concrete.

“Seriously!?” Kara calls out as she lands. “I was gone for two minutes!” she shouts, frustrated. She’s about to attempt pulling Cat and Astra apart to break up their fight when they roll around and start kissing. “Ew, ew, ewwww,” she whispers as she looks away from them. “You two are the weirdest pairing ever, always fighting and then doing… those things.”

Lena laughs loudly and is joined in by Lucy, while Eliza shakes her head and Kara is cursing in Kryptonian. Cat and Astra seem to dislike each other as much as they are attracted to each other at the same time.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my favorite one I've written for this story. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------

“It feels good to be alone with you for a while,” Kara says happily as she takes Lena’s hand in hers.

“We are in public,” Lena replies with a smile. “I wouldn’t say we’re alone.”

Kara teasingly slaps Lena’s arm. “You know that’s not what I meant,” she says, rolling her eyes a bit. “It’s getting crowded at home now that Lucy took up the last guestroom.”

Lena knows that’s not what Kara meant, but she likes teasing her. It is getting more crowded in their castle, but when Vasquez arrives she will obviously share a room with Lucy and if more guests would arrive, they can try to convince Astra to share a room with Cat. It’s not like Cat and Astra haven’t shared before, because each morning one of them slips out the room of the other and then acts like it didn’t happen.

“Ladies,” Maxwell says as he approaches them. “Congratulations with your engagement.”

“Thank you,” Lena responds politely. She nods at one of the waiters, urging him to approach. “Armand de Brignac Brut Gold,” she says as she takes a glass for herself and one for Kara, while Maxwill helps himself to a glass as well.

“This champagne must have been expensive,” Maxwell replies as he takes a cautious sip.

Lena doesn’t look at a number more or less when she arranges a party. “It is pressed from a perfectly balanced blend of Chardonnay, Pinot Noir and Pinot Meunier,” she explains as she sips from her own glass, sadly tasting nothing. One of the things she misses the most from her human life is being able to taste exquisite flavors. “It is lively, full-bodied with subtle brioche accents tending to a deliciously creamy texture and a long, silky finish.”

Kara quietly wonders if Lena ever drank it back when she was still human or if she had to do research to find out. Either way, she is impressed by her fiancée’s knowledge. “I like the silky finish,” she comments, trying to sound casual as she moves her glass around a bit. “It slides over my tongue like velvet.”

“If you will excuse us,” Lena says politely to Maxwell as she takes Kara’s hand to move along.

“Of course,” Maxwell replies politely, moving away to mingle with other guests.

“I see you upped the security,” Kara says, noticing extra guards around the perimeter.

“I did,” Lena admits. “With Lillian around I would hate to take risks.”

“If she crashes your party she’ll have another thing coming,” Kara says, grinding her teeth a bit.

“Everything is covered,” Lena assures Kara. “You don’t have to be supergirl tonight,” she whispers silently.

“I’m always supergirl,” Kara replies.

“Too bad,” Lena says teasingly. “Tonight you’re busy being my fiancée.”

“I am, but if something happens then I shou-”

“I will buy you extra potstickers after this party,” Lena interrupts, cutting Kara off. “Only if you stay by my side.”

Kara grips Lena’s hand a bit tighter. “You have a deal,” she whispers, licking her lips as she thinks about potstickers.

“Sometimes I feel like I would lose to food,” Lena chuckles. “You might choose potstickers over me.”

“No, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that,” Kara replies, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “I can have both, I don’t _have_ to choose.”

Lena smiles and shakes her head. “Let’s say hypothetically you could only have me or potstickers,” she says curiously. “Which choice would you make?”

“You of course,” Kara replies immediately without a doubt. “I can always eat crullers,” she adds as an afterthought.

“….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mind if I join you?” Alex asks as she looks up at the tree where Cat is sitting on one of the thickest branches.

“Not at all,” Cat says. She swings down, her legs around the branch and stretches her arms out to grasp Alex’s hands to pull her up.

Alex could climb the tree by herself, but she accepts Cat’s hands and allows her to swing her up. Once Cat has pulled her up, she sits down on the branch, holding on to it with one hand.

Cat can hear Alex sigh deeply, even though vampires don’t need air. “What is bothering you?” she asks, noticing clearly that something is wrong.

“Nothing,” Alex whispers lowly. With her free hand she grasps a few leaves and crumbles them.

“Maggie?” Cat asks softly, gauging Alex’s reaction who now shifts a bit.

“Yeah,” Alex admits. She runs a hand through her hair and stares out in front of her, not looking into Cat’s eyes. “We were talking and I sort of brought it up that if she would be dying, I would turn her because I can’t let her die,” she explains sadly. “She didn’t take it well and she said she doesn’t want me to do that.”

“Each person, whether vampire, alien or human has their own free will,” Cat says, reaching out to touch Alex’s shoulder. “If she does not desire to be turned regardless of the circumstances, then you have to respect her wish.”

Alex turns a bit to look at Cat, whose eyes appear compassionate. “It’s not that I don’t want to respect her wish, but I just… I don’t want her to die,” she says, feeling defeated. “I hope her life won’t become that endangered. But what if at some point I can’t save her? Am I supposed to watch her die? Just like that?”

“If the time comes, yes,” Cat answers honestly. “She has made her choice,” she says calmly. “Watching a human you love die is not easy, but is a part of life and cannot always be stopped.”

“How would you know,” Alex scoffs. “You never loved a human. You don’t know what it’s like.”

Cat swallows hard and tears her gaze away. “I did,” she says, nearly choking on her words. “I loved a human, once.”

Alex realizes her mistake and regrets her words instantly. “Cat, I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes again as she reaches out for Cat’s hand. “I… I didn’t know.”

“It is in the past,” Cat replies coldly. “The past no longer has value, for it is gone.”

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t have value,” Alex replies, disagreeing. “Our past is a part of who we are, whether we like it or not.”

“I’m proud of the woman you’ve become,” Cat says, letting affection seep through her voice. “Humans are mortal, that’s the painful truth and even if you don’t want to accept that truth it still remains the inevitable outcome.”

“Would you mind telling me more?” Alex asks, curious to hear more from Cat, who is some sort of guardian to her.

“I have met a fair share of humans who I wanted to turn,” Cat explains, recalling her memories. “Humans who told me not to turn them and despite the fact that I saw their potential, I respected their wish.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Alex says quietly. “What about the human you loved?”

Cat smiles weakly, a bit restrained with a hint of pain leaking through it. “Rose was my whole world, my soul,” she says sadly, fighting back her tears. “I met her back in 1352. She was gentle, kind, honest, overall a good woman. Our love was mutual and blossomed like flowers in spring.”

Alex almost doesn’t dare to ask, but her curiosity takes the upper hand. “What happened to her?” she asks softly, holding Cat’s hand to offer her comfort.

“There was a pandemic,” Cat explains sadly. “They called it black death. Rose knew what I am and made me vow to never turn her. She wanted to grow old and have a family,” she says while squeezing Alex’s hand tightly. “All I wanted was to see her alive and happy. Black death struck her, merciless. She died in my arms. I watched her hazel eyes close, knowing she would never open them again, never warm me with her smile again as the color drained from her cheeks and I heard how her heart stopped beating.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alex says softly, feeling bad for Cat. “Nobody should have to go through that.” She swallows hard and pulls Cat into a tight hug, feeling her sink into it. She never knew that Cat had been carrying this past with her and she was so wrong, so very wrong, to assume that Cat wouldn’t know what it’s like to love a human. When the inevitable happens and she has to lose Maggie through an accident, disease or old age, she knows she will have Cat’s shoulder to lean on.

“Rose had parents and other relatives,” Cat explains further. “Black death plucked them away, one by one. Until only Rose’s youngest brother was still alive,” she painfully recalls. “He was twelve, too young to be left alone. Travelling with a fragile human was not easy and I had to protect him from other vampires. When Carter turned eighteen he asked me to turn him and I did.”

Alex has never heard about Carter before and wonders why Cat never told her or her mother about him, but it could be because of the bigger picture. “Where is Carter?” she asks, curious to meet him someday.

“In Greenland,” Cat replies. “He will attend the wedding,” she says matter-of-factly. Carter is her son in her eyes, despite not being related and he is all she has left from Rose. When he smiles, she sees her.

“I look forward to meet him,” Alex says honestly.

“Don’t break your own heart,” Cat whispers gently, backtracking a bit. “Maggie is alive. Instead of being sad about the future, enjoy the time you have now while she is alive. Cherish every moment with her, every smile, every word,” she says, with a stronger tone now than before. “Now, pull yourself together and stop sobbing over what ifs.”

Alex should have anticipated that Cat’s tough love would break through the surface, but it’s good to know she has soft layers underneath those sharp edges. “You’re right,” she whispers. “Thank you, Cat. For sitting here with me, listening, sharing, and giving advice. It means a lot to me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is Alex coming over for dinner?” Molly asks as she grabs plates.

“No not tonight,” Maggie answers while stirring into the pot on the fire. “Some other time, Molls.”

“But that’s what you said last time,” Molly replies, pouting. She sighs and puts two plates on the table.

“Alex has her own life, Molls,” Maggie explains calmly. She hasn’t told Molly that Alex is a vampire, for very obvious reasons. It’s not a good idea to inform her younger sister about vampires and aliens, so for now it’s better to leave Molly in the dark. “When you’re older, you’ll understand.”

Molly opens the drawer to grab their cutlery. “Can I sleepover at Katy’s tomorrow?” she asks, a hopeful plea in her voice.

“It’s a school week,” Maggie replies, already revealing her response.

“We’re going to make our homework together,” Molly says. She nudges Maggie to look at her, giving her the best puppy look she has. “Katy is my best friend and her parents said it is okay.”

“You know how I feel about you not coming home during the week, Molls,” Maggie sighs. “My answer is no.”

“But that’s not fair!” Molly bites out. “You’re not even…” She stops talking and looks down at the floor because she knows Maggie had no obligation to take her in when her mother passed. Their father should have been the one to take her in, but they don’t even know where he is.

Maggie turns the fire off and looks at Molly, placing a hand under her chin to tilt her head up. “You can sleepover at Katy’s in the weekend,” she says softly as she strokes her sister’s hair with her free hand. “If you want to, you can invite her over this weekend.”

Molly bites her bottom lip and nods slowly. “I want to take Katy to the movies,” she whispers as she fidgets with her hands. “Saturday,” she explains. “Can we go? You could take Alex with you.”

Maggie knows that Molly is asking her along and tossing Alex into the mix because her sister knows she’s not allowed to go to the movies by herself. “Okay, we can go to the movies saturday,” she promises. She’ll have to ask Alex if she’s interested to go, since she knows the volume hurts Alex’s ears, despite earplugs.

“Yay!” Molly cheers happily. “I can’t wait to tell Katy,” she says excitedly. “Don’t sit near me though, that’s lame.”

Maggie chuckles amusedly. “I wouldn’t dare, Molls,” she says, agreeing not to sit near Molly. As long as she can keep an eye on her, it’s fine. “How was school today?” she asks while scooping the food onto their plates.

“It was great,” Molly answers as she slides onto her chair. “You won’t believe what happened!”

“What happened?” Maggie asks, smiling at Molly’s enthusiasm.

“Supergirl stopped by,” Molly announces happily. “She gave me a cupcake.”

“Oh my,” Maggie replies, surprised. “That is… special.” She wonders if Kara is trying to win Molly’s affection to warm her heart, to ensure she will keep up her relationship with Alex.

“Supergirl is so nice!” Molly continues happily, turning into a chatterbox. “She’s beautiful and fast and strong and she only gave me a cupcake because she said I’m her favorite kid.”

Okay, Maggie definitely needs to have a word about this with Kara at some point to set up a few boundaries. It’s not that Kara wouldn’t be allowed to interact with Molly in any way, but it could confuse people and she doesn’t want any wrong assumptions to be drawn. Knowing this town, a rumor might spread that supergirl is being particularly close with a cop’s sister and they could think she is dating supergirl, or worse, that she’s cheating on Alex. Either way, Kara needs to take it down a notch.

“Supergirl is my second favorite hero,” Molly babbles on, grinning as she pokes her fork around in her food.

“Second?” Maggie asks, pulled away from her train of thoughts. “Who is your favorite hero, Molls?”

“You are,” Molly replies happily. “Supergirl is amazing and she stops many bad people, but so do you and you’re not bulletproof like her,” she explains as she moves her fork mid-air. “You’ll always be my number one hero.”

Maggie is taken aback by Molly’s admiration towards her, because she never knew how much her younger sister looks up to her. She smiles a lot while they eat their dinner and a few hours later when Molly is asleep, she sneaks outside for a bit and walks towards the nearest alley.

“Supergirl!” Maggie calls out, trying not to shoot too loud in case of a possible passerby. “Supergirl, where are you!?”

Kara lands a few steps in front of Maggie, having heard how the cop called out for her. There is a plastic container tucked under her right arm with freshly baked cupcakes. She was going to keep them for tomorrow, but since Maggie seems to need her, she took them with her so she can give them to Molly a bit sooner than planned. “Maggie,” she says with an alarmed tone. “What’s wrong?” she asks, not spotting any danger as far as she can tell. Alex doesn’t know Maggie called out for her and she didn’t say where she was going, because she knows her sister would worry and Alex would kill her if something would happen to Maggie.

“You stopped by at Molly’s school today,” Maggie says, sounding a bit frustrated. “I’d appreciate it if you would lay low a bit so no wrong assumptions would be drawn. Oh and one more thing,” she adds, now that they’re alone anyway. “I know you hit me with that branch.” There’s no doubt Kara was the one who did that, based upon her voice and the strength behind it. “Is there anything you want to say?”

Kara opens the container and clears her throat. “Cupcake?” she asks with a smile as she holds them out to Maggie. “I baked them myself, they’re really delicious!” she announces proudly.

“Alex was right about you,” Maggie muses as she takes a cupcake. “You are a dork.”

“A dork who brought cupcakes,” Kara retorts. She grabs a cupcake for herself as well and bites from it.

“And smacked me with a branch,” Maggie adds.

“You kind of had it coming,” Kara says unapologetically. On Alex’s behalf of the feelings she has for Maggie she’s a bit sorry, but other than that she’s not sorry. “I mean, you did point your gun at Lena. Imagine what you would do if someone would point that gun of yours at Alex.”

“Point taken,” Maggie replies. She already forgave Kara for it anyway and it’s true that she pretty much had it coming.

“Are you free tomorrow?” Kara asks curiously. “Lena and I are going somewhere and we were talking about taking you with us and Alex too. Don’t tell Alex though, it’s a surprise.”

“It depends if you’re going to hit my head with something or try to pull my arm out,” Maggie teases.

Kara groans and plucks a cupcake out of her container, tossing it at Maggie’s head.

“My point exactly,” Maggie chuckles. She ducks when a second cupcake flies her way. “I didn’t think you of all people would waste food.”

Kara gasps and looks down at the cupcakes she ruined. “My precious cupcakes,” she gasps again. “So can I have your number? Then I can text you the address unless you’d like to fly with me.”

Maggie smiles and retrieves her phone from her pocket, handing it over to Kara so she can put her number in it.

“Awww,” Kara says as she sees the screensaver on Maggie’s phone. “You have a picture of Alex.”

“If you tell her I’ll make sure no diner or restaurant in this town ever serves you again,” Maggie warns playfully, considering she took that picture of Alex without Alex’s knowledge.

“Nice try,” Kara replies with a smile. “I own a bakery.”

“Which I can easily shut down,” Maggie points out.

“Picture? What picture? I didn’t see anything.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all my babies bonding.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex crosses her arms over chest and stares at the building. “Okay, I’m here now,” she says, growing a bit impatient. “Why did you two drag me out here to this place?”

Kara grins when she hears Maggie’s motorcycle approaching. “On time after all,” she says, relieved.

“Maggie,” Alex says happily, her facing lighting up as Maggie parks her motorcycle.

“Danvers, good to see you again,” Maggie replies. She walks up to Alex and kisses her cheek, minding the public displays of affection Alex discussed with her. They’re taking this slow and it’s important that they respect each other’s boundaries and if Alex doesn’t want too much public affection then she’ll respect that.

“So this is why you two dragged me out here,” Alex says with an accusing smile to Kara and Lena.

“This is one of our reasons, yes,” Lena replies. “There is a second reason,” she says while pointing at the building in front of them.

“An animal shelter?” Alex asks, frowning. “What’s this for?”

“Lena and I are going to get a dog!” Kara announces happily. “Isn’t that amazing? I’ve always wanted a dog and sometimes I see people who have pets and it’s just so nice and they’re so soft and-”

“Kara,” Lena cuts in, chuckling at Kara’s far too adorable rambling. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

“You two are going to get a dog?” Alex asks, genuinely surprised. This is all out of the blue and it would have been nice if they would have discussed it with her before dragging her all the way out here to this animal shelter. “And that dog is going to live with us…?”

“When I was younger I was never allowed to have a pet,” Lena says sadly, recalling her unfortunate childhood with the Luthors.

“Dogs are great,” Maggie pipes up. “I had a dog when I was younger, he was my buddy.”

“We should go inside,” Alex says as she takes Maggie’s hand, ignoring how Lena and Kara chuckle. Okay so yes, Maggie’s reaction made her change her mind a bit, to enter, not to actually agree with getting a dog or any pet for that matter.

“Puppies!” Maggie says excitedly as she runs up to a litter who are just too adorable and chubby.

Alex’s jaw drops when Maggie honest to god squeals, literally _squeals_ , over puppies. She would have expected this from Kara for sure, but not from Maggie.

Being the sunshine she is, Kara runs up to the puppies as well, jumping up and down like she’s a kid at a candy story getting a treat.

“Look at his little face,” Maggie coos as she holds a puppy up for Alex to see. “He’s so cuddly and look at his little tail! Alex, look, look!” she says happily as the puppy she’s holding wiggles his tail. “Are you looking?”

“I can’t believe this,” Alex mutters quietly, mostly to Lena who is standing next to her. “Yes, I’m looking,” she says to Maggie, forcing a small smile. In some way those puppies remind her of the day she found Kara, back when her sister was thirteen and looked much like a puppy herself, which frankly, Kara still does.

“Ughhh,” Kara groans as she gently hugs two puppies. “How am I supposed to choose?” she asks Lena. “They’re all so adorable. This one could be cupcake,” she says as she pets the puppy on her left. “And this one could be muffin.”

“I’m not surprised you want to name them after food,” Lena says with a smile. She’s okay with letting Kara pick out a name, as long as they go home with a puppy. “We have to choose one.”

“Do I have to?” Kara asks, pouting.

“Yes,” Alex says abruptly before Kara gets too many ideas in her head. “If it was up to you you’d adopt every animal in this shelter.”

“Our castle is big…,” Kara tries. “We have enough space.”

“One pet,” Alex says, not budging on that one. “You can have one, not two, not ten, one.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand and gently tugs her down, to kneel next to her. “Here,” she says as she moves Alex’s hand towards a puppy. “Pet him, he’s soft.”

Alex awkwardly pets the puppy, who must think he’s so damn cute, although cute enough to catch Maggie’s eyes. “You’re right, he’s soft,” she says, agreeing with Maggie. “They roped you into this, didn’t they?”

“I had no idea this was their plan,” Maggie replies earnestly, since she was left in the dark about it.

“I’m guessing one of these fluffy creatures will be running around in my castle soon,” Alex says, sharing her thoughts. If Kara and Lena want a puppy so badly they can have one, but they’ll be the ones responsible for it. It would be an interesting sight to see supergirl and a vampire walking around with a puppy.

“A puppy is great when you have enough time to invest in them,” Maggie says, revealing why she doesn’t own any pets. “I’m busy with work a lot.”

“You’re a hard worker,” Alex replies, knowing that it’s a big part of Maggie’s life. “Anytime you’d like you could stay over at my place,” she offers. “You’ll be able to see the puppy they’ll choose each time you visit.”

“Are you bribing me with a puppy to stay over at your place, Danvers?” Maggie asks, smiling brightly.

“Well it depends,” Alex answers carefully. “If a puppy helps then yes and if not, then no, I wasn’t.”

“Nerd,” Maggie whispers, nudging Alex’s side with her elbow.

“You know you lo-” Alex swallows the rest of her words, regretting that she said too much. She watches how Maggie’s cheeks color slightly more pink than usual, telling her that Maggie is blushing. “I…,” she says hesitantly. “I feel that way too… about you.”

“I can tell,” Maggie replies with a wink. She knows Alex loves her and it’s all fresh and a bit scary, but she loves Alex as well. The comment Alex almost made wasn’t wrong and even though she knows it’s mutual, it’s nice to hear it.

“Hmm, one puppy,” Kara says as she looks around. “Okay, so one puppy for Lena and I, and one for you and Maggie,” she says to Alex.

“No, no, no,” Alex replies immediately. “That’s not what I agreed with.”

“If you take two they can play with each other,” Maggie comments helpfully.

“Yes,” Lena chimes in. “One might feel sad, two would be better.”

Alex stares at the three of them, giving her their best pleading look they have. “I’m never going anywhere with the three of you again,” she mutters. It’s not fair for Kara, Lena and Maggie to corner her like this, trying to persuade her to get two dogs. “We are not leaving this place with two puppies. One puppy, that’s it,” she says very sternly, ignoring their attempts to convince her otherwise. She is Alex Danvers and she will not crack just because Kara looks like a kicked puppy, Lena has that sad story of never having had a pet and Maggie is giving her that smile of hers with her dimpled cheeks. The castle is her property and she said one pet, no more and they will listen to her.

They leave the animal shelter half an hour later with two puppies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What in the world,” Cat says, staring at Alex, Kara, Lena and Maggie as they walk in with two fluffy creatures. “Those rodents smell.”

“They’re not rodents,” Lena replies calmly.

“They’re puppies,” Kara corrects Cat with a big smile. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“They are hairy, clumsy and loud,” Cat says coldly. If they dare bark loudly she will tie them to a tree at the other end of the forest. “I see one puppy wasn’t enough,” she comments to Alex, referring to Kara. However much Alex would deny it, when Alex took Kara home several years ago she might as well have brought a pet home.

“Alex did say only one,” Kara says, unaware of what Cat was truly hinting at. “We convinced her to get two!” she continues happily. “We’re going to discuss what we’ll name them.”

“Oh I’m sorry?” Cat says dryly. “Do I look like I care?”

“Aw, they’re cute,” Lucy says while she kneels down to pet the puppies. She smiles when she sees the woman who must be Maggie, standing next to Alex. “Ah the human,” she says as she stands up again. “It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“Maggie, this is Lucy,” Alex says, introducing Maggie to Lucy.

Maggie can see that Lucy is a vampire, due to the fangs while she smiles. The longer she is in contact with vampires, the more she notices how they actually have a lot of similarities with humans if she thinks the blood drinking part away. This strange family especially appears quite domestic and well, it’s not that odd given all vampires were humans once.

Lucy uses her speed to appear in front of Maggie in the blink of an eye, smiling as Alex has wrapped an arm protectively around Maggie at this point. “You look exquisite,” she says admiringly, taking one of Maggie’s hands and pressing a polite kiss to it under Alex’s watchful eyes. “I like your skin.”

Maggie awkwardly opens her mouth a bit and looks between Lucy and Alex. “Thank you,” she replies unsurely, taking her hand back.

Lucy smiles sadly, because ever since she became a vampire, her skin has been paler than it used to be and that is something she’s never been happy about.

Cat lightly taps Lucy’s shoulder as a small and silent act of offering some comfort.

“I vote to name the puppies cupcake and muffin,” Kara says as she picks both puppies up.

“You can’t pick both names,” Alex comments, not letting Kara get away with that. She takes one puppy out of her sister’s arms and hands it to Maggie. “You said one puppy is for me, so you won’t be picking his name.”

“Okay,” Kara sighs. “Lena, what name do you like for our puppy?” she asks curiously, to let Lena have a say in it as well.

“Anything you like,” Lena answers. She’s not planning to disagree with any name Kara would choose.

“I’m going to think about it,” Kara says, deciding not to choose yet.

Alex sees the look that Cat is giving her that tells her she’s been getting too soft. “Astra, would you mind keeping an eye on the puppies?” she asks, considering it is doubtful Cat would watch them without trying to drown them. “We’re going out,” she explains.

“I suppose not,” Astra replies. She stares at the dogs and hopes they won’t be much trouble.

Kara pouts a little at the prospect of leaving the puppies when they just got them, but they’re going out on a double date and she’ll see them again later during the day.

“I’ll help out,” Lucy offers. “Astra and I will walk them,” she says, not mentioning that she’ll also make sure Cat doesn’t pull any stunts, although Cat tends to bark more than she bites, even for a vampire.

It takes Alex ten minutes to convince Maggie to leave because Maggie is so wrapped up in the puppies. She wonders if her life can possibly get any stranger, being a vampire with an alien sister, a human girlfriend and now pets.

“License first, Danvers,” Maggie says, smiling as she look at Alex who is getting on her motorcycle. Even though Alex has her own motorcycle now, that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t check and she likes to tease her.

Alex complies and shows Maggie her license.

“Twenty-eight years old,” Maggie says, reading it off of Alex’s license. “Somehow I really doubt that.”

Alex snatches her license out of Maggie’s hand and playfully slaps her arm. “Physically I am,” she says, defending herself although not harshly. “Are you going to hop on or are you going to ride your own motorcycle?” she asks, since Maggie came here with her own motorcycle.

Maggie is tempted to ride her own motorcycle, but she gives in and decides to ride with Alex.

Alex turns around a bit and places her hands under Maggie’s arms, lifting her up on her motorcycle as if she is a child. “You’ll have to hold on really tight,” she warns. “I drive… fast.”

“You didn’t have to lift me up like that,” Maggie says. She’s capable of getting on a motorcycle by herself and she doesn’t need to be coddled, even though it can be endearing sometimes.

“But you’re…,” Alex says and then clamps her mouth shut. She doesn’t want to offend Maggie by saying she’s little, which is cute by the way. It’s just that her motorcycle is higher than Maggie’s and she sort of assumed that maybe Maggie would struggle to get on it.

Maggie chuckles and shakes her head, deciding to let Alex off the hook. She sees Lena holding on to Kara before Kara flies up. It’s interesting that she’s been invited for this double date so they can all spend some time together. The reason she took a day off today was because of the puppies and okay, also a little much because she gets to spend time with Alex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara revels at the fact that they’re out of town for a bit and that she gets to spend time with Lena as well as Alex, and of course Maggie too. She wasn’t sure if her fiancée would be interested to visit a flea market, but here they are.

“Everything here has history to it,” Lena says as she looks around. “Some things you can’t exactly find in a shop, but you might find them here.”

“Maybe there will be a heater somewhere,” Kara says, sharing her thoughts. So far Cat hasn’t bothered to replace her heater yet and if she sees one, she will get one.

“Perhaps one of us should have come here with a car,” Maggie says, considering Kara flew here with Lena and Alex drove here with her on a motorcycle. “It would have been convenient if we buy something.”

“There’s no need for a car,” Kara replies. “If you buy anything, I can always fly it to your place.”

“Right,” Maggie says. She should have expected Kara would suggest that, being supergirl and all.

Alex intertwines her fingers with Maggie’s. “I’ll follow you,” she whispers, planning to let Maggie choose where she wants to go first.

“This jukebox looks interesting,” Lena says as they approach the first stand. “It’s retro, I like it.”

“We have more than enough space in our castle,” Kara comments.

Lena grabs her wallet and works out a deal with the person who is selling the jukebox, agreeing that she will pick it up once they have seen everything on this flea market. A jukebox brings her nostalgia from her years as a teenager where sometimes she was able to sit in a diner to have a milkshake. The only cringey piece of that memory is the comments she used to receive about how her milkshake would bring boys to the yard and honestly, for all she cares, those boys can stay in the yard because she has zero interest in men.

“This carpet would fit perfectly in my room,” Alex says as she studies the Egyptian rug and the patterns on it. “What do you think, Maggie?” she asks curiously, gauging her opinion. After all, Maggie has been in her room so she can see that it would match with her wooden bed.

“It would match with your furniture,” Maggie replies. “Personally it’s not my taste, but if you want it you should buy it,” she concludes, not wanting to stop Alex from buying what she wants.

“Hmm,” Alex hums, hesitantly putting the rug down again. “I think I want something a bit different. What kind of carpet would you like?”

Kara laughs and doesn’t stop when Alex glares at her. “You’re so whipped,” she points out teasingly.

“I can always kick you out if you don’t play nice,” Alex teases back. There’s no way she would kick Kara out because she’s used to share her castle and if anything, it’s a relief that Lena moved in instead of having Kara move out. Without them it would have been too lonely and she doesn’t want to be alone. It terrifies her that Maggie is mortal and that maybe someday, Kara and Lena might choose to move out anyway. She has to push those thoughts away and remember Cat’s words, to enjoy the time she has now.

“I doubt that,” Kara says, disagreeing. “Sisters stick together.”

“What are you going to name your dog?” Maggie asks Alex while Kara is busy dragging Lena along with her because she saw a place selling hamburgers.

“I’m not sure,” Alex answers earnestly. “You could help me pick out a name,” she suggests. “I never had a dog and you did, so you’re probably better at this.”

“It’s not hard to pick out a name for a cute Golden Retriever puppy,” Maggie says. “I’m a bit surprised you didn’t go for a Rottweiler.” She would have guessed that Alex would have viewed that as more suitable, but of course Alex must have fallen for the charms of the fluffy puppy, even if Alex won’t admit that. “I used to have a pit-bull, but that’s a long time ago.”

“Kara and Lena picked out a Golden Retriever first,” Alex says, in her defense. “It seemed easier to get two of the same kind.”  She stops walking for a moment to look at Maggie, who is beautiful as always and she knows she told Maggie she wouldn’t really participate in public displays of affection, but she can’t help herself when she kisses her.

Maggie is surprised at first, but melts quickly into their kiss. She loves feeling Alex’s cold lips pressing against hers, like having ice cream on a hot summer day.

Kara clears her throat and the moment she does so, Alex and Maggie stop kissing. “Hamburger?” she asks Maggie while holding one out to her.

“Yes, I’m hungry,” Maggie replies, accepting the hamburger. “Thank you.”

Lena reaches into the inside pocket of her coat and pulls out her flask. She takes a generous sip, enjoying the A-positive blood and then she hands her flask over to Alex.

Alex is relieved that Lena brought her flask as always, especially because she forgot to bring anything. The burning sensation that had been building while she kissed Maggie was becoming too much. It’s not easy for her to date someone while wanting to drink Maggie’s blood more than anything at the same time.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I appreciate your invitation, Miss Luthor,” Maggie says in a formal matter. She stretches her hand out to shake Lena’s outstretched hand. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for stopping by on such a short notice,” Lena replies politely. “Please, take a seat, Officer Sawyer,” she offers while she gestures towards the empty chair in front of her desk.

Maggie pulls the chair back a bit and sits down. This all feels strange, rehearsed, and that’s because it is.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, officer,” Lillian says with a forced politeness and a false smile. “I would not be able to do this without your help.”

“Rest assured, Mrs Luthor,” Maggie replies calmly, “the pleasure is all mine.”

“Together we can rid this town of vampires and aliens,” Lillian says, proud that her daughter and the police are seeing reason to work with her.

“What about supergirl?” Maggie asks, trying to keep her curiosity as low as possible. “Aliens who do right should not die.”

“Supergirl will remain unharmed,” Lillian lies. She knows that officer Sawyer sadly has a weak spot for aliens, which clouds her opinion.

“The prototypes are finished,” Lena announces, taking the topic off of supergirl. “Officer Sawyer, these are for you,” she says as she slides a special suitcase filled with weapons over her desk. “For the entire police corps, of course.”

“Wood and kryptonite,” Lillian says proudly to Maggie, as if she just invented warm water. “The speed with which it shall be fired will be efficient to stake a vampire’s heart,” she explains. “Certain aliens will not survive such an impact either. There is a virus crafted inside of it, which will take aliens down.”

“Not bad,” Maggie says, sounding a bit impressed as she studies one of the weapons. “One weapon to take down vampires and aliens. This is exactly what my corps needs.”

“I look forward to do more business with you in the future,” Lillian says with a smile before getting up and leaving.

Maggie waits until she’s sure that Lillian is gone. “Are you sure about this, Lena?”

“Yes,” Lena replies, having no doubt. “I know you could have arrested her right now, but you do not have enough evidence to hold against her,” she explains, composed as ever. “She has people working for her. It is better to catch them red handed, so you can lock her and her minions up.”

“You’re going on quite a leap here by not telling Kara the truth,” Maggie comments, expressing her opinion.

“I know what Kara is like,” Lena says, only having Kara’s best interest at heart. “She would interfere and try to be the hero she is, and I don’t want her to endanger herself,” she explains, hoping Maggie will understand. “This is between Alex, you and I.”

“I know you altered the weapons,” Maggie says, pointing out the obvious. “I’m curious to know how you altered them.”

“I did alter them,” Lena confirms. “Though I fear Lillian still has on original weapon. She has never been one for trust,” she says sadly. “As for the other weapons, they will be useless.”

“You could be right,” Maggie says thoughtfully. “These weapons do look as if they can destroy vampires and aliens,” she comments, studying the weapon yet again. “Which type of wood is this?”

“It isn’t,” Lena answers. “It is a special kind of plastic which looks and feels like wood, but isn’t,” she explains, proud of her work. “When fired at a vampire it will not pierce through their skin. As for the kryptonite, I used green gemstones to create the illusion of kryptonite. Kara and Astra won’t be harmed by the weapons I created for Lillian. Neither shall vampires be harmed. I do not condone the actions of vampires and aliens who wrong people and commit crimes, but it would not be right to slaughter hundreds over the mistakes of a few.”

“You’re smart,” Maggie says admiringly. “You’re doing the right thing here, Lena and you’re right that not every vampire and alien should die since they’re not all bad.”

“You are doing the right thing as well,” Lena says earnestly. “It is far more pleasant to have you as an accomplice than have you as an enemy who points a gun at me.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Maggie apologizes. “I shouldn’t have pulled my gun on you as fast as I did.”

“Water under the bridge by now,” Lena assures Maggie, holding no grudge against her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara laughs when Alex chucks a bag of flour at her, causing flour to land all over her clothes and on the floor. “Okay, okay,” she says, holding her hands up in surrender. “I’ll be nice this time.”

“You better be,” Alex replies warningly. Her warning barely left her mouth when Kara throws an egg at her. “Oh no you didn’t.” She runs up to her sister and tackles her down to the floor.

Kara grasps Alex’s wrists and pushes her foot against her stomach, kicking her away. “It’s not my fault you ruined our first cake,” she comments teasingly.

“You were supposed to help me,” Alex retorts. “At this rate I’ll never be able to bake a cake for Maggie.”

“I’ll help,” Kara promises. “You’re going to get the hang of this soon,” she says reassuringly. “Cooking is like creating art.”

“I’m a scientist, not an artist,” Alex replies, not feeling assured. She has so much to learn when it comes to cooking and she wants to be good at it so she can cook for Maggie without burning the food.

“You’re Alex Danvers,” Kara says, full of confidence. “You can do this. It just takes some practice that’s all.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Alex says, not fully convinced yet. “What if Maggie won’t like this cake?”

“It’s a chocolate cake,” Kara replies as if offended. “It would be a crime against humanity if she doesn’t like it.”

“Not everyone has your appetite, Kara,” Alex points out.

“If she doesn’t like it I’ll eat it,” Kara offers. “Problem solved,” she says with a big smile, secretly hoping Maggie will absolutely hate chocolate cake so she can eat it all. She dips her finger into some molten chocolate and boops Alex’s nose with it, chuckling at her sister’s grumpy expression.

“Puppies!” Alex shouts in a cursing way as they suddenly run into the kitchen and roll around in the flour.

“Nooooo,” Kara groans. “They weren’t supposed to come in here,” she says as she picks up Elzor “You’re such a little cutie,” she coos, unable to be annoyed any further. Together with Lena she came up with a name for their puppy, which is basically her surname, Zor-El, only scrambled a bit.

“That was bad, Crimson,” Alex says, disappointed in her puppy, who obviously doesn’t even listen to her. It had been Maggie’s suggestion to name him Crimson because she deemed it fitting and of course she agreed with Maggie.

“There they are,” Lucy says as she walks in. “I’m sorry about that,” she apologizes. “I was distracted.”

Alex doesn’t blame Lucy for being distracted, considering Vasquez arrived today and she understands that Lucy wants to spend some time with her. “We’ll handle them,” she replies, dismissing Lucy.

“Astra should be back from Greenland soon,” Kara says, assuming her aunt won’t take much longer. Astra left to go pick up someone Cat asked her to pick up and it was a bit surprising that Astra actually agreed to do that without arguing with Cat about it.

“I think Cat is in the forest,” Alex guesses.

“I’ll handle Elzor and Crimson,” Kara says as she takes Crimson over from Alex. “You can handle the cake. I’m right here and I’ll help you when necessary.”

Alex grumbles a bit and opens the cookbook to read the recipe. If she follows the recipe to the letter and listens to Kara’s tips then it should work out, or so she hopes. Now that Maggie is occupied with work and Lena is too, she has some time to do this with Kara. Maggie doesn’t expect her to ever cook anything again, ever since she burned that spaghetti sauce, but it would mean a lot to her if she can pick up this skill. If she learns how to cook then she’ll have one more skill to add to her belt.

“I think they need to go for a walk,” Kara assumes as the puppies wriggle in her arms.

“You said you’d be right here,” Alex says, grasping Kara’s bicep. “You’re staying here.”

“I would only be gone for ten minutes or so,” Kara replies, trying to convince Alex. “It’s an easy recipe, you’ll get it right.” She puts the puppies down and turns the jukebox on, grabbing one of her sister’s hands and spinning her around.

“I still want that jukebox out of my kitchen,” Alex states. The music is pleasant at times, depending on the track that’s playing, but that thing really doesn’t fit into her kitchen. “You can put it in your room.”

“I’ll carry it upstairs after I walk Elzor and Crimson,” Kara promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom,” Carter whispers as she tries to pull away, “you’re squeezing too tightly.”

Cat rubs Carter’s back and lets him go. “I’m happy to see you,” she whispers, not concealing her affection. “Thank you for bringing him here, Astra,” she says thankfully to Astra.

“It was no trouble,” Astra replies. She understands that it was easier to pick Carter up then it would have been if he would have to run. It also reduces the risk of being seen.

“Everyone,” Cat says loudly as she draws their attention, “this is Carter, my son.” By blood he is not her son, but she raised him for a big part and in her heart and on paper he’ll always be her son.

“Hey,” Kara says to Carter. “It’s good to meet you.” She didn’t know Cat had a son, but it’s a nice surprise.

“Supergirl,” Carter replies with a big smile. He scratches the back of his neck and barely looks at Kara. “You’re really pretty.”

Kara blushes at the compliment. “You’re a sweet young man,” she replies politely.

“Carter,” Alex says as she pulls him into a hug. “It’s good to meet you.” She groans a bit when Carter hugs her back, considering he has more strength due to being about three centuries older.

“I’m sorry,” Carter apologizes, staring down at the floor. “I don’t hug many people.”

“It’s okay,” Alex assures him. “There is a guestroom for you upstairs,” she says, to let Carter know he’ll have his own room. Sadly that means Cat and Astra have to share a room, since she didn’t have any rooms left.

“I’m Lena,” Lena says as she holds her hand out to Carter, feeling his strong grip on her hand. “Kara’s fiancée,” she clarifies, although he probably already knew that by now.

“I think that covers all the guests who will be staying here,” Alex says, sharing her thoughts. She knows there will be more vampires during Lena’s and Kara’s wedding, but those won’t be staying at her castle and in all fairness it’s crowded enough by now.

Kara laughs lightly when Carter backs away as the puppies run up to him. “That’s Elzor and Crimson,” she says as she kneels down to pet them. “They’re puppies and they’re so fluffy and sweet. You can pet them.”

Carter cautiously pets the puppies. He has always been hiding away in Greenland and he’s not familiar with pets or what they’re supposed to be like. Not every vampire is up to date with the modern times. “It is an honor to meet you all,” he says with a kind smile as he stands up again.

“It’s about time we meet you,” Lucy replies, grinning.

“You’re a part of our very unusual family,” Alex says to Carter.

“I haven’t met a male vampire before,” Vasquez comments. “They do actually exist, right? Aside from Carter.”

“I have met a fair share of male vampires throughout the centuries,” Cat recalls. “They most certainly exist, although some of them are hard to stand, feeling as if they are superior.”

“This castle is full of…,” Carter hesitates and searches for the right word. “Girlpower?”

“It sure is,” Lena agrees. “On the plus side, you are our youngest guest.”

“Physically,” Kara adds quickly. It’s odd for her to imagine that in vampire years, Carter is older than Alex, Eliza and Lena, while physically he’s only eighteen years old.

“Would you like a glass of blood?” Eliza asks Carter. “Or would you prefer a bag or a thermos, or something else entirely?”

“Run while you still can,” Alex whispers quietly in Carter’s ear. “It looks like you’re my mom’s next target to mother.”

“I am only trying to make the boy feel welcome,” Eliza says, having heard perfectly what Alex said.

“I’ll take this,” Kara says as she lifts Carter’s suitcase up. “I’ll bring it to your room.”

Cat rolls her eyes to see and hear how strange everyone is acting around Carter and how they treat him as if he were a child, although oftentimes she finds herself guilty of that as well. Alex is the only one who she has told the truth about Carter and it is irrelevant for the others to know, considering how personal it is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure Alex is going with us?” Molly asks impatiently. “We have to leave because Katy will be waiting for us at the movies and Alex isn’t even here yet.”

“Yes, she’s going with us,” Maggie confirms. She had texted Alex, who had responded with a promise that she’d tag along. “I’m sure she’ll be here any minute now.”

“Finally,” Molly huffs as the doorbell rings.

“Wait here,” Maggie instructs as she walks up to the door to open it. “Danvers, I had been waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers, letting her apology rest against Maggie’s lips. She clears her throat nervously, holding one hand behind her back. “I brought something for you,” she reveals.

“You didn’t need to bring me anything,” Maggie says softly, appreciating Alex’s gesture. She watches how Alex reveals what she has brought.

“For you,” Alex whispers nervously as she hands Maggie a burgundy rose. “This rose signifies you find someone absolutely beautiful without them realizing how stunning they are,” she explains quietly, unsure as Maggie smells the rose. “It is given when someone is lovely, thoughtful and full energy to the point where you couldn’t help but notice them. I want you to have it, for your unconscious beauty.”

Maggie blushes deeply at Alex’s endearing heartwarming explanation. “I didn’t know you’re such a sap, Danvers,” she whispers teasingly as she tangles her free hand in Alex’s shirt and tugs her close.

Alex’s tongue caresses Maggie’s lips gently before deepening their kiss. She places both her hands on Maggie’s cheeks, hearing her gasp into their kiss, probably due to her icy hands. Tilting her head a bit to improve her angle, she deepens their kiss impossibly more, nearly losing herself in her strength as she holds Maggie closer. It’s not until Maggie squeezes her arm that she lets go, aware that Maggie needs to breathe.

“Sometimes I forget you need to breathe,” Alex whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Maggie breathes out, grasping Alex and pulling her close again for another kiss.

Maggie’s cheeks are scarlet when Alex breaks their kiss to let her breathe again. “I also brought something else,” she whispers as she retrieves a small package from her pocket. “It’s… it’s chocolate cake,” she explains while she holds it out to Maggie. “I made it myself.”

“I can’t wait to try it,” Maggie replies with a warm smile. She would have teased Alex about her poor cooking skills, but seeing the look on Alex’s face of how much it means to her, she can’t possibly crush her feelings. It would be slightly insensitive if she’d make a joke when Alex put effort into this. She carefully takes a bite from the chocolate cake and when it practically melts in her mouth, she’s sold. “This is delicious.”

Alex nervously tucks her hair behind her ears. “Really?” she asks, uncertain. “It’s fine if you don’t like it. You can tell me, you don’t have to be nice to spare my feelings. I still have a lot to learn.”

“You’re a cute nerd and a sap,” Maggie chuckles. “This chocolate cake is amazing,” she says earnestly. “I’ll prove it to you, watch. Molls!!”

Alex cringes as her ears hurt due to Maggie’s loud shouting.

“Yes?” Molly asks as she shows up behind Maggie.

Maggie hands Molly the piece of chocolate cake to let her taste it.

“Mhmm,” Molly hums approvingly as she eats the chocolate cake. “Can I have more of this?”

Alex is a bit surprised that Maggie and Molly both like the chocolate cake she made. “I’ll bring more sometime,” she promises.

“Can we go to the movies now?” Molly asks, shifting on her feet. “Or are you two still busy smooching?”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“She’s adorable,” Alex whispers to Maggie while Molly is getting popcorn with her friend Katy.

“Not always,” Maggie replies. “Molls is… something,” she says, for lack of a better word.

Alex chuckles lightly. “So are you,” she points out. “She looks a lot like you. It’s easy to tell she’s your younger sister.”

“She wants to join the police force when she’s older,” Maggie says, recalling how Molly told her all about it during dinner once. “She’s a huge fan of supergirl.”

“I’m not surprised,” Alex replies. “People in this town really seem to like my sister.”

“I brought extra earplugs,” Maggie says as she reveals them. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Alex knows her ears will hurt a bit, but she doesn’t mind putting up with that if it means she gets to be close to Maggie. “I don’t mind,” she confirms once again.

“You might not like the movie,” Maggie warns. “It’s for kids.”

“I plan to keep my eyes elsewhere,” Alex husks as she caresses Maggie’s hand with her thumb.

The cold brush Maggie feels on her hand makes her heart skip a beat and from the smirk on Alex’s face, she can tell Alex heard her heart miss a beat. It’s not exactly fair that Alex can pick up on little things like that.

Alex leans down a bit and kisses the crown of Maggie’s head, to let her know she adores her. It’s an amazing experience to hear the way Maggie breaths, even or uneven, or when her breath catches in the back of her throat. She can hear every beat of Maggie’s heart, often a comforting steady rhythm, and at times her heart skips a beat like it just did or races.

“Off she goes,” Maggie says disbelievingly as Molly walks on with Katy. “She doesn’t want us to sit too close to her because she’s trying to be cool.”

Alex laughs and follows Maggie to go after Molly and Katy. She lets Maggie pick out the seats, since it doesn’t matter for her where she sits, as long as it’s right next to Maggie.

“Ah,” Maggie sighs as she sits down. She sips from her cup of lemonade and looks around, spotting Molly who is sitting on the front row with Katy.

As the music starts to play, Alex puts the earplugs in. Maggie is sitting on her right and their fingers are intertwined. The sensation she feels when Maggie touches her is much stronger than the burn in her throat when she needs to feed and she thinks that this must be what love is like, a fire which burns more than others, her blood thirst included.

Maggie smiles and leans in when Alex isn’t looking to kiss her jaw. The best part is that the moment she does so and pulls away, she sees Alex smiling blissfully. Being with Alex and spending time with her is something she wants to keep doing, but there’s a light unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach because she knows she will keep aging while Alex won’t and there’s a certain insecurity within her that someday Alex might not be attracted to her anymore as she grows older. She’s painfully aware that Alex will never age, never grow old and deep down a part of her aches for that, to grow old with someone.

Maggie plans to cherish each moment she has with Alex while it lasts and hopefully it’ll last a long time, but nobody can promise her tomorrow, only today, only right now. She made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t wish to be turned if at some point an accident would happen that would lead to her about to die and she knows how distraught Alex was when she had told her, and how Alex tried to change her mind. After that however, Alex seemed to have changed her tune and accepted her decision, since it is hers to make and not Alex’s.

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand gently as the movie begins to play and the sound blears into her ears, despite the earplugs. She can see that Maggie is keeping an eye out for Molly and Katy, who are giggling and pointing at the screen. They’re talking because their lips are moving, but she can’t hear what they’re saying over the loud noise of the movie. She’s not her sister, she can’t suddenly tune certain sounds out and decide to listen to one specific conversation. For her the loudest noise and the most nearby one always stick out. When Kara tried to go to school after she arrived on earth, her sister would come home crying because her ears were hurting and at some point she decided to home school Kara instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No peeking!” Kara says warningly. “I mean it, Lena, close your eyes.”

“Okay, okay,” Lena replies, surrendering and closing her eyes.

“Are you peeking?” Kara asks, wanting to make sure.

“No, Kara,” Lena answers honestly.

Kara runs around excitedly and places herself behind Lena. “Okay,” she whispers in her ear. “Open your eyes.”

Lena opens her eyes and sees that Kara is holding a knitted white sweater out in front of her which seems to have their faces worked into it.

“It’s for you,” Kara says happily. “I knitted it myself.” It took her days to get it done, secretly working on it each time Lena wasn’t around. At first she would use too much strength and accidentally break it off, much to Alex’s joy who found it amusing how she groaned and had to start over.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena says, holding her hands near her heart. Nobody has ever been so sweet to her as Kara is and the fact that her mate knitted this for her means so much. “I love it.”

Kara grins and presses it into Lena’s arms. “Try it on,” she urges. “I want to see you in it.”

Lena wastes no time taking her shirt off and pulls the sweater over her head. “How do I look?” she asks with a smile on her face.

“Like I’m about to marry you,” Kara husks. She takes Lena’s hand in hers and tugs her close for a kiss. “You can wear it whenever you want, but it is okay if you’d rather not wear it.”

“Oh but I want to,” Lena replies confidently. She’s not going to hide the fact that her wonderful fiancée knitted her this adorable sweater. It doesn’t matter that this is not something that goes with her wardrobe, because Kara made it. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispers seductively before kissing her.

Kara smiles into their kiss as Lena’s fangs graze her bottom lip. In their own unique way, they’re perfect together. “Elzor and Crimson need to be walked,” she says, ready to get their leaches.

“A late night stroll in the forest,” Lena muses. “Wasn’t Lucy going to walk them with Vasquez?” she asks, vaguely recalling something like that had been mentioned.

“I told her we’d do it,” Kara explains. “She could walk them tomorrow if she wants to.”

“Well in that case,” Lena says as she takes Kara’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Kara squeals a little and hurries towards the puppies to put their leaches on. “Here,” she says as she hands one over to Lena. “You can walk Crimson, I’ll walk Elzor.”

“Kara?” Lena asks curiously as she looks at Elzor. “Why does Elzor have a pink bow tie?”

“Erm… because he looks cute that way?” Kara tries. “He’s our puppy and I thought it would look pretty on him,” she explains. “Oh oh oh, and I’m knitting him something!”

“You are to die for,” Lena whispers, endeared by how adorable Kara is.

Lena is happy to have this puppy together, to have a piece of a domestic life and aside from the fact that she needs to drink blood, she’d say her life isn’t much different from a human’s life. Okay so she’ll never age, she’s immortal, has a pale cold skin, no heartbeat, doesn’t need to breathe and needs blood instead of food, and then of course there’s her speed and strength. She’s a bit different, but she’ll always strive for being as humane as possible, which is also why she refuses to drink directly from the source.

“I guess you more than proved that,” Kara comments, although hesitantly.

“That I did,” Lena replies with a warm smile. “And I would do it again.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kara says, despite the affection hidden in Lena’s words. She knows her fiancée means it, but if Lena dies as a vampire then she’ll be dead forever. “If you dare to die again then I will revive you somehow and kill you myself.”

“You’re really going for romance and affection tonight,” Lena says teasingly. Though teasing aside, she knows it would break Kara’s heart if she would be gone. They’re each other’s one true love and her sweet Kara will always be the heartbeat she doesn’t have.

“I have my moments,” Kara replies, grinning as Lena gives her a push that’s far too soft, despite her strength.

“That’s a cute look on Elzor,” Astra comments. By the smile on her dear niece’s face she can tell it’s her work, not that there would have been much confusion about who did it anyway.

“Seeee, Lena,” Kara says. “Astra thinks it’s cute too.”

“I never disagreed, my love,” Lena replies softly, leaning in to kiss Kara’s nose.

“You look wonderful in that sweater, dear,” Astra says to Lena, complimenting her and at the same time complimenting Kara who made it.

“Thank you, Astra,” Lena replies politely. “It’s kind of you to say that.”

Kara opens the front door so they can go outside to walk their puppies. It is dark out and when she looks up she can see the stars.

“I enjoy living here,” Lena says as they walk. “The castle we live in is amazing and having the forest all around it is great. We have a lot of space to run around, to be ourselves without having to hide away.”

“Yeah, it’s good out here,” Kara sighs happily, agreeing with Lena. “I like living with Alex and even though the rest of the family bickers a lot, I like having them around as well.”

“The full castle does bring a lot of life,” Lena points out. “Despite the bickering, I’ll miss them as well once they leave again.”

“We should convince them to visit more often,” Kara suggests. “It’s not fair if they take decades to visit. We should see them at least once every year,” she says, sharing her opinion.

“Perhaps we could visit them every once in a while,” Lena suggests, to counter Kara’s suggestion somewhat. “It would help to see them more often.”

“Yeah, we could do that,” Kara replies, liking Lena’s suggestion. “I kind of don’t want my aunt to leave though,” she admits sadly. “Do you think that maybe if I ask her to stay she would?”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Lena reasons. “Her company is pleasant, when she’s not arguing with Cat at least.”

Kara chuckles lightly and she can’t say that Lena would be wrong, considering the way Astra and Cat argue isn’t pleasant. It’s still weird for her to grasp what precisely they have going on, since they don’t consider themselves as a couple or as two people who are dating. “How are the plans for our wedding coming along?” she asks curiously, concentrating on Lena and her again.

“The catering is arranged and I made a deal to rent a place for the party,” Lena answers, explaining it to Kara. “A few vampires have contacted me in response to the invitation and as of now, they are staying over at a hotel near our town. The music has been arranged as well, along with extra security.”

“This is going to be amazing,” Kara says happily. “You’ll be Lena Zor-El.”

Lena smiles, looking forward to that very much. “You are not planning to wear your supergirl costume underneath your wedding dress, are you?” she asks, wanting to be sure and knowing Kara well enough that she might do that. It concerns her that Lillian might crash their party, given how many guests there will be, but at the same time it will provide many witnesses. As long as vampires and aliens lay low, they can get away with accusing Lillian of attempting to murder civilians, human civilians.

Kara laughs nervously and doesn’t look at Lena. “Why would I do that?” she comments.

“Because you’re you,” Lena points out. “And I know you.”

“Okay so maybe I was going to,” Kara admits. “But only as a safety precaution in case something happens.” She knows Lena would want her to not be supergirl during their wedding, even if something would go wrong, but she hopes Lena will forgive her for doing it anyway. Now that Lillian is around being a threat, she can’t risk not being supergirl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Maggie both laugh and try to hold it in by placing a hand over their mouth as they stumble towards the back row, not invested in the slightest into the movie. Once they reach the back row, Alex sits down and pulls Maggie onto her lap, kissing her hard.

Maggie barely has the chance to catch her breath as their kiss only breaks for a second. She places her hands in Alex’s hair and kisses her back with a fierce passion, letting her tongue hungrily slide into Alex’s mouth.

Alex feels Maggie’s warm lips and hot breath against her cold lips, and the way Maggie uses her tongue to tease around her fangs. Oh how naughty of Maggie to do that and how tempting to bite her. She lightly pulls back, hearing Maggie gasp for air and she looks at her with a silent plea in her eyes.

Maggie pulls a little at Alex’s hair, causing Alex to groan, which turns her on. She has to remind herself that they’re at the movies, a movie for kids no less. While biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she nods her head to let Alex know she’s granting her permission.

Alex pushes Maggie’s shirt aside a bit, revealing her shoulder and collarbone. She looks around one last time, seeing how nobody is sitting even remotely close to them. It could be because it’s a movie for children and it will be rather late for children when it ends, which is probably why not many people showed up to watch it.

“Mhm,” Maggie hums when Alex brushes her cold lips over her shoulder. She trusts Alex, knows that she’ll be gentle with her.

Alex can hear Maggie’s heartbeat picking up as she moves one of her hands to Maggie’s chest so she can feel it at the same time while her other hand is on Maggie’s back for support, so she wouldn’t fall backwards. She kisses Maggie’s shoulder and carefully her fangs break through her skin, allowing her to taste Maggie’s blood.

“My vampire,” Maggie whispers before she can stop herself. It was supposed to be a thought, not something she’d whisper for Alex to hear. She groans when she feels that her words only spurred Alex on. The sensation of Alex drinking her blood is unique and in some way it reminds her of when she was a child and would get her finger hurt, and then she’d suck on it to clean her blood up. Only, now with Alex it’s different, because a bite is nowhere near the same as a cut or a scratch.

Alex slows her movements and stops drinking Maggie’s blood, instead covering her shoulder with soft kisses. She’s getting better at finding her self-control because without it she’d easily drink Maggie dry. Tasting her delicious warm blood is the best she ever had.

It’s quite humorous for Maggie how she went from hunting vampires to dating one. Before she met Alex she would have never believed that she’d ever willingly allow a vampire to drink from her. Most of what she used to know about vampires was wrong, because they’re not the bloodsucking monsters she thought they were.

Alex hesitates to kiss Maggie, unsure if Maggie would appreciate tasting a hint of her own blood, but then Maggie is kissing her and she automatically melts into it. With Maggie on her lap, the loud noise of the movie seems to sink into the background and all she focuses on are the steady beats of Maggie’s heart and the warm press of her chapped lips.

“Would you like to sleep over at my place tonight?” Maggie asks, keeping her voice low and hopeful.

“I thought you said Molly’s friend would be sleeping over,” Alex replies quietly. She knows Molly’s bed will be taken and she can’t bring Maggie to her place either, since obviously Molly and Katy can’t be left to their own devices because they’re only ten years old.

“Yes, Katy will be sleeping over,” Maggie confirms. “Take a hint, Danvers.”

Alex frowns, but then it hits her what Maggie is trying to say and ask. “Oh,” she says, startled. It’s not that clear if Maggie means sleep or _sleep_. “Um yes, sure,” she decides.

Maggie chuckles at Alex’s reaction and she would tell her to breathe, but vampires don’t need to do that, so instead she says, “relax, nothing needs to happen. We could cuddle if you don’t mind.”

“I’d really like that,” Alex replies, smiling at Maggie. It feels so good to smile at her without having to hide her fangs. “Yes, I’ll sleep over at your place.”

“It’s a shame you won’t be wearing your own pajamas,” Maggie whispers, thinking back of the pajamas Alex has. “You looked hot in that crop top.”

“Here I was,” Alex muses as she recalls modern phrases, “thinking I was the thirsty one.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie lowers her weight slowly on top of Alex, even though she knows that to Alex she’s like a feather. Her hands roam across Alex’s sides while she kisses her jaw and moves to kiss her ear.

Alex hears the soft drum of Maggie’s heart as Maggie nips teasingly at her ear, challenging her to react. She slides both of her hands under Maggie’s shirt, touching her bare back without a warrant and smiling when Maggie shivers just a little.

Maggie repositions herself so she can straddle Alex’s hips. She reaches for both of Alex’s hands and looks at her while she brings her hands up from her stomach to right underneath her breasts. It’s important to her that Alex feels comfortable and that they wouldn’t do anything that Alex doesn’t feel ready for.

“You are breathtaking,” Alex whispers and yes, she knows that’s odd coming from her since she doesn’t even breathe, but she can’t help it. Maggie is absolutely stunning and it would be a joy to watch her for hours, especially when she smiles and gets those dimples in her cheeks. She wants to move her hands up higher, wants to explore, but instead she pauses and bites her lip.

“One step at a time,” Maggie whispers, catching on to Alex’s hesitation. “Slow and gentle,” she says as she brings Alex’s hands up.

Alex cups Maggie’s breasts and lets out a soft moan at the touch of her nipples, which harden underneath the palms of her cold hands. Lena warned her how sensitive breasts are, especially for humans so she’ll have to be cautious. In this moment she’s very self-conscious about her strength and it would kill her if she’d do something to hurt Maggie.

“How does that feel?” Maggie asks, gauging Alex’s reaction who is not moving her hands and isn’t blinking. At this point it’s near impossible to tell what Alex is thinking or feeling, which is why it seems easier to ask her.

“Your breasts are really soft,” Alex answers earnestly. She rolls Maggie’s nipples gently between her fingertips, watching her closely to make sure she’s not hurting her. It feels pleasant to touch Maggie’s skin and the warmth that’s radiating from it. Vampires can feel both warmth and cold, but simply aren’t as affected by it as humans are.

“Yes,” Maggie whispers, throwing her head back a bit. “Keep doing that,” she encourages. She’s really starting to get used to Alex’s cold skin, it’s a unique feeling.

Alex smiles and rolls Maggie’s nipples between her fingertips again. When she hears her moaning quietly, but oh so wonderfully, she softly kneads Maggie’s breasts to test if she likes that.

“Fuck,” Maggie curses, moving her head to look at Alex again. “You’re sure you never touched a woman before?” She smiles when Alex bites her bottom lip and breaks into a shy smile. It’s the kind of look Alex has where she probably would have blushed if she had been human.

“I’m sure,” Alex whispers earnestly, amazed by Maggie’s compliment.

Maggie runs a hand through her hair and smooths it over her left shoulder as she leans down to kiss Alex, to avoid having her hair fall into Alex’s face like a halo. She feels Alex’s fingertips caressing her back tenderly, a soft sensation of touch that sends a shiver down her spine which slowly travels all the way to her toes and when Alex draws patterns onto her skin, it feels electrifying. Pulling back to breathe, she arches her back to Alex’s cold touch.

Their heads clumsily bump together when simultaneously Alex leans up to kiss Maggie just as Maggie was about to lean down to kiss Alex. They chuckle about it together as Maggie moves to lie down next to Alex.

Alex rolls onto her side, towards Maggie and kisses her forehead. “Better?” she asks, whispering.

“Much,” Maggie answers. She points her index finger to her lips and breaks into a smile against Alex’s lips as their lips touch.

Alex lets Maggie curl up into her arms and as she listens to Maggie’s even breaths as she drifts off to sleep, she knows that she wants to be with Maggie for a long time. It doesn’t matter how much Maggie will age or that someday she’ll have wrinkles and grey or white hair, because Maggie will always be her Maggie. Her attraction towards Maggie isn’t based upon the way she looks, although she won’t deny that Maggie is beautiful. She likes the kind of person Maggie is, the way she smiles and the moments they spend together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara’s jaw drops as she walks through the door with Lena, haven just gotten back from walking Elzor and Crimson, and she freezes on the spot.

Cat and Astra are switching positions, pushing each other against the wall as their kisses are rough while pulling at each other’s hair.

Lena can tell that Cat and Astra have the whole angry sex down quite well, since they seem to enjoy to argue and then fight by making out roughly. “We should go to our room,” she whispers in Kara’s ear.

Astra slams Cat harder into the wall, causing the wall to crack a little as she takes a break, sensing her niece’s presence. She’s panting, her hair is tousled and her bra is unhooked underneath her shirt.

Kara slowly closes her mouth. “Right,” she whispers to Lena. “We should… yeah… room.”

“Alex is not going to be happy about that crack in the wall,” Lena comments, reprimanding Astra.

“I will cover it up,” Astra replies, slightly worried. She’s not worried about Alex getting angry or anything, but what does worry her is how disappointed Kara would respond. New painting on the wall it’ll be.

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t see anything,” Kara says as she clasps Lena’s hand. “Where is everyone else?”

“Everyone is in their room,” Cat answers.

Kara doesn’t blame them for hiding in their rooms when Cat and Astra are doing sinful things downstairs. “Maybe you two should go to your room as well,” she suggests, cringing a bit as she remembers Cat and her aunt share a room ever since Carter arrived and took Cat’s room over.

“I advise you refrain from telling me what to do,” Cat states calmly. “The walls downstairs happen to be interesting.”

“More so when you’re slammed against them,” Astra comments coldly yet with a flicker of desire.

Kara can’t hear it any longer and hurries to go to her room with Lena, so she doesn’t have to see Cat and Astra trying to undress each other with their eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So you never eat breakfast?” Molly asks Alex, giving her a quizzical look.

“It’s an unhealthy habit,” Alex answers, lying since Molly isn’t allowed to know. Maggie had already given her a fair warning that Molly could get curious, so she was prepared for this.

“Hmm,” Molly says, shrugging a bit. She tries to cut a smiley face into her eggs and giggles as she shows it to Katy, but then she’s looking at Alex again. “My sister makes really yummy breakfast.”

Alex is a bit taken aback by Molly’s insistence about food. “Oh well, then I suppose I should try some,” she replies with a small smile. “I wouldn’t want to miss out.” She ate food for Maggie before, so now she can do the same around Molly to hold up her human illusion.

“Too late, Danvers,” Maggie cuts in, plopping down next to Alex with the last eggs. “Last one gets none.”

Alex places her hand on Maggie’s thigh under the table and squeezes softly, to show her affection and to thank her for helping her out so she doesn’t need to taste ashes.

“Can I go to Katy’s place?” Molly asks with a pleading look. “Her mom is picking her up in an hour and I could spend the day at her place,” she explains. “I still have homework to make, with Katy.”

Maggie has her doubts if Molly is telling her the truth about homework. “Okay,” she replies, allowing her sister to spend time with her best friend. “I want you back home at six, for dinner.”

“Eight,” Molly tries.

“Seven,” Maggie offers instead. “And that’s final,” she adds to be clear. It’s not always easy for her to try and find a balance between being strict but not too strict.

“Deal,” Molly says with a big grin. She finishes her eggs and hurries to put her plate in the sink so she can get dressed.

“Got any plans today, Danvers?” Maggie asks when Molly and Katy have left the kitchen to get ready. Her day just cleared up, so she might as well spend time with Alex if she’s up for it.

“I do now,” Alex answers as she leans in. She kisses Maggie’s cheeks, to let her know she adores her cute dimples and then she kisses both corners of her mouth. Her teeth graze over Maggie’s lips, but then she pulls away.

“Tease,” Maggie whispers. She leans forward and kisses Alex, biting her lip to tease her back.

Alex rests one hand on Maggie’s shoulder and slips it under her clothes, circling the small bite mark where she had bitten Maggie last night at the movies. “Does it hurt?” she asks, unsure what it would feel like. 1666 is a long time ago and she can hardly remember what it felt like to be bitten, although back then it was a different situation and it happened brutally.

“I barely feel it,” Maggie answers as she rests her hand under Alex’s chin to look at her. “You were gentle,” she says, recalling that very well. “I’m sorry that my decision has caused you pain.”

Alex didn’t expect Maggie to ever bring that up again, not after the argument they had and how she poured her heart out to Cat about it. “I should be the one to apologize,” she whispers. “Your decision was not what I had hoped for, but it is your decision, not mine. It wasn’t right of me to think it would ever be okay to make that decision for you.”

“It would be tough for me to choose a life like yours,” Maggie admits sadly. “Not because of my past and how I used to view your kind, but because of Molly,” she explains, hoping that Alex will understand precisely why she’s choosing to remain human. “My sister is still a kid and I’m all she has.”

Alex knows that it isn’t the same for Maggie and Molly as it once was for her and Kara. Even though her sister was thirteen when she met her and took her in, Kara is an alien who she was never able to bite. Her sister was always safe from her blood thirst at all times and she knows that if Maggie would be a vampire, Molly would not be as safe as Kara is. It’s not unheard of for a new vampire to attack their own family, purely out of thirst. Self-control takes time, even she is still working on that, while she is a three hundred-fifty year old vampire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your taste is impeccable, Lena,” Lucy says, raising her glass as she compliments Lena. She takes another sip, letting it linger for a while on her tongue.

“Guests appear to be spoiled here,” Vasquez says. “Which I definitely don’t mind one single bit,” she adds before sipping from her own glass.

“I cannot take all the credit for this,” Lena says truthfully. “Maggie has brought us in touch with a supplier,” she explains. It’s been very helpful that Maggie did that so they don’t have to steal so much anymore and can pay fairly for it, while the supplier thinks it’s for science or something.

“Ah so that explains why you have such a big supply,” Lucy comments. “I was starting to think you robbed a blood bank.”

“Blood banks are a blessing,” Cat says, sharing her opinion.

“They do come in handy,” Eliza agrees. “It’s more pleasant to find blood that way.”

“I fully agree,” Vasquez chimes in. “I’m worried that without an occasional supply of blood bags I’d have killed people for their blood.”

“Have you ever killed a human?” Carter asks curiously. “I have never seen much humans in Greenland where I was staying.”

“I slipped up once,” Vasquez answers. “It was during my first week of being a vampire,” she explains, recalling it as if it happened yesterday. “Lucy helped me to cover it up, we burned the body.”

“Good,” Cat says approvingly. “Lucy has taught you well.”

“Because you taught me well,” Lucy comments.

Kara quietly shares a look with Astra as she eats her pancakes, which the others must have zero interest in hearing about. It happens that blood becomes a topic and it’s not so surprising now that their home has several vampires in it. 

“I should buy new clothes soon,” Astra says out of the blue, hoping to change the topic somewhat. “For the wedding,” she clarifies.

“I will go shopping with you,” Cat offers. “Then we can all be ensured you will look decent.”

“Lovely,” Astra replies sarcastically. “Who will ensure you look decent though?” she snaps back.

“Keeping you out of my sight should help,” Cat retorts.

“I’ll go too,” Lucy pitches in. “It wouldn’t hurt for me to buy a new outfit to attend the wedding.”

“Shame,” Vasquez comments. “I enjoy seeing you in your military uniform.”

“Someone has got to keep Cat and Astra in check,” Lucy points out, revealing her true reason why she is going with them. “After all, they will be going to a shop in town, among people.”

“I have been around for eight centuries, I do not need a babysitter,” Cat says coldly.

“Then act like it,” Kara blurts out before she can stop herself. Her face turns beet red when Cat glares at her. “I mean…  I just,” she stutters nervously. “I’m tired of you and Astra bickering and arguing. You both behave like… like…”

“Children,” Lena fills in.

“I shall go with them,” Carter offers. “Certain shops will have suits, I presume.”

“Yes, I have seen a few places while I was scavenging,” Cat says. She licks her index finger and smooths a lock of Carter’s hair down. “Blue would suit you well.”

“Mom,” Carter quietly groans as he tries to swat Cat’s hand away. “I am a man, not a child.”

Lucy chuckles, amused to see Cat mothering Carter while he is much older than she is, having more vampire years on his belt.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks when she sees Lucy giving the puppies something. “Are you feeding them under the table?”

“I bought them dog snacks,” Lucy answers. “They love it.”

“Don’t feed them too much,” Lena says, wanting Lucy to be cautious. “Kara is already stuffing them.”

Kara gasps at that. “I’m not stuffing them,” she says, disagreeing. “I got them dog food and gave it to them.”

“You gave them the whole bag,” Lena points out while she nods towards the row of bowls in the corner of the kitchen, all full of dog food. It’s amusing that Kara has been trying to take extra good care of Elzor and Crimson.

Astra laughs as she looks at the bowls, which are entirely too much. “Not everyone has our Kryptonian appetite, little one,” she says sweetly to Kara.

“I didn’t want them to starve,” Kara explains, trying to reason why she gave them all those bowls. She wanted to make sure the puppies would have breakfast, lunch and dinner.

“You needn’t worry about that,” Eliza says as she sizes the bowls up. “I doubt that would be an issue.”

“I don’t know how much pets eat,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “It’s the first time I have a pet.”

“I’ll help you out,” Lena promises.

“I call dibs on walking them today,” Vasquez says quickly. “Together with Lucy of course,” she adds.

“Does Alex know you gave Crimson a red bow tie?” Lucy asks Kara with a smirk on her face.

“Erm… sort of… no,” Kara answers as she tries to look away. “Elzor has a bow tie so I felt like it was only fair for Crimson to have one too.”

“Ten dollars says Alex won’t be happy about it,” Vasquez says while she puts ten dollars on the table.

“I bet you ten dollars she won’t even notice,” Lucy says. “Too enraptured in her human,” she assumes. “I bet you could dye Crimson’s fur red and she wouldn’t even notice.”

“You’re on,” Vasquez replies.

“Well then I want to bet too,” Kara says, wanting a part in it. “I bet ten dollars Alex won’t mind because she’s my sister and she loves me.”

“I’m with Kara on this one,” Lena says, agreeing with Kara. She bets that Alex won’t be able to resist her mate’s puppy look and that Alex will give in easily.

“I will give each one of you twenty dollars if you talk about something else,” Cat comments as she reaches for her wallet and pulls out bill after bill.

“Funny,” Astra replies sharply, “I would’ve offered you twenty to keep your mouth shut.”

Cat stands up and leans over the table in Astra’s direction. “Make me,” she challenges, lifting one eyebrow up.

Astra floats over the table towards Cat and tackles her down onto the floor. She fists Cat’s blouse and lifts her up to take it outside.

“Not again,” Kara mutters, slightly relieved that this time they have the decency to leave the room. “I still don’t understand,” she whispers to Lena. “How can they do… that… while they don’t love each other in such way?” she asks, confused as ever. Especially her aunt is confusing her, who grew up with the same norms and ideals as her, where once they choose their mate, it is forever.

“They share a complicated relationship,” Lena says, sharing her thoughts. “What Cat and Astra have is purely physical.”

“I wish there would be things that could be unseen.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

“You look...,” Alex swallows hard, unable to take her eyes off of Maggie. “Wow,” she whispers.

“Wow yourself,” Maggie chuckles. She smiles at Alex, who is wearing an azure blue dress that’s skintight and flatters her. It’s the first time she sees Alex in a dress and it’s something she wouldn’t mind seeing again.

“This is for you,” Alex says as she holds out a dark red rose. “A dark red rose to convey the stormy passion I feel, the burning desire and the volatility of my heart,” she muses and once again she knows she’d be blushing if she could. This single rose is her way to let Maggie know that she loves her, because love is more than a word.

Maggie blushes and accepts the rose, twirling it between her fingertips. “You are a charmer, Danvers,” she replies, smiling widely. She leans in and brushes Alex’s lips ever so lightly.

And Alex knows, this is Maggie’s way of saying that she loves her too. She brings the back of her index finger up to caress Maggie’s cheek and rests her forehead against Maggie’s. It’s hard to come up with words of just how exquisite Maggie looks in the black dress she’s wearing.

“It’s sweet that you’re picking me up,” Maggie whispers as she breathes against Alex’s lips.

“I wouldn’t want to arrive without you,” Alex replies earnestly. “Where is your gun?”

“Strapped onto my thigh under my dress,” Maggie answers. It makes her smile that Alex knows her well enough to know that she would keep her gun on her. “You didn’t need to rent a limousine.”

“I wanted to,” Alex whispers, aware that Maggie would have been happy with anything. “My sister only gets married once,” she explains. “She is waiting in the limousine with Lena.”

“Mhm,” Maggie whispers as she kisses Alex. She sucks Alex’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites her teasingly. “Is your bickering family in that limousine too?”

“No,” Alex chuckles, reassuring Maggie. “I told them they could find their own way to get there,” she explains. There was no way she’d share a limousine with Astra and Cat in it. “I assume they’ll walk.”

“When you say walk you actually mean run,” Maggie points out, referring to the speed vampires have. “Molly is waiting inside, I’ll go get her.”

Alex nods and reluctantly lets Maggie go for a moment so she can put the rose aside and get Molly. She had insisted to pick them up and of course her sister had no issue with that. They’re lucky with the weather today, considering it’s a bit overcast so the sun won’t hurt their eyes as much. Maggie and she have been going strong for a few weeks now.

“Are we really going there with a limousine?” Molly asks Alex with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Alex confirms. “We are really going there with a limousine.”

“Awesome!” Molly cheers. “I can’t wait to tell Katy all about it tomorrow.”

Alex takes one of Maggie’s hands in hers and intertwines their fingers. She nearly jumps up when out of nowhere Molly clasps her small hand into her free hand, but it doesn’t last.

“Your hands are freezing,” Molly says, shivering as she pulls her hand away. “Are you sick? You should wear gloves, they’re really warm.”

“Be nice, Molls,” Maggie warns. She gives Alex’s hand a squeeze, knowing that her sister’s comment must have hurt her. “It’s cold outside,” she comments, which isn’t a full lie. It’s a reasonable excuse to use to cover up for Alex’s cold hands.

Kara opens the door of the limousine to let Alex, Maggie and Molly in. “Awww,” she says when she sees Molly. “You’re adorable in that pink little dress. Doesn’t she look adorable, Lena?”

“Yes, she does,” Lena agrees. “Very cute.” It’s sweet to see how good Kara is with children and with pets, and well kind of with people in general.

Molly smiles and moves to sit down next to Kara. “You look like a princess,” she whispers in Kara’s ear. “I want to wear a dress like that someday, when I’m all grown up.”

Maggie sits on the opposite side, across from Molly, Lena and Kara with Alex. She sends a subtle nod in Lena’s direction when Kara is distracted by her little sister.

Alex smiles sadly, knowing that Lillian Luthor has been laying low recently and is likely to show up at the wedding. If that woman messes with her sister’s special day she will personally drag Lillian through the dirt.  

“You two are the most beautiful brides I’ve ever seen,” Maggie says to Kara and Lena, complimenting them. She hopes that for everyone’s sake, but mostly for theirs, this day will go well. Her police corps will be present, just in case.

“Thank you, Maggie,” Lena replies with a polite small smile.

“Thank you,” Kara says, flashing Maggie her biggest smile. “I’m so excited!” she cheers happily. She reaches under her seat and retrieves a package with candy. “Would you like some?” she asks Molly.

Molly nods eagerly and accepts the candy from Kara. “I like you,” she says, thinking of how sweet Kara has been towards her each time they met. “Maggie, if you marry Alex someday does that mean Kara will be my sister?” she asks curiously. “You’re my sister and that sort of makes Alex my sister too, so Kara too, right?”

Maggie is taken aback because she didn’t even think about all those things. Marriage is a huge step and she’s not so sure if that’s something she desires, not to mention how complicated it would be with Alex who never ages.

“I’ll be your friend,” Kara offers, noticing the discomfort from both Maggie and Alex.

“Okay,” Molly replies. “Friends,” she says happily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Winn, breathe,” Kara whispers to Winn who looks like he’s about to faint.

“They’re everywhere,” Winn whispers nervously. “There must be at least fifty vampires here if not more. What if one of them wants my blood?” he asks quietly with a panicky tone.

“Chicken does not suit our diet,” Cat comments coldly as she walks up to Winn from the other side of the chapel. She doesn’t have the slightest interest to drink Winn’s blood.

“Oh god,” Winn says, swallowing hard. “Y-you heard me.”

“I think every vampire in here heard you,” Alex comments, although she knows that’s not very helpful to make Winn calm down. “Nobody is going to drink your blood,” she assures him. “Everyone has been warned to behave.”

“Sit down and be quiet,” Cat says to Winn. “The ceremony is about to begin and you better not disturb the melody of the violins with the clattering of your teeth,” she warns, not in the mood to hear that annoying sound.

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Winn replies politely, moving to sit down immediately. He bounces his knee up and down, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Cat’s hand stops his knee from moving.

“Have you no backbone at all?” Cat comments, getting frustrated having Winn around.

“You’re scaring the poor boy,” Astra whispers as she sits down, sympathizing with Winn who is mortified. She understands that humans are fragile and it’s not so odd for a human to fear vampires.

“Shhh,” Alex whispers as she holds her index finger to her lips. “The ceremony is about to begin.” She waves at Maggie and Molly to come sit down next to her. Once they reach the party after this ceremony, even more guests will be around.

Kara is smiling as she waits for Lena to walk up to her to follow earth’s strange customs.

Lena bites the inside of her cheek as she walks in, noticing how everyone turns to look at her. Then she feels Eliza taking her hand and walking with her towards Kara. It makes her tear up a bit when Eliza places a white hair pin in the shape of a flower in her hair.

“You are so beautiful,” Eliza whispers. “I couldn’t possibly imagine a better person to marry my sweet Kara,” she says wholeheartedly.

The sentiment pulls at Lena’s heartstrings and causes tears to trickle down her powdered cheeks. She should have known that the faint pink blush she applied wouldn’t last.

“You are gorgeous,” Kara whispers as she cups Lena’s cheeks and wipes her tears away with her thumbs. Her movement leads to the makeup being cleared off of Lena’s face, revealing how pale Lena is. “Gorgeous,” she repeats.

Lena is Kara’s own special moonlight, dying so the sun can rise to spread its sunlight. They complete each other in ways they never knew existed.

During the ceremony, Kara and Lena only have eyes for each other. They don’t break their eye-contact, not once, not even as their vows pass their lips.

With shaky hands, Lena takes Kara’s hand in hers and delicately slips the wedding ring on her ring finger. Her lips are trembling when she presses a chaste kiss to Kara’s hand.

Kara is crying happy tears when she takes Lena’s hand in hers and slowly slides the silver wedding ring on her ring finger.

Every sound seems to fade into the background and they barely hear ‘you may kiss your wife’.

Lena meets Kara’s lips halfway, trembling together as they hold each other gently, as if one of them would break.

Kara feels the cold press of Lena’s tear-stained cheeks mixing with her hot tears as their lips melt together in perfect harmony. She kisses her wife for as long as she can bear to last without breathing.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara blushes deeply when Lena takes her hand and guides her towards the dance floor for the openings dance. It’s tradition on earth and she knows it would mean so much to Lena, and there’s no way she would deny her wife anything.

Lena nods at the orchestra to let them know that now is the time to play the song she selected. The song A Thousand Years begins to play, and the gentle sound of violins fills the room, accompanied by other instruments.

Kara buries her face in the crook of Lena’s neck, holding her close as they dance.

Lena vows that she will love Kara for a thousand years and a thousand more after that. She strokes her wife’s hair as she holds her and she knows in her heart that she will never let Kara go.

Rose pedals are released, falling all around them, causing Kara to smile because she can tell Lena is behind this. When she was sent to earth, she never knew she could ever have this kind of happiness.

Kara has to hold back a chuckle when she backs away a few feet from Lena to run up to her, because her wife wants to lift her up. She trusts Lena and she knows she’s strong enough, they both are.

Lena catches Kara perfectly, placing her hand on her wife’s sides and lifting her up into the air. She slowly lowers Kara, feeling her hands caress her cheeks before their lips meet.

“Aww,” Lucy whispers. “They’re cute together.”

“That was a beautiful move,” Astra whispers. “Is it common?”

“Here on earth it is,” Lucy answers. “Not everyone is able to do it though.”

“That move would look even better on ice,” Vasquez whispers.

As the next song begins to play, people join Lena and Kara onto the dance floor.

Alex bows politely and holds her hand out towards Maggie. “May I have this dance?” she asks while she looks up at Maggie with a small smile.

“I hope you can dance,” Maggie answers as she places her hand in Alex’s. “If you step on my toes you won’t get another dance after this one,” she warns teasingly.

Alex tugs at Maggie’s arm, causing Maggie to spin and end up flushed against her body. “I can dance,” she says confidently. “And I have all day to prove it.”

Maggie gasps when Alex lets her fall back, so low that her back nearly hits the floor, but Alex is holding her.

“Cupcakes!” Kara shouts happily as she speed-walks towards one of the waiters.

Lena walks over to where punch is being served. “A,” she whispers to the vampire who is serving people punch. She watches how the vampire reaches into a box to pull out a cup of A-positive blood.

“This was a good idea,” Lucy says admiringly. “O will be fine,” she says to the waiter who reaches into the box again.

When Astra appears next to them for punch, the waiter pours her a cup of actual punch. “I agree with Lucy,” she whispers to Lena. The only downside of this plan would be if a human would sip from a vampire’s cup, but that would be quite careless. “The ceremony was breathtaking, as are you and Kara.”

“It means a lot to me to hear you say that,” Lena whispers. “If I wasn’t breathless already I’m sure Kara would have stolen my breath,” she jokes lightly although sincerely.

“Lena, look!” Kara shouts happily as she pulls Lena close to her. “Did I make a good choice?” she asks while she points towards their wedding cake and even though she knows her wife can’t taste it, she still hopes it looks good.

Lena looks at the layers of their wedding cake, coated in a pink layer which she assumes probably has a strawberry taste. “It’s beautifully decorated,” she answers, seeing the marzipan flowers on it in various colors. “I’m sure our guests will enjoy it very much,” she says, or at least the guests that aren’t vampires.

“That guy over there is handsome,” Winn whispers nervously as he tries not to stare. “Is he… a vampire?” he asks, hoping so hard that guy who caught his eye is not a vampire.

“No, he’s not,” Kara answers truthfully, hearing Winn breathe out in relief. “He’s an alien.”

“An alien who probably heard you,” Alex adds, enjoying this too much.

Winn yelps as the guy he had been looking at suddenly looks at him with a smile. “Wha-wha-what’s his na-name?” he asks while he tries not to pass out.

“You do know he can still hear you, right?” Alex comments.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your mother would have been so proud,” Astra says as she strokes her thumb over Kara’s hand. “I have no doubt that she couldn’t have possibly wished a better, happier life for you than the one you have now. It has been an honor to witness this earthly ritual.”

“I’m happy to have you here, aunt Astra,” Kara whispers.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything, little one,” Astra whispers earnestly. “Lena has told me you mentioned to her you would like me to stay, to live with you both and with Alex.”

“She told you?” Kara asks surprised. “I was going to ask you at some point.”

“I have considered your request,” Astra reveals. “Too much time has gone lost, which is why I decided to stay.”

“You’re staying?” Kara asks happily.

“Yes, my dear niece,” Astra answers. “From this day onward, I won’t leave. You will have me around for as long as you want me to,” she promises.

Kara falls into Astra’s arms, hugging her as tightly as she can. When she arrived alone on earth, she missed her family dearly and while she grew up on Alex’s side, she barely had any contact with her aunt, who first found her when she was sixteen. Once she’s home again and the guests begin to take their leave, she wants to spend more time with Astra.

“You have always been a daughter in my eyes,” Astra whispers affectionately. Kara is the child she never had and always wanted to have. “Now I shall view Lena in the same light.”

Lena overhears Astra and Kara talking, which makes her smile. She’s happy for her wife that Astra has made the decision to stay so they can make up for lost time. Family is important and she knows this means more than the world to Kara. It’s slightly dark by now as the night is falling and she can see the guests are busy dancing, eating, and talking with each other.

Kara searches for Lena’s eyes and smiles when she finds them. Their wedding day is beautiful and peaceful, nothing or nobody can take this moment away from them.

“Dance with me,” Kara says to Astra. “Pleaseeee.”

Astra chuckles and accepts. She follows Kara onto the dance floor and leads their dance. If Alura would see this she would smile. Her niece grew up to become an amazing woman who has helped so many people.

The orchestra is playing a sweet melody, trying to tempt people to dance until their feet hurt.

When glass breaks, the orchestra stops playing abruptly and everyone’s head snaps up in the direction of the noise. The glass doors of the entrance are ruined, shattered across the floor and there is a fog of smoke while shadowy figures approach and slowly swim into a clear view.

Chaos erupts when Lillian walks in with a group of people who are on her side and support her cause to end vampires and aliens in this town for once and for all, who are holding weapons and start shooting like a bunch of lunatics.

The sound of screams fills up the room as guests panic.

Lena is speechless when she looks at Lillian, who is smiling devilishly while looking at her. Pain flashes through her as Lillian aims her weapon at Kara and she can see it in her eyes. Lillian knows Kara is Supergirl. She can see that Lillian’s weapon is not the same as the harmless ones she created and this is the last confirmation that Lillian does not care about her a single bit, given she’s about to attempt to kill her wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went well... until Lillian crashed the party.  
> Lillian aka the personification of a party pooper.


	23. Chapter 23

Lena is moving to help Kara when she feels bullets are being fired at her, but they don’t pierce her skin. She turns around to look at the two men who were firing at her and grasps them by their throats. Angry that they crashed her wedding, she snaps their necks and drops their bodies. She catches a glimpse of horror on Lillian’s face, who by now must realize what she is.

Several humans are running away, screaming as they seem to feel as if they can’t get outside fast enough, unaware that they’re not even targets.

Vampires and aliens are moving to fight Lillian’s people, to take down their enemies.

Maggie rips her gun free from her thigh and aims at the men Lillian brought along with her. She shoots one in his knee, causing him to stumble and grazes another’s arm.

Alex pushes Maggie out of the way when she sees Lillian firing at her. She bares her fangs when one of the men shoots at her with the fake weapons Lena created. The pathetic plastic breaks without piercing her skin and she can see that Lillian is angry about the betrayal. She hears Maggie getting up again next to her and she moves to shield Maggie.

Maggie sighs, knowing Alex won’t budge on protecting her, so she allows Alex to be her shield while she tries to shoot the men to take them down.

By now the police corps is joining in to aim at Lillian’s men, much to Lillian’s annoyance.

Lillian shoots and hits Lena’s shoulder.

Lena groans out in pain as she pulls the wooden stake out of her shoulder and she has a feeling Lillian meant to aim for her heart, but missed. It’s clear that Lillian is holding a real weapon because she can see pieces of kryptonite in the wooden stake. The next thing she sees feels like being hit by a truck as Lillian pulls the trigger again, but this time in Kara’s direction and she knows now that Lillian only shot at her so she would be distracted and unable to help her wife.

“Little one,” Astra gasps in shock. She jumps in front of Kara just at the last second and the stake with kryptonite pierces through her chest.

“Noooo!” Kara screams horrified as her aunt falls down onto the floor. She falls down onto her knees and cries. “Rao, please,” she pleads as she looks up. She wraps her hands around the stake to try and pull it out, but the touch of the kryptonite weakens her.

Lena rushes to Kara’s side and pulls the stake out of Astra’s chest.

“Don’t die,” Kara whispers through her tears. “W-we were go-going to spend t-time together,” she chokes out. “You promised.”

“I love you, Kara,” Astra whispers. Her eyelids feel heavy like they’re begging her to close her eyes. “Lena,” she whispers as she grasps Lena’s hand. “Protect her.”

“I will,” Lena says resolute. “I promise, Astra,” she vows.

Carter is fighting a few of the enemies to ensure the safety of as many people as possible, regardless if they’re humans, aliens or vampires. He helps the police corps to cuff a few of the men, using his strength as a force for good. It’s going well until someone shoots him in his back unexpectedly, piercing his heart with a stake. He catches Cat’s eyes, who raised him as if he were her son and a single tear rolls down his cheek as he drops down, knowing he’s done for.

Cat feels as if someone just pierced her heart, watching Carter die, an innocent young man who always tried to do the right thing. Her last living memory of Rose died right in front of her eyes. She glares at the man who killed Carter and something shifts in her. Without blinking or pausing, she runs up to the enemies and begins to tear them from limb to limb, murderous as she paints the floor with their blood. If she dies tonight then she can live with that, but she will make sure to take down as many bastards as possible first.

Lucy screams and along with Vasquez she runs up towards their enemies to help Cat. Seeing Carter getting killed was too much, the son Cat had been hiding in Greenland for centuries, who was here peacefully.

“This is getting out of hand,” Maggie says to Alex. Her corps was supposed to cuff Lillian and her men, but that seems impossible now given the fight that broke loose. “Where is Molly?” she asks as she tries to locate her little sister.

“Kill them!” Lillian commands her men. “Kill all vampires and aliens!” She won’t bat an eye to kill the cops who are in their way and fail to support her cause.

Lena tries to pull Kara up to bring her to safety, but her wife is clutching on to Astra and refuses to let go. “Kara, please,” she whispers desperately, worried that someone will try to shoot Kara again.

“Molls!” Maggie shouts as she spots Molly in the middle of the dance floor. She walks up to her, but before she reaches her, she sees her little sister falling down right in front of her eyes.

Lillian’s weapon clatters onto the floor and she is absolutely mortified to see that she accidentally shot a child while she was aiming for vampires and aliens, a human child no less. Casualties can be inevitable, but she never meant to shoot a child.

“Molly,” Maggie cries out as she drops down next to her little sister. She cradles Molly’s head into her lap and strokes her hair, seeing how badly her sister is bleeding.

“Maggie,” Molly croaks out. “It hurts.”

“You’re going to be okay,” Maggie says while gently rocking Molly.

Tears stream down Molly’s cheeks. “Am I going to die?” she asks with a small panicky voice.

It breaks Maggie because she can hear how scared Molly is and she’s scared too, but she doesn’t want to cause more panic. “I won’t let you die,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, Molls.” She has been Molly’s favorite hero and now she failed to keep her safe, the one person she was responsible of and she failed.

Kara can’t stop her tears when she sees all the damage that has been done so far in such a short period of time. Astra died saving her life, Carter died trying to help out, Cat seems to be on a murderous rampage which she doesn’t blame her for, Lena was shot in her shoulder and Molly is bleeding out on the floor.

Lena runs up to Lillian and dodges when Lillian shoots at her. “This is over,” she says coldly as she wraps her hand around Lillian’s neck.

“I’m your mother,” Lillian gasps while she struggles to breathe. “This is your last chance to show me that you are a Luthor.”

“I was never really a Luthor,” Lena replies indifferently. “My name is Lena Zor-El,” she says while she squeezes her hand tighter around Lillian’s neck. “You will never hurt anyone ever again.” She pushes her free hand into Lillian’s chest and rips her heart out.

Alex presses her hands to the wound on Molly’s chest and sadly shakes her head at Maggie. She can feel the little girl’s heart is not beating strongly anymore.

Maggie’s lip is trembling when Molly’s eyes close and she knows her little sister is dying. She knows it would be too late to bring Molly to the hospital and they probably can’t even save her anyway. “Save her,” she whispers to Alex.

Alex’s eyes widen as she looks into Maggie’s, wondering if she heard what she think she heard.

“Please,” Maggie begs. “If you save her… I’ll become a vampire too,” she offers. “You will have forever with me.”

“Maggie,” Alex whispers with a broken voice. “I… I don’t want you to give up your mortality this way,” she says sadly. “As much as I would love to have forever with you, I don’t want it like this. I want you to choose this for you, not as a deal for me to save Molly,” she explains, hoping Maggie will understand where she’s coming from with this. “As for Molly… if I turn her she will always be ten years old.”

“Molls is my little sister,” Maggie says desperately. “I need her to live.”

“I want you to know what you’re asking for,” Alex replies softly. “You have to understand the consequences.”

“Hey!” Maggie shouts when Kara scoops Molly into her arms. “Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara uses her laser eyes lightly to stop Molly’s bleeding and she’s aware the little girl will have a burned mark now, but she won’t bleed further. “Meet me at the hospital,” she says before flying off with Molly in her arms.

“Cat,” Eliza whispers as she touches Cat’s shoulder. “It’s over.”

Cat is shaking and is covered from head to toe in blood due to the rampage she went on. “Carter is gone,” she whispers, allowing her tears to spill. “I failed him.”

Eliza envelops Cat in a tight hug and lifts her into her arms to run to the forest with her, where they can speak privately and to get away from this bloodbath.

Alex scoops Maggie into her arms, who doesn’t complain this time while she runs to the hospital as fast as she can.

Lena watches how everyone leaves, leaving the bodies behind for now. She kneels down next to Astra’s body, ready to take her body home so they can all properly bury her. That’s the moment where she hears the very faint flutter of a beating heart. She presses her ear down to Astra’s chest to check if she isn’t mistaken, but she isn’t. All the shooting and the panic was probably what made her and Kara think that Astra was already dead, although she can hear Astra will die. Kara looked so devastated to lose Astra and there is only one thing she can think of that might help, but no other vampire has ever done this before. It’s a mystery if she can turn Astra into a vampire or not. Thanks to the kryptonite, she manages to break Astra’s skin with her fangs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Maggie apologizes. “I shouldn’t have put that kind of pressure onto your shoulders.”

“I don’t blame you,” Alex replies, accepting Maggie’s apology. She listens to the sound of Molly’s heart monitor beeping. “Molly is your sister and you wanted to save her.”

“Yes,” Maggie confirms as she glances at her little sister, hoping she’ll wake up soon. “What happened tonight did make me think,” she whispers while leaning against Alex’s shoulder. “Life is fragile and it can end suddenly for one reason or another.”

Alex swallows hard and swings one arm around Maggie’s shoulder to pull her closer. She knows how fragile life is, especially for humans considering humans are mortal. Tonight terrified her because it would kill her to lose Maggie. It’s painful that one way or another, her time with Maggie is limited. It feels as if there’s a timer counting down.

“Molly won’t always be a child,” Maggie whispers matter-of-factly. “Someday she will have her own life, away from me and she’ll be her own hero. I do want you to turn me because I can’t imagine not having you in my life and I don’t want your heart to break when I would be gone. At first I didn’t think this far, but now I have… because I can have you until the day I die and maybe I took that for granted… and I realize you wouldn’t have that with me, not while I’m human.”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to spend more than one lifetime with me,” Alex whispers, wanting to respect Maggie’s feelings. “Are you sure you want to be turned? I’m not trying to convince you not to… I just, I want you to really think this through because once turned there’s no way back.”

“I’m sure, Alex,” Maggie whispers truthfully. “But not today,” she clarifies. “In a few years, when Molly is older.” She can’t risk being turned now and having blood thirst overwhelm her, plus she doesn’t want to explain those things to her little sister yet. Someday she’ll tell Molly the truth, but for now her sister is far too young.

“Okay,” Alex whispers, agreeing. “If this is still what you desire in a few years from now, I will turn you,” she promises. If Maggie during that time suddenly decides she wants to continue her mortal life, she will respect that and if Maggie would want her to let her go, she’ll respect that as well. It’s special that Maggie is considering becoming a vampire, even if it means that she’ll have to wait a few years. For Maggie she would gladly wait even decades. “There is one more condition I have to turn you, but I will tell you when the time is there.”

“That sounds fair,” Maggie whispers, given that time isn’t here yet.

Alex kisses Maggie’s cheeks with a sliver of hope. “I’m going to check up on Kara for a moment,” she whispers as she stands up to go to Kara, who is waiting in the hall.

“Hey,” Kara whispers sadly. “Did Molly wake up yet?”

“No, not yet,” Alex answers. “You heard everything didn’t you?”

“I did,” Kara admits. “It wasn’t my intention to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to,” she explains. “That day, years from now when you’ll turn her, you’re going to ask her to marry you, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Alex confirms. “It’s the one condition I have.” She wraps her arms around Kara and hugs her tightly. “I’m sorry for what happened to Astra,” she whispers.

Kara’s walls break down and she cries while Alex holds her. “It was supposed to be me,” she mumbles. “Lillian was aiming at _me_.”

“This is not your fault, Kara,” Alex whispers gently. “Astra did the right thing, she did what Lena would have done, what I would have done. She protected you and that will never be your fault.”

“Lena didn’t stop by yet,” Kara whispers, feeling concerned. “I saw her rip Lillian’s heart out. That must have been hard for her to do, even though Lillian was never a good mother to her. I just kind of picked Molly up and left Lena there.”

“I’m sure Lena will be here soon,” Alex whispers reassuringly.

“There you both are,” Lucy says as she walks up to Kara and Alex. “I searched nearly every floor,” she grumbles. “Hospitals are so strange.”

“Astra was not dead,” Vasquez says, showing up next to Lucy.

Kara perks up at that. “Astra isn’t- wait, what? Wasn’t?” she asks, confused. “Wasn’t as in she is now?”

“There is a minor detail,” Lucy answers. “She was dying so Lena… bit her.”

“Lena bit Astra to turn her?” Alex asks, frowning deeply. “But Astra is an alien and no vampire has ever…,” she says hesitantly, not wanting to crush Kara’s heart. “I’m not sure if it’s possible.”

“Oh trust me,” Lucy replies. “It appears to be very possible, in an odd way.”

Kara crosses her arms over her chest. “What happened?” she asks, wanting a clear answer this time.

“I guess the best way for me to describe it is that Astra is now half-alien and half-vampire,” Lucy explains while she herself still tries to make sense of it. “She has fangs now, like a vampire, but she can also still fly, which vampires can’t.”

“You’re telling me that my aunt Astra isn’t dead, but that she’s a vampire alien now or alien vampire, however it’s called?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Molls,” Maggie whispers softly as she strokes Molly’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Molly slowly blinks her eyes a few times. “Maggie,” she croaks hoarsely. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital,” Maggie answers. “Supergirl flew you here,” she says, hoping to make Molly smile a bit.

“That’s so cool,” Molly whispers happily. “Am… am I dying?”

“No,” Maggie replies. “You’re not dying, Molls.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Alex whispers softly from the other side of the bed. She can see it costs Molly some effort to turn her head and when the little girl looks at her, she takes one of her hands in hers. “The doctor said you need to rest a lot, but you will recover.”

“Maggie?” Molly asks quietly. “Can I be alone with Alex for a bit?”

“Okay,” Maggie replies, standing up to leave. She’s not sure why Molly wants a moment alone with Alex, but she’ll let her have it.

“You make my sister happy,” Molly whispers to Alex when Maggie has left the room. “If I can keep a secret can you keep one for me?”

“Of course,” Alex answers, although she doesn’t know exactly what Molly means. It could be one of those bonding moments where Molly wants to exchange secrets.

“A few years ago my sister was in a relationship with someone and she was really happy,” Molly whispers silently. “She got her heart broken really bad, but she always pretended like she was okay. When she met you she was happy again and I want you to keep making her happy,” she explains with a small voice. “You can’t tell her that I told you.”

Alex is saddened to hear that Maggie got her heart broken in the past, because Maggie doesn’t deserve to go through such pain. “I plan to keep making her happy for as long as I can,” she promises. “It will be our little secret.” It’s good that she can build a connection with Molly and she’s not going to throw that away by telling Maggie what Molly told her.

“Maggie is my hero,” Molly says, full of admiration towards her big sister. “But sometimes heroes need a hero too, and you’re my sister’s hero. I promise I won’t tell anyone you’re a vampire.”

The door opens and a giant teddy bear is being pushed through it.

“Hey,” Kara says as she puts the teddy bear down. She adjusts her glasses a bit and exhales, to pretend it cost a lot of energy to carry the giant teddy bear around. “Is this a bad time?” she asks, seeing the very serious and slightly shocked look on Alex’s face.

“Supergirl,” Molly says with a big smile. “No worries, I’ll keep your secret too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly is a clever little girl.  
> Astra is basically a half-breed now, because I couldn't let her die.  
> As for Carter, he's really dead. 
> 
> Hurt/Comfort will be coming up soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie chuckles while everyone spoils Molly with gifts, wishing her to get well soon. She thought that the giant teddy bear Kara brought along would be the craziest gift, but then Alex had brought Molly a bicycle with a basket and everything on it, along with a whole bunch of balloons. Lena brought her little sister a box full of sweets to enjoy, which Molly has been enjoying a lot so far. Now they’re here again, giving her sister gifts again.

“Shhh,” Kara whispers as she quickly shuts the door. She looks through the glass window of the door to check if she hasn’t been followed.

“Kara,” Alex says, trying to be calm, “what did you do?” She can tell that something is clearly off considering how odd Kara is behaving.

“I um…,” Kara answers as the puppies suddenly bark. “I may have slipped past the security and the doctors who told me no pets are allowed here in the hospital,” she explains unapologetically. It sounds like a strange policy to her that they wouldn’t allow pets since she brought them to cheer Molly up.

“Why would you do that?” Alex asks. “Why would you bring Elzor and Crimson here?” She can take a wild guess why Kara did it, but it would be better if they could just stick to the rules of the hospital so they don’t draw attention towards themselves.

“I brought them so Molly can play with them,” Kara replies. She drops the puppies on the bed right next to Molly. “Aren’t they cute?” she coos.

“Puppies!!” Molly shouts happily. “Awww, I love them,” she says while she pets them. “Maggie, can we have one?”

“See what you did, Kara,” Alex comments. “You can always visit Elzor and Crimson,” she promises Molly. “Anytime you want.”

“That is a good deal,” Maggie agrees. She has a feeling that means they plan to let Molly know that they live in a castle in the forest, though that’s not necessarily bad. It doesn’t mean her sister would know something is off and that she’d know their true identities.

“Okay,” Molly says, accepting the deal. “Their bow ties are so cute.”

“Since when did Crimson get a red bow tie?” Alex asks suddenly, only now seeing that her dog has a bow tie. “Kara?” If anyone is behind it then it must be her sister, because she knows what Kara is like.

“Um surprise?” Kara replies, trying to sound innocent. “It’s been that way for weeks though,” she says, in her defense.

“It looks like we owe Lucy and Vasquez ten dollars,” Lena says, recalling their bet. “Unless Alex doesn’t mind, then we could call it even.”

Alex shrugs, not even planning to ask what sort of bet they made without her knowledge.

“We need to move all these gifts to my place,” Maggie says as she looks around at the pile. “Molly is allowed to go home tomorrow,” she explains, relieved that her sister is healing well. “The doctors said she needs to rest and stay home for two weeks though.”

“Who is going to watch her?” Alex asks, knowing that Maggie can be a bit of a workaholic.

“I will,” Maggie answers. “I’ll have to make a call to take a vacation for two weeks.”

“Molly can stay at my place,” Alex offers, blurting it out. “You can stay at my place as well, of course,” she adds, to let Maggie know she’s not kidnapping Molly or anything. Kara and Lena could help her watch Molly while Maggie is at work. They’ll figure something out for sure. She hopes Maggie won’t say no based upon what they are, although she guesses it could be difficult for Maggie to leave Molly regardless of who she’s leaving her with.

“At your place,” Maggie whispers, thinking it over. She does trust Alex and quite frankly she trusts the rest of them as well, since they have proven to be trustworthy and she doesn’t want to sound as if she’d keep Molly away from them because they’re vampires. Her little sister will be safe at Alex’s side and Supergirl’s side. “Okay,” she decides. “We will stay at your place for two weeks.”

“Great,” Alex replies, relieved that Maggie isn’t protesting. “I’ll prepare a room for her by tomorrow.” She sadly remembers that the room Carter was staying in is empty since he was killed. Cat has been a bit of a train wreck due to the loss and she’s the only one who knows how much Carter meant to Cat, how he was much more than just a son to her because he was Cat’s last memory of Rose.

“Uh-oh,” Kara says when she sees a doctor approaching Molly’s room. “I should get Elzor and Crimson out of here.” She contemplates flying through the window, since everyone in this room knows she’s Supergirl anyway, but Maggie doesn’t know that Molly knows. Why can things never be easy?

Lena laughs as Kara hopelessly tries to hide the puppies under her sweater since that isn’t working out so well. Elzor and Crimson are wiggling too much and they’re not exactly being silent either.

“I’m just uh… going to make a run for it,” Kara says as she walks up to the door. “I’ll see you all later.”

“What a dork,” Alex comments as Kara clumsily runs away. She barks out a laugh when she sees two security guards running after her sister. “Definitely a dork.”

Lena is happy that she’s the one who married that dork. Despite how their wedding ended, it was beautiful because the ceremony was amazing and the first half or so of their party went well. It’s a shame that Lillian just had to be so disrespectful to crash her wedding, but now she’s gone forever.  

“I like all of you,” Molly says with a big smile. “But Kara the most because she’s super- sweet.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara crinkles her nose up as she watches Astra eat a cupcake and then sip from the glass of blood, but at least her aunt is alive and she has Lena to thank for that. “So you can survive on food and on blood?” she asks curiously as she sits down next to Astra. It’s odd, but it intrigues her that her aunt can do that and the best part is that she still seems to be able to taste food like she used to.

“It appears so, little one,” Astra answers. “There are moments where I feel a small burning sensation in my throat, which asks me to drink some blood, but I presume my thirst is nowhere near as strong as the thirst regular vampires experience.” She is okay if she goes a whole day without drinking blood and she’s capable to eat regular food and drink regular drinks. Dying actually made her feel more alive because her senses are extra heightened now, more than they already were.

“I’m happy you’re alive,” Kara whispers, wrapping her arms around her aunt.

Astra hugs Kara back tightly and she knows that if she could go back, she would do the same thing again and take the shot in her niece’s place.

“C-can’t breathe,” Kara says, gasping for air. She breathes in deeply when Astra lets go. “You’re stronger than you used to be,” she points out, only finding that out now.

Astra can only assume that becoming half a vampire added to the strength she already possessed as an alien. It will take some getting used to because her skin is still warm, but she no longer has a heartbeat. Alex has already shown an interest to perform tests on her and she can understand her scientific curiosity.

Kara is curious to further observe the changes Astra is undergoing and perhaps if it all seems to be fine, she could convince Lena so she could be half a vampire and half an alien as well, like her aunt. It would be appealing if she would never age and still get to be Supergirl, with just a few minor changes such as having fangs. Time will tell if Astra shows any negative side-effects.

“Is Alex still at the hospital?” Lucy asks while she walks in.

“Yes,” Kara answers. “She’s there with Molly, Maggie and Lena.”

“Okay,” Lucy replies. “Then I’ll wait until she’s home to ask her if Vasquez and I can stay another week,” she says. After everything that has happened a few days ago at the wedding, she doesn’t want to suddenly pack her bags and leave. Together with Vasquez she decided to stay a week longer if they’re allowed, so they can offer moral support.

“I’m sure Alex won’t mind,” Kara says, having a positive feeling about it.

“I can walk Elzor and Crimson,” Lucy offers. “Then you two can spend some time together if you want.”

“Okay, you can walk them,” Kara answers. She’d usually jump to walk the puppies herself, but she’s been going to the hospital to visit Molly quite a lot and she does want to spend more time with Astra. “Their leashes are in my room, you can grab them.”

They stop talking when Cat walks in.

Cat sits down at the table and quietly pours herself a glass of blood.

“Now I know why blood types matter so much,” Astra comments lightly to Cat. “AB-positive tastes good,” she says, hoping Cat will say something or give her some sort of comment.

Cat says nothing and doesn’t even look up. She’s not in the mood to respond to what Astra said and she isn’t in the mood to respond to the others either. Maybe they’re expecting her to fall back into her old self from before the wedding, where she would easily argue with Astra and bicker about things. It wouldn’t feel right to her if she would do that, not when she has just lost Carter.

“Cat,” Kara whispers softly, placing her hand on Cat’s back. “I’m here if you want to talk,” she offers. “We all are.” She wishes Cat would say something, since Cat hasn’t said a word after what happened during the wedding a few days ago. In this moment she actually misses the arguments between Cat and Astra.

Lucy sits down next to Cat and hugs her, even though Cat is not hugging her back. She wants to let Cat know that just because Carter is gone it doesn’t mean she would be alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is on her way home, alone, considering Maggie is staying at the hospital overnight to keep Molly company, when she spots Cat sitting on a branch high up in a tree. Wordlessly, she climbs the tree until she reaches the branch and sits down next to Cat. She’s glad that she found Cat on her own now because she’s wanted to do this for a few days now and it’s not fair that she has been so busy with Molly, while Cat has been suffering.

“You listened to me weeks ago,” Alex whispers. “In that moment I knew I would have your shoulder to lean on when dealt with loss,” she continues quietly. Cat has always been some sort of guardian she could count on during her hardest times and she knows that sometimes Cat needs someone too, like right now. It’s basically like Molly said about a hero needing a hero sometimes. “Now I want to offer you my shoulder. Lean on me, Cat.”

A sob ripples through Cat’s body and then she’s crying. When she tried to be there for Alex, she never expected Alex to do the same, but it means a lot to her that Alex is here right now, making her that offer. The others wouldn’t understand since she never told them about Rose, about Carter’s back story, but she did tell Alex. “Carter was all I had left,” she whispers brokenly. Carter was her son for more than six centuries and it’s a shock that she lost him. The person who shot him was a coward for shooting Carter in his back.

“You will always have him with you,” Alex whispers as she shuffles closer towards Cat. “And Rose too,” she adds, knowing how much Rose meant to Cat. “Both of them are here,” she whispers while she points her index finger at Cat’s forehead. “And here,” she finishes, flattening her palm on Cat’s chest, over her heart.

“I took responsibility for Carter,” Cat whispers while more tears escape her. “He was here because I wanted him to be here.” It’s her fault because if she had simply let him stay in Greenland then he would still be alive, he would have never attended the wedding and would have never died.

“No, don’t you dare,” Alex replies, her voice strong and steady. “You don’t get to blame yourself like that. You did not shoot him,” she whispers. “He died a hero, helping people until the last seconds he had. You gave him a life, raised him as if he were your own blood, and kept him safe for centuries. If you need to cry then cry, let it all out. If you want to scream, go ahead and scream. But don’t blame yourself for losing him because it’s not your fault, not even close. Carter would not want you to feel guilty the way you do. He would want you to be happy, to go on.”

Cat blinks her tears away and turns to Alex, sliding her arms around her waist and slumping into her hold. “I was not ready to lose him and I think that deep down I never was ready,” she whispers sadly. “In my eyes he was always that boy who had Rose’s smile and her kindness.” It was silly to assume she would have century after century without an end, thinking as if Carter would be untouchable, immortal forever.

Alex knows that death can be cruel and unexpected, and unfair. “Too much has been taken from you,” she whispers, truly feeling for Cat and her pain. “You have me and the rest of our unusual family. You can even stay here with us if you want to.” It may not be much comfort, but she refuses to let Cat think even for a second that she would be alone in the world.

“I want to bury Carter,” Cat whispers, revealing her last wish. “In Greenland, next to his sister and the rest of his family,” she clarifies. When Rose and her family passed away, she buried them all and eventually relocated them to Greenland. It only seems right to bury Carter at the same place so he can be reunited with them.  

“Okay,” Alex replies. She’ll ask Kara and Astra to fly to Greenland with Cat and Carter’s body. “You did a good job raising a kind, polite, helpful young man,” she says, praising Cat.

“I lost my self-control when he died,” Cat admits. “Losing him blinded me with rage and all I could see was blood.” She breaks her hug with Alex and wipes her last tears away.

“You lost your control, but that does not mean you were being weak,” Alex whispers while she caresses Cat’s cheek. She understands that everyone slips up sometimes and Cat was taking revenge, yes, but she was also trying to avoid having more people killed.

“I keep wondering why him, why Carter?” Cat whispers, not understanding. “They killed him as if he would be a dangerous vampire who kills people when in reality he wouldn’t have hurt a fly.”

“When people walk in a garden of flowers they pick the most beautiful ones,” Alex whispers, holding Cat even tighter than she already was. “Carter was that flower. Physically he’s gone, but his memory will never stop blooming in your heart.” It doesn’t matter that vampires don’t have a heartbeat because not having a heartbeat does not equal being heartless.

If Cat could go back to that day, she would have stuck close to Carter to protect him or to make sure she would have taken that stake through her heart instead of him. When Carter was still human she managed to shield and protect him from vampires and now she lost him because she couldn’t save him, from a human no less. “How is the little girl doing?” she asks, feeling the need to stop talking about Carter for a while.

“Molly is recovering well,” Alex answers. “The hospital will release her tomorrow and she will be staying with us for two weeks,” she explains, deciding it is best to tell all of it while she’s at it. “It was my offer so Maggie wouldn’t have to stay home from her work. Oh and Molly found out about our secret because she overheard certain things, but she promised not to tell anyone and Maggie doesn’t know that she knows.”

“She sounds like a bright little girl,” Cat whispers with a small smile. “I will consider your offer to stay here. Though do not get your hopes up.” First she wants to go to Greenland to bury Carter and once that’s done she’ll think about staying with Alex for a while longer. This forest is quite nice and perhaps she could do something in town for a while.

Together they sit in silence for just a little while longer, staring up at the stars in the sky.

 


	25. Chapter 25

“I have a surprise for you, Molls,” Maggie announces happily. She’s curious how her little sister will react when she tells her. “Supergirl will take you to Alex’s place because you’re her favorite kid.” She remembers that day Molly came home from school and told her all about how Supergirl told her she’s her favorite kid, so this is set up in order for her little sister to have something nice after what happened after Lena’s and Kara’s wedding.

“I get to fly with Supergirl?” Molly asks with a big smile. “That’s so cool!” She knows Kara is Supergirl, which makes it even better, but for now she’ll keep her lips sealed.

“She is here,” Maggie says while she looks out the window. She walks over to the window to open it so Kara can get in.

“If it isn’t my favorite kid,” Kara says with a big smile. “A little birdie told me you can go home today and that you’ll be staying with Alex Danvers,” she continues with a serious tone as she places her hands on her hips.

“When you say little birdie you mean my sister,” Molly replies knowingly.

“You caught me,” Kara says, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Fly carefully,” Maggie says to Kara.

“Always,” Kara reassures Maggie. “I brought a little gift,” she says, revealing a small cape. “This is all for you, Molly.”

Molly grins happily when Kara puts the cape on her, so she can sort of be Supergirl now too. “Maybe we could work together when I’m older,” she says with hopeful eyes.

“If you eat lots of vegetables you’ll become really strong,” Kara says, wanting to encourage Molly to eat healthy.

“I’m ten not five,” Molly replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

Maggie chuckles, but it was kind of Kara to try anyway.

Kara scoops Molly gently into her arms, wary of the stitches the little girl has near her stomach. “I will see you around, officer Sawyer,” she says formally.

“Until next time, Supergirl,” Maggie replies. She watches how Kara flies out the window with Molly and she keeps watching them until they’re out of sight. “They’re gone now,” she calls out.

“Okay,” Lena replies as she walks in. “I’m ready to go with you.”

“It shouldn’t take too long,” Maggie says. “After I have your statement, you’ll be free to go,” she explains. It’s a small formality she has to walk through with Lena, to make a file about what happened during the party.

“A human cannot rip someone’s heart out,” Lena points out. She knows that the fact she did that is a clear giveaway that she’s not human and she cannot afford such exposure.

“True, a human can’t,” Maggie agrees. “Which is why I burned her body,” she explains, having covered it up for Lena. “On our way to my office I’ll explain what your statement should be.”

“Are you sure about this, Maggie?” Lena asks cautiously. “I do not want you to get in trouble and take the fall for this.”

“All people will know is that Lillian Luthor along with a group of people crashed a party and began to shoot innocent civilians,” Maggie answers, letting Lena know she has this covered. Cleaning up Cat’s mess was the hardest to do, considering she had splattered blood almost everywhere and had torn people from limb to limb.

“Who would have guessed,” Lena muses, “a woman who was once hunting vampires, now helping vampires by covering up what happened.”

Maggie smiles amusingly when she sees the smile of Lena’s face. “You’re never going to let me live that one down are you?” she asks knowingly.

“Not a chance,” Lena answers earnestly. “It’s perfect leverage.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara gently puts Molly down right in front of the castle. “This is where we all live,” she says while pointing at it.

“Wow,” Molly says, impressed. “This place looks huge!”

Alex opens the door and smiles at Molly. “Come in,” she urges, reaching out for the little girl’s hand. “I’ll show you your room.”

Molly shivers slightly due to Alex’s cold hand, but she doesn’t drop her hand this time. “Can I play with the puppies?” she asks sweetly.

“You can,” Alex answers. “But you also have to rest a lot, doctor’s orders,” she adds. She smiles at the little cape Molly is wearing. “Your handiwork?” she asks Kara knowingly.

“She looks cute,” Kara retorts. “And she’s been a very brave girl, she deserved a cape.”

“Can I get an S on my chest too?” Molly asks Kara.

“It’s not an S,” Kara replies. “It’s my family’s coat of arms.”

Alex brings Molly up to the room she prepared for her and opens the door. “I hope you’ll like it,” she says, planning to change it if the little girl doesn’t like it.

“Whoa,” Molly says amazed as she walks in. “All of this is for me?” she asks disbelievingly. The room is painted in pastel colors, which still smells fresh. There’s a princess bed and a box full of toys. “I don’t like it, I love it!”

“Are you warm enough?” Alex asks concerned while she moves to crank the heaters up some more. She placed several heaters throughout the castle to ensure the little girl won’t be cold.

“It’s very warm in here,” Molly answers while she wipes at her forehead. “Can the puppies sleep in my room?”

“Um,” Alex answers unsure. “I’ll ask Maggie tonight,” she promises. If she would say yes now and Maggie would say no tonight then it wouldn’t be such a good moment. It’s better if she leaves some decisions up to Maggie to avoid making mistakes or have fights.

“I’m going to make pancakes,” Kara announces. “Would you like to help, Molly?”

“Kara,” Alex says softly. “Molly is supposed to rest a lot.”

“I’ll be back in a second,” Kara promises, winking at Molly.

Molly smiles when Kara returns, now in regular clothes and with her glasses. “I can help with the pancakes,” she says while she steps out of her room. “I’m good at tasting food.”

“What a coincidence,” Kara comments. “So am I.”

Alex rolls her eyes and begrudgingly follows Kara and Molly downstairs to keep an eye on them. Maggie would not be happy if she finds out that Molly isn’t resting.

Cat is sitting at the kitchen table when they walk in.

Alex and Kara freeze when Molly walks up to Cat and wraps her arms around her waist.

Cat remembers vividly when the last time was where a small child hugged her. It has been so many centuries ago, when twelve year old Carter had hugged her, clung to her. She’d almost forgotten how fragile such a tiny human being is. Her eyebrows rise up when the little girl looks up at her. She slowly wraps her arms around Molly, careful not to crush her and then she picks her up, placing the little girl down onto her lap.

“Do you know how to braid hair?” Molly asks curiously. She fishes inside her pocket and pulls out a few hair ties, placing them down onto the table expectantly.

Cat nods and coaxes Molly to turn her head a bit so she can braid her hair. She wills her fingers not to tremble, because she’s so scared of accidentally hurting this fragile human.

Kara says nothing and grabs the ingredients she needs to make pancakes while Cat is occupied with braiding Molly’s hair.

Alex takes a seat across from Cat with a glass of blood, slowly sipping from it while her eyes don’t leave Molly. She knows in her heart that Cat won’t hurt the little girl, but she promised Maggie she’d watch Molly, so she will.

“Aww cute,” Lucy comments when she walks in and sits down next to Alex with a glass of blood of her own. “You’re a pretty girl,” she says to Molly.

Molly blushes deeply. “You’re all really sweet,” she says. “The stories people tell say that vampires are bad and that they’re monsters, but you’re all kind.”

“Sometimes people tell stories because they’re scared,” Alex comments. “When children have nightmares, adults talk about the boogeyman so the fear of the nightmare can be blamed on him,” she explains calmly. “Some people fear vampires because we need to drink blood, so they call us monsters because they’re scared of the diet we have. People don’t want to face their fear and admit that fear comes from within them, so they blame others for their fears and use names.”

“Alex is right,” Cat agrees, deciding to speak up. “The only fear you should fear is fear itself.”

“When we say hello to someone, they don’t fear us,” Alex explains. “But when we smile, thus showing our fangs, we are feared. Are we a different person in that moment? Of course not, but people fear us, because of how we look, because of what we are. Even when our actions don’t align with their fear.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie parks her motorcycle next to a tree near Alex’s castle. She came here directly after her work, although she did stop at her place first to grab her backpack with some clothes. It definitely helps that there’s a road through the forest now, which makes it easier for her to get here. On her motorcycle it hardly takes her twenty minutes and that’s a lot faster than if she’d have to walk, plus she can’t get lost this way. She grabs her keys and skims through them for the key Alex gave her.

“Let me get this for you,” Alex says as she grabs Maggie’s backpack. “Molly is in the kitchen, eating dinner,” she explains quietly. “She was hungry.”

Maggie smiles as she watches Alex run up the stairs with her backpack. She walks towards the kitchen to go join the others, aware that Alex will join her soon.

Lucy, Vasquez, Eliza, Cat and Astra are sitting next to each other on one side of the table while Kara and Lena are sitting on the other side with Molly next to Kara.

“Hey,” Maggie says whilst sitting down next to Molly.

“Heyyy,” Kara replies with a friendly smile. “I saved you some,” she says as she quickly puts a plate down in front of Maggie.

“Thank you,” Maggie replies politely. “I take it you can cook?”

“I heard that!” Alex says while she walks in with a thermos of blood. She’d pour it into a glass, but Maggie isn’t supposed to know that Molly knows and it’s awkward because she doesn’t want to keep a secret from Maggie, but it is Molly who’s insisting not to tell Maggie yet.

“Kara made pancakes today,” Molly announces happily. “I ate five of them! But then my stomach hurt…”

“I hear you’ve been resting well,” Maggie replies un-amused. She should have known that Kara would spoil Molly with food, since that’s exactly Kara’s thing.

“Alex made my room pretty,” Molly continues with a big smile. “I have a princess room!”

“That was very sweet of her,” Maggie says, sighing a little. Let Molly stay with us they said, it would be a good idea they said. She needs to have a word with them that they shouldn’t spoil her little sister so much. A small snack and a regular room would have been fine. If they keep spoiling Molly then she’d end up having to play the bad cop who tells her no.

“Do you like my hair?” Molly asks, showing her braids. “Cat braided it for me.”

“Oh,” Maggie replies, genuinely surprised. She wouldn’t have guessed that Cat would be the one to braid Molly’s hair like that. “It’s pretty, Molls.”

“Kara said she’s going to watch Disney movies with me after dinner,” Molly says.

“It sounds like your first day here has been interesting,” Maggie points out.

“How was work?” Alex asks Maggie. “Did you have a good day?”

“It was quite boring,” Maggie answers. “Most of it was paperwork.” She has always preferred to be out in the field where the action takes place rather than being stuck behind her desk with paperwork.

“Are you hiring any people?” Lucy asks Maggie curiously. “Vasquez and I are looking into buying a small place here in town to stay,” she explains. “I’m interested to work with you, if you don’t mind.”

“Lucy is an excellent candidate,” Cat comments, encouraging Maggie to give Lucy a chance. “She has worked for the military.”

Maggie has to admit that Lucy would be interesting to have on her team and the fact that Lucy is a vampire would give her an extra advantage. Lucy will be faster, stronger and not affected by regular bullets. “Okay,” she decides. “I will teach you the ropes for a week and if all goes well, you can stay.”

It makes Alex very happy how much Maggie’s view on vampires has changed throughout the weeks. She knows Lucy will prove that she’s worth it to be on the police corps and it’s also an extra boost to show that vampires can do good things.

“Would you all mind if Kara and I wouldn’t be around for a few days?” Lena asks suddenly, out of the blue.

“Why wouldn’t we be around?” Kara asks, confused.

“Because I want to go on a honeymoon with you,” Lena conveys. She already booked a place and arranged everything to go, since she wants to have some alone time with Kara.

“We don’t mind,” Alex says, happy to hear that Lena wants to take Kara on a honeymoon. “You should both go.” She can handle watching over Molly and it’s not like she’d be alone to do that. Surely her mother, Cat and Astra will help her out and it’s only for a few days.

“It will do you both good,” Eliza comments, also agreeing that Kara and Lena should go.

Kara hadn’t stopped to think that Lena would want to go on a honeymoon with her and she knows it’s an earthy custom. It’s been so busy ever since they got married with everything that happened and now that Molly is around. “Okay, we’ll go,” she says, wanting her wife to be happy.

“So,” Alex begins as she leans over the table, “where are you going?” she asks Lena.

“Hawaii,” Lena answers. “Kara and I will be leaving tomorrow.”

“I suppose I should pack then,” Kara says with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Year 1355_

_Cat kneels down next to Rose’s grave, the one she dug for her about two weeks ago when Black Death became fatal for Rose. She puts a handful of flowers in various colors down, Rose had always loved flowers and she remembers how Rose used to put a flower in her hair. It was endearing, a small gesture of kindness and romance, and it was so Rose. She looks to the right at the other graves she dug for Rose’s family members._

_It’s insane to think how ruthless Black Death has been, having wiped out at least half of the people in this village and she caught rumors from others vampires that it is affecting humans all over the world, hence it’s called a pandemic. People claim this might just wipe out half of the population and she hopes that’s not true, but since Rose died and Rose’s family has been dying too, there seems to be truth to it._

_Rose’s family hardly knows about her and they don’t know that she’s a vampire. She never quite met them, only heard about them through Rose. Their relationship was special and it was something that was kept mostly between the two of them. She grabs a shovel to dig another grave to bury Rose’s sister._

_As she enters the small cabin to lift up the woman’s body, she hears a racing heartbeat, but it’s not coming from Rose’s sister, who is without a doubt dead. Gently she puts the young woman’s body down and walks up to the door from where she hears the heartbeat. It’s strange because she thought Rose’s sister was the last to bury. She quietly opens the door and hears that the sound is coming from underneath the bed._

_“You can come out,” Cat says softly. “I am here to help.” She can hear the heartbeat becoming more erratic than it already was. It’s so obvious now, the human hiding under the bed is afraid. “Please,” she adds for good measure._

_A young boy shuffles from underneath the bed and stares at her with wide eyes. It shocks her because he is still a child and what shocks her even more is how she almost missed his presence if it hadn’t been for her sensitive ears._

_“I am Catherine,” Cat says quietly as she kneels down to be more at eye-level with the boy. “You can call me Cat. What is your name?”_

_The boy looks down at the wooden floor. “Carter,” he whispers._

_“It is a pleasure to meet you, Carter,” Cat whispers while she reaches her hand out, but she doesn’t touch him. “Do you have anyone who can take care of you?”_

_Carter shakes his head._

_“You can come with me,” Cat offers as she stretches her hand out a bit further, almost far enough to touch him. “I will keep you safe.”_

_“I know what you are,” Carter says as he looks up at Cat. “Do you promise you will keep me safe?”_

_Cat smiles warmly at him. “Cross my heart,” she answers._

_Carter runs up to Cat and wraps his arms around her neck, not letting go even when Cat stands up to leave the cabin with him._

_When Cat steps outside, she sees four vampires are feeding by attacking the remaining humans in the village. Two of them stop to glare at the fragile human in her arms. “Carter, I will put you down for a bit,” she whispers, but then she hears his heartbeat picking up and he clings harder to her. “I will keep you safe,” she promises as she puts him down._

_Carter screams and closes his eyes when the four vampires run up to them._

_Cat bares her fangs and attacks the four vampires head on, ignoring how they accuse her of betraying her own kind. Carter belongs to her now and she's willing to kill her own kind to keep him alive. She tears two pieces of wood off of the cabin and stabs two vampires directly through their heart. Before they hit the ground, she has her left hand around the throat of the third and uses her right hand to rip his heart out. The fourth one runs away, smart enough to know she would kill him._

_“Carter,” Cat whispers as she kneels in front of him, gently pulling his hands away from his eyes. She smiles when Carter slings himself around her neck again, hugging her tightly. “Cross my heart.”_

 


	26. Chapter 26

“This place smells funny,” Molly says while she scrunches her nose up. The smells she picks up on smells like chemicals, a hint of chlorine, some bleach and antibacterial soap. “Is this your lab?” she asks curiously as she peers around.

“It is,” Alex answers. She picks Molly up and puts her down on top of a table to avoid having her run around and mess with things. “This won’t take long,” she promises. She would have left the little girl at home with her mother, but Molly insisted to tag along. “Don’t touch anything,” she warns, holding her index finger up while her eyes shoot up a bit to let the little girl know she is being serious.

“Fine,” Molly sighs, sounding bored. “You have a lot of strange things in here.”

Astra sits down atop another table and she can see Molly watching her with curious eyes. Earlier today she hugged Kara as tightly as she could without hurting her before she left with Lena. It helps that Lena made her a promise a few days ago that she would protect her niece. Not that it’s likely for anything to go wrong during their honeymoon, but it helps to feel reassured.

“Okay,” Alex says while she grabs a few items. “I’ll begin with a few basic tests,” she explains.

Astra nods and sits still so Alex can do her thing. It feels strange to be Alex’s personal lab rat, although she can’t blame her for being curious.

“This part won’t be pleasant,” Alex warns as she opens a box and reveals kryptonite. “It won’t last long. You’ll have to trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Astra replies. She hisses when Alex injects the kryptonite, but she holds still and lets Alex take some of her blood with a needle.

“I’m sorry about that,” Alex apologizes. She needed to weaken Astra just enough to take some of her blood, considering if she didn’t the needle would’ve broken off on Astra’s skin. “I will run a few tests on your blood and study your DNA-structure.”

Astra hopes the small dose of kryptonite will wear off soon.

“Does your throat burn?” Alex asks curiously, seeing Astra shake her head. “Okay, that’s good,” she says approvingly. “The next thing won’t be fun either,” she warns apologetically. “I have to test if you can be staked, given you’re half a vampire and your heart doesn’t beat anymore,” she explains while she reaches for a stake. “I’m going to try to stab your leg.” Vampires can be stabbed with wood if there’s enough strength behind it, which as a vampire she has, but only a stake through the heart is deadly.

“This keeps getting better,” Astra comments sarcastically. “Wipe that smile off of your face, Alex,” she says, since that’s really not helpful. She understands that Alex is in her element right now, but that doesn’t mean she has to be enjoying it so much.

Alex grips the stake and pushes it into Astra’s leg, which apparently works. “Okay, so now that’s a weakness as well,” she points out. “No kryptonite and no stakes for you, but I would say so far you being half a vampire and half an alien has more benefits than downsides.”

“We have a problem,” Astra whispers while nodding her head towards Molly.

Alex is about to ask what the problem is, but then she smells blood and when she turns around to look at Molly, her finger is bleeding because apparently she was playing with a few of her lab items.

“Oops,” Molly says quietly. The blood from her finger trickles down onto the floor. She gasps when Alex is suddenly up close in less than a second.

Alex can hear Molly’s heart racing because she may have startled her by moving as fast as she did. “Maggie is going to kill me,” she whispers while she grabs a first aid kit to take care of the cut on the little girl’s finger. Maggie won’t be happy when she tells her that she took Molly with her to her lab and basically left her out of her sight to perform tests on Astra.

“Part of the blame is mine,” Astra says as she stands up. “I was facing Molly and should have noticed before she accidentally cut herself,” she points out, not wanting Alex to be too harsh on herself since Alex can’t possibly perform tests while watching a child at the same time. “Most importantly, it would have been helpful if Molly would have heeded your warning.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I… I have no words,” Kara says while her mind scrambles to actually find some words to describe this place. “I didn’t know the sky could be so… blue.”

Lena rests her hands on Kara’s hips and smiles at her. “The sky is very clear here,” she says softly, quite enjoying it as well.

“How are your eyes?” Kara asks worriedly. “Do they hurt a lot? And don’t say no because I know the sun hurts your eyes.” It’s a very warm day and the sun is shining brightly, casting a shimmering over Lena’s hair.

“It hurts a little,” Lena confesses. “It’s bearable though and I brought special sunglasses.”

“Okay,” Kara says, only half assured. “We can seek out some shadow if it becomes too much.”

“I will be okay,” Lena whispers. She grips Kara’s hips a bit tighter and pulls her close, molding their lips together. Tangling her hands in her wife’s hair, she deepens their kiss.

“Mhm,” Kara hums into Lena’s mouth. Her wife’s cold lips feel incredibly good on hers now that it’s hot outside. She’s gentle in her movements when she pushes Lena back, floating with her for a second before lowering her softly onto the sand.

Lena barely registers Kara’s weight pressing on top of her. Her hands move from her wife’s hair down to her shoulders where she circles her fingertips in random patterns. Sliding her hands to Kara’s front, she rolls her over, switching their positions.

Kara pouts when Lena breaks their kiss for a moment, even though she needs to breathe. Her wife is straddling her waist and she can’t help herself when she reaches her hands up and slowly unbuttons Lena’s blouse. “Oh Roa,” she moans when her wife’s bra becomes visible. “You’re wearing red.”

“Mhm,” Lena hums. “I know you love that color on me.”

Kara leans up and she can feel one of Lena’s hands sliding towards her back, helping her to sit somewhat upright. She brings her hands up to the straps of her wife’s red bra and curls her index fingers up in them.

Lena whispers incomprehensively when Kara kisses her neck. “Fuck,” she moans when her wife teasingly bites her. “K-Kara,” she says while using her free hand to pull at her wife’s shirt.

Kara pulls back a little and gasps when she sees that Lena managed to rip her shirt, which is now hanging loosely and ruined around her torso, slightly revealing her blue bra.

“Yummy,” Lena teases as she rips Kara’s shirt further, since it’s ruined anyway. She’s happy to see that her wife is not wearing her Supergirl costume, so that for once they can have a few days together where it’s just them. No work, no obligations, no heroic acts.

“Lena Zor-El,” Kara says with a slightly reprimanding tone. “I happened to like that shirt.”

“Come here,” Lena whispers while leaning closer towards Kara. “I’ll kiss your pout away.”

With Lena kissing her, it’s very difficult for Kara to keep pouting. “Why do you have to be so irresistible,” she groans, feeling like it’s not fair. “I always forgive you.”

“I understand what that feels like,” Lena replies. She knows that Kara could easily tear all her clothes apart and all she’d have to do is look into her eyes once, and all would be forgiven.

Kara feels like her wife is her personal Kryptonite, but most of all she feels like Lena is her heart, which is where she holds her dear. She takes her time to strip her wife from her blouse and then slides her hands down Lena’s stomach.

“There is something I’ve been meaning to do since we got here,” Lena confesses. She backs away from Kara’s lap and scoops her up into her arms.

“Is there?” Kara asks, smiling up at Lena. “What is it that you’ve wanted to do?” She’s very curious and interested to find out.

Lena purses her lips together and with one steady swing, she lets go of Kara, dropping her into the water.

Kara shrieks while flailing her arms around. “Get your cute ass over here,” she says while pointing her index finger down at the water. “You’re in trouble now, Lena.”

Lena chuckles and steps closer towards the water, feeling the first small wave washing over her feet. “I’m counting on it,” she replies boldly.

Kara responds by splashing a large wave of water all over Lena. She laughs when her wife is soaking wet, watching as Lena’s hair drips.

“Okay,” Lena says calmly as she wrings her hair out a bit. “Now you’re the one who is going to be in trouble.”

Kara squeals when Lena reaches her and tosses her over her shoulder. “Maybe we should kiss and make up,” she suggests seductively.

“Not a bad idea,” Lena replies, considering it. “I do enjoy seeing you wet in one particular area.”

Kara’s breath hitches and she’s sure her heart skipped a beat. She feels Lena lowering her until their lips meet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s as if the criminals are sensing that Supergirl is gone,” Maggie grumbles, feeling frustrated. “She literally just left this morning and it’s barely a few hours later, and bam, a bank robbery takes place,” she continues as she puts her bulletproof jacket on.

“Some criminals don’t think,” Lucy replies. “With or without Supergirl, there will always be criminals who try anyway,” she says, sharing her opinion.

“Here, put this on,” Maggie says while handing Lucy a bulletproof jacket.

“Bullets don’t affect me,” Lucy replies, reluctant to put the jacket on.

“I know that,” Maggie says truthfully. “But other people don’t know that and it’s supposed to stay that way.” Having a vampire on her team is one thing, but if she’d have to actually let people know she has a vampire on her team, then that’s something else entirely. The jacket is necessary to keep the illusion going that Lucy would be human. Maybe someday in the future more people would be open to the idea of working together with vampires, as they do with Supergirl, who is an alien. One can hope.

“Fair point,” Lucy agrees, putting the jacket on.

Maggie makes her way to the bank with Lucy and a small team from her police corps.

“I will go in from the left,” Maggie says. “You can take the right.”

“No,” Lucy replies sternly.

“No?” Maggie repeats. “You’re denying my command?” she asks, baffled.

“We should both take the same side,” Lucy answers. “I hear four of them,” she explains quietly. “They have guns. You should stay behind me. Use me as your shield. Unless you’re desperate to orphan Molly, then by all means, rush in.”

“We will take the left,” Maggie sighs, changing her plans a bit. She has to admit that Lucy has a point, even if it’s delivered bluntly, and she should really reduce her risks a little.  Grabbing her walkie, she tells the rest of her team to take the right side. “Remember, Lucy, capture not kill. We only kill as a last resort.”

Lucy nods and steps out to cross the street with Maggie on her heels. Together they slowly approach the bank.

The first bank robber immediately opens fire on them.

Lucy shoots at the hand he’s using to hold the gun, causing the bank robber to drop his gun and cry out in pain. “Watch your ten,” she whispers to Maggie.

Maggie turns her face to look and sure enough, the second bank robber is standing there with a gun, unfortunately pressed against a hostage’s head.

“Drop your guns or I will shoot him!” the bank robber shouts. To add to his point he presses the tip of his gun against the temple of the man’s head. “Drop them! Now!”

“Okay,” Maggie replies calmly. “Lower your guns,” she orders her team.

“Hey, you there!” the bank robber shouts at Lucy. “What are you doing!?”

“Fixing my hair,” Lucy answers. She has her hair tie in one hand in a split second and a hairpin in her other hand. Feigning as if she’s about to drop her hands, she places her hairpin in her hair tie and when she lowers her hands, the hairpin zips through the air, hitting the bank robber in his throat.

The bank robber, who hadn’t expected anything, is about to grip at his throat when a bullet hits his shoulder. He falls down, gurgling due to the blood that fills up his throat.

“We have to move,” Lucy whispers to Maggie. “Two, about to show up right in front of us.”

Maggie tucks her head and rolls, slipping behind a desk. She casts a cautious look and manages to shoot one of the bank robbers in his leg while the rest of her team takes care of the last bank robber. Admittedly this wouldn’t have gone down as well as it did if it wasn’t for Lucy’s help when they needed to drop their guns. Usually Supergirl handles this, but that’s not the case now.

Lucy wordlessly kneels down next to the bank robber she took down and retrieves her hairpin from his throat. She has a good feeling that Maggie won’t mind to permanently hire her as a part of the police corps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex blurts out the second Maggie walks in.

Maggie’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as to why Alex is apologizing. She takes a deep breath to steady herself. “What happened?” she asks calmly.

“Molly cut her finger when I took my eyes off of her for five minutes,” Alex explains, feeling disappointed in herself. “It’s my fault because I was supposed to watch her.” She did warn Molly, but she’s still the adult who had to watch her.

“Small accidents can happen, Danvers,” Maggie replies, sighing in relief that nothing major happened. It’s almost comical to see how scared Alex looks, as if Molly lost her finger instead of got a cut in it. “How did she get that cut?” she asks curiously, sensing that there’s more behind this.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” Alex answers.

“That’s not a good way to start,” Maggie comments. It definitely doesn’t help when she’s told not to freak out because that means she’s not going to like what Alex will tell her.

“I… I took Molly with me to my lab,” Alex explains and she can already see the expression on Maggie’s face changing from neutral to something achingly close to grumpy. “She was curious to go with me and I said yes, instead of leaving her here. I told her not to touch anything, but she did anyway. In the end it’s my fault because I shouldn’t have taken her with me.”

“I appreciate that you’re being honest about this,” Maggie sighs. “Next time you should ask me first,” she says, not so happy that Alex made that decision without her knowledge. “Molly is supposed to rest as much as possible.”

“You’re right,” Alex agrees, hanging her head down. “I really don’t want to mess this up, because you trust me which is a huge deal for me. You’re letting Molly stay here, knowing what I am, what I’m capable of and what my family is, even though we’ve only been together for a few weeks,” she rambles as she looks up again to meet Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie can tell that Alex is distraught over the small mistake she made. “You’re trying,” she whispers while she cups Alex’s cheeks. “Mistakes happen and we take them as a lesson to learn, to do better. I know that next time you will ask me first before you take Molly somewhere.”

“You’re amazing,” Alex whispers. She kisses Maggie’s nose, because she’s adorable and adorable people should get nose kisses. “I made dinner for you,” she says, smiling as she pulls back. “Astra helped so it’s safe to say it’s edible.”

“Lucy did well today,” Maggie says proudly as they walk into the kitchen.

“I knew she would do well,” Vasquez comments.

“You should consider trying out to join my corps as well,” Maggie says to Vasquez. “Lucy told me about your background.”

“I sure wouldn’t mind teaming up with you,” Lucy says to Vasquez. “We’d be the perfect team.”

“I’ll take it into consideration,” Vasquez replies, not making a final decision yet. “I may have found a place in town that we can buy. It has two bedrooms and a garden.”

“Hmm, that could be nice,” Lucy says, trying to picture it. “I could check it out with you sometime.”

“You’re seriously going to buy a place in this town?” Alex asks, slightly surprised that they would actually stick around. “Not that I mind, I’m just surprised.”

“Yes, this is serious,” Lucy confirms. “Staying here has been pleasant, but we would enjoy having our own space.”

“I might look into getting a place as well,” Eliza announces. She doesn’t want to stay gone anymore for years on end, because she wants to be nearby at all times for her family. None of them knows when it could be their last moment, since they’re not entirely untouchable.

“You’re not leaving?” Alex asks her mother, shocked to hear she’d get a place in this town as well. Their connection is certainly not bad, but it’s not always the strongest either.

“I don’t plan to leave,” Eliza answers, reassuring Alex that she’s serious. “This time I plan to stay.”

Alex is happy to hear that her mother won’t be gone again to travel around. Now more than ever, she wants to keep her family close and together, whether they all search for their own place nearby or stay in her castle.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Maggie slowly pulls Alex’s shirt over her head, taking a moment to drink in the view as she straddles Alex’s hips. She enjoys seeing Alex wearing black and that black lacy bra pushes her buttons in all the right places.

“You’re staring,” Alex comments teasingly.

“It’s impossible not to,” Maggie replies with wanton. She leans down, brushing her lips lightly over Alex’s cold skin, slowly moving up, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses while she hears Alex humming in approval.

Alex brings one hand up, tangling it carefully in Maggie’s hair to hold it for her, so it wouldn’t fall in front of Maggie’s beautiful eyes. Despite being the one with the cold skin, it is Maggie who makes her shiver. Each brush of Maggie’s lips shoots down to her core, pooling her with desire.

Maggie reaches Alex’s mouth and catches her upper lip between her own lips, sucking it lightly between her teeth while resting her hands on Alex’s cheeks.

Alex lowers her hands down Maggie’s back until she reaches her ass, giving a playful squeeze at first before grabbing it. Changing the angle of their kiss, she traces her tongue over Maggie’s lips.

Maggie sits up and smiles as she ever so slowly unbuttons her blouse, smiling more when Alex groans. It feels incredible to have someone who longs for her this way, which she can see in Alex’s eyes with the way Alex looks at her as if Aphrodite created her.

“Are you warm enough?” Alex suddenly asks, concerned. “I can turn the heater up further.” She’s never quite sure if Maggie is cold unless she asks or if she sees her shiver, or if Maggie tells her.

“It is _very_ warm in here,” Maggie replies, definitely not cold at all. Even though Alex’s skin is cold, every touch burns through her.

Alex gulps hard when Maggie tosses her blouse aside, leaving her in a strapless black bra. “I…I think I feel it too,” she whispers.

Maggie backs away a bit to sit down and lures Alex to sit as well. She places her fingers in the loops of Alex’s jeans, tugging roughly at them to pull Alex close.

Alex willingly lets Maggie pull her close. She moans when Maggie leans in to kiss her neck and nip at her skin.

Maggie kisses the shell of Alex’s ear and teasingly licks around it, just to feel Alex shiver again while she brings her hands up to Alex’s shoulders to slide down the straps of her black lacy bra. She cups Alex’s breasts through the fabric of her bra, squeezing them.

“Maggie,” Alex moans. She is struggling to keep her self-control in place because if she doesn’t she would slam Maggie against the wall, way harder than a human can handle, and she would kiss her hard before biting her neck.

Maggie slides her hands behind Alex’s back and swiftly unhooks her bra. Then she brings a hand behind her own back, struggling a little before managing to unhook her own bra as well. A moan escapes her when Alex is staring at her with a passionate intensity in her eyes.

Alex gently pinches Maggie’s nipples, which are hardening fast while she searches carefully for Maggie’s limit. She looks into Maggie’s eyes as an unspoken question lingers in hers.

“A bit softer,” Maggie whispers, guiding Alex through this. “Yes, like that,” she whispers approvingly when Alex is a little less rough, but still rough enough to evoke the right sensation.

Alex takes Maggie’s left breast into her mouth, mindful of her fangs as she teases her tongue around Maggie’s nipple.

“Fuck,” Maggie moans out loud. “K-keep…,” she stutters, but the rest of her words die in her throat and make place for another moan when Alex uses her free hand to pull her hair just strong enough to force her to tilt her head back.

Alex softly pushes Maggie down and unbuttons her pants. She smiles when Maggie eagerly assists her, moving her hips upward so she can slide her pants down. Not that she needs any assistance, but it’s welcome nonetheless and it tells her that Maggie wants this as much as she does.

Maggie almost tells Alex to breathe when she’s not moving, but catches herself not to at the last second, since a vampire does not breathe. She can see Alex’s eyes are wide as she stares at her panties and in this moment she feels self-conscious given the fact that her panties are moist.

Alex quickly takes her own pants off, leaving herself in her panties as well to make them even. She leans down and licks Maggie through her panties, gathering a first taste of her arousal.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Maggie moans. She’s surprised that Alex is being a top since she is new to this and she sort of assumed she had to take the lead. Oh how wrong she was to ever think that.

Alex uses her teeth to take Maggie’s panties off and hearing her moan breathy increases the desire she feels to devour Maggie.

Maggie props herself up a bit on her elbow so she can looks at Alex, who is knelt between her legs, smiling at her. “Are you sure this is your first time, Danvers?” she asks curiously, definitely complimenting Alex for what she has done so far. “You seem to know what you’re doing without my guidance,” she points out, and sure she did have to guide Alex when it came down to strength, but that hardly counts. It will obviously take time to explore where the limits are.

Alex smiles even brighter now. “I’m a scientist,” she replies as she uses her thumb to circle Maggie’s clit. “I did my research,” she explains. Well, she asked Lena for advice first and after that she did extensive research in her lab, which seems to pay off.

“Nerd,” Maggie chuckles.

Alex can hear the affection in Maggie’s voice, which only aids to spur her on further. Growing audacious, she flattens her tongue against Maggie’s center. She remembers something about forming the alphabet, but instead she uses her tongue to spell out ‘I love you’ with the faint hope that maybe Maggie can feel every single letter precisely.

“Mhmm, yes,” Maggie moans loudly, not bothering to be quiet. Alex’s bedroom is soundproof anyway and if it hadn’t been, well, too bad then. “A-Alex,” she mumbles as Alex deftly uses two digits to increase the pleasure she feels, which is bringing her to the brink.

When Maggie comes, Alex holds her hips down and much to her satisfaction, she can actually taste Maggie, really _taste_ her. Maggie doesn’t taste like ashes or blood or nothing, she tastes sweet and slightly tangy. She’s so happy to taste Maggie that she loses herself for a few seconds, bites Maggie’s thigh and mixes the flavor of her nectar with her delicious blood, realizing she just found her ultimate favorite flavor.

Maggie has her head thrown back with her hands still clutching at the sheet, and she can’t even bring herself to object the fact that Alex bit her because nobody has ever made her feel this way before. Alex’s tongue moved delightfully fast, not to mention how amazing Alex works her fingers. She hardly catches her breath when Alex continues, clearly wanting to ruin her completely. Destruction has never been more delectable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know how to spoil me,” Kara murmurs as she chews on a strawberry. She probably shouldn’t try to talk when she has food in her mouth, but sometimes she speaks before she can stop herself.

Lena smiles, she’s on top of a blanket on the beach with Kara next to her. She’s propped up on one elbow, facing her beautiful wife. “You deserve the best,” she whispers as she grabs another strawberry and dips it in chocolate before holding it out to Kara. Spoiling her wife is one of her favorite things to do and it’s not difficult to accomplish that, especially not when it comes to food.

Kara blushes a little and opens her mouth to bite into the strawberry. The mixture of the strawberry and the white chocolate tastes delicious on her tongue by the way the flavors come together. She wishes Lena would be able to enjoy this as well, but it’s a small consolation that her wife is happy when she enjoys something.

Lena chuckles quietly when some of the chocolate drips down Kara’s chin. She captures it with her index finger and brings her finger up to her wife’s lips, knowing it’s a dangerous move but oh so tantalizing at the same time that she just can’t resist doing it.

Kara wraps her tongue around Lena’s finger, sucking it clean and when she looks into her wife’s eyes, she can see desire pooling in them. It feels good to be alone, just the two of them, this far away so they don’t have to keep their hands off of each other. Today has been incredibly relaxing so far since she was able to have fun in the water with Lena and they had a pick nick, and now they’re here on this blanket together.

Lena swallows hard and grasps her glass, trying hard not to break it. She gulps generously from the blood and is pleasantly surprised when Kara smiles at her rather than looking disgusted. “What?” she asks when her wife chuckles.

“I’m not the only one who dripped,” Kara answers amusingly. “You have a trickle of blood on your chin.” It’s funny to her because Lena is always so careful and gracious when she drinks, as if she’d be sipping the most expensive wine in existence. She would think her wife did it to sympathize with her for dripping chocolate over her chin, but the look on Lena’s face tells her otherwise.

“Oh,” Lena says, slightly embarrassed. Of course out of all the times she’s been drinking blood this is the one time she spilled, just as they’re supposed to have a romantic time together. She’s about to bring her hand up to her chin to clean it, but Kara swats her hand away and then she’s suddenly leaning in, licking it up for her.

Kara ignores the metallic taste of the blood and works her way up to Lena’s lips. Blood doesn’t taste all that bad and it’s only a little drop. The look on her wife’s face is priceless and makes it worth it to do this. In fact, she hopes Lena will spill more often so she can do this again sometime.

Lena parts her lips, granting access to Kara’s probing tongue and she can tell that her wife seems to have forgotten about the chocolate and the strawberries when she’s being pushed onto her back. She’s not going to complain about being Kara’s new dessert.

Kara’s hands roam freely from Lena’s hips, to her stomach, all the way up to her breasts. “You taste so good,” she breathes against her wife’s lips.

Lena rolls Kara over and kisses her way up her chest with soft delicate kisses. The fact that her wife licked up the blood from her chin and then kissed her drove her mad. She knows they were going to watch the sunset together, but right now she would rather watch Kara come undone.

“Easy there,” Kara chuckles as she pushes Lena back. “Watch the sunset with me first, please,” she pleads. “It’s our first night here and I bet it’ll be gorgeous.”

Lena pouts a little bit, but gives in anyway. She moves to sit down comfortably and pulls Kara onto her lap, brushing her fingers through her hair so they can watch the sunset together.

“I love this,” Kara whispers. “Us, being here, together. It’s peaceful.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Lena whispers earnestly. Anywhere would be perfect as long as Kara is by her side. “You’re all I could ever wish for and dream of.”

Kara feels Lena’s arms tightening around her and she can’t imagine being happier. “I love you, Lena,” she says, truly meaning her words.

Lena lightly kisses Kara’s neck. “And I love you, Kara,” she whispers while tracing hearts on the expanse of her wife’s stomach and thighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to miss you both,” Alex whispers while she hugs Lucy and Vasquez. She had gotten used to have them around in her castle so it feels strange to know they’re leaving, even though it won’t be far at all.

Lucy chuckles at that. “We won’t be far away,” she says truthfully. “You can visit us whenever you want.”

Alex is happy that Lucy and Vasquez found a place in town where they can live together. “You’re both welcome here anytime,” she promises. “You will always have a second home here.”

“You’ll be seeing us often,” Lucy says matter-of-factly. “We’re a part of the police corps and we’ll be here sometimes to walk Elzor and Crimson.”

“Maggie did the right thing, hiring you and Vasquez,” Alex says proudly. She knows they’ve been helping Maggie to keep the streets clean and reduce crime, especially now that Kara is on her honeymoon.

“It is kind that she gave us that chance,” Vasquez says gratefully. “Maggie is sweet, you chose well.”

Lucy picks her bags up and walks out the door with Vasquez, so they can go to their own place.

“Kit Cat,” Astra says as she walks in and catches Cat looking at her. “Like what you see?” she asks teasingly.

“You may be half a vampire now,” Cat replies coldly, “but you are still entirely annoying.”

Astra smiles and grabs two glasses. “AB-positive,” she says while she pours the blood in the glasses. “Would you like a glass?”

“Hmm,” Cat answers as she accepts a glass. “Perhaps you are not completely insufferable after all.”

Astra is relieved to have Cat back, although she can still see sadness in her eyes. She had been there, in Greenland with Cat, to bury Carter and had even held her as she cried. It’s something they haven’t spoken of ever since and out of respect she won’t bring it up.

“What does blood taste like?” Molly asks curiously. “Can I try some?”

“It has a metallic and copper taste,” Astra answers.

“I cannot let you drink blood, Molly,” Alex says sternly, not planning to let Molly talk her into this one. “Humans are not supposed to drink blood. It wouldn’t be healthy for you.” She doesn’t want the little girl to get sick and she has a feeling Maggie would definitely not approve either.

“I want to play hide and seek,” Molly says. “You can all hide in the forest and I will come find you.”

“Good luck with that,” Cat comments. “The forest is big, we are fast and could hide up a tree if we want to, plus you would get lost,” she explains, letting Molly know why this is a bad idea. “There are traps in the forest.”

“We should stay inside,” Alex suggests, really not in the mood to have Molly walk right into a trap and be hoisted up a tree with a net. Maggie would definitely not be happy then. “How about I count and you all hide inside my castle?”

“You have to cover your ears,” Molly replies. “Eavesdropping would be cheating.”

“I promise I will cover my ears,” Alex says earnestly.

“I am an eight centuries old vampire,” Cat says coldly. “There is no way I will play hide and seek,” she states, dismissing the ridiculous idea to play such a game. “What do you take me for? A child?”

Two minutes later Alex is busy counting to fifty while Molly, Astra, Eliza and Cat are searching for a place to hide.

“Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty,” Alex says, opening her eyes and removing her hands from her ears. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” She tiptoes quietly towards the kitchen where she looks under the table, but nobody seems to be hiding there. Hmm, she could try the basement.

Cat is leaning against the wall of the basement, relaxed as she sips some blood.

“What happened to there being no way for you to play hide and seek?” Alex asks teasingly. “I know how hard it can be to say no to Molly, but for a moment I thought you wouldn’t budge.”

“I only said yes so she wouldn’t cry,” Cat replies. “Crying children are the worst.” That’s not her only reason, but it’s not her fault that she has a soft spot for children. Having such a tiny human around is a nice change of scenery.

“She was pouting and you gave in immediately,” Alex recalls.

“You may enjoy taunting me, but meanwhile I hear the front door opening,” Cat points out, hearing the door creak with her very sensitive ears. “That little giggle tells me it is Molly.”

Alex listens and now she hears it too, the door has opened and Molly is giggling while she runs outside. “She tricked me,” she says, realizing that now. Of course this hide and seek game must have been the little girl’s way to go outside, given she wasn’t being watched.

Cat laughs lightly as Alex runs away in a flash to go get Molly before she finds a trap first.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Lena?” Kara whispers softly as she touches Lena’s shoulder.

“Mhm?” Lena asks, slowly opening her eyes to look at Kara.

“I’ve been thinking…,” Kara begins hesitantly. “Even though I age slower than humans, I do age,” she explains quietly, aware that Lena already has that knowledge. In a decade from now she probably won’t look much different at all, but as time goes on, she will start looking older than her wife. “You bit my aunt Astra, which made her half a vampire and half an alien.”

Lena pushes herself up a bit, leaning her back against the headboard. She can hear where Kara is going with this. “Biting Astra seems to have been successful so far,” she replies, knowing that it had been a risk and relieved that it worked out well. Even then she had a feeling her wife would bring this up someday.

“Alex has been testing her a lot and I was thinking that I could become like Astra,” Kara explains. “I would have fangs, but I would also still be able to fly and have all the powers I have now as Supergirl. It would have benefits if I could become half a vampire, since it’ll enhance my strength,” she points out, recalling how much stronger Astra is now. “I wouldn’t age so I can be with you forever and so I can continue to be Supergirl. Astra is still able to eat food, so I’ll be able to do that as well.”

“I understand,” Lena whispers. “The benefits are rather appealing.”

“I know you haven’t been interested to turn me, which you proved the time I had lost my powers for a while,” Kara says, not having forgotten that. “The thing is, I really want this and if I wanted to, you know I could ask Alex, or even Eliza or Cat or Lucy, but I would prefer it if you would be the one to turn me, because you’re my wife.” She’s not trying to blackmail Lena to do this by trying to say that if she doesn’t someone else would, it’s merely that it would be pleasing if her wife would agree and do this for her.

Lena understands that it’s tempting to go for this. “It’s a permanent decision, Kara,” she warns quietly. “Sometimes you will want blood, even if it’s not as much as regular vampires.” It’s important that her wife thoroughly thinks this through and keeps every single consequence into consideration. She knows from experience that Kara used to be quite disgusted about the whole drinking blood, even though recently her wife seemed to have come around about that.

“I can live with that,” Kara replies earnestly. “It will only be a little bit and I won’t even need it every day. I can use blood bags. I wouldn’t attack people for it.” Blood is no problem for her and once she becomes half a vampire she’ll even like the taste.

Lena knows that Kara would not harm people, because that’s not the kind of person her wife is. “Okay,” she decides. Arguing would be futile given the benefits and she doesn’t want to deny Kara this.  “When we go home, I will turn you,” she promises.

Kara squeals happily and pulls Lena into a hug. “You won’t regret this!” she promises. It’s a relief that she didn’t need to argue with her wife about this, since she’s sure of her decision and she doesn’t plan to change her mind. “I’m going to text Alex to let her know you said yes.”

“You told Alex?” Lena asks, wondering if she should even be surprised.

“Yeah I did,” Kara admits. “Alex doesn’t mind my decision. She just wanted to know if you’d be on board with it too.”

“It is odd that your sister agreed with your decision so easily,” Lena says, having expected more struggle from Alex. “It sounds unlike her.”

“Oh she didn’t agree right away,” Kara replies. “I managed to convince her after an hour.”

“Of course,” Lena chuckles. “That makes more sense.”

“I’m going to get dressed for breakfast,” Kara says as she slips out the bed. “I’m starving.”

“I hope you realize that once you become half a vampire, Kryptonite won’t be your only weakness,” Lena points out, feeling concerned that Kara could get hurt easier then. “Wooden stakes and wooden bullets will be a weakness for you as well. Not as much as Kryptonite since they won’t weaken you, but they will hurt and when aimed at your heart, you would die.”

“I’m aware of the risk,” Kara replies, really having thought this through. “People will still know me as Supergirl, I’ll hide my fangs.”

“I vowed I would protect you and I will,” Lena says seriously, remembering clearly the promise she made Astra, which she intends to keep. “I must say you are not making my job any easier,” she adds teasingly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Molls,” Maggie says, sighing deeply. Alex told her everything about what happened and how Molly had tricked her despite being given a warning about the traps in the forest. Thanks to Alex her little sister didn’t end up in a trap, but regardless Molly should have listened. “When I’m not around you have to listen to Alex and her family.”

“I’m sorry,” Molly apologizes. “I just wanted to play and have some fun.”

“You can play and have fun, but you also need to listen,” Maggie says sternly. She knows that Molly has been spoiled lately and it needs to be clear that it doesn’t mean she should disobey rules.

“Yes, Maggie,” Molly replies, hanging her head down.

“Dinner is ready,” Alex announces awkwardly. She grabs her thermos with blood and sits down at the kitchen table.

Cat and Eliza are sitting on the opposite side with a thermos as well.

Astra is eating regular food and smiles when Molly sits down next to her.

“Still on those special diet-shakes,” Maggie comments as she sits down next to Alex, referring to the thermos Alex, Eliza and Cat have, which they drink from each meal. Diet-shakes is the excuse she made up for Molly to explain why they don’t eat like the rest does.

Alex awkwardly sips from her thermos and wonders when Molly plans to tell Maggie that she knows their secret. It could be a tactical move, something the little girl is saving for another time when it can work in her advantage. At the same time it’s slightly amusing to hear Maggie making up excuses for them and she realizes even more now how ridiculous her excuses used to be.

Cat raises an eyebrow, because really, did Maggie even bother to look at her? She does not need to diet, not that a vampire is even capable of such a thing. Her waist can be pulled through a ring. She has always been skinny and thanks to being a vampire, she will always remain skinny.

“Eliza’s hand felt like ice today,” Molly comments on purpose to hear what her sister will say to that.

“Be polite, Molls,” Maggie says, giving her sister a pointed look. “Eliza can’t help it that she has a rare skin disease.”

Eliza puts her thermos down and stares at Maggie. She does not particularly like this situation.

“Is it contagious?” Molly asks, pushing just a bit further. “Cat and Alex have it too. Does that mean I’m next?”

“It runs in their blood,” Maggie answers. “You don’t share their blood, you won’t get it.”

“Cat was running really fast today,” Molly says, not stopping yet.

“That is probably because of the pills she needs to take for her condition,” Maggie says.

“This forest is very large,” Cat comments coldly. “I can easily hide your body, Sawyer.”

Molly covers her mouth with her hand and giggles.

Maggie sighs and rubs her temples. “How long?” she asks Alex.

“Since the hospital,” Alex answers.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie apologizes. “I shouldn’t have made that comment about a skin disease and I also shouldn’t have made that comment about the pills.”

“We should consider letting Molly play in the forest for a little while,” Cat suggests. “You know, simply let her _hang_ out for a while,” she explains, referring to the traps with a net.

“Astra was right, you are a cat with claws,” Molly blurts out, but then she looks shocked and crawls under the table to hide.

“I have lost my interest in this drink,” Cat says as she pushes her thermos to the side. “My eyes have caught something more interesting.”

Maggie is about to leap over the table to stop Cat, but Alex is holding her back with one arm.

Cat easily plucks Molly from underneath the table and puts her down on top of it, tickling the little girl until she laughs so hard she cries.

Maggie breaths in relief since at first she thought Cat was actually going to hurt Molly. With Cat it can be tough to tell when she is angered and if she would lash out. It’s clear that Alex had no doubt about Cat’s intentions being good.

Alex smiles and kisses Maggie’s cheek lightly, hearing her heartbeat returning to a normal pace. If she ever even for a split second would have reason to believe that someone from her family would think about hurting Molly or Maggie, she would personally take them out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Kara?” Alex asks one last time before proceeding.

“Yes, Alex,” Kara answers, positively sure. “I want this.”

“Okay,” Alex says while she grabs everything she needs. “This is going to hurt,” she warns before jabbing the needle with the liquid kryptonite into Kara’s neck.

Kara screams and trashes onto the table, but she knows this is what she asked for, this is what needs to be done.

“You will have to be careful,” Alex warns Lena. “This is different from when you bit Astra,” she explains, wanting that to be clear. With Astra Lena had only needed to bite her once since she was already dying, but now with Kara it’s different because Lena needs to bring her to the brink of dying and that’s tough to do.

Lena swallows hard, full aware that if she goes too far Kara will die completely and if she doesn’t go far enough then she’ll fail to turn her. “I love you, Kara,” she whispers, caressing her wife’s cheek.

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara whispers. She takes one of Lena’s hands and intertwines their fingers. “I trust you, always, with all my heart.” She believes that her wife has it in her to do this.

Lena leans down to kiss Kara and works her way to her wife’s jawline and then her neck. She can hear Kara’s pulse and as her fangs slowly sink into her wife’s skin, she hopes this will go well. Tasting Kara’s blood for the first time ever is divine, as if all her favorite flavors are mixed together. She drinks eagerly and hears how her wife’s heartbeat is slowing down, becoming faint. It’s incredible to drink Kara’s blood, so exquisite that she can’t help but eagerly drink it.

“Lena,” Alex says as she places her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Lena, stop,” she commands, squeezing Lena’s shoulder roughly.

Kara sees how everything is turning black in front of her eyes right before they flutter shut as darkness claims her.

Lena grabs an empty table and throws it across Alex’s lab, shattering it against the wall. Her blood thirst has never made her this wild before because she struggled to stop drinking Kara’s blood and now she’s raging due to her thirst demanding more.

Alex grabs Lena by her throat and slams her hard against the wall, holding her there while Lena tries to get away from her grip. “Calm down,” she commands with a serious tone. She won’t let Lena go until she can control herself again and Lena is no match for her, considering Lena has only three vampire years on her belt while she has three-hundred-fifty on hers. Holding Lena’s throat is not an issue, considering vampires can’t be choked.

Lena slowly stops flailing her hands around, realizing that she can’t escape Alex’s grip because she’s no match for her. “Don’t stop,” she pleads, not trusting herself.

Alex nods and holds her grip on Lena. She can smell Kara’s blood, but since she didn’t taste it she can control herself enough not to be tempted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure Molly does not need to rest longer?” Cat asks while she casually leans against the door, halting Maggie and Molly from leaving.

“The doctors said two weeks,” Maggie answers. “Those weeks are up, Molls is all good to go.”

“With humans you never know,” Cat drawls. “If you let her rest one more week you will be certain her recovery will be decent.” In her life a week passes by fast, as if it’s nothing and the two weeks Molly has been here were too short. Surely Maggie can see reason to stay here for one more week with her little sister.

Alex softly nudges Maggie with her elbow and shifts her eyes between Molly and Cat. It’s so obvious for her what Cat is playing at, to the point where it almost hurts to see it unfold.

“Oh,” Maggie says suddenly, realizing that Cat is not actually suggesting more rest for Molly. “Well, given it is friday and I don’t need to work this weekend, we could stay until sunday,” she offers.

“You could,” Cat agrees, but she’s not done yet. “Does it ever bother you to go back and forth between Alex’s castle and your place?”

“Are you suggesting Alex should move in with me?” Maggie asks, pretending she’s serious when actually she’s teasing. She knows what Cat is hinting at, but that would be a big step to take.

“Why no, that would be absurd,” Cat answers. “Alex’s castle clearly has more space.”

“Can we stay?” Molly asks Maggie. Even she understands what Cat has been saying. “I like it here,” she says matter-of-factly. “Kara plays with me and cooks yummy things for me, Eliza tells me bedtime stories, Astra sings Kryptonian lullabies for me, Lena takes me shopping and helps me pick out clothes, Alex patches my wounds up and kisses them better, and Cat braids my hair and teaches me things.”

“I would love to have you both here,” Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear. “You can choose when you feel ready, no pressure.”

Maggie is taken aback since she had no idea how much everyone has been doing for Molly. She knew her little sister has been spoiled by them all, but she had no idea just how much extra they have been doing. It’s difficult to say no when they all look so hopeful and when she sees Cat hugging Molly, she can’t imagine having to be the one to pry Molly out of Cat’s hands. The two weeks she lived here went well and she must admit she fell into a comfortable pattern, but still, moving in would be a lot. In her past there were moments where she didn’t take the plunge, too scared she would drown if she had, but it would be wonderful if she’d take the plunge and swim.

“We can try… for a month,” Maggie offers. “If nothing major goes wrong, Molls and I can stay permanently.”

Molly squeals happily and chuckles when Kara suddenly lifts her up.

“I’m so happy you’re both staying,” Kara says earnestly. “We’re going to have so much fun,” she says to Molly. “You can help out in my bakery, to test if the crullers are good.”

“I will take you shopping,” Lena promises Molly. “Your new wardrobe will be flawless.”

“Uhum,” Maggie cuts in, clearing her throat. “Go easy on spoiling her.”

“Erm,” Alex says awkwardly as she tugs at the collar of her shirt, as if things are getting too warm. “Don’t go outside.”

“What would I see if I go outside?” Maggie asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Not a red Lamborghini,” Alex answers helplessly.

“Alex!” Maggie replies, shocked. “Molly is only ten years old.”

“In that case it’s for you?” Alex tries. “Surprise?”

“You are all stuffing this up,” Cat says wryly while she takes Molly’s hand in hers. “I will be in Molly’s room, braiding her hair.”

“Cat bought me hairpins with little diamonds on them,” Molly announces happily. “They’re so pretty.”

“Cat,” Maggie groans, glaring warningly at her.

Cat picks Molly up and disappears up the stairs before Maggie can say another word.

“You will get used to all of this,” Lena says to Maggie. “It’s unusual to live here, but you will come to realize you can’t imagine living elsewhere.”

Maggie has a feeling that yeah, she will get used to all of this. This family Alex has is definitely unusual, but that’s what makes it so great. She was always an outcast, different, not fitting in and around here with Alex and her family, she fits in perfectly. Here they are all unique and anything but common, and throughout mistakes they make it work.

Alex can see a small crinkle settling between Maggie’s brows. “Penny for your thoughts?” she asks curiously.

Maggie cups Alex’s cheeks and looks deeply into her eyes right before resting her forehead against Alex’s. “I'm coming home,” she whispers, “cause this life that I've been living ain't my own.”

Alex closes the small gap between them, kissing Maggie with all she has as she holds her and she knows that yes, this is what coming home feels like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, which comes after this one, will be an epilogue.


	29. Epilogue

_Twenty years later…_

 

 

“Molls,” Maggie says with a smile while she moves to hug her sister. “I missed you. It’s good to see you,” she gushes happily.

“I missed you too, Maggie,” Molly replies earnestly. She knows she hasn’t been around for a year and it feels strange to know that someday she’ll be older than her sister. At this moment she is thirty years old and Maggie is thirty-three. It only took her sister five years to be with Alex before she became a vampire and personally she chose her human life.

“Katy,” Maggie says sweetly when she gently hugs Katy. It makes her happy that Molly ended up marrying her best friend and she knew they were always close.

“Hello, Maggie,” Katy replies, smiling back. “It had been too long. We figured it was time to visit.”

“You are always welcome,” Alex says as she walks in from the kitchen.

“I don’t see my nephew and nieces often enough,” Maggie comments.

“Crimson junior, get back here!” Kara calls out as she runs after Crimson. Along with her family she adopted him after Elzor and Crimson passed away due to old age.

Crimson jumps up against Ruby, excitedly wiggling his tail, nearly causing the little girl to fall down.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes to Molly and Katy. “He’s happy to see them.”

“It is okay, Supergirl,” Molly says, winking at Kara.

“I missed you guys,” Maggie says softly as she kneels down, opening her arms so her nieces and her nephew would hug her.

“They are bigger than last time,” Cat says, although she’s aware that humans age. “How old are they?” she asks with genuine interest.

“Ruby is seven,” Molly answers. “Sammy recently turned five and Emily is two.”

Maggie respects that Molly didn’t choose a vampire life and she would never ask her to. She did become a vampire, as she once told Alex she would, so they can be together forever. Fifteen years ago when she chose it was time, she had been surprised that Alex proposed to her and of course she said yes. It’s a pleasure to see her nieces and her nephew grow up, and someday she might be able to watch their children grow up and theirs after that.

“Kara and I have been making pancakes,” Astra says, trying to lure the children to the kitchen so she can spoil them. “We have blueberry pancakes and chocolate chip pancakes.”

“I helped too,” Alex says truthfully.

“And you didn’t burn a single one,” Maggie says impressed, adding a whistle.

“Hey, you know I’ve been practicing,” Alex replies, slapping Maggie’s arm. She knows that her wife loves to tease her, especially about her cooking skills.

“Ah, so it’s true,” Lucy says as she barges through the door with Vasquez without a warning. “The children are here.” She had already heard them all talk as she was running through the forest with her wife.

“I see you brought gifts for them again,” Maggie points out, noticing the packages Lucy and Vasquez are holding.

“Of course,” Lucy replies. “In a way Alex is my sister, so I’m practically their aunt too.”

“Awww,” Kara says, endeared. “That means Cat is sort of like a grandmother.”

“I will pretend I did not hear you say that,” Cat says while she glares daggers at Kara. She knows she treats them all as if they would be her children, but that doesn’t mean she needs anyone to call her a grandmother.

“I wouldn’t mind being called grandmother,” Eliza comments. “If anything, it’s sweet.”

“That’s settled then,” Molly says.

“May I?” Lena asks politely as she gestures towards Emily. When Molly nods, she lifts the little girl up in her arms. “I’m happy to be an aunt as well,” she says with a smile.

Maggie knows that this family might as well be the weirdest one ever, considering it consists of vampires, aliens (well, half-aliens) and humans, but she wouldn’t wish it any other way.  

“We can all celebrate Christmas together this year!” Kara shouts happily. “It will be amazing. I could decorate a tree with the children and we could bake cookies and there will be gifts and fireworks in the forest and we can watch movies and wear funny pajamas and play games and-”

“Kara,” Cat interrupts, cutting Kara off. “I know you need to breathe less than you used to, but this is ridiculous.”

“So,” Kara says, clapping her hands together. “Who wants to pick out a tree with me?”

“I’ll go!” Ruby says happily. “Mommy and mama said we can stay for a few days.”

“I think she meant weeks,” Maggie comments, hoping Molly plans to stay a little bit longer than that. After all, it has been a year and while as a vampire that may not be much, it is for humans and she can tell they grew quite a bit.

“You’ve read my mind,” Molly jokes, nodding at Katy and agreeing to stay longer than planned.

Kara smiles and takes Ruby’s hand in hers. “We will be back with a tree,” she promises.

“I feel like Supergirl just kidnapped our oldest daughter,” Katy laughs. “Kara is never going to change, is she?”

“Not a chance,” Lena answers, happy with the way Kara is. “Kara will always be a dork.”

“A dork you married,” Alex points out.

“Yes,” Lena replies proudly. “The same dork you adopted as your sister.”

“And that makes us even,” Alex says lightly, laughing a bit.

“Kara will be back soon,” Maggie says, sure that she will be or least she better be unless Kara would like to be hunted down.

“Can I touch your fangs?” Sammy asks with wide curious eyes. “My mommies said they’re sharp.”

“Touching artwork is prohibited,” Alex comments lightly as she slides her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“What is prohibi?” Sammy asks, confused.

Maggie chuckles and scoops Sammy up in her arms. “You have always been a curious boy,” she muses.

“Why are there three bicycles?” Molly asks when Lucy brings three small bicycles inside the castle.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Emily cannot ride a bicycle yet’,” Lucy answers.

“Emily is two,” Molly calmly points out. “She can’t ride a bicycle yet and Sammy is getting there.”

“I think it is clear how much knowledge I have when it comes to children,” Lucy jokes.

“At least you’re not as bad as Alex,” Molly says thoughtfully. “She bought me a Lamborghini when I was ten.”

“And now you know my knowledge about children too,” Alex jokes lightly. When it comes to that, Lucy definitely isn’t any clumsier than she is.

“We can put it aside,” Katy suggests. “In a few years the bicycle will be perfect for Emily.”

“Don’t spoil the children too much,” Molly says, not wanting them to drown in gifts. She knows that this family has a tendency to go overboard with gifts. It feels like such a déjà vu to what her sister always used to say about how they shouldn’t spoil her too much, only this time she’s the one saying it to them.

“I am afraid you will have to be more specific,” Cat replies. “Is a pony considered too much?”

“Yes,” Molly answers. “A pony is definitely too much.”

“In that case you can always sell the ranch,” Cat suggests. “I thought it was a small gift, nothing more than a ranch and ten ponies.”

“Oh my god,” Molly grumbles quietly. “We really need to start setting limits you guys.”

“Young people these days,” Cat whispers, shaking her head in disapproval. “Aside from Sammy we are all females.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I opened a savings account for their college funds,” Alex says, suddenly not sure if she should have done that. “It’s only a few thousand dollars.” It’s her way of letting Molly and Katy know that she cares about the education of her nieces and nephew.

“I knew I should have brought you all a dictionary,” Molly comments, laughing about it. “When I ask you all not to spoil the children, you do the complete opposite.”

“We are a family with a lot of money,” Alex says earnestly. “More than we could ever spend, since we make money faster than we spend it,” she explains. “The least we could do is spoiling the children while we can.”

Normally Maggie wouldn’t agree to go so far with spoiling the children, but since Emily, Sammy and Ruby will continue to age she can’t help it either. She puts Sammy down again.

Kara carefully flies back inside the castle with Ruby tucked under one arm and a Christmas tree under her other arm. “Now we can decorate it!” she says happily as she puts it in the corner. “And ohh ohh, I have a gift for everyone!”

Sammy stumbles due to push of the wind as Kara zips away, but Maggie catches him.

“Sorry,” Kara apologizes as she returns within a second. “Here you all go,” she says, handing every single one of them a gift.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Maggie says as she unpacks her gift, seeing that it’s a Christmas sweater which looks handmade and from the looks of it, they each got one. “You knitted us all a sweater?”

“Kara worked very hard to knit them all,” Lena comments truthfully. “I love my sweater.” To prove her point, she puts hers on right away, proud to be seen in it.

“I need to see smiles people,” Kara says happily, fully in the holiday spirit. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year!”

“My ears disagree,” Cat replies. Kara’s shouting makes her cringe, because it’s too loud.

“Now I know why mommy calls you grumpy cat,” Ruby blurts out with her childlike innocence.

“You have not changed,” Cat says to Molly. “Grumpy Cat?”

“I’ll show you pictures,” Ruby says to be helpful. “I have many on my phone.”

“This is not fair,” Lucy says. “I am odd to get a bicycle for a two year old, meanwhile a seven year old has a phone,” she points out. “Sue me for not having a clue what to give them.”

Molly grabs Ruby’s phone out of her hand. “Let’s not show those pictures,” she says, hoping her oldest daughter won’t try again. It’s unsure how Cat would respond if she would see all the Grumpy cat memes.

“It seems I will have to resort to the internet,” Cat drops casually.

“You know how to use the internet?” Molly asks, surprised. “But you’re ol- ol’right.”

Cat rolls her eyes, wondering when they will all stop seeing her as old. “I am not ancient,” she replies. “For your information, yes, I know how to use a computer,” she says truthfully while she grabs Ruby’s phone out of Molly’s hand and taps the label on the back. “Cc, CatCo.”

“So you’re saying you own the company that made Ruby’s phone?” Molly asks, to be sure. “I never wondered what that Cc stood for.”

“Plural, darling,” Cat corrects Molly. “I own companies worldwide.”

Lucy and Vasquez take off their wigs while Alex hands them a special product so they can clear their faces.

Years ago Alex fabricated special products in her lab. Special waterproof makeup, which her kind can apply to look older to the outside world, since they’re supposed to have aged twenty years by now and a special safe product to clear it off each time they’re not around people anymore. Within their family they never have to hide their true identities. Someday the current generation of humans will be gone and then they can appear young again in front of the new generation, and eventually apply the makeup and wigs again to pretend to age along with them. It allows them to stay in this town instead of having to relocate.

Kara hums Christmas songs as she puts down boxes with decorations for their Christmas tree. She made sure to stock up more than enough.

Astra picks Sammy up and flies up a little so he can put the star on top of the tree.

Eliza gathers cookies from the kitchen and puts them down on the table near the couch so the children can eat from them if they want to.

“You’re so cute,” Lena coos, kissing Emily’s cheek.

Emily giggles and places one of her chubby hands on Lena’s forehead. “Cold,” she whispers.

“Maybe I’m secretly a snowman,” Lena whispers in Emily’s ear, causing the little girl to giggle again.

Kara has to resist her urge to pluck Emily out of Lena’s hands, because she doesn’t want her wife’s face to fall. “Who wants to build a snowman!?” she asks cheerfully.

“You didn’t finish the tree yet,” Maggie points out.

“We should have a snowball fight,” Lucy suggests. “It’ll be fun, we could split up in teams,” she says with a smile. “Get hit three times and you’re out, something like that.”

“Last year when it had snowed you snowballed Ruby and Sammy over,” Molly recalls grumpily.

“Okay yes, I hit them a bit too hard back then,” Lucy admits. “But they landed softly in the snow and I didn’t hit them in their face.”

“There are fourteen of us here,” Vasquez says as she finishes counting.

“Two groups of five and one group of four,” Lucy suggests. “Or four groups of three and one group of two.”

“Emily and Lena are with me,” Kara replies eagerly.

“I will team up with Sammy and with…,” Maggie says, pretending to hesitate. “Hmm, Alex.”

“You always tease me,” Alex laughs as she shoves Maggie playfully.

Cat pulls Ruby carefully close to her. “Ruby and Astra are with me,” she decides.

Astra raises one eyebrow, surprised that Cat picked her. Not that she’s going to object though.

“I’ll team up with Vasquez,” Lucy says, winking at her wife. They’re a perfect team in the police corps so the two of them will do great in the snowball fight.

“It looks like I’m with you two then,” Eliza says to Molly and Katy. She knows she always gets roped into things like this and it would be pointless to try and not participate.

“No using extra strength,” Molly warns as they all walk outside into the snow. She groans when the vampires and half-vampires suddenly use their speed to run away fast to spread out. “No super speed either!” she calls out after them.

Alex tries not to laugh as she hands Sammy a snowball so he can throw it at his mothers.

Sammy sticks his tongue out of his mouth as he throws it with all the effort he can muster.

Katy shrieks when the snowball hits the back of her neck. “That’s cold!!” she shouts, already kneeling down to make a snowball to throw back.

“Strike one!” Lucy shouts. She quickly makes a snowball and throws it at Katy, hitting her side.

“Strike two!” Vasquez cheers, high fiving Lucy. “One more and you’re out, Katy.”

Kara runs up fast to Lucy and Vasquez, a giant snowball in her arms, which she drops right over their heads.

Lucy breaks free from it first and tackles Kara into the snow. “Eat snow,” she laughs as she presses a snowball into Kara’s face. She falls to the side when a snowball smacks her against the head.

“So much for not using our strength,” Vasquez muses as she breaks free, laughing at Lena who threw the snowball at Lucy.

“Against our own kind we can,” Lena reasons. “We are not fragile humans.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Molly shouts, feigning offense. “Just you wait, Lena Zor-El.”

“I suppose I do have to wait,” Lena replies teasingly. “Otherwise you’ll never catch me.”

“Gotcha,” Maggie says as she wraps her arms tightly around Lena. “Now, Molls!”

“You do realize you’re not on Molly’s team right?” Lena asks chuckling. When Maggie lets her go, she gently puts Emily down.

Kara laughs loudly when Emily sinks halfway into the snow. “Oh Rao, she’s so tiny!!” she shouts happily, squealing as she lifts Emily up. “I love her, can we keep her?” she asks sweetly while hugging the little girl as tightly as she can without hurting her.

“Not a chance, Supergirl,” Katy answers.

“Alex do something,” Kara says.

“What am I supposed to do?” Alex asks, confused.

“You’re a scientist,” Kara replies. “Clone her or something,” she suggests.

Lena chuckles at that and she doesn’t blame Kara, since Emily makes her melt too.

Cat, Astra and Ruby take advantage of the others being distracted and attack them with snowballs.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kara shouts as she flies up a little bit. “That’s not fair.”

“No flying, Supergirl,” Molly calls out.

Kara lands and pushes Molly over into the snow. It’s so odd that Molly looks older than her while she has many memories of Molly as a kid. She still remembers how Molly sought her out to talk about liking Katy when she was a teenager and how she had held Molly’s hand as Molly told the rest of the family.

Sammy grins and wraps his arms around Kara’s leg.

“Oh no,” Kara says dramatically. “You caught me!” she gasps. “Lena, help, I can’t move.” She puts the back of her hand against her forehead.

“Dork,” Lena laughs as she walks over to Kara. She picks Sammy up and throws him up in air just a little before catching him back into her arms.

Sammy coos happily and smiles.

“Do that again,” Kara says to Lena, completely loving the way Sammy reacts.

“Me too!” Ruby says as she runs up to Kara and holds her arms up expectantly.

“I can’t possibly say no to such a cute little girl,” Kara replies while scooping Ruby up.

“You never say no to children,” Cat points out truthfully.

“Says the one who wouldn’t let Molly leave twenty years ago,” Alex comments. She nudges Cat with her elbow and smiles when the corners of Cat’s lips curl upwards.

“Best decision ever,” Maggie says approvingly. She never regretted that day twenty years ago, where she decided to take the leap.

“Mhm,” Alex hums, placing her hands on Maggie’s hips. “I’ll drink to that,” she says with a wink.

“I have some AB-positive in my private collection,” Lena says, having saved it for a moment like this.

“I’ll get the glasses,” Lucy offers as she walks back inside.

“I can squeeze some orange juice for the children,” Astra suggests.

“Us adults like orange juice as well,” Katy muses, sharing a nod with Molly.

“Five glasses it is,” Astra replies politely. She smiles and runs inside to make it.

Lena scoops Emily into her arms, smiling as Kara pouts because her wife was just about to reach for the littlest girl as well. She likes how Emily has Katy’s beautiful black locks.

“I want to help to put lights in the tree,” Ruby says to Kara while reaching her hand out to take Kara’s. “My mommies said I can be just like you if I eat my vegetables, is that true?”

Kara laughs at that and looks at Molly, who glances away. She remembers very well how she once tried to convince Molly of that and how Molly didn’t believe her. It is funny how times change and that her lines are being passed on now.

“Spinach will make you a strong girl,” Cat says to Ruby.

Ruby pouts and looks down. “I don’t want to be Popeye,” she whispers, disappointed. “I want to be like Supergirl.”

“Spinach is important to get muscles,” Molly says to Ruby. She hopes she can convince her daughter to eat her vegetables properly, since Ruby often fusses about that. “Supergirl has strong muscles.”

“I should eat lots of cookies,” Ruby says while already reaching to grab a handful of cookies from the plate Eliza put out. “Then I can be as sweet as Kara.”

Alex laughs and lightly places her hand on Molly’s shoulder. “She is a younger version of you,” she comments amusingly.

“And of course you’re happy about that,” Molly retorts.

“Well you did give me a hard time when you were younger,” Alex points out truthfully.

“Ah the good old what goes around comes around,” Maggie says. “Tough luck, Molls.”

Kara opens the refrigerator and the cupboards, revealing an enormous amount of food. “This will be all for our Christmas dinner,” she says happily, hoping it’ll be enough.

“Wow,” Katy replies, shocked. “You do realize only four adults and three children will be eating, right?” she asks, referring to Kara, Astra, Molly, Ruby, Sammy, Emily and herself.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Kara says thoughtfully. “This won’t be enough food.”

Katy’s jaw drops. “That’s not what I…”

“Kryptonian appetite,” Astra explains. “Our appetite increased when we became half a vampire. It’s one of the side-effects.”

“My scientific research tells me their increased appetite can be compared to a vampire’s nearly always present thirst,” Alex says, having looked into it a lot. “To put it in easy terms, Astra and Kara could go a week without blood, but instead their appetite is double what it used to be.”

“I’m so jealous of the metabolism they have,” Katy comments. “Kara and Astra could eat an entire buffet by themselves and not gain a single pound while I always have to watch what I eat.”

“The lights are all tangled into one another,” Kara huffs as she opens the box. She spins around fast to untangle them.

“Kara,” Alex coughs. She points her finger down at Sammy and Ruby who are caught in the lights Kara was trying to untangle way too fast.

“Oh,” Kara says, a bit surprised. She grabs the handful of plugs and connects them to the nearest outlets. “Tada,” she says cheerfully, holding her hands out as the lights switch on.

“Supergirrrrrrl,” Molly grumbles. “You said you would decorate the Christmas tree, not two of my children.”

Kara takes little Christmas angels from the decorations and loops them around Ruby’s and Sammy’s ears, reveling in the sound of their giggles. It’s always such a joy to have them around so she can play with them and make them laugh.

Lena smiles and reluctantly puts Emily down so she can deal with Kara. Her wife will always be a dork and she wouldn’t settle for anything less.

Kara engages into a hushed conversation with Lena on how they should convince Alex to try and clone the children, starting with Emily. She grabs some measuring tape and sizes Emily up as her wife writes down notes and nods.

Molly and Katy gently spin Ruby and Sammy around to free them from the lights while Eliza holds her arms out to take the lights over so she can put them in their Christmas tree instead.

Lucy and Vasquez are on the couch, discussing with each other who deserves to be called out as the winner of the snowball fight.

When Kara is holding Emily upside down to finish sizing her up, Molly and Katy notice. Molly sighs and takes Emily away from Kara’s grip while Katy takes the notes from Lena and playfully smacks the back of her head with them.

Astra is smiling as she dangles a mistletoe above Cat’s head and winks at her, while Cat rolls her eyes and tells Astra how that was so last century before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Alex pretends to be stealthy when she steals the mistletoe and holds it above Maggie’s head, and even though Maggie feels like her wife has no stealth at all, she still pretends to look surprised as she kisses Alex.

This is what their unusual family is like and none of them would ever give this up, no matter the cost. In the end, being here together is what home is like and now that the holidays are around the corner, they are all coming home once more.

Crimson and bare, they stand together, through blood, tears, smiles and everything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nice to write this story. I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I sunk my teeth into this story and plan to post an update frequently.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
